Criminal Element
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Cody Travers was Metro City's Hero, rising to face any enemy, but this time, he's up against his worst-himself. With Cody down for the count, Mad Gear rises again. Can Cody return to heroism before Mad Gear takes down the city?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Cody Travers felt his pulse racing, his adrenaline running as he threw punch after punch, his fist, hard as a stone, bouncing off his opponent's face repeatedly.

The man's face flew back as a mixture of blood, spit, and vomit left his lips. Teeth went flying into all kinds of directions as he found himself growing tired and weary.

His vision became blurry, as the area spun around him, while the pain throbbed from his face, down his nerves, and through his body.

Cody kicked between the man's chest, foot bouncing off the body as the man screamed, causing a near stoppage in the pericardial cavity, snapping ribs in between.

He heaved and held his arms out, begging Cody to stop as he could no longer take the intense pain, pulsating through his body.

"You are finished. As am I." Cody simply said, shrugging as he moved his hand around his wrist. _"Getting too used to be being cuffed...almost feels too good to be true."_

The man fell to the dirty streets of the Metro City corner as a puddle of blood emerged from his injuries.

Cody looked down at his calloused, blood stained knuckles and turned around, but turned back to the man as he heard a voice whimper, "Why...why do you fight?", his chest heaving as he fought to regain his quickly-fleeing breath.

Cody could only stare as the words circled around his tongue. He sighed as distant memories flooded into his mind.

"I...I used to be called the 'Hero of Metro City', until I fell on hard times. Mad Gear started up again, and I was powerless to stop them. My best friend, he left, I knew he secretly blamed me for his girlfriend's death, but he would never say it. My own girlfriend, god bless that whore, she left me,too."

He looked at Cody sadly.

"All I had left was the fight."

"You are...too good for Metro City." he said, spitting out the blood now drowning in his mouth.

Cody shook his head,"Metro City is my home."

Before he could say anything else, loud police sirens rang into the dead of the night, causing the newly formed crowd to scream and disperse.

He tried to run, but right away, he was snatched by a cop and tackled to the ground. He screamed as he went face first into a wet puddle, taking tiny rocks with him, as they stuck to his face.

"Hey! Let me go!" he yelled, and squirmed as a large cop sat on his back. _'So much for thinking I was off the hook.'_ "HEY! HEY!" he yelled.

The cop sighed and looked down at Cody,"You again, Travers?!" "Heh. You again, Officer Murdock?" Cody snickered, looking up.

_'Once again, royally fucked'_

Officer Murdock held Cody submissively and slammed handcuffs on his wrists, as he screamed for help.

"Fourth time's the charm, huh?" Officer Murdock said. "Maybe." Cody replied with a smart-ass smirk, which only resulted in a baton to the face.

"Shut up, punk."

He felt his skin growing pink as a sharp pain pulsated down his face. He sniffed and felt blood raining down to his mouth, and soon realized that his nose was bleeding.

"HEY! Illegal Roughness!" he yelled. "I said shut your mouth!" Officer Murdock yelled, hitting Cody's face with his baton again, as Cody screamed once more.

"I bet that hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. Cody just looked at him as more blood poured out his nose, down his mouth, and dripped from his chin, coloring his small beard red.

He chose not to reply, as he realized that a reply would only result in another beating.

"Now let's go." Officer Murdock simply said, grabbing Cody's arm and pulling him up. He took out a handkerchief and wiped down Cody's face, holding his head back as he escorted him to the awaiting paddy wagon.

"No resisting, this time, Travers?" he asked. "My nose is bleeding, do you expect me to fight back?" Cody asked. Even he had to scoff at his sudden reply.

_'Wait a second, since when has a nosebleed ever stopped me?'_

_'I must have truly lost it'_

Officer Murdock sighed and got into the driver's seat, as Cody sat in the back. "What a fall from grace...he used to be the Hero of Metro City, now just a poor ruffian." he said, starting the car.

"Maybe I do it for the thrill." Cody said, looking at the handcuffs. His hands still held the blood of the other man, who thankfully, hid behind a trashcan to keep himself safe. His nose had stopped bleeding, and he sighed, looking out the tiny window at the street lights fading behind him.

_"Because I have nothing left. Guy, Haggar, Jessica...everyone, gone. Nothing left but my fists...and the fight."_

"It's a shame. You're still young kid, you ought to go back to school, maybe you can actually learn something instead of being a street punk."

"It's too late for that." Cody said quietly, silently cursing himself for not putting forth other options for his future.

_"I don't have the brains that Guy and Jessica have, just my fists."_

He looked down at his bloodstained shoes and said,"This desperation, this depression...it's taking over...I can't take it anymore...something..someone, help me."

* * *

**Two days later**

"Cody, someone is here to see you." Officer Murdock said. He laughed and scratched his grey-colored mustache as his large stomach growled in anticipation of his upcoming lunch break.

Cody kept his back turned and sung quietly to himself, as if he never noticed anyone.

Officer Murdock furrowed his pepper-colored brows and banged on the bars, but Cody not once turned around.

Cody sat on the cold, dirty floor, wet from pipe leakages. Bugs and mice crawled on the floor, prancing their tiny feet along molded brown spots on the blue, rusted floor.

Sunlight barely came into the room, leaving the grey cement blocks colored black, save for a few colored drawings he drew with pieces of chalk.

A drop of dirty pipe water fell from the ceiling, down the wall, and down to Cody's bed, creating prints on his soggy pillow, and mold on bed-bug infested sheets.

The room stunk of mold, dirty pipe and sewer water, plus the body odor from his lack of shower access.

Old urine stains decorated the walls, some names of former inmates, some old, some his own cellmates, and some other designs, yet still reeked from months-old ammonia.

To his great displeasure, rotten feces lay in the corner, near the doorway, another pile, by the window, and another pile, underneath the bed; left uncared for for god knows how long.

Cody could have guessed months, maybe even a year. He cringed as more flies flew to him, circling around him, landing on his shoulders, his legs, his knees, everywhere.

He sighed and began a new song, ripping up a photograph of him and Jessica at her high school prom, a photo he held dearly in his pocket, until the day she left him.

The night before his second arrest, and the night he lost her.

"Like I was ever good for you...rich whore.." he said, throwing the pieces around the cell.

Officer Murdock finally had enough, his stomach growled, and he growled,too.

"Yo Travers, get your pretty ass over here, NOW!" he yelled,"someone is here to see you, so you better be grateful!"

Cody snapped back into reality and turned around, locking angry blue eyes at Officer Murdock's annoyed dark brown, as the stench of the cell becoming all too evident around his nostrils.

He cringed and wondered how long he was going to be there.

As he tried to get up, he lost his balance, due to the temporary loss of blood circulation, and fell face first into a puddle of age old urine.

He screamed and tried to push himself up, but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"Come on, piss-face, heh, that's what I'll call you now, piss-face! Mayor Haggar doesn't have all day!" Officer Murdock yelled,"in fact, he rescheduled an important meeting, just so he could see you!"

"I..I can't get up!" Cody yelled, as he felt the rush of pain, mixing with the pain of frustration inside, as he struggled to rise.

Officer Murdock sighed and walked into the cell, grasping Cody's arm and pulling him up, slapping handcuffs on his wrists as he dragged him out of the cell, and down the halls towards the visiting center.

As they walked through the halls, prisoners howled and blew kisses at Cody, one even reached out and grasped his tight bottom, causing Cody to nearly barge into the cell and beat him up.

"Heh. Look at that, cutie, looks like you've got some fans." Officer Murdock said. Cody rolled his eyes as he came closer and whispered in his ear,"I hope you brought protection."

He pulled back in disgust and said,"You stink, piss-face! We can't have you meeting the mayor like this!"

He dragged Cody into the bathroom as he said,"Of course I stink, I fell into a pile of piss! I specifically remember asking them to clean the cells last time I was here. Seriously, my old cellmates, they'd shit and piss all over the place, I couldn't breathe, it was so dirty, and those bedsheets..."

"Shut up!" Officer Murdock yelled, cutting off Cody mid-speech as he slammed his face into the sink in front of them, filled to the top in warm water.

"Hey...what the?!" he tried to tell, but his speech was cut off again when he was once again submerged into the water again.

Cody gasped for air when Officer Murdock pulled him out of the water, and doused his blonde tresses with hand soap.

"You're a mess, kid, you shouldn't be meeting the mayor like this, but he's on a tight schedule, so this'll have to do for now."

Officer Murdock washed the soap out of Cody's hair and began combing it, as he dragged him to the hand dryer.

He turned the hose upside down and turned it on, nearly sending Cody flying through the air.

He screamed as the powerful air nearly ripped his face off, his hair, his nostrils and lips, flapping in the air.

Moments later, they emerged, and Officer Murdock dragged Cody to the desk, where Mayor Haggar awaited on the other side.

"You have ten minutes to talk." Officer Murdock said, pushing Cody to the chair. He sat beside Cody and began eating his sandwich, keeping his dark brown eyes on Cody at all times.

Mayor Haggar sighed and looked at Cody, who was now a disheveled mess; hair out of place, eyes blackened, nose busted, with water dripping down his face, and his little beard windswept.

"You look like you just stepped out of a blender, nothing like the handsome boy who took my Jessica to her prom a few months ago..." he said.

"Jessica..." Cody spat. Her name was like venom to his mind. How she left him high and dry when he loved her so much.

"...And nothing like the criminal I see now." he added.

"You don't look like yourself either." Cody said. Mayor Haggar was taken aback. "What, with the suit and tie. What happened, you were once a fighter. Just like me."

"And that's where our similarities end." Mayor Haggar snapped,"look at yourself, you were once the Hero of Metro City, now you're just a jailbird scumbag who picks fights with anyone, just because it gets you off?!"

"I've heard this all before." Cody sighed.

"Four times. Four times, Travers. How many more times do you have to be in here before you return to your senses?!" Mayor Haggar yelled, slamming his fist on the desk in front of him.

Before Cody could reply, Haggar said,"I'm done pulling strings for you. This time, you'll serve your sentence in full."

"Hey wait!" Cody yelled.

Haggar turned to him and said,"And I'm getting you a psychiatrist, you certainly need it."

"A psychiatrist?!" Cody yelled,"I don't need no fucking quack!" Before he could yell again, Haggar walked down the hall, and Officer Murdock burped, finished his sandwich, walked to Cody and dragged him out of the chair.

"Come on, kid, take a shower. After that, get some rest. Your doctor will see you the day after tomorrow."

Cody sighed and said,"But...I don't need a doctor..." but his voice was left ignored.

Moments later, Cody walked into the shower area and sighed, removing his white and blue striped jumpsuit. He looked at his toned, naked body and sighed. "You had it all, fame, heroism, you even got the girl, but you threw it all away for a temporary fix."

His calloused and dry hands traveled down his body, down his pectoral muscles, fingers rubbing against the cold nipples, and down to his sculpted abdominals.

"Look at yourself...it's almost disgusting. You haven't lost that fighting desire..." he said, punching the mirror, and watching as it shattered by his feet.

"Travers!! What was that sound? You better not be fighting in there!" Officer Murdock yelled, beating his baton on his palm.

"Fighting, yes....but this time, against myself."

"You have ten minutes. Don't drop the soap!"

"Asshole." Cody said, grabbing a tiny bottle of shampoo and a fresh bar of soap. Lucky for him, he was alone in the shower room, with no one to bother him.

One might consider Cody too pretty for jail, but he sighed, he had to get his wings in. Had to get the street cred that his fighting desire pursued.

"Only a fault of mine, to get so caught in such a world." he said.

He turned the faucet on and jumped at the water, first starting out as a bone chilling cold, then after minor adjustments, switched to a comfortable warm.

"Eight minutes!"

He sighed and poured the shampoo into his hands, throwing it into his blond hair, fingers scratching and massaging the long tresses while dousing his body with the bar soap, making sure every part of his body was paid attention to.

"Now I'm starting to smell better." he said, moving his nostrils down his muscled arm.

He went back into the water and washed himself, his long hair falling into his eyes as he leaned back and watched the remains of the soap wash off his body.

"Four minutes!"

Cody sighed and sat down under the water, jumping as his naked bottom touched the cold tiles beneath. Pulling his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms around himself, as he felt the inevitable tears come to life.

"Am I....crying?" he asked, as a warm trail fell down his cheek. More tears fell as he embraced himself tighter.

"I had it all, and I gave it away, I'm an idiot."

"One minute!"

He sighed and rose up, washing his face under the water, hoping to scrub away the tears, but not being able to scrub the internal tears.

The faucet shut off and he wrapped a towel around his waist, holding it tight in case of a wardrobe malfunction, walked to a locker, and put his jumpsuit back on.

The jumpsuit was tight, much too tight as he struggled to put it back on. "Of course, I'm too wet." he sighed. But finally, he got the jumpsuit back on, and walked out the door.

"Looking much better, cutie." Officer Murdock said, puckering his lips and kissing at Cody.

"Fuck you." Cody snapped, the wears and tears of the day running through his mind, as his body burst into anger.

Officer Murdock hit Cody in the side of the face with his baton, screaming,"Watch your mouth, boy!", as he beat him repeatedly.

However, Officer Murdock forgot to put the handcuffs back on Cody's hands, so he fought back, sending his fists into Murdock's face. They both screamed as the baton met with Cody's face, and Cody's fist met with Murdock's face.

"FIGHT!!" everyone in their area yelled, howling and hooting as Cody delivered punch after punch, coloring his knuckles red.

Soon, more officers jumped at and tackled Cody to the floor, punching and shoving him face-first into the dirty floor. As Cody tried to fight them all off, one officer subdued him by tasering his lower back, arms, and shoulders.

Cody began to tire out, his breathing coming to a slow, as he felt his body becoming heavier and heavier. But still, he tried to fight, barely missing a punch, before falling to the floor, unconscious.

Four officers grabbed him, two grabbing his legs, and two grabbing his arms as they tossed him back into his cell.

"Look at that cutie. Sleeps like a little pup." one officer snickered.

"Hero of Metro City, my ass." another officer said.


	2. Chapter 2

Not sure if they ever specified what city Metro City was modelled after, or what state its in, so I'm giving it Baltimore, Maryland. Now I'm pretty familiar with this city, but there's always room for error, so if I'm wrong, here's hoping a native can help.

Oops, I'm an idiot. Forgot to add in a significant part. But it's there now..

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Cody woke up and looked at his surroundings. His arms were aching, and when he tried to stretch them out, his body froze in shock at the realization that he couldn't.

The top half of his body was tied to a straight jacket and his heart raced in fright. "What the.....HEY!!! HEY!!! HELP ME!" he screamed, as he tried to squirm out of its tight hold.

But his loud voice only bounced off the yellow padded walls and reflected right back into his ear drums. His legs kicked as he screamed again and again, his voice failing to get anyone's attention.

He tried to get up, but found that his feet were tied together, and he fell to the yellow padded floor beneath him. "Help...help me." he said, his voice wailing as tears formed into his eyes.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP ME!" he screamed.

He felt like a trapped prisoner. Fright fell down his body as sweat dropped from his skin. His heart rate skyrocketed, and he was almost sure it was going to break out of his pericadial cavity at any second.

Pain ripped down his body as panic flew within his veins.

_'How did I get here? What happened? Last thing I remember was being tasered by those pigs'_

_(Flashback)  
Cody screamed as he stormed out the moldy bed. His two feet hit the wet floor and he suddenly ran into the wall. He bounced off it and ran at it again and again, ripping and tearing through nerves as pain shot into his shoulder._

_"Fucking asshole!" Cody yelled, slamming his body into the steel bars at the front of the cell. He twisted his arms and punched his face so hard he almost broke his own nose. "Pathetic scum!" he yelled, slamming his fist into his cheek. "No wonder you're always here, Travers, you're a pathetic piece of shit, you'll never be a Hero again, you'll just keep failing!" he yelled, screaming and punching himself again and again. _

_One by one, officers stormed into Cody's cell, tackling him and handcuffing him, keeping his hands handcuffed so he couldn't hurt himself again. Blood poured from his open facial cuts, and the officers wiped the blood away, throwing a straight jacket onto him. _

_"Put him in the psycho ward." Officer Murdock said. "For attempted suicide." _

"Suicide...have I really gone this insane?" he said, his words muffled as the soft padding entered his mouth. He frowned and turned his face, exhaling as his heart rate began to go back to normal.

_'Just breathe, Cody, it'll be all over soon.'_ he said to himself.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and he looked up in excitement as Officer Murdock and two other officers walked in the padded room.

"Well, well, well, Travers, you finally woke up." Murdock snickered, lifting him off the floor. Cody simply said nothing, but glared at Murdock angrily.

"Look at you." Murdock said with a laugh. He circled around Cody and said,"All bark and no bite." Cody fought the urge to tackle Murdock and beat his fat face in.

"You're lucky we got to you." he added, stroking Cody's tiny beard. "Don't touch me." Cody snapped, pulling his head back.

"You're mine. I can do whatever I want to you." Murdock said, stroking his chin, in which Cody turned on him and bit down on his hand. Murdock pulled back his arm and held it to his stomach as tiny specs of blood fell from the newly-created wounds.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. "I said, don't fucking touch me!" Cody yelled,"I'm not your bitch! You can't tell me what to do!"

"The hell I can't!" Murdock yelled. He bit through the now-throbbing pain in his hand and took out his baton, hitting Cody in the side of the face with it. He screamed in pain as blood poured from his nose once more.

"Can't you do better that that?!" he yelled,"come on, I've fought worse!"

_'Who am I kidding? I'm completely powerless....shut up, Cody, you're only making things worse.'_

"Pretty tough words for a pretty boy who can't back them up!" Murdock yelled, grabbing the back of Cody's neck and throwing him into the padded wall.

"What are you doing? You do realize those padded walls don't hurt." Cody said, spitting out the blood now drowning in his mouth, coloring his lips, teeth and beard red.

_'Spoke too soon...once again...you idiot'_

As soon as his body hit the pads, he bounced off them and back to Murdock who swung his baton like a baseball bat, connecting with Cody's face, shattering two orbital bones and his septum, along with creating fractures within the maxilla bone, mandible, and cheekbones.

Cody's eyes widened in shock, the pain seared through his body as hot tears fell from his eyes. He lay on the floor, completely still, finding himself in even too much pain to scream.

He banged his feet on the floor, trying to exert his evident frustration and Murdock simply crossed his arms and laughed.

"How about now, was it any better? I don't see you fighting back! The Hero of Metro City would have fought me back, but no! You're a pathetic wimp, and you always will be one!"

Cody frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, but found himself into much pain to even create facial expressions. He slammed his feet on the floor as more tears fell from his eyes.

He felt broken, shattered, and it was more than his face feeling the pain.

Frustration, agony, pain, suffering, all flew down his veins as he tried and tried again to rise, but he simply could not.

Officer Murdock blew him a kiss and wiped the blood from the metallic baton, winking at Cody as he put it between his fist and moved his hand up and down it.

"Your doctor will be here tomorrow, you better be healed by then."

He quickly took his leave as his hearty laugh was heard all down the hall.

Cody's chest heaved as more tears fell from his face. He stared up at the ceiling above him, but the vision soon became blurred thanks to the tears. He tried to inhale, to keep the blood from falling down, but with the pain in his nasal cavity, septum and bridge, he could not.

He tried to scream, but the pain in his jaw, cheek and maxilla bones ripped through his pain receptors, causing his body to jolt.

"He...lp me..." he whispered, pounding his feet again in both pain and frustration.

_'You've brought this on to yourself, Travers. This is your mess, and you've got to clean it up yourself, no one is going to help you'_

_'Or maybe no one cares. No one cares for a fallen hero. Especially one who is completely powerless to not save not only the city, but himself as well. If I can't save myself, how can I save the city'_

Minutes, hours went by so slowly as Cody lay on the floor of the psycho ward's padded room. A puddle of blood and sweat lay beneath him, coloring his body red, and drowning his body. He shivered due to the sweat and cried even more.

It even hurt to cry, his shattered orbital bones containing the tear ducts that would not stop running, expanding the muscles with full exertion due to the broken bones above it.

A hearty laugh ran through the bar of one of Metro City's most famous watering holes, Mahaffey's Pub as Rolento Schugerg downed another shot of whiskey. He wrapped his arm around a scantily-clad woman with brown eyes and bright pink hair, and took another shot in hearty laughter.

"Rolento! Get a load of this!" his friend Hugo said. He stood roughly seven feet ten inches, with long flowing black hair curled to the head. He had sunken in brown eyes and his muscles stood out so much it was hard to even see his face.

"What is it?" the woman, by the name of Poison, asked, holding her hand on her curvy hip, underneath a pair of short jean shorts. She giggled and took another shot, adjusting her belly top so her breasts were just a tad in view, catching the eye of a few admirers from across the bar.

Hugo slapped the day's paper down in front of Rolento and pointed at a picture of Cody being led into the prison by the Metro City police.

Rolento raised his eyebrow and looked down at the paper, reading the caption underneath the black and white photo of Cody and the police. When he was finished, his mouth widened to a smile and unleashed a hearty laugh.

"So Travers is back in jail, huh? Wonderful." he said, taking another shot of whiskey, and banging his glass with Poison's as they drank. "I'm not surprised, at all." Hugo said. He sighed and said,"The poor kid can't control himself, if that wasn't so evident.."

"Well, whatever it is, it means we don't have to deal with his prissy self digging in our business!" Poison said. "Let's celebrate!"

"Right behind you, darling." Hugo said, running out of the bar, his large footsteps creating craters in the floor. Rolento was shaken out of his chair and fell to the floor, spilling the contents of his whiskey all of his army uniform. "Ah shit..." he said. He got up from the floor and said,"Hey, Hugo! Poison!! WAIT!"

He ran out of the bar and shrugged.

"It can't be this hard to find an overgrown elephant and a tranny...can it?"

Cody winced as he felt the facemask being applied to his delicate face, the bruises and cuts still evident on his skin; two black eyes, nose scrunched to the side, black and blue at the bridge, cheeks swollen and also bruised and broken. He tried to shake his head, that he didn't want the mask, but everything hurt too much.

He couldn't even open his mouth to voice his opinion, the pain was too much.

"I..I don't want it.." he whispered, his voice barely audible. "You have to wear this mask." the prison's nurse said. Her brown eyes frowned upon Cody's state and sighed,"Just like my grandson, the adorable ones always end up here..."

"I don't..want to wear it...I can heal myself.." he said. "With what, some kind of magic? Don't be ridiculous." she said. She stroked his long blond hair with her slender fingers and said,"I know deep down you're a good boy..."

_Shit...not the guilt trip_.

"Just like my grandson..." she said with a somber smile. He looked into her eyes and said,"She almost looks Japanese...."

"Who is your grandson...if you don't mind my asking.." he said. She smiled and said,"I haven't seen him in quite a few months..."

_She must be talking about him....then why the sad face?!_

"He traveled to Japan after his girlfriend died...blamed himself terribly..not a day went by where he didn't either throw a fit or cry. Then he left..." she said with a sigh.

"Are you talking about Guy Hinato?" he asked. She dropped her washcloth and gasped.

"Why didn't I notice this before? You've grown so much..." she said, looking intensely into his eyes. So intensely, he had to look away.

"Little Cody, you used to play with Guy all the time when you two were little.." she added. He nodded with excitement, and tilted his head,"Nana Hinato?!" She nodded, and they embraced.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, you've gotten so big!" she said. She cradled his head on her shoulder and stroked his hair, while he closed his eyes in content.

Nana Hinato was Guy's grandmother who was like a mother to both Guy and Cody when they were younger. She would always tell them stories and make food for them, also taking time to train them both in her form of martial arts.

Starting at the age of nine, Cody became an expert using both street fighting, and the martial arts taught to him by Nana.

Since then, they haven't seen each other, up until now.

_What's such a sweet lady doing in a dump like this?_

"How did you wind up here?" she asked sadly. "Fighting..." he said. She sighed and said,"Not surprised. On these streets, you either fight or die."

"I wish more for you....leave this city, you're so young, you have such potential." she added. "I can't...you know I don't have the money to go." he said. "Then I'll scrap whatever I can..I'm not letting you ruin your life." she said.

A tear fell from his eye. _Nana's been so good to me, it's not fair, I want to make it up to her._

"Nana..." he said. She grabbed the face mask and turned to him,"Yes?" "How did you wind up here?" he asked,"and you said Guy was here,too?"

She nodded.

"When Guy was jailed, I couldn't stand to be apart from him, so I got a job as the nurse here, so I could see him whenever I wanted.." she said.

She turned her face away sadly,"I couldn't bear to see my baby here...it made me think, what could I have done to prevent this? Was I not good enough a grandmother? I couldn't even protect my baby from the fight..."

"Nana...don't say that...you were a great grandma, I know we both wound up here...it's faults of ours, not yours.." he said.

Cody's words helped put a smile on Nana's face, and she embraced him gently. "Now will you put the mask on?" she asked. "Ok." he said.

He knew he was defeated. No fighting could stop him from defeating the grandmother's guilt trips.

"Now be good, and don't take the mask off, allow your face a few weeks to heal." she said. He waved and blew her a kiss as Officer Murdock dragged him away.

"How sweet....Cody reunites with his chink grandma!" he yelled, tossing Cody back into his cell. "Hey!" Cody yelled,"don't call my Nana that!" Murdock took his baton out and said,"Shut up, unless you want another beat down."

"You look so pathetic, in that mask. No Hero would be caught dead in that plastic piece of shit." he added, causing Cody's anger to rise.

He clenched his fists and turned to Murdock, as Murdock wagged his finger at him. "No, no, no, bad Cody. Go back to singing to your little rats, or falling into piss puddles, you're no Hero, you're just a trailer-trash punk."

Cody's face mask steamed from all his rage, and he ripped it off, clenching his fists and running at Murdock. "No one makes a mockery of me! I fought through hell and back to save this city, and this is how I'm repaid?!" he yelled, slamming his fist into Murdock's face.

"I'm the one who took down Mad Gear! Not any of you fucking pigs!" he yelled, slamming Murdock's face into the wall, dragging it down the sharp concrete as they became blood-colored.

"I saved Jessica, and she dropped me like a sack of shit!" he yelled, kicking Murdock's stomach.

"You cops are all nothing, nothing but fat-fuck pigs who eat doughnuts all day and bullshit while I do all the fighting, and all you can do is mock me?!" he yelled, slamming Murdock's bloody face into his knees.

Murdock groaned as blood splattered from all his injuries, his nose cracked, creating a loud popping sound throughout the jail, his facial bones shattered, as Cody dropped him to the floor.

"You're going to suffer like I do." he said, wiping the blood on his jumpsuit. He grabbed Murdock's collar and glared at him, holding his fist over his face as he was about to deliver the final blow.

"My god, he's like a machine!" "STOP HIM!! SOMEONE STOP HIM!" he yelled, closing his eyes as he waited for impact.

However, Cody's grip loosened, and he screamed as he fell to the ground. Another shot was heard from behind Murdock, and he ducked, as another shot of tranquilizer hit Cody's chest.

Cody gasped and looked down at the needle embedded in his chest. "What the...you're trying to kill me?!" he yelled. He frowned and clenched his fists as ten officers piled into the cell.

"You're gonna have to...do better than...that.." he said, his vision blurring as the effects of the drug began to seep in. Everything around him began to spin, and he became dizzy and tired as he swing his fists, screaming as he tried to fight back.

His arms became heavy, his knees began to buckle, as his eyes rolled back, and he hit the wet ground beneath him.

"Two nights in a row..." an officer said, the same one who subdued him a night before. "When is this jackass ever going to learn?" the other officer said, once again, the same who subdued him the night before.

Officer Murdock got up and spit up the blood piling up in his throat. "Toss him in maximum security. Bring him to the big boys." he said, spitting up more blood.

"And I'm changing his charges to attempted murder."

"Yes sir." the officers said, carrying Cody up the steps into maximum security. Fresh blood still dripped from his fists, carrying the blood of Murdock between his knuckles as his own blood fell from his face.

"You're gonna wish you never stepped foot in Metro City Prison, kid. You're gonna regret ever crossing me.." Officer Murdock said, laughing as the officers threw Cody into a new jail cell, where convicted rapists and murderers eyed him and circled around him.

They smiled and looked down at him, laughing.

"Fresh Meat."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, now after a second run through of Final Fight, it appears Metro City is modelled after New York, and not Baltimore.

But you know what, B'more doesn't get enough love, so it's going to stay as that.

^_^

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Convicted rapists and murderers circled around the unsuspecting Cody like vultures, eying him and laughing.

"Well isn't he just precious..." one man said. He licked his lips and moved his hand up Cody's thigh, stopping at the crotch and squeezing. "A little small, but rather thick,too." he added.

Another man laughed as if by subconscious magic, Cody's erection grew though his tight jumpsuit. "Look at that! I think he likes it!" he yelled.

The first man began to pull down his jail uniform and said,"I'm going to enjoy this one, especially one as cute as him."

Suddenly, Cody's awareness began to return, his vision coming back as he jumped, startled at the realization that he wasn't in his normal cell.

The second man gasped and said,"He's awake!"

"What?! Where am I?!" Cody yelled. Fear struck down his body as his heart rate sped up again. Dried blood lay on his knuckles, and on his jumpsuit as he tried to figure out how he wound up in there.

"Second night in a row, I'm unaware of my surroundings..." he said, scratching the back of his head. As he scratched, dandruff rained like snow down his scalp, and into his fingernails.

_'Remind me to shower again....yuck..and why do I feel funny between my legs'_

He paused and looked down,"Uh oh..."

He curled to himself and said,"What's going on?!"

The two men laughed and said,"Sucks you had to wake up, otherwise you would have been a total pushover. Still, you're gonna take it, and you're gonna like it.."

Cody didn't have to think twice about what the man meant, he's been in jail one too many times, and he'll be damned before he becomes anyone's bitch.

"Says who?" he said, jumping up. He got into fighting position as the two men laughed. "Ha, now the bitch wants to fight!" the other man yelled. His long braids jumped with his lanky body as he laughed, showing off dozens of golden teeth.

The first man, a large black man with a buzzcut and silver teeth laughed, flexing his large muscles and said,"Then if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get, white boy. If I win, you're mine." He motioned an obscene gesture as Cody felt himself growing sick to his stomach.

"Enough talk, just shut the hell up." he said. "Don't you want to hear your prize?" the man asked. "Getting away from a pig like you would be enough of a reward." Cody snickered.

He began to laugh as the other man became enraged,"Cracka ass white boy, you're gonna eat those words!"

_'Of course, he can get away with racial slurs, but as soon as I call him a nigger, I'm a racist'_

He swung at Cody, but Cody blocked it, sending a swift kick into the man's abdomen, however, his small foot dug right into the stomach, and the man smiled a silver toothy grin and punched Cody's cheek.

"Son of a bitch!" Cody yelled, the pain throbbing into his already-injured cheek. He remembered his previous injury, and the punch only made it worse.

_'He punches like a pro'_

"Come on, white boy, fight me!" he yelled, punching his fists together.

"He's definitely a professional. If I can just...get around the fists...I'll be OK." Cody said to himself.

"Look at that, Mike, you got him talking to himself!" the other man yelled.

The first man pumped his fists again and swung at Cody, but he dove over the fist and drop kicked his shoulders, sending the man flying to the bars. "Get out of my face!" Cody yelled, delivering punch after punch at the man in his chest and face.

With each punch, the other man screamed as blood poured from newly formed cuts in the face. He spit up blood and slugged Cody's face once more. Cody flew back and received another punch to the chest, nearly knocking the breath out of him.

He fell to his knees and held his hand to his heart, searching desperately for the breath that left him, gasping for air as sweat dropped from his face.

"Giving up yet, whitey?" the man asked. Cody shook his sweat-covered head and got up again, knees shaking as he raised his shaking arms up. "Look at you, you're scared of me, you're shaking." the man said. "Not going to lie...you do pack a punch, perhaps my body is just getting used to your hits." Cody said, spitting up the blood trailing from the side of his face.

"Your face is broken, yet you still want to fight me?!" the man yelled. Cody nodded and motioned to the man to come at him. The man laughed and said,"You're tougher than you look, but all right. If you want to die, I'll be more than happy to grant your wish!"

"I..won't be the one who..dies today.." Cody said. With all the searing pain in his face, he could barely speak, but it didn't stop him from fighting.

The man pumped his fists together and charged at Cody with his raging buffalo attack, but Cody dove over him and dropkicked his back, sending him into the wall. The man turned and slugged Cody's cheek, breaking it once more, but it didn't stop him, he simply kicked the man's chin, throwing a Criminal Uppercut at his chest.

He screamed and fell back, as Cody unleashed a barrage of punches, each fist delievering pain after pain, while blood squirted out his mouth.

"Fuck man! I ain't lettin' no cracka beat me!" he yelled, driving his fist at Cody's chest. However, Cody saw it coming and ducked under the punch, sliding across the room and kicking the man's shins, tackling him down to the wet ground.

_'All he does is punch, if I can get around that, I'd be fine.'_ Cody thought to himself.

He flipped over the man's chest and stomped on his pectorals, kicking his sides as the man screamed in pain. But before Cody could throw another punch, the man grabbed his arm and pulled Cody towards him, slamming his head into Cody's forehead.

Cody fell back and screamed in pain as he felt his face nearly collapsing within itself. The man laughed as he threw another punch at him, but despite the pain, Cody grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground.

"I...I still won't give up..." he said, taking a short breather, trying to regain his senses, as the area around him began to blur and his body felt heavy with dizziness.

The man lay on the ground as Cody fell to his knees, gasping for air as he held his hand to his heart.

"W...w-hat are you d-oing....f..fight me!" he yelled. "Don't just fucking lay there! FIGHT ME!" he yelled again. He punched the ground below him and sighed, looking at all the blood on his knuckles, both his own, and the other man's.

His face was nearly contored, with all the broken bones and bruises, he could barely talk, he could barely inhale, yet the thirst for the fight still wasn't quenched.

Pain ran down his spine as he felt his body breaking down, his knees buckling, his ribs cracking, he almost felt his heart explode, but he wasn't about to give up.

"I think that's enough for now." the man said. He sat up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Cody snapped his head up and looked into the other man's eyes. "What?" he asked.

"I said, that's enough. You've proven yourself as a fighter. And I apologize for my actions earlier..." the man said,"you're one crazy guy, do you know that?"

"I've been...called alot of things." Cody said, wiping the blood and sweat from his face.

"Used to be called Hero. Now I'm just a poor ruffian." he added.

The man smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "I used to be the best boxer in the world. Mike Balrog is the name, I'm sure you've heard of me." he said.

Cody shook his head. "I never really followed mainstream sports, although now that I think about it, I remember hearing some things about you."

"What happened?"

Balrog smirked and said,"I went too far in a match and killed someone. I was so caught up in the fight that I didn't even realize it." "You gotta be careful, kid, I saw the same look in your eyes that I once had. You've got a lot of determination, and I'm afraid it'll one day be your downfall."

"Don't end up like me." he added, with a somber tone.

The other man snickered and laughed as they crawled up to Cody, but Balrog threw his arm around him and snarled at them. "Don't touch him!" he yelled, pulling Cody close. "He's my boy, if you want him, you gotta get through me." he added angrily.

The other men grunted and voiced their displeasure as Balrog and Cody sat in a corner to themselves.

"So you're in here for fighting, right?" he asked. Cody nodded,"In Metro City, what else can I do?" "You look like you have a sharp mind, you ever consider going to college when this sentence is over?" Balrog asked. Cody shook his head.

"I can't afford it, and what college would want street trash like me?" he asked, bowing his head in shame. "They have financial aid, student loans, don't just sit around and let that mind go to waste." Balrog said.

"Who comes out of Metro City as a genius anyway?" Cody asked. "You'll be surprised. Actually, I heard of this one woman, she used to run around with some gangs here and there, turned her life around and is one of the top doctors in the world now." Balrog replied.

Cody laughed and said,"Bullshit. No one leaves Metro City and no one becomes one of the top doctors in the world." Balrog laughed and said,"Well, maybe you'll be the next one."

"Yeah, I'll be the top neurologist in the world,too. Why don't I start now, how about I give one of these guys a CAT scan." Cody said in fake laughter,"I'm kidding, I'm not with the whole health field stuff, I'm more into art and history, and uh...some philosophy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Now I don't know much about that, but if it's something your into, it's something you should consider going to college for." Balrog said.

Cody began to grow enraged and said,"I said I can't go! All I do is fight! It's all I know how to do!"

Balrog was about to retort when Cody yelled,"And quit your damn sermons, I hate them!"

"I just hate to see a kid ruin his life for bullshit." Balrog said. "This is my life, let me live it on my own." Cody said. Balrog sighed and said,"Have it your way, kid."

He got into his bed and sighed, watching Cody as he allowed sleep to take him.

Cody sighed and leaned on the wall, singing to himself as he grabbed a rock and began drawing on the walls. Not one of the men in the cell, regardless of their crimes, dared attempt to bother Cody, not after that display.

They were downright terrified of him.

"He says I have potential....so did everyone else...but what? What do they see in me that I can't?" he asked himself as he drew on the wall.

The rock danced within his fingers as he finished drawing the male figure on the wall. Soon after, he added a karate gi to it, and colored it red with the blood on his finger.

"Guy..." he said, drawing a mop of hair on the face, completing the drawing.

Beside the tiny drawing of Guy, he drew himself, not in his prison outfit, but his casual one, white t-shirt and jeans. He sighed as he remembered all the times they spent together, memories flooding into his mind as tears flooded down his eyes.

"My best friend.." he said, drawing a hand going through Guy's, as he drew smiles on their faces. Behind them, he drew Haggar, in his usual wrestling attire, arms crossed and laughing at Guy and Cody.

They all looked so happy, as Cody had once been, so long ago.

Everyone had fallen asleep after a while, except Cody who sat on the ground, watching as tiny mice ran around the floor, looking for food, or maybe a companion.

"Just like me, mister mouse, looking for somewhere to go, something to do..." he said, watching the thin tail disappear underneath Balrog's bed. It squeaked as it found crumbs of leftover bread and began to eat.

Balrog's eyes snapped awake and he jumped,"I know there's no mutha fuckin' mouse under my bed!" Cody giggled silently and said,"Of course he'd be afraid of a tiny mouse."

The mouse ran away, taking the crumbs with it as it ran out of the cell, and down the hall.

Cody almost wanted to ask it to come back, if it would take him with it. But he knew he wasn't going to leave the jail for a while.

_"It's almost tragic, how a man could fall so far from grace, and yet I don't land on my feet, falling flat on my face, into a pile of my own ruin..."_

_"Tomorrow is a new day, Cody, it'll be ok..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Wandering hands made a trail down the sculpted chest, taking in the warmth, dancing on the soft flesh like fingers on an ivorine piano. The same hands tore more into the prison suit, exposing more skin, as the hands trailed lower.

"My sweet Jessica, you've returned to me..." Cody moaned in his sleep as the hands wandered lower and lower.

He remembered her bright blue eyes the day she agreed to go to the prom together, the moonlit sky above them when they entered Metro City High that night, the way they danced so closely, the way she lay her head on his shoulder, sighing in complete content.

The fingers stopped at the crotch, reaching inside the waistband of the tight boxers and began to pull them down. A wide smile came to the face as the boxers began to reveal medium colored blonde hair on top of pale skin.

"I'm gonna like this one.."

Cody remained laying in the bed with a warm, nostalgic smile on his face, unaware of his circumstance.

His boxers fell all the way down his hips, and more of his prison suit ripped, revealing a toned bottom as he was spun around so he could lay on his belly.

Warm hands trailed down his naked back, grasping his firm bottom as a wet tongue went into his ear lobe, circling around and dipping down his ear drum.

"I gonna make you scream, little white boy, and you gonna love it.."

Cody's eyes snapped open and he yelled, "What the hell?!" His eyes grew wide when he felt cool air touching his nakedness, as dried calloused hands grabbed his penis and teeth nibbled on the back of his neck.

_'Oh my god..I'm being raped?! FUCK! I shouldn't have fallen asleep!'_

Anger flew into his eyes and he rose up, his intruder falling to the floor. "I am no one's bitch!!" he yelled, his loud voice echoing through the halls. With eyes on fire, he spun to his intruder and cracked his knuckles.

"Yo man, I ain' want no trouble..." he pleaded, arms in the air.

Cody pulled up his boxers and ripped the rest of his suit away, his toned body shining in what little sun light they had in the room, walking to the man angrily, eyes still on fire.

"Then you should have thought about that before you touched me." he said coldly, driving a fist into the man's face.

The man's face felt like it was breaking into pieces with each driving fist pushing in and out. Cody was a madman, there was no stopping him, no matter how much the man screamed and begged for his life.

"You're gonna pay! You're gonna wish you never put your hands on me!" Cody yelled, driving more fists into the man's face, pounding and driving, blood splattering everywhere, coloring his flesh, his hair, the floor, the walls, all colored red.

"Stop! Please stop!" the man begged, but his requests were denied by even more punches. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" he yelled.

Cody's sapphire eyes were like a machine, he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop. Not until this atrocity was paid in full.

Suddenly, Balrog's words circled around his mind

_"You gotta be careful, kid, I saw the same look in your eyes that I once had. You've got a lot of determination, and I'm afraid it'll one day be your downfall."_

"No...I'm not a murderer!" he yelled, throwing himself into the wall. His eyes grew wide as he looked at his calloused hands, now filled the blood of his enemy.

"What have I done?!" he yelled, looking at the man on the other side of the cell, he was slumped over and groaning in pain, laying a pool of his own blood.

"Help...help me.." he wailed. "Just hang on buddy, I'm coming." Cody said, crawling over to him. When he locked eyes with Cody's he jumped and curled to himself,"No, you gonna hurt me again!"

Cody sighed and said,"Then maybe I should leave you here." The man's eyes grew wide,"NO!" Cody rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out the bars of the cell. "YO!" he yelled,"I need some help!"

A Mexican janitor walked past the cell and looked into Cody's blue eyes with confusion. _"Señor, por favor, yo necessito ayudar, andelay!__"_ he yelled. The janitor nodded and fled the cell, running to possibly get help.

"Heh..." the man said, breathing deeply as he lay in his blood. "Didn't know you spoke...spoke Spanish.."

Cody smiled and said,"I know alot of languages. Maybe too many." "You can never know too many." the man said, showing a blood-colored smile.

Minutes later, a hospital nurse, not Nana Hinato, this time, ran into the cell with other officers.

Officer Murdock crossed his arms and said,"Travers, what did you do to this man?!"

"He...he ain't hurt me.." the injured man said, as two officers picked him up from the ground. "I had a bad dream, I hurt myself...Mister Cody helped me.."

Cody stared at him in disbelief.

_"First he tries to rape me, then he lets me off the hook for nearly killing him.."_

"I want to believe you, Jackson, I really do." Officer Murdock said, glaring at Cody, who stood and watched in silence. "I...I'm honest.." he said, spitting up blood, finding two teeth inside the blood.

Officer Murdock walked over to Cody and grabbed his hands, "Then why are your hands filled with blood?!" "Trying to help. If it wasn't for me, he would have laid here to die." Cody retorted, snatching his hands away.

The man, Jackson, Cody heard his name was, didn't rat him out for nearly killing him, the least Cody could do is thank him, but as he tried to do so, the officers dragged him out, bringing him to the medical facilities.

"I see you're not wearing your facemask.." Murdock said, turning to Cody. "Hmph...I don't need it." he said. Murdock flashed his flashlight on Cody's face, taking extra glances at the bruises and said,"You fought again, didn't you?"

"Nuh uh.." Cody said, sticking his tongue out. Murdock backhanded him and said,"Don't backsass me, pretty boy!" He punched his face as Cody screamed. He lifted his fists as Murdock laughed,"You must really enjoy fighting. Please allow me to remodel your face once more."

Murdock punched his face once more as Cody screamed and fell back. He tried to hit back, but everytime, found himself unable to do so, too caught up in Murdock's hits.

"Come on, pretty boy, hit me! HIT ME!" he yelled, hitting Cody's cheek with the end of his gun.

"Is this all you've got! You ain't shit!" he yelled.

"Fuck you!" Cody yelled, swinging back. His fist caught Murdock's face as he dug it in, seemingly breaking a bone or two.

"You motherfucker, you'll pay for that!" Murdock yelled, driving his fist into Cody's stomach. Cody screamed as he fell back, feeling his insides bursting as vomit flew from his mouth.

Murdock took out his gun and said,"Say goodbye, precious." Cody looked up and gasped as he went face to face with the barrel of a loaded pistol.

_"He wouldn't...he wouldn't shoot me..."_

"Look at you, boy, you gone nearly shit yourself when you see this here purety gun. Now you be a good boy and come with me, your doctor is waiting." Murdock said with a laugh, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I..I don't need a doctor...I said this before, why doesn't anyone listen?!" Cody yelled, punching the mattress beside him. "Go complain to Mayor Haggar, if it were up to me, I'd have left you in that mental ward, wallowing in your own suffering." Murdock said.

He kept his eyes glued to Cody's hallowed sapphire eyes, not putting his gun away.

"Don't you want to put that gun down?" Cody asked, not moving from his squatted position beside the bed.

"Are you afraid?" Murdock asked, laughing as the words spat past his lips.

_"Well no shit I'm scared, there's a fucking gun in my face!"_

Cody smirked and said,"Nah. I'm not afraid."

_"Bullshit."_

"Bullshit, Travers, you're shaking like a leaf!" Murdock yelled, watching as Cody's legs shook. "Perhaps my body's not used to squatting." he said, struggling to keep himself up.

"With a physique like that, I don't believe it. You got the tightest little ass in this prison..." Murdock snickered.

Suddenly, Cody felt violated. His body grew cold as his heart sank, goosebumps forming at the edge of his skin.

"Plenty of men would do anything for an ass like that." Murdock said, licking his lips.

_"Dear god, just throw me into a gay bar, why don't you?"_

Cody fumed and clenched his fists together,"I won't let you make a mockery of me!" He charged at Murdock, going full force at him, driving his fists into his face.

As Cody's punches hit Murdock again and again, he screamed and fell back, feeling the pain bursting his insides.

Suddenly, a ear-piercing sound broke past them, as Cody screamed and fell back.

"Oh fuck!" Murdock yelled, looking on in shock as the barrel of his gun burned his hand. Cody held his hands to his bleeding stomach and said,"You...you shot me?!"

He screamed as the pain cut through, causing a deep river of blood to pour from his wound.

"Oh my god!!!" Cody yelled, eyes widening in shock as he watched the blood pouring to the floor.

"You...you did this, Travers! I'm not losing my job over a punk like you!" Murdock yelled, dropping the gun and running from the cell.

"Hey...HEY! WAIT!!!" Cody yelled,"you can't just leave me here!"

Cody lay on the floor as his breathing quickened, sweat dropped from his face and he felt his blood pressure lowering.

"Help..me..." he said, as the blood loss began to grow worse. "Someone, please help me.."

_"I'll be damned...before...before..I die in a prison cell..."_

He felt his breathing subside, and suddenly, a bright light came into his eyes.

"A light...at the end of a tunnel...wait.....I'm gonna die! WHAT THE FUCK!?! SOMEONE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! HEEEELP MEEEEE!!!!" he shouted.

Tears fell from his eyes as he begged and screamed for help, the blood loss growing more and more frequent.

_"Help...please help me..."_

A pair of stylish purple stilettos walked to the front of the Metro City Prison as the automated doors opened.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Doctor." Officer Murdock said.

_"Not a pleasure of mine, can't believe that jerk is still here..."_ the doctor said to herself.

She noticed he looked a bit odd, scared, maybe. She raised her eyebrow and asked, in heavily accented Swedish,"Is everything ok, Officer? You seem a bit tense."

"Tense? Oh no, I'm perfectly fine, why would you think otherwise?!" he asked, as his body shook. "Hmm...most officers I've seen have more of a poise, you on the other hand....oh nevermind, I'm sure it's just my imagination." she said.

As they walked through the prison, they went past a few cells where dozens of inmates howled and screamed at the attractive doctor. Officer Murdock allowed his eyes to shift from the straight direction and glance over at the eye-popping cleavage of the doctor's lilac colored cotton blouse, dropping his eyes down her body, examining her soft black skirt.

Despite her tiny frame, she had strong, muscular legs that did not want to stop, even when strapped by purple stilettos.

The Doctor noticed his wandering eyes and frowned. "Officer, if you wouldn't mind, showing me to my office shouldn't involve your wandering eyes." she snapped.

_'He's as much a pig now as he was then..'_ she said to herself.

When they made it to her office, she was in awe of everything. The carpet was pink and fluffy, soft under her heels. At the end of the room was a large desk where a name tag was put in place for her, along with places she could keep her files.

On the edges of the walls, book shelves covered with psychology books stood, with plants over them.

The room was simple, yet effective, and the doctor was pleased.

"Have a seat, sir." she said, walking to her desk. She spun her large black leather chair around, then jumped on it as she turned back to Officer Murdock, who sat on the red leather chair across from her.

She leaned over and went into her bag, taking out a few decorative things for her new desk, including a picture of an old friend she held dear.

"Hmmm?" Murdock asked, taking the picture when she leaned down to get more things from her bag.

"Who's this hunk?" he asked, looking at the man in the photo. He had chiseled features, high cheekbones, and warm sapphire eyes hidden behind a sharp pair of black glasses. He looked like he had a smile that could radiate the room, and spiky blond hair with a strange long forelock falling down his face.

"Hmmm? You asked something?" the doctor asked, returning to Officer Murdock. She gasped and yelled,"Give that back!", snatching it and holding it close to her chest.

"Your husband?" he asked. She held out her hand and said,"Does it look like I'm married?!" "Sorry, your boyfriend, I mean?" he asked. She nodded and sighed,"Sort of..."

A tear dropped from her orange eye and she said,"I like to say that if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be me..."

"What happened?" Officer Murdock asked, curiosity flowing through his veins.

"I don't want to talk about it." she snapped.

She slammed her hands on the desk and said,"So...tell me about my patient. His name is Cody Travers, right?"

Officer Murdock's heart dropped at the mention of Cody's name, sweat dropped from his forehead and his heart beat faster and faster.

"Y-yes, that's his name.." he said.

She cocked her head and said,"Officer, you're tense again. There's something you aren't telling me."

"It..It's no-nothing you should concern yourself with." he said, legs shaking. "Then go fetch me Mister Travers." she said, crossing her arms.

"We..we don't have to do that, he can come on his own.." he said.

"And allow a potentially dangerous criminal to walk around this prison unchaperoned? That's mighty noble of you, dear Officer." she said, raising her eyebrow.

"HEY!" he yelled, pointing his finger at her chest,"Don't tell me how to do my job!"

"Then if there's no problem, go get me my patient." she challenged, swiping his hand away from her chest.

"Heh. After all these years, you never change." he said,"fine, if you want your precious Cody, I will bring him to you."

"My precious Cody? He's **_your_** prize convict!" she yelled as he left the room.

"Shit...shit shit..." Officer Murdock said, walking back up the steps to the fourth floor, to the dangerous criminals area.

"He's going to be dead by the time I get there, fuck!" he yelled, opening the door that led him into the room full of the city's most dangerous convicts.

He whistled a tune and spun his keys around, his hands shaking as he spun them through his pudgy fingers, while walking to Cody's cell.

"Please be alive, please be alive.." was all Murdock could say as he stood in front of the cell.

But to his surprise, the cell was empty, save for a puddle of blood and footprints. Shock ran down Officer Murdock's spine after he realized Cody was no longer in his cell.

"My god, he's on the run...my job is on the line!!" he yelled, falling to his knees. He tried to make out whose footsteps were on the floor when he noticed boxing gloves leaning on the wall.

"Mike Balrog...he got Cody out of here, didn't he?"

Downstairs, Doctor Tuonela looked at her watch and sighed, realizing that Officer Murdock was taking too long to get her Cody.

"He's taking far too long, I don't have time for this!" she yelled angrily. She opened her phone and dialed Murdock's code,"MURDOCK, you bastard! Where is my patient?! You're taking way too long with this!"

When no reply came, she screamed again,"Answer me! Honestly, Mad Gear would have an easier time bringing him to me!"

Murdock sighed as he heard the Doctor's voice booming over his phone. _"That woman always had a nasty temper..."_ he said to himself.

"Bad news, doctor." he said, dialing her number.

"What?" she asked.

"Cody Travers is gone." he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so with this chapter, we're focusing more on Doctor Tuonela and her past in Metro City, not much is said, I obviously don't want to give out **too **much. We'll find out more about her and her past later on...

And where the heck is Cody?!?

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

"WHAT?!" Doctor Tuonela yelled,"what the hell do you mean Cody is gone?!"

"I mean he's gone, I...I don't know where he is!" Officer Murdock yelled. "He's **_your_** prize prisoner, he's **_your _**responsibility, and you let him escape! You let a potentially dangerous criminal go back into the streets!" Doctor Tuonela yelled.

She hung up her phone and sat on her desk, kicking her feet as her heels flew across the room. "Well...I'm getting paid whether you find him or not. Still, I'm curious. I wonder what this Cody Travers is like. I hope he's cute." she said, whistling a tune to herself.

"The bitch is right, he was my responsibility, and I let him get away." Murdock said, leaving the cell. He ran into a Mexican janitor and yelled,"Where did Cody Travers go?!"

_"Qué?"_ the janitor asked. "Cody Travers. Where is he?!" Murdock yelled. "_No habla, no habla Ingles.."_ the janitor replied, raising his arms.

Murdock backhanded him and said,"This whole city is filled with disgusting spics like you!" "HEY!" the janitor yelled, swinging his mop at Murdock. "I don't have time for this bullshit!" Murdock yelled, punching the janitor out and running out of the Maximum Security section.

Doctor Tuonela sighed and leaned back on her desk, sprawled out and turned her face, looking at the picture of the man named Charlie Nash. She ran her finger down his face and let out a tiny sob. "My Nashie...if only you could see me now...I have so much to thank you for, and no way to do it..." she sighed.

Officer Murdock ran into her office and yelled,"He's gone! Cody is gone!" "Yes, I know!" she yelled, taking the picture out of her cleavage. He raised his eyebrow and asked,"What the hell were you doing?"

"Nothing..." Doctor Tuonela said. "You had that picture in your tits..." he said. "Sheesh, you are nuts." he added.

"You! Get out and find me Cody!" she yelled, pointing at the door angrily.

He walked up to her and looked down at her seductively.

"You got prettier since we last met, my dear." he said, pressing her against the pink colored wall.

She gasped and cringed, turning her face as his onion breath plastered onto her face. "Get away from me.." she gaged. "You really did become something...I'm proud of you." he said, lifting her chin as he tried to kiss her.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF ME!!" she yelled, kicking him in the groin and shoving him off her. She curled into a corner as tears fell from her eyes. "No...no...not again..." she said, embracing herself.

"I ought to arrest you, assaulting an officer!" he yelled, taking handcuffs out of his pocket. "If you arrest me, I'll tell everyone you let Cody get away." she said, quickly regaining her composure.

He lifted his hand and yelled,"You willy little whore!" "Go ahead and hit me, see how long you keep your job." she challenged. He fumed and said,"Bitch.."

She crossed her arms and said,"I'm giving you ten minutes to find him. If you don't return within the allotted time, then I'm telling everyone you let him escape." He dug into his gun holster, but was shocked when he remembered leaving his gun in Cody's cell.

Doctor Tuonela raised her eyebrow and said,"Looking for a gun, are we? I guess you want to shoot me, or try to scare me at least." "No....I just can't remember where...where I left it." he said.

Looking up at her clock, she sighed and said,"You know what, my shift is done. If you can find Cody, great. We'll just have our first session tomorrow."

As she tried to leave, he grasped her arm and pushed her back to her desk. At her size, she was a pushover, and flew to the desk, her body bended over, as her back lay on the front of the desk.

"You ain't going no where." he said, jumping on her.

She gasped as fear struck down her heart. "Get off me!" she screamed. But her screams went unnoticed as Officer Murdock's greasy hands wandered down her shirt, grasping the front of it and ripping the buttons off, exposing a violet colored bra, holding back large breasts.

"My god, you're more beautiful then I ever imagined." he said. "STOP!!!!" she yelled, as warm tears began to fall from her eyes. She tried kicking and clawing at Murdock, but he held her back as his lips nibbled on her neck.

"LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!" she screamed in desperation as his hands made their way to the zipper of her skirt. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!!" she yelled, more tears falling from her eyes.

But Officer Murdock didn't stop, didn't care for her pleas. As he began to undo his pants, Doctor Tuonela grabbed the desk lamp and smashed it over his head, throwing him off her as he screamed and hit the floor.

She exhaled and sighed, running out of the room as she struggled to keep her clothing together. Dozens of officers looked at her with concern as a female cop walked to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

Doctor Tuonela, however, flinched and jumped back. "Don't touch me." she snapped. "Are you ok?" the female cop asked. She had warm brown eyes and dark brown hair tied into ox-horns and ribbons. Beside her, another cop walked to the doctor, this one with blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes.

"No...I'm not ok." Doctor Tuonela said. The two female cops took Doctor Tuonela aside, and into another room where she completely broke down, while the blonde cop held her at her side.

"Officer Murdock...he...he tried to rape me just now.." she confessed. The blonde cop, known as Cammy White, gasped and held Doctor Tuonela tighter. "He's come on to us a few times, too." she said. Doctor Tuonela gasped and asked,"Then why is he still here?"

The brunette cop, known as Chun Li Xiang, replied,"Because no one believes us. No one takes us seriously here in the MDPD." "You can't be serious.." Doctor Tuonela said. "Believe it. No matter how many gangs or criminal organizations we disperse, we're still laughed and ridiculed at." Officer White said.

"Well...you're some great help now." Doctor Tuonela said with a thankful smile. "Anytime." they said. "So what are you here for?" Officer Xiang asked, observing Doctor Tuonela's badge. "I'm here to help a prisoner, Cody Travers." she replied.

Suddenly, Officers Xiang and White burst into laugher. "What?" Doctor Tuonela said,"I was specifially asked by Mayor Haggar to work with Cody."

"Honey, we believe you, it's just, working with that boy is serious business. He's a mess." Officer White said. "He might even be worse than Vega Fabio La Cerda." Officer Xiang said, causing both women to erupt in laughter again.

"Oh sheesh, don't go there, Chun Li." Officer White said, as they both laughed once more. Doctor Tuonela smiled and said,"I best be going home now. But I'll stop by tomorrow. Thanks for all your help."

"Wait, you can't go out like that. Your shirt is all torn up, here." Officer White said, handing her a jacket. "I know it's the summer, and it's around ninety-some degrees, but it's better than having those lovely tits flashing everywhere." she added.

"Lovely?" Doctor Tuonela said, raising her eyebrow.

Officer White giggled and looked away, whistling a tune as Officer Xiang hit her in the back of her head with a notebook.

Doctor Tuonela giggled and wrapped the jacket around her, leaving the room, and leaving the office in silence, as the male officers ran to the door, desperate to get a glance.

"HEY!" Officer White yelled, slamming the door as she walked back into the office. "Get back to your seats, and get back to work!" she yelled.

The male officers, one by one, jumped and scrambled back to their seats as Officers White and Xiang returned to theirs, to complete their paperwork for the night.

"I'm worried about that woman." Officer White said, "maybe we should have walked her home." "I wouldn't worry too much, Cammy, that woman seems pretty strong, I wouldn't want to mess with her."

Doctor Tuonela sighed and said,"Well, Metro City, welcome back home, huh?" "It's as dreary and depressing as it was when I left. Still, you've become such a part of me, that I just can't let go of..no matter how far I go.."

She walked into the Inner Harbor and sighed, overlooking the water and watched the sunset go down, looking down at her folder with Cody's files in it. "What are you like, Cody?" she asked herself as the final rays of the sun flashed into her eyes, coloring her eyes even more orange, and lighting her hair halfway golden.

A Water Taxi drove past her, blowing its horn as if it was trying to wave to her, but she was too immersed in the files.

"Cody Travers, aged eighteen....in Metro City County Jail four times in two years for fighting.."

She held her head in her palm and said,"Eighteen.....goddamn it!" "Another casualty of this city...a life wasted because of fighting!"

_"This is why I turned to this job...I didn't want kids to wind up like me...but who am I kidding? I'm no role model, all the sins I've committed back then, even a job like this I could never atone for them all."_

She rose from her seat as night fell upon Metro City, gazing into the stars, she said,"I wonder....I know it's a stretch, if my apartment is still there..."

A cool summer breeze blew past her as she held Officer White's jacket tighter, as her breasts threatened to fly out of her top. "Damn that Murdock, damn him to hell.." she spat, walking into her old neighborhood on McHough Street, in the middle of Metro City's most dangerous ghetto.

Broken fences lay upon brown, rusted grass on dozens of broken apart houses, with doors flying in the doorways, just barely holding on to its handles, drugged up mothers in sports bras and age old weaves in their hair held their babies, as they cried for food, shelter, help.

Piles of trash circled around the wind, threatening to slap onto the doctor's skin, as she held her arms up to block it. Within the trash lay needles, drugs, and soiled diapers. She held her folder close, her top closer, as she kept walking through the quiet neighborhood.

A gunshot went off, causing her to jump, as a car alarm rang, followed by dozens of shadowy figures running away, down back alleys, and into other resident's porches.

The streetlight barely showed, but as Doctor Tuonela looked up, she gasped and found herself face to face with a neighborhood gang.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? What's a pretty girl like you doing in the slums like this?" he asked, his gold teeth flashing under the dimming street light.

Fear struck down her spine as she froze, keeping her eyes locked on the gang leader. He took out a gun and spun it around his gold ring-plated finger, puckering his lips at her. "What's yo name, I think we can get to know each other..." he said, with a sinister smile.

_'Don't say anything, they'll just kill you...'_ she said to herself. _'But why am I so scared, I've seen worse before'_

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, walking up to her. He laughed and said,"I know, you scared of the gun." He laughed again and wiped his nose, splattering some of his mucus onto her neck as reached out to grab her.

But suddenly, smoke formed around them as five grenades flew into the area. Doctor Tuonela held her face in Officer White's jacket and gasped as the grenades came to view.

"G...grenades?!" she yelled, turning as a shadowy figure walked to them, twirling a long, thin stick.

She gasped again as her eyes grew wide. "ROLENTO?!!" she yelled.

"Rolento!!" she yelled once more, as the figure came to light.

He dove in front of her and twirled his stick around, fighting off the gang members one by one. As gunshots fired, Doctor Tuonela ducked and rolled away from the fight scene as Rolento spun his stick, deflecting the bullets with a smile.

"Pathetic! I would never chose any of you to begin my utopia!" he yelled, throwing daggers at them. He snapped his fingers and threw another grenade, knocking the gang out.

Turning to her, he put his stick away and asked,"Are you ok, lady?" Doctor Tuonela looked up and said,"Yes....yes, I'm fine.."

He gasped and looked at her, wide-eyed. "No way....MIYA?!!" he yelled. His mouth broke into a wide smile as he leaped at her, but to his surprise, she curled and shook her head,"No....NO STAY BACK!"

"Huh?" he asked, giving her a surprised look. "Just...just go away..." she said, as tears fell from her eyes. "But Miya..I...I saved you.." he said, dropping to his knees. "I don't care, I could have handled myself! You're still the same pig I knew all those years ago!" she yelled.

"Miya, my darling Miya.." he said, reaching out to her, but she growled and turned her face. "I can't believe you're back, how long has it been....sixteen years?! My god, the years have been so good to you!!! And finally, my prayers have been answered with you returning to me, my love." he added, laughing in joy.

"Just leave me alone. I came here for work, not to dwell in my past. A past so sickening...and yet its brought me back to you, the worst of all!" she yelled.

"I missed you, precious. Every day and every night, I prayed to god that I'd see you again...that you would love me as you did before..." he said. "I cannot love a man like you....not anymore." she said, walking away from him.

She walked further down the alley as tears fell from her eyes. "I thought I had everything long gone in the past....and yet I find you again....I loved you once, Rolento....never again...never again will I fall victim to you....nor will anyone else..."

Rolento watched as she turned a corner and smirked.

"She'll come crawling back to me.." he said, wiping down a knife, and looking into the window of her old apartment,"and when she does...I'll be waiting..."

He noticed how she gazed in awe of her bedroom, how everything was just the way she kept it, the day she fled Metro City, and that night that will remain infamous between them forever.

"Do you like the job I did, my precious? I kept it, just the way you like it...." he said, watching as she undressed.

_"So beautiful, my darling. Soon, you will be begging me for love, a love I will grant you eternally.."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Rolento jumped from his perch on a tree branch outside Doctor Tuonela's apartment after thinking he was spotted, just before he saw any kind of nudity.

"For a second..." she said,"I thought someone was just out there..."

"If you don't talk to her, you won't ever get to again..." a voice said from behind as Rolento stood outside her apartment window.

He turned around and locked into warm brown eyes, followed by a lock of pink hair. "Poison, there you are.." he said. She held her hands on her hips and said,"I don't know what you ever saw in that woman, but whatever.." She shrugged and said,"It's your funeral. She's too high and mighty anyway."

"Whatever you're trying to say, out with it!" he yelled, crossing his arms. She walked up to him and trailed her hand down the fabric of his uniform. "I'm trying to say, she's not worth your time anymore, when I am..." she said, her voice dripping in seduction.

"Whoa..." he said, pushing her away. "Just...just stop it. You know where my heart lies, and I'm not going to go against it." he added. "Besides, you have a penis! What am I going to do with a penis!" he added.

Her jaw dropped and she said,"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" As she began to chase him around, Doctor Tuonela's ears perked as she heard what sounded like Rolento's voice outside the apartment.

"What the hell is he doing out here?!" she yelled, slightly opening up the blinds to her window, and watching Rolento and Poison argue.

"Poison...that silly tranny..." she said, but quickly threw her blinds down as she thought Rolento saw her. She curled to herself in her bed and said,"Why....as soon as I come back to the city, I have to face that loser..."

Rolento raised an eyebrow as he saw her blinds flip down,"She knows I'm here..." A laugh left his lips and he sang to himself, throwing a grenade up and down. "Rolento! Be careful with that thing!" Poison yelled. "Relax, man, I mean woman, I ha-" he was saying before he was interupted by a swift kick to the face.

"You'll be licking my heels when I'm done with you!" she yelled, kicking at him again. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" a neighboring citizen yelled, throwing a bottle of Jack Daniels at them. The bottle shattered at their feet as they sighed and walked their separate ways.

Blue eyes opened to white tiles as Cody awoke in a setting, once again, not familiar to him.

_"I guess I have all the luck..."_

"Oh Cody! You're awake!" a female voice yelled happily.

"Jessica?!" he yelled.

He shook his head and saw Nana Hinato standing beside him, grasping his hand as tears fell from her old eyes.

"Nana? Where..where am I? What happened?" he asked, his voice dripping in confusion.

"You don't remember....? You were shot..." she replied. "No, that I do remember, after that..." he said.

"You passed out. I guess it was either shock or blood loss. Either way, I thought you were going to die. Whoever shot you left the door open, so I grabbed you and brought you to Miss Hinato and she managed to get you here.." a man's voice said, as Balrog walked into the hospital room.

"You...you helped me?!" he asked. Balrog nodded,"Despite our little bout, I told you, I respected you, and I figured, hey, everyone needs someone, right?"

Cody was tempted to reach out and hug him, cling to him with everything he had, but he had to refrain, he thought it would look strange, maybe Balrog would end up changing his opinion of him.

But still, he was thankful.

He pulled down the covers, instead of only wearing his boxers when he was first shot, now he wore a long blue hospital gown. He pulled the gown up as he wanted to see the injury.

"No, Cody, it hasn't healed yet.." Nana Hinato said, grasping his hands in an attempt to stop him. "Let me see it.." Cody said. "Fine." Nana Hinato said, releasing his hands.

The gown went higher and higher as the wound became evident on the side of his stomach. He gasped as he saw the long, deep scar across the flesh. Despite successful surgery to remove the bullet, he was still in pain.

"What..has he done to me?!" he yelled, turning his head as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Who is he?" Nana Hinato asked. "Officer Murdock.." Cody and Balrog said in unison.

"Huh? Balrog, how did you figure it out?" Cody asked. Balrog smirked and said,"He left his gun in the cell." "Oh yeah, now I remember...he dropped the gun and said that he wasn't going to let a punk like me ruin his career." Cody said.

Before he could say anything else, two cops ran into the room, holding their guns up. Nana Hinato screamed in fright as Cody wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Yo, we're unarmed!" Balrog yelled. Cody, having just gone through quite the traumatic experience with guns, tried to hold himself back from shaking as he went eye to eye with more guns.

"Mike Balrog! Cody Travers and Makoto Hinato!" the first cop yelled. "What is the meaning of this?! Breaking out of the prison to come to the hospital?!"

"I was shot..." was all Cody could say. "I needed to help him, I needed to protect him, make sure he wasn't going to die.." Nana Hinato said quietly.

"Shot?!" the second cop yelled, putting his gun away. Cody looked away and the cop asked,"By who? All of our convicts are searched with the best search team Metro City can offer.."

"Officer Murdock shot me.." Cody said quietly. "What was that?" the first cop asked. "Officer Murdock shot me." Cody said, louder. "Heh. I'll believe it." the second cop said.

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed.

"That man is scum if I ever heard of it." he continued. "Police Brutality, you're not the only one, Cody. He'll step on anyone to get his way, to advance further within the department."

"Also, last night, he attacked a female doctor...what was her name...Doctor Miya Tuonela, said she was actually coming in to work with you, Cody." he added.

"Huh? Female doctor? Oh that must be the psychologist Mayor Haggar hired...... ..wait a female doctor?! Cool!" Cody said with a smirk.

Balrog laughed and slapped the back of his head as the first cop turned his gun on the second.

"This bit of information doesn't leave this room. Officer Murdock did not shoot Cody Travers..." he said, pulling the trigger, killing the second cop.

Cody, Nana Hinato and Balrog looked on wide-eyed as the second cop's dead corpse lay in a pool of blood on the white tiles beside the bed.

The cop then pointed the gun at Cody and Nana Hinato, staring at them,"I can't let you live, Travers. You know too much."

Tears fell from Nana Hinato's eyes, Cody's body began shaking in fright, but he knew he had to be strong for her.

Suddenly, the cop flew back as Balrog's fist left his face. "Come on, we can't stay here!" he yelled, as Cody ripped the tubes from his body, carrying the tiny Nana Hinato in his arms, they fled the room, as security chased them through the halls.

"Security! Freeze!" they yelled, pointing their guns at the three of them, but they kept running, finally making their way out of the hospital and into the street, where they kept running, finding a temporary shelter in a backyard shack at a nearby home.

"For someone who just went through surgery, you've got a hell of alot of stamina." Balrog said with a laugh. "I'd...I'd say the same...for you, but you're..an athlete.." Cody said, catching his breath.

"Nana....you can't stay with us...you need to go home.." he added, looking down at her. "Cody....but.." she said. He shook his head,"It's not safe. Go to Japan and find Guy, Maki, whomever, anywhere away from here.."

"I don't want to leave you..." she said. "You have to. I've realized that Officer Murdock will resort to murder if he doesn't get his way. And I'm not going to let you become his next victim." he said, holding her close.

"Balrog. Get Nana to the airport. I'm going back home." he added. "Ok." Balrog said. "I love you, Nana. Write me when you get there.." Cody said, as the three of them went their separate ways.

Cody, however, kept his back turned, taking longing glances at the woman who practically raised him, who taught him everything, who was not only the woman who cared for him, but his first crush.

He smirked and said,"I always told Guy that Nana was a G-Milf."

"A G...what?" a sinister voice asked. Cody's heart flipped in fear as he stood face to face with a furious Officer Murdock.

"I knew you'd show up sometime, Travers!" he yelled, pulling out his gun. "Luckily, I'm not out for you tonight, but finding you was good enough!" he added.

"Who are you after?!" Cody asked, clenching his fists. "Don't concern yourself, it's not your business." Murdock said. "You're a murderer! I won't let you hurt anymore people!" Cody yelled,"you're no worse than Mad Gear yourself.." Cody yelled.

"So Cody Travers wants to be the Hero again, huh?" Murdock asked, as a warm summer breeze blew past him,"not feeling very heroic in that gown, are ya?!" "You did this to me!" Cody yelled. "And now you want to hurt my doctor?! I won't let you hurt anyone, anymore!" he yelled.

"Just keep your mouth shut, little boy. You're no Hero. There ain't no more heroes here in Metro City..." he said, shooting Cody with a tranquilizer to knock him out.

"You just...keep shooting me..." Cody said, as the drug's effects began to wear in. "You aren...aren't going to stop me..." he said, before his face hit the dry street. "Pathetic little boy, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into..." Murdock said, handcuffing Cody and tossing him into the police car.

"1804 McHough Street, Apartment 18.." Murdock said, looking at the paper with Doctor Tuonela's address on it. "This bitch is going to pay, she's going to die..." he said, driving down the main streets of Metro City, looking for her street.

Doctor Tuonela slept soundly in her bed, the soft cushion driving her to a quick sleep, holding the old teddy bears she once owned as a child.

However, the bed held dark memories, but still, she couldn't be bothered to purchase a new apartment, she didn't have the time, nor patience.

She began tossing and turning as she saw sapphire eyes looking down at her in desperation. "Charlie..." she said, raising her arms, as if to reach out to him. She snapped awake, and the image disappeared, causing her heart rate to jump, and sweat to fall from her body.

"Being here brings me too much pain...but...I know I should be stronger...I just can't..." she said. She turned to wear Charlie's glasses lay unharmed on her nightstand and put them on, still hoping to feel his warmth in them. "You said you only wore these for fun..." she said, remembering that he was buried without his glasses. She tried begging his parents for them to be buried with him, but they refused, saying that it was silly.

She remembered that the Nash family never liked her, always thought of her as street trash, a tramp, a no-good slut who somehow managed to wrap her disgusting legs around their baby boy and take him away from his family.

But that was never the case, in fact, she encouraged Charlie remaining close to his family, it was him who wanted to get away. Growing up with a South Philly Italian-American mother, she was particularly possessive and would barely give Charlie his space, his father, on the other hand, a half Australian, half Norwegian with dual citizenship, kept a close eye on those who Charlie was involved with, whether it be friends or girlfriends.

Both parents kept overprotective holds over him, suffocating Charlie to the point where he needed to get away. But even in death, his family still looks over him, blaming Doctor Tuonela at every given second.

"My love..." she said, holding the glasses tight to her heart. "I see why they blame me...anyone would....I didn't mean to get you involved with my problems, but you insisted, and now you paid the price..."

"Sixteen years, my god, sixteen years, and I'm still mourning over you...I don't think I'll ever get over it..."

Rolento stood outside her apartment window, returning after a Seven-Eleven run, surprised to see her light still on.

He heard her words and a tear nearly fell from his eye.

"I've had sixteen years to redeem myself, yet, I haven't. Guilt still overwhelms me, and she's still crying over that nerdy jackass." He clenched his fists and said,"What did Charlie Nash have that I didn't?! A fancy car? A degree? Good looks?! Nothing! That ugly fool with the fucked up hairstyle, four-eyed fuck! He didn't deserve her! I did!"

He finished downing his whiskey bottle as the events to him and Charlie's first meeting ran through his head.

_Charlie and Rolento glared at each other on the edge of the Brazilian coast._

_"What are your orders, Trooper?" Rolento asked._

_The blonde across from him said nothing, as the breeze took his forelock. His sapphire eyes glanced at him in confusion._

_"United State Air Force First Lieutenant Charlie Nash, Sir!" he yelled, saluting. "Orders to take out Bison, Sir!" He spoke with a tiny accent that Rolento couldn't pinpoint, yet it intrigued him. But if he worked with the US, why would he have an accent? This character intrigued him greatly, and amused him more._

_He laughed and shook his head,"Over my dead body..." He would be the one to take out Bison, then he could have his technology to create the strongest army._

_Charlie laughed and said,"I hope you brought a body bag."_

_Rolento gasped and listened as the words circled around his ears,"You...you're British! But how the hell are you with the USAF?!"_

_Charlie sighed and said,"I'm not from England..."_

_"Holland?"_

_"Did that sound like a Dutch accent?!"_

_"Russian?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Uh....Austria?"_

_*groan* "Idiot."_

_"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Rolento yelled, running at Charlie as he took out his stick. Charlie laughed and dove over him, planting his hand on Rolento's belt and pulled at it, laughing as his briefs fell out. He pulled the briefs and gave him a wedgie, as Rolento screamed in fear._

_"Let me go! Let me go, you faggot! Who gave you the right to touch me there?!" Rolento yelled. Charlie pulled tighter until the material began to scratch at Rolento's flesh. "Well, it was sticking out. What was I supposed to do?"_

_He finally dropped Rolento as he grasped his bottom in pain._

_"And I'm from Australia. With citizenship there, in the US, and Norway." Charlie said, walking away._

_"A foreigner, in the US military?! He's a spy!" Rolento yelled, taking out his phone. "You're finished, Nash!"_

He tossed the bottle away as he saw a car parking in front of her apartment building.

"This is it, 1804 McHough Street....apartment 18.." the voice said, clicking a gun. "You're gonna die, Tuonela..." the voice added, mispronouncing the last name.

Rolento gasped and said,"He's going to....WHAT!?!"

Cody began to wake up, realizing he was in the back of a police car, and not at the station.

He looked out the window and read the sign outside,'McHough Manors Apartments'. "Apartment....why would we be here? Are we at Murdock's place?!" he asked. Dozens of scenarios played through his mind, and he shook in fear at any of them coming to life.

Rolento left from the back and watched the assailant opened the door to her building.

He noticed the man wore a police outfit, he was large, fat, with a grey beard. He mumbled to himself, when finally, his motive came to light, again.

"You're a dead woman, Doctor Tuonela, and I'll make sure of it. My career isn't going down because of you. And when I'm done, the chink and the English whore are going to get it!" the voice said.

Rolento didn't know who the other two were, but he saw that Miya was in danger, and he had to save her.

Miya lay on her couch, remembering previous events, holding Charlie's dress shirt when suddenly, her door was kicked open.

She gasped when she saw Officer Murdock standing in front of her, eyes red like fire, bloodshot due to the large alcohol consumption, and half dressed, wearing a messy half uniform, with his badge on his large, hairy, bare shoulder.

"MURDOCK?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled in terror. Her heart dropped in fear, as it began beating so rapidly she thought it would fall out of her body. "Oh my god...what are you doing here?!" she yelled again, body shaking in fear.

He pointed his gun at her and said,"You told Officers Xiang and White that I touched you, and they reported me! My career is on the line! And I'm going to shut you up."

With a hearty laugh, he clicked the gun and pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Cody's eyes grew wide as he heard a gunshot, followed by a female's scream. "What the hell?!" he yelled. He squirmed and tried desperately to get out of his handcuffs, or at least out of the car, and as he squirmed, his foot hit the horn, pressing on it to get anyone's attention.

"Hey! Officer Murdock, MDPD just shot some girl up there! Anyone out there! HELP!" he yelled, his body running on adrenaline as he squirmed and pressed on the horn again.

Doctor Tuonela shook and looked up, shocked that she wasn't hit by that oncoming bullet.

"Damn it! I missed!" Officer Murdock yelled.

He shot at the doctor again, but she rolled out of the way and towards him, kicking him in the face.

Cody slid through the back of the car and into the front, using his toes to operate the system. He dialed the department and yelled,"I need help! Officer Murdock is on a rampage! He's attacking a woman, I don't know who she is, but I think she's a doctor, yeah, Doctor Tuonela! We're at 1804 McHough Street, not sure what apartment, but it says McHough Manor Apartments, hurry!"

_'At least I can be heroic from down here'_

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" Doctor Tuonela yelled, punching Officer Murdock's face once more. Her fist left a print in between his eyes and enraged, he threw her to the couch, holding his large body over hers.

Officers White and Xiang intercepted the call and readied their guns. "Murdock's after Miya!" Officer White yelled, jumping on her motorcycle. Officer Xiang got on behind her, as they sped to Doctor Tuonela's apartment.

Officer Murdock pressed the gun to Doctor Tuonela's tiny chin and said,"Does my gun scare you?" He pressed it harder and came face to face with her, his large stomach over hers, as she tried to turn her face from his horrid whiskey-filled breath.

She couldn't reply, she just desperately wanted him off her. Suddenly, a loud sound was heard from outside, glass shattering, it was. Officer Murdock jumped off Doctor Tuonela and looked out the window, looking on in shock as Cody rolled out the window and onto the front grass.

"HELP!" he shouted. "He's trying to kill her! Officer Murdock is trying to kill Doctor Tuonela!" he yelled again.

"TRAVERS?!!" Officer Murdock yelled,"how the hell did he?!" "Cody...Travers? What about him?" Doctor Tuonela thought to herself.

Despite his hands cuffed, Cody angrily tried to make his way up the walls, and to the apartment building. Officer Murdock laughed and said,"Then you will die,too, Travers."

He readied his gun while Cody's feet slipped from the brick walls, pounding his fists in frustration as he couldn't make it up the wall. "One, two, thr-what?!" Murdock yelled, as Doctor Tuonela smashed a large lamp over his head.

The glass shattered over his large head, causing sparks to fly, and glass shards to fly past her, cutting her face. He screamed and fell to his knees while blood fell down both his and her faces.

"What the hell was that?!" Cody yelled. He tried to rip the cuffs apart, but it was to no avail, he screamed and pounded the ground again in frustration.

Moments later, a motorcycle parked outside the apartment building as Officers White and Xiang jumped off, readying their guns.

Officer White gasped and pointed her gun at Cody, when she saw him on the ground. "Travers, what are you doing outside of a cell?!" she yelled. "There's no time! Officer Murdock is in there with Doctor Tuonela! I just heard some kind of glass break not too long ago!" Cody yelled.

"You were the one who called us, right?" Officer Xiang asked. Cody nodded,"Hurry!!" They both nodded and ran into the building, following the sounds as people walked out of their apartments, wondering what the upstairs noise was.

"BITCH!" Officer Murdock yelled, grasping Doctor Tuonela's neck as she tried to kick herself out of his grip. He squeezed harder as she felt her breath leaving her. He looked at her with a smile and said,"You've messed with me for the last time!"

Before he could snap her neck, a female voice screamed and crashed into the apartment building, spinning her body and kicking his chest. He released her and fell to the floor as she rolled to the floor, trying to catch her breath.

Officers White and Xiang stood back to back and pointed their guns at him. "You're finished!" they yelled in unison. But Officer Murdock laughed and jumped out the window before they could attack again.

He laughed and grabbed Cody, throwing him into the car and speeding off into the night. "HEY!" Cody yelled. He tried to get out of the car, but Murdock handcuffed his hand to the door, as Cody screamed and kicked, hoping to be freed from his predicament.

Officers White and Xiang walked to Doctor Tuonela, who lay on her knees, breathing heavily. "Are you ok?" Officer White asked. Doctor Tuonela looked up and smiled, falling into her arms as she held her tight. "Yes...I'll be ok." she said.

"Now that I think about it...I feel...like I've been in these arms before..." she added.

Doctor Tuonela looked up in confusion and said,"Wait a second...how did you two...how did you guys know...?"

"We received a call from Cody Travers. He was in Murdock's car when he was screaming for help.." Officer White said.

"You mean...the whack job I'm supposed to be helping?" Doctor Tuonela asked. They nodded. Doctor Tuonela said,"How the hell did he end up out of jail?" They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Last night, he was supposed to come to my office, but he never did, and Officer Murdock seemed to get nervous everytime I brought him up...something's not adding up here.." she added.

"I don't know what to tell you...but look, stay safe, keep your doors locked, and fix your window soon..." Officer Xiang said. "Thanks." Doctor Tuonela said. Before the officers could leave, she took one more glance at Officer White and said,"Miss White..."

"It's Mrs., actually." Officer White said with a smile. "Sorry." Doctor Tuonela said. "Not a problem...um...is everything ok?" Officer White asked, when she noticed Doctor Tuonela's intense stare.

"I've been wondering, since I met you last night....you looked so familiar, and I couldn't put my finger on it, until now." Doctor Tuonela said. "We..we met before?" Officer White asked, looking at the doctor in confusion.

"Yes...don't you remember? I was...kidnapped...taken from my home in my tiny village of Northern Sweden...by those Communist raiders..my father held an open rebellion against them, but he was killed, along with my mother...I was in captivity for a year and a half in Russia, before a woman named Agent Decapre saved me." Doctor Tuonela said.

Officer White gasped.

"And I've realized that that woman is you, Officer White." she added.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about...my name is Cammy, I never went by the name Decapre." Officer White said with a shaky voice.

"Don't lie to me." Doctor Tuonela snapped.

"I couldn't possibly...I..."

"When someone saves your life, it's never forgotten. And I remember it like it was just yesterday." Doctor Tuonela said.

A smile broke out on Officer White's lips, and she said,"You...you are the girl I saved...oh god, now I remember!"

They ran into each other's arms, and Officer White said,"Yes..I did go by the name Decapre. My boyfriend, well, now husband, and I, we traveled to Russia at the request of USAF Special Ops William Guile, to rescue some children kidnapped and forced into god knows what...Delta Red, my former team, we and Mister Guile, we all barged in, and did what we could."

She smiled and said,"Good to know I could still find one of the girls.."

"Also, I always thought you were the prettiest one."

Doctor Tuonela blushed, and they hugged again.

"By the way.." she said. "Yeah?" Officer White asked. "How the hell did you wind up in Metro City?"

"How did you?"

They both stared at each other and finally said, in unison,"You don't want to know.", causing both to erupt in laughter.

Cody awoke, yet again, in a unfamiliar setting. He looked around, all he could see was greyish blue. Greyish blue floor, greyish blue cement bricks on the wall. He looked ahead and saw nothing but metal bars. Suddenly, he realized he was back in jail.

"How the hell...this is becoming so frequent...waking up in a different place....my god, I had freedom! What the hell happened?!" he yelled to himself, slamming his fists on the hardened floor.

"Murdock, he hurt that woman...after that, we fled...didn't we? I don't remember...." he said, screaming and punching the hard walls. The dry cement opened his dry skin, causing it to bleed, while he held it close to him in pain.

"Finally awake, are we, Travers?" a sickening voice said.

Officer Murdock.

"Fucking pig..." he said quietly, as Murdock walked to the bars.

Murdock laughed and asked,"What did you say?"

"FUCKING PIG! YOU KILLED HER!" Cody yelled, running to the bars. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Murdock. His hands squirmed and reached out to Murdock, who grasped them and crushed them within his hands.

"I didn't kill anyone, silly boy. Now calm down, you'll open up those stitches on that cute little belly of yours. And besides, she's coming soon. So you'll finally get to meet her. Calm down, relax a little bit, I'll come get you when she does come." he said with a smile.

He whistled a tune and walked down the hall, twirling his keys, while Cody fumed inside his cell.

Last night was mostly a blur to him, he remembered telling Balrog to send Nana Hinato to Japan, then bumping into a drunken...or was it high....or both...Officer Murdock, hellbent on hurting Doctor Tuonela.

He didn't know why he wanted to hurt her, she didn't seem harmful, but then again, Officer Murdock was a total jerk.

All he remembered after that was being grabbed by him and thrown into the car, and that's where he blacked out.

He sighed and buried his head in his hands..."We were in the car...we were speeding...he was laughing...everything was black, but I could still hear that disgusting laugh." Trailing his hands down his toned body, his eyes grew wide,"He...he didn't...no...he wouldn't..."

"Oh my god..."

Just the thought of Officer Murdock's hands possibly being on him was enough to make him sick. Grumbling came to his stomach as vomit trailed up his throat and out of his mouth. He bended over on the soft bed and threw up, warm tears falling from his sapphire eyes.

"Heh....talking to yourself, there, Cody?" Balrog asked, walking into the cell after his daily exercise run. But his smile evaporated when he saw Cody bent over the bed, throwing up.

He ran up to him and took off his orange prison jacket, using it to wipe down Cody's face.

Cody looked up and said,"Balrog?" "At your service." Balrog replied, showing off his trademark toothy grin,"you ok?"

"How did you wind up back here? I thought you took Nana to the airport..." Cody said, coughing as the remains of his vomit left his mouth.

Balrog laughed and said,"I did. But I was quickly caught and thrown back here. How did you get caught?"

Cody laughed and said,"Not too long after we all separated. I ran into Murdock, who was on a drunken rage, looking to hurt my doctor. I don't remember all the details, I eventually blacked out...but I couldn't bear of the thoughts of Murdock putting his hands on me.."

He looked up and smirked when he realized that Balrog's fly was open. "Heh...your fly is open.." he said. Balrog gasped and quickly zipped it up, laughing sheepishly.

"Alright, out with it. Who's the babe?" Cody asked. Balrog's smile grew larger and said,"Let me tell you, that Nana Hinato is one foxy lady, and extra talented with that mouth of hers."

Cody's jaw dropped.

"Balrog?! WHAT THE FUCK?! You fucked my grandmother?!" he yelled. Balrog laughed and said,"She said she wanted to thank me, so she dragged me into the bathroom and gave me a blow job."

"Jesus Christ.." Cody said.

"Possibly the hottest granny I've ever seen." Balrog said. Cody groaned and said,"You're not kidding, how the hell do you think I felt growing up with her around? She used to walk around naked sometimes, and I'm like what, nine, ten, and I'm thinking of fucking her brains out!"

Both of them laughed and then Cody sighed. "She was my first crush...then years later, Jessica Haggar came around..." "The mayor's little girl? You hit that?! Damn!" Balrog yelled.

Cody shook his head,"We never made it that far. We dated for what, month, or two and I've liked her for so long..."

"What happened?" Balrog asked. Cody sighed and turned his head away.

"Cody.."

"She dumped me the day I got locked up. She said she wasn't going to date a jailbird loser....goddamn it, I saved the city! I saved her from that Belgar guy...and now I'm a loser in her eyes?!" Cody yelled.

Tiny tears fell from his eyes and he said,"I worked my ass off cleaning up these streets, I saved her from Mad Gear, Belgar, those creeps...it pains me...I can't imagine what they would have done to her had I not come in...now look at me...I've lost the love of my life, and I'm stuck in a fucking prison."

"Women can be such bitches.." Balrog said, hoping to give Cody a sense of comfort. "My Jessica was perfect. A perfect ten...gorgeous blue eyes, thick blond mane, gorgeous figure, she was amazing...I'll never forget the day she agreed to begin dating me. We were so different...I came from the wrong side of the tracks, an angry child from the Metro City ghetto, she was from a privileged family in the suburbs, but still, she chose me, over everyone else." Cody said with a smile.

He threw his hands over his head and smiled wider,"I remember our first kiss, it was a moonlight night, after I took her home from the football game, she was the head cheerleader, before we got to her house, we drove off to a secluded area, overlooking the city and just talked for a while. She lay in my arms, it was so lovely, I still remember her scent, strawberries and flowers...so warm, so loving. I finally had the nerve to kiss her, her eyes looked like she was begging for it, and I couldn't say no. We kissed, and it was like magic, I've never felt so wonderful..."

Balrog smirked and said,"Young love...heh, I don't remember my first kiss, or my first time...that was many years, and many girls ago."

"I could well imagine an athlete of your stature would get girls left and right." Cody said. Balrog laughed and said,"You're not kidding."

He looked into Cody's sapphire eyes and asked,"You a virgin?" "What?!" Cody asked. "Are you a virgin?" Balrog asked.

"...Of course not.." Cody replied, looking away. "Fucking liar." Balrog said, playfully jabbing his face. Cody blushed and said,"Alright, you got me. I'm still a virgin.."

"Heh, you're still young, you've got plenty of time." Balrog said. Cody smirked and said,"No one wants street trash like me.."

"Look, if someone as gross as Steven Tyler or Gene Simmons can get pussy left and right, so can you." Balrog said.

Cody laughed out loud and said,"Well, they're mega rock stars and every woman wants to fuck a rockstar."

Balrog laughed,too.

Cody laughed and sighed,"Well, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe...destiny has another woman planned out for me..."

"Like I said, you're still young. You've got plenty of time." Balrog said with a smile. Cody smiled,too, and yawned, while Balrog laughed. "Tired?" he asked. "Tired, drugged, I don't even know. The doctor is supposed to come later, I guess we'll see what she's like...ugh, I just don't even know what to feel anymore.." Cody sighed.

"Well...just hang on...I wish I could say everything would be ok, but I don't know..." Balrog said sadly, looking down at Cody who lay in bed, falling asleep.

Doctor Tuonela sighed and walked back into the prison, with Officers White and Xiang in tow. Male officers whistled and howled at the three, and the three laughed.

"Ready to meet your wacko?" Officer White asked. Doctor Tuonela laughed,"Bring him on."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Officer White and Doctor Tuonela laughed, while she checked her watch. "I guess it's time to go." she said. "I'll escort you. Just in case...you know.." Officer White said with a warm smile.

Doctor Tuonela rolled her eyes and said,"Don't remind me. We gotta find a way to get him off this force.." "He's too powerful, he's influenced everyone in this prison system, he even has Mayor Haggar eating out of his hand." Officer White said.

"What?!" Doctor Tuonela gasped,"even Haggar is taking favors? My god, this city is going down faster than before..." She shook her head and said,"There was once a hero in this city, right? Well, I'm gonna get that hero back on his feet."

"Good luck with that." Officer White said,"Cody's depressed, insane, what have you, it'll be a hard shell to crack."

"I'm up for the challenge." Doctor Tuonela said,"if anyone's going to save this city, it's Cody Travers."

"Heh. You seem to have alot of confidence in Cody, despite not really knowing him very well." Officer White said. "I've heard stories. Although...he's eighteen, right? My god, he must have been fifteen when he took those guys on! Tell me that's not heroic!" Doctor Tuonela said.

"Fifteen in a half." Officer White said,"impressive indeed.."

"You sound almost sarcastic, my dear." the doctor said, her hand slightly brushing against the officer's taut bottom, enraging her partner, Officer Xiang who watched from her desk.

She watched the two ladies walk down the hall and fumed. "Cammy should be here with me, doing this paperwork.." she sighed.

"On the contrary, my dear." Officer White countered, slightly tapping the doctor's well-toned bottom. Doctor Tuonela giggled, as did Officer White, while they walked down the hall, towards her office.

When they walked in, Officer White took notice of how swanky the room looked. She whistled and said,"Nice looking place." Doctor Tuonela said,"I know, I was surprised as well."

Officer White walked to Doctor Tuonela's desk and snatched a picture, taking a good look at it. "Who's this hunk?" she asked. "Hmm?" the doctor asked, turning to her,"oh that..that's my friend, Charlie Nash, he..got me started in this field...I owe him everything.."

"Charlie Nash? Wait a second, wasn't he that US Airforce guy? He went after this major crime organization or something?" Officer White asked.

Doctor Tuonela nodded. "He was such a talented officer that the airforce considered bumping him to major at age 21, before him and I met, he brought down possibly the biggest crime organization in the world. After that, he went back to school and completed his PhD in psychology."

"PhD, at age 21?" Officer White asked. Doctor Tuonela sighed and said,"Charlie Nash was special. The perfect blend of brains and beauty, well...uh..beauty's not exactly the best word to describe a man, but you get it. He was talented in everything he did, whether it was educational or for justice. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"It sounds like you love him alot." Officer White said. The doctor looked away sadly. "Loved." she corrected. The officer gasped and ran to her side, she didn't have to think twice about what the doctor meant.

"Oh Miya...I'm sorry.." she said, holding her close.

Officer Murdock's sickening laugh cackled through the maximum security unit as he twirled his nightstick and whistled, walking to Cody's jail cell.

Cody slept quietly in his bed while Balrog stood beside him, punching air and bouncing side to side. He noticed Officer Murdock's shadow behind him and turned his head slightly, running to Cody's side and standing in front of him, arms crossed to show his seriousness.

"What the hell do you want?" Balrog snapped. Murdock said nothing and opened the door to the cell, walking in and walking to them. "Cody's doctor is here, and she's waiting, that's one woman you don't make wait." he said, looking down at Cody's sleeping state.

"Then she'll wait, he's sleeping." Balrog snapped. Murdock hit Balrog's face with his nightstick and held up his badge,"I'm the fucking officer here, my goddamn rules!" Balrog groaned in pain and realized he was bleeding. He grew enraged and tried to go after Murdock, but Murdock grabbed Cody and held him in front of him, using him as a shield.

Balrog tried to stop his fist, but he couldn't, and he gasped when his fist drove into Cody's stomach. His eyes grew wide as he quickly retracted it, Murdock laughed a sinister laugh, and Cody woke up, spitting up blood, and holding his stomach, as he fell to his knees.

"Yo Balrog, what the fuck?!" Cody yelled, looking up angrily into his eyes. "I..I didn't mean to, I was going after Murdock..and..and...he used you as a shield..dude, I'm sorry!" Balrog said. "Heh, he would." Cody said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

_"Talk about a rude awakening.."_

"Just remind me...let me know the next time you're going to punch me." Cody said with a smirk. But his smirk evaporated when he turned to Officer Murdock. "What the hell?! You used me as a fucking shield?! What, do I look like someone who'd take your pain?! And what was so important that you had to wake me up?!"

"Your doctor is here." Officer Murdock simply said. Cody crossed his arms and said,"Then let the bitch wait, I'm tired." "Oooh, someone's cranky...now come on." Officer Murdock said, grabbing Cody's arm. Cody quickly swiped his hand off and said,"Get your filthy hands off me!"

He swung at Murdock and caught his face with his fist. "Son of a bitch! You're dead!" Murdock yelled, hitting Cody's face with his nightstick. Cody screamed, but he was unfazed by the blow. "Come on, Murdock, you've got to do more than that!" he yelled, kicking his chest.

Murdock tackled Cody and pushed him into the bars, kicking and punching. Balrog tried to intervene, but was quickly taken out by a tranquilizer gunshot to the chest. He fell to the end corner of the cell and passed out.

"Little brat, I should end this now, and kill you!" Murdock yelled, choking Cody's throat with his handcuffs. Cody kicked and pounded the floor, trying to squirm out of his reach, when Doctor Tuonela's voice came into his walkie talkie.

"Murdock, what the hell is taking so long?! BRING ME MY PATIENT!" she screamed.

"Oh crap.." Cody and Murdock said in unison. "That woman is PISSED." Cody said with a nervous laugh,"Uh...are you sure she's my doctor? I mean..."

"I don't wanna go." he said, cringing to himself, after a tiny moment of silence. "You have to." Officer Murdock said, holding Cody down to the floor.

He took out his walkie talkie and said,"Miya, we have a bit of a problem, we'll be down in a few."

"Miya?!" the doctor snapped,"that's Doctor Tuonela to you. Now bring me my patient, or you're dead!"

Cody screamed and shook his head,"I don't wanna go. That woman is scary." Murdock sighed,"Come on." "NO!" Cody yelled. "I don't want to go, that woman is going to kill me!"

"No she won't." Murdock said, with a mock assuring voice. Cody sighed and said,"Oh well..here goes nothing.."

"They're sure taking a while.." Officer White said. "That's true. Probably fighting again." Doctor Tuonela said,"I heard a young boy's voice over the phone, screaming, that was probably Cody."

"I think you scared him." Officer White said with a laugh. "Scared him? Come on, he's Metro City's hero, right? He wouldn't be afraid of a tiny doctor." Doctor Tuonela said with a laugh.

Her laughing stopped suddenly, when she heard more screaming outside her office. Officer White sighed and said,"That's Cody alright."

"Get your fucking hands off me! I can walk on my own, I'm not a goddamn cripple!" Cody yelled, as Officer Murdock grabbed his arm to help him walk. "Look at you, you can barely walk, you can't stand, you-."

"You drugged me! How the hell do you expect me to walk straight?!" Cody yelled.

Officer Murdock laughed and said,"I did not drug you, you idiot!" "DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, YOU INCOMPETENT FUCK!" Cody yelled.

"Incompetent?!" Officer Murdock yelled, swinging his nightstick at Cody's face. Cody groaned in pain as the stick bounced off his face. "That'll keep your pretty little mouth shut." he said.

But Cody didn't keep quiet, he kept screaming and arguing, Murdock was unfazed, however, he just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Officer White sighed and said,"I better get going. It's lunch time soon, and Chun Li is going to get upset if I don't help her with the paperwork." "Alright. I'll come meet you two once this is all done." Doctor Tuonela said. Officer White hugged her and said,"You going to be ok?" "Yeah,I'll be fine." Doctor Tuonela said, returning the hug.

"Alright, I'll see you around." Officer White said, leaving the room. She took a glance behind her and saw the shadows of Officer Murdock and Cody coming around the corner. Cody was screaming, and she just shook her head in laughter. "Poor guy." she said, walking away.

When she returned to her desk, Officer Xiang stood over it, arms crossed. Officer White sighed and rolled her eyes,"What is it now, Chun Li?" "You were supposed to help me with this paperwork." Officer Xiang said. "I had to escort the doctor to her office, I was going to come back." Officer White said.

"Escorting the doctor to her office doesn't mean grab and spank her ass!" Officer Xiang yelled. Officer White gasped,"You were watching us?!" Officer Xiang laughed and said,"No, you two were skipping down the halls assgrabbing for the whole world to see!"

"Well, pardon me for being with a woman I haven't seen in years!" Officer White yelled. "Hmph...have it your way." Officer Xiang said, defeated. "Just help me with these papers."

"I said let me go!" Cody yelled, snatching his arm away from Officer Murdock's grabby hands. Doctor Tuonela giggled and opened her door, giving herself a view of both men.

"Come on in, I won't bite." she said softly. "Huh?" Cody asked, looking up. But as he looked up, the doctor was gone, retreated back into her office.

"Here ya go, your new boytoy." Officer Murdock said, tossing Cody into the room. "MURDOCK!!!" she yelled, causing both men to jump. "What is it now?" he asked. "You don't just go throwing my patients in here like that, don't be an asshole!" she yelled.

He lifted his hand and said,"Don't you call me an asshole!" She giggled and said,"Are you going to hit me? I'd like to see you try."

"Bitch." he said, walking away.

She closed the door and locked it, sighing as she watched his shadow leave the area. "What a jerk.." she said, looking ahead.

Cody got up and looked down at her.

She gasped and looked up at him.

_'My god, he's gorgeous!'_she thought to herself, allowing her eyes to wander down his taut, toned body. Despite wearing nothing but a white and purplish blue prison suit, she could see his muscles through the tight suit, eyes stopping to take a good look at his tight pectorals, washboard abs, and tight bottom.

Cody blushed at her wandering eyes and allowed his to wander, trailing from her wavy violet hair, her bright orange eyes, her tanned skin, and curvatious body hidden behind a black blouse and midnight blue skirt, accenting her strong, muscular legs.

"So uh..where's my doctor..?" he asked. "Just wait one second, and I'll come get her." Doctor Tuonela said, turning around to unlock the door. As she turned around, Cody's eyes drifted to her toned bottom and felt an erection growing. He gasped and tried to stop it, knowing full well she'd be able to see it in his tight outfit.

She turned around quickly and giggled,"I'm just kidding. I'm your doctor, Doctor Miya Tuonela." she added, holding out her hand.

"So you're Doctor Tuonela...damn, if I had known you were this hot, I wouldn't have thrown that hissy fit before I came here." Cody said, taking her hand and kissing it. She giggled and he blushed.

_'That intoxicating laugh...I love it'_

"So you're Cody, huh?" she said, walking back to her desk. He sat at the red seat in front of her desk, and was surprised when she went to sit on top of the desk.

"That's me. Cody Travers, your regular neighborhood loser." he said, with a jaded, sarcastic tone.

"Cody..don't say that." she said. He raised his eyebrow and said,"You have an accent? How come I didn't notice it before?"

"It's not as strong as it once was..." she replied. "You're Swedish, right? But your last name is Finnish.." he said. "Yes, I was born in Sweden, to a Swedish and Finnish father." she said. "I figured it was Finnish, after all, Tuonela is the realm of the dead in Finnish folklore...most notably, the Kalevala." he said with a smile, trying to impress the doctor with his knowledge.

She smiled and said,"I'm surprised you know all this. Some Americans don't even bother to learn other cultures."

"Well...I hope you''ll soon find that I'm not like everyone else." he said.

"Maybe I already have." she said, staring into his sapphire eyes. Her gaze was so intense that his pulse began racing, and his heart skipped a beat.

She jumped off the desk and stood in front of him, laying a soft hand on his cheek.

Cody nearly felt ready to explode.

"You saved my life last night." she said. "No I didn't, how could I have saved someone's life, where I was stu-"

"You're lying. Stop being so modest. You're a hero. Thank you." she said, planting a thankful kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes and moaned as her lips caressed his skin slightly, and his face turned red.

"No..thank you.." he paused, taking a glance at her hand, and silently praying she wasn't married. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she wasn't. "...Miss Tuonela."

She laughed again and ran her hand down his chest, and down his scuplted abdominals, gasping at the realization of her touching. "Oh my...I'm sorry." she said, pulling her hand away.

Millions of sensations ran through his body as he silently moaned, imagining her warm hands trailing all over his body.

She smiled and jumped back onto the desk, opening her legs to allow her more leverage, and not even noticing that Cody took a quick glance, and blushed once more.

"So...are you ready to begin? Are you ready to become healed?" she said, gazing into his eyes.

"Only if you'll help me." he said.

"Alright, then let's begin." she said, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Alright, let's begin." Doctor Tuonela said. Cody looked into her eyes and said,"Although I don't see what's there to heal, I think I'm fine."

"Heh. You think you're fine? If you were so fine, then I wouldn't have to be here." she said. He crossed his arms and said,"Nothing is wrong with me." She whistled and looked away,"Well...if that's how you feel, then I really don't care. I'm still getting paid."

"So it's all about the money with you, huh?" he asked. "Isn't that how everyone in Metro City should act?" she said. "You know this city all too well." he said. "You can leave Metro City, but you always wind up coming back.." she said with a somber tone. Cody looked around at all the pink in the office and said,"So you've come back...why?"

"You. You might wind up being my biggest challenge.." she said. "So all I am is just a project to you? You think, after you've cracked me, you'll get some kind of reward? A fancy prize? A degree?" he yelled. She said nothing, and he continued,"I was a hero! I am not a fucking project! I am not some kind of test subject that you can walk all over!"

She held her hands up and said,"Calm down. I don't see you as a project. I want to help you. Not for personal gain, but for yourself. I know about you, I've heard all your stories, and I want to help you become the hero once again."

"What makes you think I need help?" he asked. "Stubborn as a jackass." she said. "HEY! I AM NOT STUBBORN!" he yelled. She giggled and said,"Look at you, getting all hot and bothered, now sit down." "Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled. "We'll never make any progress if you keep yelling." she said. "Fuck progress. I'm leaving." he said, standing up. He turned around to leave, but quickly, Doctor Tuonela jumped and landed in front of the door. Cody looked at her in shock and said,"How the...how the hell did you do that?"

"What? Just because I'm old, you think I can't dive over you?" she said. "Old? Don't fuck with me, lady." he said. "I'm not." she said with a laugh. She grabbed his collar and said,"Now be a good boy and sit down. I'm not going to ask you twice."

"Fine." he said, defeated. He knew he couldn't outsmart the doctor, everything he said, she had a counter for, and he hated it, but admired it at the same time. He sat down on the red leather chair in front of the desk, while she sat cross-legged on top of the desk. "Alright, Mister Travers, tell me about yourself." she said, looking into his eyes.

"What's there to say? I'm a white trash piece of shit who's been locked up four times in the past year, I-"

Doctor Tuonela held her dainty hand up and said,"Without insulting yourself." "How else am I going to describe myself? I hate myself, I-"

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" she asked. "Huh?!" he said. "You walk around with this _'woe is me' _attitude, feel sorry for me, wah, wah, wah...well, I don't. I don't feel sorry for you..." she said, crossing her arms. "I'm not asking you to feel sorry for me." he snapped.

"Don't give me that shit. You-"

"Hey, fuck off, lady, you don't know a thing about me!" he yelled. "So we've reduced to childish cursing, have we?" she said with a laugh, "Quit mocking me!" he yelled, slamming his fist on her desk. The force was enough to make her jump, and she smirked at him. "Getting pissed, are we?" she said. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Silly boy. You're such a child. An adorable one at that. Tell me why a cute boy like you doesn't have a girlfriend." she said. "And what makes you think I don't have one?" he asked. "I already know when you'll bullshitting." she said with a smile. "You don't know anything about me.." he said.

"You don't have a girlfriend." she said, winking at him. "I do too!" he yelled. "No you don't." she said. "Yes I do!" he yelled. "You're making this out to be a bigger deal than it really is." she said. "You're making it into a bigger deal." he said. "Do you really think I have the time for your childish bullshit?" she asked. "Ha, I've won." he said. She laughed and said,"You haven't won shit."

He walked up to her and went face to face with her. "You lost, shrimp." he said, placing his hand on her knee. "Don't make fun of my height!" she yelled, pushing him off her and delivering a swift kick between his legs. He screamed and held himself as he fell to the floor. She crossed her arms and said,"Rule number one, don't ever make fun of my height. Two, don't touch me!"

"F..F-ucking whore!" he yelled. Doctor Tuonela glared at him and said,"What was that? I'm a whore?" He fumed and looked up at her in pain, fighting with himself to hold out his hand to her. "Why does everyone...treat me like shit here..?!" he yelled. "Until you're ready to admit you have a problem, I can't help you." she said, looking down at him.

"H-elp me..." he said, reaching out his hand to her. She took it and helped him up. "Listen to me, we all have our problems. I have problems. If I can help you, then you can help me." she said. He laughed and said,"So it's all about helping with your problems, selfish bitch."

"Name calling gets you nowhere, my dear." she said softly. He sighed and said,"Doctor...I--"

"Let's get down to business." she said. He sat down and crossed his arms, looking away. "Look into my eyes when I speak to you, Cody." she said. "Stop treating me like a child!" he yelled. "You act like one, and I will treat you as such, until I see otherwise." she said.

He looked into her orange eyes and almost got lost in them,"She's beautiful, but a total bitch..."

"I heard that." she said.

"What?! How the hell?!" he yelled. "My ears may be shot from all those concerts I attended when I was younger, but I know a lie when I hear one." she said. "Lie? I'm not lying about you being a bitch." he said. "I didn't mean that word." she sighed. "Beautiful? I wasn't lying about that either." he said.

"Beauty, tainted by a horrid past.." she said.

"I heard that." he countered. "Touché." she said, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you think you're beautiful?" he asked,"you clearly are." She shook her head and said,"I'm too old for that." He dared ask her her age, but he bit his tongue, knowing well that she would have a quick counter for that.

"Tell me more about yourself." she said.

This time, he didn't put up a fight, he already knew he had lost.

"I'm Cody Travers. Eighteen years old, born in the 'hood of Metro City, real dangerous. I grew up with my older brother, Kyle, he taught me everything, he taught me how to survive in these streets, taught me everything I know." he said.

"No parents?" she asked. He shook his head. "Father was a drunk, mother was a crackhead, Kyle left the family in search of something, I don't know, whatever it was. Mother dumped me at the front steps of some dealer's house in exchange for crack. When my brother returned to Metro City, as you know well, you don't ever truly leave, he found me and took me back." he replied.

"For a while, everything was fine, we had a short peace, when gangs made their way into the city, most notably, a resurrection of the Mad Gear gang, kidnapping my ex-girlfriend, trying to take over the city, but I took them out, still, I ran with a heavy heart. My brother eventually fell into the city's dark side and became a dealer, doing everything he could to get me into college. He said that I was going to be the first Travers to get into college, and that nothing could stop me, now look."

She noticed a tear fall from his eye when he mentioned his older brother, and she allowed him some time to compose himself.

"He must have meant alot to you. Forgive me if that sounded too obvious." she said, reaching out and cradling his head into her lap. More tears fell from his eyes as he buried his head on her lap. "Cody.." she said,"I'm sorry.." she stroked his hair and allowed him all the time he wanted to cry. "How can you...be so comforting...after I've seen your bitchy side?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"I tried tough love, but I know when someone needs comfort." she said, stroking his hair softly.

"Kyle was everything to me. I tried so hard to be like him, heroic, strong, but instead, I was weak, I-" he said. "You aren't weak. You're a hero." she said. "I'm no hero..I'm just a poor ruffian...a pathetic loser." he said. "There you go feeling sorry for yourself again." she said. "I don't care, I don't fucking care anymore!" he yelled.

"Kyle's not here anymore, I'm stuck in jail, I've got nothing to live for!"

"Then you're just going to end it all? You're a young child, you have a whole life to live." she said. "What do you care for?" he yelled,"oh right, I'm just a paycheck for you, I remember."

"No, you're a life. A life that I cannot allow to be wasted." she countered. He sighed and said,"I've lost it all. I've lost my chance at a good life, I've ruined everything." "You act like you've got eighteen and life, you haven't killed anyone, you're only in here for fighting.." she said.

"Murdock doesn't know. I've killed before." he said. She gasped. "My girlfriend was kidnapped, I was so mad, I couldn't contain my rage. I found her captor and killed him with my bare hands." he said. "I never felt so ashamed..."

"She was afraid of me ever since. We tried to make it work, but soon, I was arrested for a crime I never committed, she told me that she couldn't date a prison loser, so now I'm single. Well, that, and I never thought I was good enough for her anyway."

"Who was she?" she asked. Cody laughed and said,"Jessica Haggar." Doctor Tuonela rolled her eyes and said,"Miss Priss herself, huh?" "I was a loser from the Metro City 'hood, and she was the princess from the 'burbs, what the hell did she ever see in me?" he said. "You're cute, that might be it." she said. He laughed and said,"Compared to the boys there, I was an ogre."

"Not only that, but I never thought I could please her, either." he admitted shyly. "Please her? In what way?" she asked. "...Um...sexually." he said,"you see...I don't really think I'm very large, and I thought she'd laugh...I...oh my god, why did I even mention that?!"

She laughed and said,"Well...show me. I think you're lying." "WHAT?! Lady, I am not showing you my penis!" he yelled. She crossed her arms and said,"I think it would be beneficial if you did." "Pedophile alert!" he yelled, sticking his tongue out at her. "If you were younger than eighteen, you wouldn't be here, you'd be in juvie." she countered.

"Touché." he said. "Alright, now show me." she said. He sighed,"Fine." He began to remove his prison suit, blushing and shaking in nervousness as it slid from his toned body. Doctor Tuonela looked at him and watched both the suit and boxers fall to his ankles.

"Well...what's the verdict?" he asked, crossing his arms. Doctor Tuonela was speechless. She never expected to stand beside someone so beautiful. "Well...um...well..I was right. I did call bullshit." she said, eyes diverting to his erect penis. "It's not small, liar." she said.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this.." he said, putting his clothing back on. "You know, now that you've seen my penis, I think I should get to see your tits." he added. "Ha, nice try." she said, crossing her arms. "Oh come on, that's not fair!" he yelled. "All is fair in love and war." she said. Cody fumed and stomped his foot to the floor. "Fine, if you're going to throw a hissy fit.." she said, smirking at him and unbuttoning the first button to her top, giving her large breasts room to breathe.

As she went to undo the next button, a buzzer went off, indicating time was over. "What was that?" he asked. "Oh poo, session is over, sorry." she said, taking her hands away from herself. "Nice try, lady." he said. They looked at the clock and she said,"It's been an hour already, look." He sighed and said,"You're right." "There's always tomorrow." she said with a hopeful smile.

She knew he wasn't going to apologize for his outbursts, she was patient, she could wait.

"Have a nice day, Doctor." he said, walking out the door. "Bye." she said, as the door closed.

Cody sighed and felt his heart racing a mile a minute. Did he just strip naked for that crazy woman? What was he thinking?

"TRAVERS!" a voice yelled, taking him out of his thoughts.

Cody sighed.

"Travers!" Officer Murdock yelled, running to his side. He wrapped his heavy flabby arm around Cody's shoulders and said,"So, how did the meeting with that broad go?" "Hands off, Murdock, everything went fine." Cody said, pushing Murdock away.

"A real cutie, huh?" Murdock asked, stuffing his face in with a vending machine pie. As he talked, he shot crumbs out in Cody's face. He fumed and wiped them off, turning away from Murdock's fat face. "Disgusting.." he said. "What was that?! You got something to say?!" Murdock yelled, grasping Cody's arm. "I said, you're fucking disgusting!" Cody yelled,"go shoot your crumbs elsewhere, I can't take it." Murdock laughed and bit into his blueberry pie, spitting it all into Cody's face, cracking up at the crumbs and blueberry squirts all over his face.

"Uh oh, what's a matter, Travers, did you have an accident?!" he yelled. Cody shook it all off and yelled,"Fuck you!", kicking Murdock's flabby belly. "Don't fight me, you'll lose, jackass!" Murdock yelled, grasping Cody's blonde hair. Cody screamed in pain, but he didn't care, he kept screaming. "ASSHOLE!!" he yelled, kicking his face. Murdock pushed Cody into the shower area and ripped the chest to his prison suit. Other prisoners inside showering howled and whistled at Cody, others, screamed in excitement of a fight.

Murdock unbuckled his belt and whipped it at Cody, who looked on in shock as the belt nearly missed his chest. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled. "Come on! Aren't you going to fight me?!" Murdock yelled with a laugh. He swung his belt again, this time catching Cody's pale chest, imprinting a large scratch on the flesh. Cody screamed in pain and fell to the floor, coloring the water below him red. Murdock laughed again and whipped his back, hitting him again and again as Cody lay on the floor, screaming and writhing in pain. "Stop...god please...stop!" he yelled, the pain becoming unbearable.

He tried to fight back, but every time he did, he was met with another whip. Soon, his whole body became covered in blood, coloring all the water around him red. Cody no longer cried out, instead, he lay on the water, the water from the showers doing nothing to ease the throbbing pain in his torn body.

"Help....help me.." he said, before everything went black, Officer Murdock's disgusting laugh the only thing ringing in his ears.

* * *

Author's Notes  
Ok, before everyone runs down my throat, I know Kyle is Cody's younger brother, but for the sake of fiction, I changed it to Cody's older brother.

Also, if anyone notices any errors, spelling or otherwise, please let me know. Merci!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Cody blinked and jumped up in surprise, at the realization that he wasn't aware of his surroundings. His whole body ached, and he felt groggy and dizzy. "What...what happened?" he said, holding his hand over his throbbing head.

"Miya! Thank god...you're ok!" Officer White yelled, throwing herself at Doctor Tuonela as she walked into the main office. The doctor looked at Officer White in confusion and said,"I'm fine...why...did something happen....did something happen to Cody?!"

"Didn't you hear? Your little boyfriend got jumped in the showers...he.." Officer Zhang said, but Officer White stopped her. "I thought Cody and Miya were attacked in the office, you didn't say anything about a shower earlier.."

"Jumped?!" Doctor Tuonela gasped. Before the officers could say anything else, she turned and bolted from the office, quickly making her way downstairs, to the medical facilities.

"Boyfriend?" Officer White asked, hand on her hip. "Don't be stupid, Cammy, you could see that kid's smile from a mile away. Not only that, I heard they already hooked up." Officer Zhang said. Officer White whistled and said,"Go Miya!", causing Officer Zhang to roll her eyes.

Cody's eyes grew wide when he pulled the hospital-looking bed sheets off him. He was completely naked, his pale flesh colored red, with cuts and open wounds all over his body. "Oh my god..." he said. Open red wounds were symmetrically down his flesh, on his face, his chest, his arms, legs, and back. He embraced himself, he almost began to cry at his vulnerable state, curling the sheets back onto his body, when four nurses came in, grasping his arms and legs.

Fright ran down his body as sweat poured from his head, falling into the cuts, creating a burning sensation throughout his body. "What...what are you doing?! LET ME GO!" he yelled. The grip on his limbs grew tighter as he felt his naked body being lifted from the bed and to another area of the medical room, where a large bathtub awaited him. He began kicking and screaming, trying to get out of their grip. "Doctor Tuonela, Guy, Haggar! Someone! HELP ME!" he yelled, screaming anyone's name so desperately, hoping for anyone to come to his rescue.

But no one came, and he screamed in pain as his body was submerged in a peroxide bath, mixed in with acids and other chemicals. His loud screams nearly burst the nurses ear drums, and managed to break a few windows, along with shattering some glass beakers and other eqiupment. He tried to get out, but was pushed back in, going underwater as his naked bottom hit the metal floor.

Suddenly, the door to the facility was kicked in, and Doctor Tuonela ran into the room, kicking at and knocking out the nurses, one by one. Cody's head bobbed out from the liquid, looking on in astonishment as the doctor defeated the nurses. She grabbed one by the collar and looked into her eyes coldly,"Where is Cody Travers?" The nurses's hand shook, but she pointed behind the doctor, to the tub where Cody looked at her wide-eyed.

Doctor Tuonela threw the nurse to the floor and gasped, running to Cody, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the tub. "Oh my god...Cody, what happened?!" she asked, watching as his body thrashed on the floor, screaming as the chemicals entered his open wounds, one by one. His eyes opened, and he looked at her, gratefully. "Miya....you...saved me.." he said. She grabbed a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around his body, holding him close, and stroking his hair. He moaned in content, although still in intense pain.

"Doctor...Miya...I'm scared." he said after a long moment of silence. A tear fell from his eye and he said,"I've never been afraid of anything...but...now..I just don't know..I-"

"Shhh..just relax..." she said softly, holding him closer. "I've never been like this before...submerged in....those chemicals...I'm in so much pain...so frightened...so vulnerable..." he cried, burying his face into her shoulder.

She kept stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth. Despite their size difference, at four foot nine, Cody was a giant to her, but she was still able to comfort him. "It's ok...it's ok...I'm here.." she said, hoping she could bring at least some kind of comfort. He was like a giant baby in her arms, and her instincts told her to keep holding on.

After a while, his face turned to an open window, with bars, looking at the moon in the sky outside. "Heh...it's night. How long have I been out cold?" he asked. Doctor Tuonela looked down into his warm blue eyes, and he looked up at her sweetly. "I'm not sure. But it must have been a while." she replied, holding him close,"my god..I can't imagine what he must have put you through..."

"He..you said it like you know." Cody said. "It's obvious. Both you and I know the things he can do." Doctor Tuonela said. He turned away and closed his eyes painfully, as if he was trying to dismiss a painful thought. He looked back to the moon and said,"Heh. You know, this is kind of like that story from those Greek myths."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "We seem to see each other at night, like whenever Selene and Endymion met. You know that story, right? Selene was the Greek goddess of the moon, and Endymion was the mortal she loved.." Cody said with a smile. "I know about that story." she said. "Well...we're like them, don't you see? You're like a goddess, who comes to see her mortal, like me. We're Selene and Endymion..." he said.

She looked down at him incredulously. "Cody, I think you're talking out of your ass now." "I may have taken a few too many blows to the head, but I think I know what I'm talking about." he said. He raised a shaky hand, and she took it, allowing her fingers to entwine with his. "So how about it, Doctor, would you let me be your Endymion?" he asked, giving her his best puppy-eyed look.

A laugh left her lips, and she looked away from those eyes. "Come on, I'll let you be my Selene, if you'll let me be your Endymion." he said with a hopeful smile.

Still, she couldn't say anything. Silence surrounded them, until Cody began to sing softly.

_"Nocturnal poetry,_  
_Dressed in the whitest silver you'd smile at me_  
_Every night I wait for my sweet Selene_

_But still..._

_Solitude's upon my skin_  
_A Life that's bound by the chains of reality_  
_Would you let me be your Endymion?_

_I would Bathe in your moonlight and slumber in peace _  
_Enchanted by your kiss in forever sleep_

_But until we unite _  
_I live for that night _  
_Wait for time _  
_Two souls entwine_

_In the break of new dawn _  
_My hope is forlorn _  
_Shadows they will fade _  
_But I'm always in the shade _  
_Without you..."_

"Oh Cody...." she sighed, rolling her eyes,"alright. You win, you can be my Endymion."

He smiled and said,"Only if you'll be my Selene." "Ok, I'll be your Selene." she said with a warm smile. She knew Cody wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment, so she could humor him for a bit.

She smiled as he continued singing softly to her, and she cradled him in her arms. "I've always wanted to be held like this....I never had a mother or a sister, or even a girlfriend to do so..." he said,"and now I have you, my Selene."

She felt her heart beating warmly, and her body glowed with something she couldn't quite comprehend. He was so adorable, so kind, so sweet when he wanted to be. But she also knew his other side, full of hate and rage, anger and aggression.

He lay his head on her shoulder and snorgled, nuzzling on her shoulder as his body glowed with something he couldn't comprehend either.

_'Who knew she could be so....loving? So nurturing? Back at the office, she was nothing but a bitch, but now...she's like a dream come true'_

"Cody, I think it's time to go. I can't stay with you all night." she said quietly. He sighed and said,"I know..you'll get in trouble, as will I. But...I don't want you to go.."

"Please stay. Please stay with me."

_"I want to. So badly. But I can't."_ she thought to herself. Cody was like a giant baby, one she wanted to hold and nurture forever, but with the prison system in shambles, with Officer Murdock hulking around, she just couldn't, and it tore her apart. She knew Cody needed her, and she didn't want to admit it, but she needed him,too.

"Before you go, I want to show you something..." he said. "What..what is it?" she asked. He began to remove the blanket from his body, and took her hand, bringing it to a scar with newly sown stitches on his stomach, just left from his belly button. "Murdock...he shot me, a few days ago." he said.

She gasped and said,"He...he shot you?!" Cody nodded sadly. "Oh my god....I had no idea..." she said in shock,"I..thought, when you had gotten naked for me earlier...that it was already there...from before...not recent, though..."

She grasped Cody once more and held him in her arms, swearing and rocking him back and forth, holding him like a mother with her only child. "Murdock's not going to get away with this.." she said angrily.

"You..you're not going to yell at him, are you?" he asked,"I mean, you're not going to confront him, right? Please don't, he'll hurt you.."

"Do you think I care about that? He hurt you. I'm not letting him get away with this." she said, angrily,"Murdock doesn't scare me, he's just a pig in a too-tight cop suit."

They were both silent for a while, until Doctor Tuonela saw the shadow of a nurse behind the door. "If anyone asks, the nurses attacked you in a fit of rage." she winked, curling and hiding herself in a cubboard.

To their surprise, the figure was Balrog, and not a nurse. When he ran to Cody's side, the doctor took it as the perfect oppurtunity to slip away, but not before Balrog saw her violet hair dancing in the corner of his eye.

"Cody, you dog, who was that broad?" he asked. Cody opened his eyes and looked up into Balrog's. "Uh...no one." he said. His cheeks began to turn pink, as did his face. Balrog laughed and said,"You're blushing!" "I am not!" Cody yelled, as his face reddened deeper. "Liar!" Balrog yelled, causing them both to laugh.

"Alright, alright, that was Doctor Tuonela." Cody said. "Doctor..who?" Balrog asked,"and why are you naked, and why did she run out of here like she did a bad thing?"

"That's the psychiatrist Mike Haggar hired for me, remember, I'm nuts?" Cody replied,"and you know why I'm naked, right? And she thought you were a cop or something."

"I take it she came in here to check up on you?" Balrog asked. Cody nodded. "Well, that's one fine piece of ass. I'd hit it, if you won't." Balrog said with a laugh. "Hands off." Cody snapped, and stuck his tongue out at him. "Come on, let's get you back ho-I mean back to the cell." Balrog said.

Cody sighed as Balrog picked him up. "You might as well call it home." he said, putting a new jail uniform on, this time, it had blue and white stripes instead of the usual violet stripes which he never found to like. Cody wobbled, and Balrog threw this arm around his shoulders, helping him walk out of the medical facility area.

As they walked down the corridor, Balrog turned his eye to the right corner, watching Doctor Tuonela's long hair dance at the corner of his eye, once again. "What the...where is that woman going?" he asked. "What? What woman? Miya?" Cody asked. "Who?" Balrog asked. Cody sighed,"Miya. That's the doctor's name, Doctor Miya Tuonela."

"I think I just saw her going towards Murdock's office." Balrog said. "WHAT?!" Cody yelled in shock,"I told her not to go! Stubborn woman!" He tried to get out of Balrog's grip when Balrog tightened it. "Don't get involved, you're in no position to fight." Balrog said sternly. "She could get hurt!" Cody yelled. Balrog slammed Cody against the wall and he screamed in pain. "I said, don't get yourself involved. I'll help her. You go back to the cell." Balrog snapped.

Cody sat on the floor, back to the wall and said,"You..you don't know her like I do.." "I've saved her once, I can do it again!" he yelled. Balrog sighed and said,"I know you want to be the hero, but at what cost? Let me handle this, go back to the cell, I'll be back soon."

Before Cody could retort, Balrog ran down the corridor, towards the doctor's direction. Cody got up and said,"I'm sorry, Mike, but that's something I can't do. I can't sit around and wait for something to happen. That's never been me.." He got up and ran down that same corridor, hoping to catch them.

Officer Murdock looked on in shock as a heel smashed through his glass windowed door. He ducked under the heel and held up his gun when Doctor Tuonela flew in. "YOU!" she yelled angrily, storming to him. "M-Miya?! What is this nonesense?!" he yelled, body shaking in fear.

"What did I say about hurting Cody Travers?!" she yelled, grabbing his collar. Her loud voice boomed throughout the dark office and other officers and workers crowded around the room to observe the commotion.

"Heh, that punk ass deserved every bit of it." Officer Murdock said. Doctor Tuonela fumed and open palm-slapped the officer, dropping him to the floor. "Back in the day, you treated me like shit and pushed me around! I'm not going to let it happen again! Especially not with Cody!" she yelled. "What is it to you? Do you love him? Do you care for him?" he challenged.

"I've grown quite fond of him, and he is someone I feel I need to protect." she snapped. "So that's what he is to you, the child you always wanted but could never have.." he mocked,"when you used to roam these halls, you always told a story of how you wanted to be a mother, and now that Cody's here, he is that child, right?"

"Stop it." she snapped, warm tears falling from her eyes. "You're crying, it's because I'm right." he said, laughing.

She looked away, she knew Officer Murdock was right. Ever since she was a little girl, she knew about her maternal instincts, and knew she wanted children, but after that fateful night, sixteen years ago, her dream faded with the realization that she would never be able to have children.

It killed her.

It crushed her.

And she couldn't take Officer Murdock's mocking anymore.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. "It hurts knowing you'll never be a mother, and that I'm going to take away the only thing closest to a son that you'll ever have." She fumed and said,"I...I will never let you hurt him..anymore." "What was that? Did our little mouse just squeak?" he asked.

"If you ever put your hands on him again, you're finished!" she yelled, diving at him. "What the..?" he said. Her nails eched across his face, again and again, searing and cutting the flesh open, as she screamed and punched him again and again, bashing his face against the wall, and on the floor.

A dozen officers ran into the office in an attempt to calm the doctor, but they were soon met with a swift fists and kicks to the face. She kicked at Murdock again and yelled,"You're not going to hurt him anymore!"

"Holy....holy fuck this bitch is psycho!" Balrog yelled, observing the chaos.

Finally, she was tackled by a large cop who managed to dig a needle into her vein, trying desperately to calm her down. But she fought back and thrashed around, kicking and screaming as the effects of the drug began to kick in. "No...don't hurt...don't hurt my Cody..." she said, before passing out on the now bloody floor.

Officer Murdock groaned and sat up, looking at the fallen state of the doctor. He laughed and stroked her hair, laying over her on all fours. "So that's how you feel about Cody...then if that's the case, I hope you're prepared to say goodbye. You'll never see him again.." he said, unzipping his pants.

By now, all the officers were gone, and went back to their desks, writing numerous police reports about the outside city, and the events that just transpired.

"What the...what the fuck is he doing?!" Balrog yelled.

Cody stormed around the corner and said,"I..I've got a bad feeling about this, he's going to hurt my Selene!"

Officer Murdock stood over Doctor Tuonela's fallen body and licked the side of her face, leaving a thick, wet trail down her dainty cheek. Balrog cringed in disgust and barged into the room, knocking him away from the doctor. He looked down at her and picked her up, trying to wake her up. "Drop her, Balrog, she's mine!" Murdock yelled, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Previous cuts re-opened, from where the doctor slashed at his cheeks, and he licked the blood, smiling as he walked to both of them. Doctor Tuonela's eyes began to open when she found herself in Balrog's strong arms. "Who..who the hell are you?!" she asked, eyes widening at her circumstance. "My friend happens to like you, so I'm going to help you." he replied.

"Your friend....Cody?!" she asked. He nodded and held her close, rolling out of the way from Officer Murdock's fast-moving leg. Balrog hid the doctor under Murdock's desk and said,"Wait here, I'll take this sucker out." She nodded and curled under the desk, watching the fight.

"Pathetic...like all you asshole inmates!" Murdock yelled. Balrog didn't say a thing, he simply swung his fist at Murdock's face, the impact like hitting a ton of bricks. Murdock screamed and fell back, his nose spluttering blood, covering his face red. "Come on, motherfucker!" Balrog yelled, side-stepping and throwing another series of punches at Murdock's face and body.

Officer Murdock fell to his knees and vomited blood, causing Doctor Tuonela to nearly hurl herself. She turned away and covered her nose from the stench, while Murdock took out a needle, placing it between his fingers. His vision began to blur from the multiple blows by the former boxing champion, and he could barely stand up. He wobbled back and forth, staggering while seeing multiple copies of Balrog in his blurry field of vision.

"T-time..to go..go to sleep...Balrog.." Murdock stammered, throwing the needle. The needle flew in the air, and Doctor Tuonela gasped,"Look out!", causing Balrog to turn, and as he turned, the needle stuck into the side of his open neck. "Oh my god!" Doctor Tuonela yelled in fright and tackled Officer Murdock, pushing him to the floor, while Balrog ripped the needle out.

"Cody...where are you?" she thought to herself. Once again, she clawed Officer Murdock's face, and he screamed in pain, but quickly turned to laughter as he threw her to the floor, ripping her skirt off her body. "I thought that needle took you out, I guess not." he said,"no matter, I'll have to fix that anyway." He backhanded her and laughed, back handing her again from the other side. She tried to kick him away from her, but it was to no avail. She kicked and screamed, hoping to get anyone's attention, when Cody ran into the room.

"Get your filthy paws off her!" he yelled, launching a drop kick at Officer Murdock's open chest. Officer Murdock laughed and swiped Cody away from him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Endymion coming to save his precious Selene.."

"What the-..." Cody said in shock. Had Murdock heard everything in the medical rooms? Had he heard Cody spilling out his heart to the doctor?

"You son of a bitch.." Cody snapped through gritted teeth. "Angry are we? You better keep your anger in check, or Selene gets it." Murdock said, pointing a gun at the doctor's fallen body.

Cody couldn't do anything but stand there. If he made a move, Doctor Tuonela would be shot, but if he didn't move, she would still be shot, eventually.

"So what's it going to be, Travers? Are you just going to stand there like a pussy and let your girlfriend get shot?! Or are you going to fight me?" Murdock said with laughter.

Silently, Cody stood by the doorway, standing still, calculating his next move. He desperately wanted to attack Murdock, but with his doctor's life on the line, he couldn't take any chances.

Doctor Tuonela groaned in pain and looked up into Officer Murdock's eyes, laughing. He looked at her incrediously. "What the fuck is so funny, Miya?!"

"Go...go ahead. Pull the trigger. It's the only chance you got." Doctor Tuonela challenged.

_'She's bluffing..'_ Officer Murdock thought to himself, sweat beads dropping from his forehead.

Cody looked at her wide-eyed. 'Crazy bitch'

"You've been trying to kill me for years. Well, come on, go ahead. Kill me, if you have the guts." she said, laughing. Officer Murdock's hand shook as his finger inched closer and closer to the trigger. Cody took it as the oppurtinty to strike. He dove at Officer Murdock, kicking the gun out his hand while throwing Murdock to the floor.

"God damn it, Travers!" he yelled. While Cody and Officer Murdock fought, the gun flew in the air, both men forgetting the gun was fully loaded. When the gun hit the floor, it suddenly went off, and all the two men heard was a feminine scream.

"OH FUCK!" Officer Murdock yelled.

"M-Miya?" Cody said, as fear struck down his heart.

* * *

Ok, first thing's first. Lyrics aren't mine, they're by Sonata Arctica. You'll notice I use them alot in my fics. Now don't just stand there, check them out!

Also, if you haven't read the Greek myth of Selene and Endymion, please do. It's very sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Cody stared into space for what felt like an eternity, before the heart-crushing groans of Doctor Tuonela brought him back to reality.

"Jesus Christ, what have I done?!" he yelled, crawling over to her.

Officer Murdock looked at Cody and yelled,"It's your fault! You shot her! You hurt her!" Cody grew enraged and glared at Murdock,"If you didn't load that fucking gun, we wouldn't be in this situation! You ought to be locked up for life!"

Murdock looked into Cody's blue eyes and said,"You did this to her. You're killing her!" Cody screamed and swung at Murdock, his fist connecting with his face, again and again, screaming and cursing while cold tears flew out of his eyes. "It's all your fault, she's going to die because of you!" Murdock yelled. "It's not my fault! You were the one with the gun! I was trying to get it away from her!" Cody cried.

Right now, he was going through a plethora of emotions; anger at Murdock, sadness over Doctor Tuonela, but the worst, guilt. He felt guilty for allowing the doctor to be in this position, all he was trying to do was save her again.

"I'm a hero, goddamn it! I'm not a fucking murderer!" Cody yelled, pummeling Murdock's face in, until it squirted blood. The blood got on Cody's uniform, but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was avenge his doctor.

"Cody, stop!" she yelled. But it was to no avail, Cody's eyes were nearly souless, as he punched the officer again and again, nothing was going to stop him from avenging his doctor. "I'm going to put an end to your injustice, once and for all." he said, almost in a robotic tone.

He lifted his fist as if to deliver the final blow when two shots were fired, needles filled with a sleep tranquilizer, digging into his back. Doctor Tuonela gasped, despite her pain, grasping her shoulder as it bled, coloring her hand and her entire outfit red.

But despite this pain, she called out to Cody and tried to drag herself to him.

Four guards scrambled into the room, grabbing Cody as he tried to squirm out of their reach. He spit on them, he kicked and punched, trying to wrestle while screaming and cursing, all before nearly passing out.

Doctor Tuonela's eyes grew wide, and she yelled,"Where...where are you taking him?! STOP IT! LET HIM GO!!"

She tried to get up, wobbling as she got on her feet, the blood from the wound falling down quicker and quicker. "Cody....don't take my sweet Cody away..." she said, dizzying from all the blood loss.

Before the doors to the office area closed, all she could hear was an ear-shattering cry of her name, screamed by Cody, as he passed out. It was all the doctor could bear to hear before she would fall to her knees in a fit of tears.

It wasn't for her own pain, but for Cody. She loved him, and she had failed him.

"No...I can't let them hurt him...I can't.." she said, wiping the tears away. She began to rip off the right sleeve of her shirt and applied it to her left shoulder, tying it with her fingers and toes while dragging herself out of the room.

"I'm coming, Cody, mama's coming to save you.." she said, wobbling down the corridor, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Officer Murdock lay nearly breathless on the floor, laying in his own blood while some medics tended to him. "Cody Travers has once again proven that he's not a hero, but a blood-lusting hell-hound who would stop at nothing to fight, even killing someone." one of the medics said, lifting Murdock and positioning him to sit up right. The other medic applied anti-septic to his facial wounds, pressing a cotton ball to each and every one of his open wounds.

"We can't let Travers get away with this. Walking in the streets beating up anyone he sees, just for the thrill, now he shot his doctor and assaulted a cop, trying to kill him, this is unbelievable. What should we do?" he asked.

"He's already in prison, there's not much else we can do with him." the first medic said.

"But we can kill him and make it look like he killed himself in a fit of rage. You know, since he has a psychiatrist, whatever, doctor, we know he's bat-shit insane, he'll kill himself, then no one gets blamed." Officer Murdock said, coughing and spitting up blood.

"Sounds like a plan, but how will we get him into that kind of position?"

Murdock laughed and said,"Just leave it to me."

Doctor Tuonela felt her knees buckling, her body growing heavier, and her vision becoming more and more blurrier by the minute. Her bloody hand trailed across the walls, hoping to find some leverage for herself as she slowly walked down the empty corridor. "Odin...please...please guide me to Cody.." she said, desperately trying to hold herself up while she walked.

The last thing she heard before Cody left was his ear shattering cries and it tore her to pieces, she loved Cody, and she owed him that much to rescue him again.

But fate be damned, she couldn't hold on any longer, the tolls of the damage done breaking her, and she collapsed on the floor, bloodied, beaten, bruised, torn apart, her violet hair ripped at and disheveled, her blue cotton shirt with ripped buttons, colored a damp red, her skirt, gone, ripped off and left in the office, her once happy orange eyes, now a darkened, hallowed orange, her tanned skin, now covered in purple and red bruises, scratches and wounds.

"No..Odin.....I'm failing, don't let me fail, please! I need to save him!" she yelled, pounding at the floor beneath her. She screamed and pounded it again in frustration. She needed to save Cody, she didn't want anything to stop her from doing so.

The white tiled floors were colored red with trails coming from her wound, the white metallic walls also colored red, while she lay on the floor and wept, cursing herself angrily for her failure.

She tried again and again to get up, but her body wouldn't let her, she began screaming and cursing again, while the tears ran freely down her eyes.

Soon, the doors to the corridor opened, and Officer White walked in, singing to herself with headphones deep inside her ears. As she walked down the halls, she noticed things were too quiet, and suddenly, found herself stepping on what she thought was a body.

She looked down and gasped, body tensing in fright as she looked upon Doctor Tuonela's broken state. "Oh my god!!! Miya!" she yelled, turning her over. She searched for a pulse and was relieved when one showed up. Still, blood poured from the open wound, and Officer White ripped the sleeve from her jacket, wrapping around the doctor's shoulder. "What...happened.." she said, watching the doctor's chest heave up and down as she struggled to breathe.

"Goddamn it, I should have warned you, I should have told you not to go after Murdock, he hurt you..I know he did, Cody didn't....he wouldn't hurt you.." she said, picking her up.

"Cody?" Doctor Tuonela asked. "Huh? Do I look like a man to you? Silly lady." Officer White said. "W-where's Cody?" the doctor asked, in a tranced state. "Don't worry about him, we gotta get you to a hospital, quick!" the officer said. "NO!" Doctor Tuonela yelled. Officer White jumped at the severity in her voice.

"No one is going to stop me from saving him!" she yelled, trying to squirm out of Officer White's tight embrace. "Calm down, Miya, Cody is going to be just fine, he's back in his cell with his buddy. He's fine, now come on, you've already lost an extreme amount of blood, you lose anymore and you might wind up dead." she said, squeezing her tighter.

"I said let me go!" the doctor yelled. "I'm not going to do that, and stop flailing your arms like that, you're going to reopen that wound. In case you haven't realized, dear, you've been shot, that's pretty severe...we gotta fix this, and quick." Officer White said.

Still, the doctor screamed, cursed and punched and kicked, trying to get out of the officer's tight hold as they walked out of the police station, and into her car, speeding to the hospital.

Warm tears fell from Cody's blue eyes as he sat on the bed in this cell. He lay his back to the dry, cemented walls and embraced himself, the visions of the previous events flashing through his eyes.

"Officer Murdock is right, Balrog, I shot her, didn't I?" he asked sadly. Balrog looked back at him sadly and replied,"No, you didn't. Murdock just says this crap to bother you."

Cody's voice cracked as he wailed,"All I wanted to do was save her....I wanted to prove that I was her hero..."

"You did save her." Balrog countered.

"But I let her get shot, for fuck's sake! If I wasn't so stupid, I..!"

"You aren't stupid, Cody, it was an error in judgement, and it was a total accident. The gun happened to go off, Miya just so happened to be shot. It happens." Balrog said.

"I didn't mean...if that sounded too non-caring..I.

"It's fine." Cody sighed. "I..I just...." he couldn't complete the sentence, as he fell back into his tears, curling to himself and turning his back to Balrog, who looked at him sadly.

"I've ruined so many things...my friendship with Guy, my friendship with Haggar, my relationship with Jessica, now I've ruined my doctor..."

"You seem worked up over this....I mean..of course, considering the circumstance, but...you seem to really like this woman." Balrog said.

Cody said nothing, he lay there, singing to himself while drawing on the wall with a piece of rock. "Maybe you're the only one who truly understood me, my sweet Selene. Have you been in my shoes before? Do you know the pain I'm feeling, do you know what I've been through? Could you fix me?"

"Cody?"

All Balrog could hear was Cody mumbling to himself, the language almost sounded foreign, he didn't know. Minutes later, he heard tiny snores and laughed, watching Cody kick and twitch in his sleep. He lay a blanket over him and sat next to the bed, falling asleep,too.

Doctor Tuonela's eyes opened and she jumped up, gasping and looking around in shock at her surroundings. "I'm..in a hospital? What happened?"

"You were shot, remember?" Officer White said, looking down at her. "Cammy? You brought me here?" Doctor Tuonela asked. Officer White nodded,"you were a raving lunatic, but I managed just fine."

"Where..where's Cody?"

'Oh boy..' Officer White thought to herself.

When she didn't say anything, Doctor Tuonela grabbed her collar and asked,"Where is he?!" "I told you, Cody is fine, he's in his cell, he's probably sleeping or something." Officer White said. "Alright...that's good, he's ok." Doctor Tuonela said.

"Miya...look, don't take this the wrong way, but don't get close to that kid. You saw what happened just now, it'll happen again. Cody is too hot-headed and stubborn to realize that instead of helping, he's only hurting, and you're too kind and naive.." Officer White said.

"Naieve?!" Doctor Tuonela snapped. "I know how to handle a kid like Cody. And besides, I can get close to whomever I chose." she added.

Officer White sighed and said,"Fine, if you don't care to hear my warnings. You know what Cody's been through, you know about his past, his run ins.."

"..Like I haven't been through the same? You know me, you know about my past, we're the same, me and him, if I can help him, he can help me." Doctor Tuonela said, rubbing her newly-stitched arm. "It still hurts...did I have some kind of surgery or something?"

"You saw a needle and started freaking out, so they had to put you to sleep before they performed the surgery." Officer White said. Doctor Tuonela sighed and nodded,"Of course I would..I hate needles."

She looked up at the clock on the wall and said,"I have another session with Cody later on tonight."

"I think he'll understand if you don't show up." Officer White said.

Doctor Tuonela raised her eyebrow and said,"What do you mean...not show up? This is my job, I have to meet with him, I can't just not go."

"You're hurt, you should rest." Officer White said. The doctor shook her head,"No..I can't. Cody needs me."

"He'll understand.."

"That's not the point..."

Doctor Tuonela sighed and lay back in the soft, plush of the hospital bed, falling asleep, as the officer talked and talked.

Two footsteps made their way into Metro City Jail, and all officers dropped their pens and papers, staring at the man who stood in the doorway. He had thick brown hair, medium length and all over the place, dark brown eyes that stared into a person's soul. His skin was a deep tan, and over it, he wore a dark red ninja gi with white symbols, and yellowish, brown gloves.

In one of those gloves, he held a bouquet of flowers, and a shy smile. "Uh...I'm looking for the visiting area?" he asked, in a small Japanese accent.

An officer walked to him and searched him, finding nothing dangerous on him. "Your name?" he asked. "Guy Hinato." the man replied. "I'm here to visit Cody Travers, if that's ok." he added.

"Ok, follow me, I'll go get him. Does he know you're coming?" the officer asked. Guy shook his head,"It's a surprise." "We'll go get him, and we won't spill your surprise." the officer said.

"Thank you." Guy said, following the officer into the visiting room. As they walked, Guy looked around, cringing at the thoughts of Cody being in some kind of danger within the prison, he sighed and wondered how he even turned into such a monster.

"Those flowers for him? You two must be pretty close." the officer said, taking Guy out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, real close. He's my best friend." Guy replied with a smile. "Heh, best friend. Whatever you feel like calling it." the officer said. "HEY!" Guy yelled.

"Chill out, kid, I was just messing with you. Alright, right this way, I'll get your little friend soon." the officer said, walking into the visiting room with Guy. Guy sat on a red cushoned stool as he waited for Cody to come, he tapped on his fingers, creating a quiet drum beat.

"Hey Travers!" Officer Murdock yelled, walking to his cell. Cody groaned and looked up from his sleeping state, locking angry eyes with Murdock. "What the hell do you want?!" he snapped. "You have a visitor downstairs. Now come on." Murdock said.

"A visitor?" Cody asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, someone took some time out of their day to visit your punk ass, you better be grateful." Murdock said.

"Is..is it Haggar?" Cody asked. Murdock shook his head,"Some Asian chink, I don't know his name, don't really care either."

"Asian...guy....GUY!!!" Cody yelled excitedly. He jumped out of the bed and ran to the door, while Murdock opened it. Cody took that opportunity to bolt out of the cell and out of the Maximum Security level, back downstairs to the main level, and out, towards the visiting area. "Travers!!! WAIT! Goddamn it!" Murdock yelled, slamming the cell door.

Cody jumped for joy and skipped merrily down the hall when he made it to the visiting area. Another officer awaited him, searching him, looking for weapons of sorts. When he found nothing, he allowed Cody to visit his visitor.

"GUY!!!" Cody yelled, running to the screen where Guy stood on the other side. "Oh Cody...just look at you, you're like a kid in a candy store." Guy said with a smile.

He looked at Cody's puppy eyes and hopeful smile and laughed, he was so cute when he wanted to be.

"Guy...oh Guy, I'm so happy!" Cody squealed.

"I wish we could meet under better circumstances." Guy said sadly. Cody held his hand to the plastic screen, and Guy held his hand over Cody's. "Me too....I miss you so much, dude." Cody said.

"I wish you could take my hand and hold me forever." he added. Guy had to laugh at that, while it was adorable, it wasn't exactly like him, either.

"Wait, I have an idea." Cody said. He looked out a window and yelled,"Hey! Officer! Look, Balrog's out there fucking some guy up!" "What?!" the officer standing guard yelled. He turned around and looked out the window when Cody stepped up behind him, knocking him out.

"Cody, what the hell are you doing?!" Guy yelled. "Shh.." Cody said, seductivly placing a finger on his lips. "Oh god, you never change, do you?" Guy said. Cody giggled and ripped off his handcuffs, tip toeing out of the room and motioning for Guy to follow him.

As confused as he was, Guy followed, and was soon dragged into a small room by an unknown figure, scaring him. "What the?" Guy said.

"GUY!!!!" Cody squealed again, running and diving himself at him. Guy caught him mid-air and held him close, swinging him around in delight. "Dear Cody..." Guy laughed. "My Guy..." Cody said.

Guy kept swinging Cody around while Cody sang,"Nothing's going to take me away from My Guy.."

"God, you're crazy." Guy said with a laugh. "Alright...alright, no more swinging, I can't take anymore." Cody said, as they both collapsed to the floor. "Such a happy reunion.." Cody said, snuggling to Guy. He wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulders and held him close, stroking his stringy blond hair slowly.

"You've made me so happy.." Cody said.

Guy said nothing, he just kept stroking Cody's hair.

"Hold me, and don't let go." Cody sighed. Guy said nothing, but kept stroking his hair.

"Guy?"

"Why, Cody? Why have you chosen this life for yourself?" he asked. Cody frowned and looked up at Guy's soft brown eyes. "What do you mean, chose for yourself? Do you think I like being locked up?! Do you think I like being held back in this prison?"

"That's not that I mean, you have so much skill, instead you chose to use it with such...terrible deeds." Guy said.

"It's just who I am. I got bored. The fight was still in me...I couldn't just sit back and do nothing.." Cody said sadly.

"Or maybe, you'd like to hear the tragic tale of an ex-hero.."

"Don't ex-hero me, Cody, you're a hero, and you always will be. I just..I can't understand why you'd become like this." Guy said. Cody shook his head,"I'm no hero. I've allowed Metro City to fall to pieces, I let your girlfriend die, and I let my doctor nearly get killed. Anything else I have to ruin?"

Guy was silent.

"It..it wasn't your fault she died. You weren't the one who hurt her...it was Mad Gear.." he finally said, quietly.

"I'm so sorry...if I wasn't...too busy being in here...they.."

"Cody, stop it. Don't blame yourself for this foolishness. You shouldn't have even brought it up." Guy said.

"And who is this doctor? Are you sick?" he added.

Cody shook his head,"No..no...Mayor Haggar got me a psychiatrist, because apparently, I'm insane." Guy shook his head in disgust. "What's his name?" "Her." Cody corrected,"her name is Doctor Miya Tuonela."

Guy looked at him in shock. "Miya Tuonela?!"

"Uh...yeah." Cody replied. "Purple hair? Big boobs?" Guy asked. Cody nodded. "Jesus Christ.." Guy said. "What? You know her or something?" Cody asked. Guy nodded,"You see, when I was a kid, I saw her in Japan, training with Master Zeku...I have no clue what she was doing there, but she was excellent. She could have become a Bushin Master, but she left so suddenly. We all called her 'Tits', and she used to get so pissed off at that. She used to spank me quite often."

"Now that I think about it, when I saw her fight, she seemed to have a Bushin thing going on...and wait, spanked? You lucky fucker!" Cody yelled. Guy laughed and said,"Lucky? Heavens no, that shit hurt!" Guy yelled. "Why did she spank you, if you don't mind my asking?" Cody asked. Guy shook his head,"Not at all. Uh..I was a kid, say, maybe eleven, twelve, and I was just discovering girls and whatnots, when I would watch her fight, I would often look up her skirt, down her shirt, and one time, may have peeked at her in the shower."

"GUY!" Cody yelled. "Oh come on, I was so young then!" Guy yelled with laughter,"my god, she must be what, thirty something now? How long has it been since I last saw her?"

"I'm not sure how old she is, she never said, but she's totally gorgeous." Cody said, blushing. "Someone's in love!" Guy yelled, pinching his cheek. "I am not!" Cody yelled,"she wouldn't want someone like me. I'm too street trash for her. And too young."

"The Cody I know would never give up. And besides, what do you have to lose? Go for it, you'll never know what could happen." Guy said with a smile. Cody sighed and said,"You're right. I'll just see what happens."

"By the way, where does she live?" Guy asked. Cody rolled his eyes. "Come on, Travers." Guy said. "Fine." Cody said, giving Guy her address. "Awesome, I think I'll pay her a visit." he said. "HEY!" Cody yelled, "don't be a fucking cock block!"

"Who said I was being a cock block? I'm just visiting an old friend. Speaking of, I have to go. You're in enough trouble as it is." Guy said sadly. Cody groaned and said,"Awww, do you have to?" Guy nodded,"I'll come visit soon."

"Please do." Cody said sadly. He clung to Guy and nuzzled him gently. "I promise." Guy said, placing his hand under Cody's chin and stroking his tiny beard. "You're my best friend. Without you, I've got nothing." Cody said. Guy said nothing, but simply left a tiny kiss on Cody's lips. A promise that he'd always be there for him, no matter what happens.

Guy walked out of the room quietly, as Cody lay on the floor, touching his lips. "Did he just..did he just kiss me? Well...that was interesting." he said, tracing his finger on his lips.

"Guy..please don't go.." he said to himself, curling up.

"Hey...Miya?" Officer White asked, taking her hand. "Huh? What's up?" Doctor Tuonela replied, sitting up in her hospital bed. "You looked like you were praying, you don't look like the religious type." Officer White said with a laugh. "Still believing in my Pagan fairytales. Something that wretched Father Bella always yelled at me for.." Doctor Tuonela said. "I think he threatened to burn me at the stake once." she added, causing Officer White to laugh.

"I think I'm ready to go home." she said, walking out of the bed. "Alright, I'll sign out your papers, and we'll go. And stay home, no seeing Cody tonight, ok?" Officer White asked. "Fine.." Doctor Tuonela sighed.

Laughter rang through the hallowed church as the local Metro City priest Father Bella stood at the altar, looking upon his latest creation.

"Thy will be done...and so Jesus Christ said upon his Resurrection! Arise, Arise, my pet!" he yelled, holding his hands up, staring straight into the eyes of a tall, slender man who stood before him.

"Father.." the man said.

"Go now, and go spread God's will upon the city! Good fortune will repay you handsomely!" Father Bella yelled, as the man turned and walked out of the church, into the hot, sweltering night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Two booted footsteps made their way around Metro City as night fell. The man looked around, Metro City was just as he remembered it, chaotic, dirty, corrupt, even. But he didn't care, hell, he never cared for the city, all he wanted to do was protect his little brother, the one he left so many years ago.

But this time, he had another thing on his list to take care of, a personal vendetta of sorts, something he has waited a long time to avenge.

"Listen, Mayor...we need to talk about this, you can't keep denying it." Doctor Tuonela said, sitting on her couch with a remote control in one hand, and a cell phone in the other. She began flipping through the channels, hoping to find something good on the television.

"I tell you, honey, Officer Murdock is a good, competent cop." Mayor Haggar said over the phone.

"Yeah, good at shooting inmates. Do you even know what he puts Cody Travers through? Forget the pain I've been through..." she said. "What do you mean, puts Cody Travers through? What is it?" he asked.

"He shot him, Mayor. And I know he'll do it again. When I saw him, he was such a mess, it brought me to tears. Please do something, anything." she said,"so many cuts, bruises, scars, a bloodied, beaten mess..."

The Mayor said nothing.

"Haggar!" she yelled.

"Part of me believes you, the other doesn't. But...I'll keep an eye on this." he said. Doctor Tuonela sighed and rolled her eyes when she heard the whining voice of the Mayor's daughter in the background. "Goddamn that wench.." she said, hanging up the phone.

"Hey..Doctor?" he asked, when he heard the phone line go silent.

Doctor Tuonela sighed and turned her television off, unable to find anything that could satisfy her boredom. "Last time I listen to you, Cammy. I'm sitting here alone on a Wednesday night, possibly broken shoulder, gun shot wound at least, and there's nothing on TV." she said, looking outside the window at the night sky. Not a star was in sight, and the bright of the moon shown into her apartment.

Suddenly, two knocks came to her door. She jumped up and thought she was imagining things, when two more knocks were heard. "Who the hell.." she said, picking up a gun and slowly walking to the door. The knocks became more and more frequent as she slowly walked, finally coming face to face with the door.

The person behind the door coughed and shouted,"Alright, Miss Chichi, I guess you're not going to open the door, sorry to bother you."

"Miss Chichi.." she said to herself, when suddenly the image of a time she had forgotten long ago flashed through her eyes. She remembered being in Japan for some time, training with a Master Zeku, when a little boy, couldn't be any older than ten, eleven ran around, trying to emulate them.

He had the cutest dark brown mophead, and adorable dark brown puppy eyes that you couldn't help but stare at.

But he was a terror, always looking up her skirt, one time even watched her in the bath while she bathed with a girl who's name she couldn't recall.

She remembered after seeing him, she chased him through the Bushin village, finally catching him and spanking him into oblivion, the first of many times she'd spank the poor kid.

She remembered his name all too well...Guy Hinato.

"Guy...Hinato...what the fuck?!" she yelled, opening the door, and open palm slapping his face. The sound could be heard from a mile away, and he shrieked, holding his now-stinging cheek. "Goddamn, woman, what the hell was that for?! I said I was sorry!" he said.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" she yelled, grabbing his long, thick hair and dragging him into her apartment.

"I.."

"It's been nearly twelve years! You've got alot of nerve showing your face around me!" she yelled. "Babe, why the hell are you so mad?" he asked,"it's not like I've ever hurt you...did I?"

She shook her head,"Everytime I try to move forward in my life, someone from the past comes to pull me back.."

"Then I should leave.." he said sadly. He turned to the door, but she stopped him. "Guy..you don't have to leave." she said. "I..I've caused enough profound sadness..." he said. She shook her head again,"No you haven't...I overreacted. Not only that, you came here all the way from Japan, you must have some kind of agenda...something..right?"

"What brings you back to Metro City, Miya, I remember you saying that you'd never return." he said. "You were a child, but you understood me so well sometimes...and everyone knows-" she said.

"..that you never truly leave Metro City." he finished for her.

"Exactly. By the way, how did you find my apartment?" she asked. "Cody Travers told me.." he said,"I.."

"Cody?! How is he?! Is he ok?!" she yelled. She grabbed a glass from her cupboard and said,"If that Murdock ever...puts his hands on him again.." she smashed the glass with her fist,"..he's dead, you can count on that."

"Oh shit.." Guy said to himself, watching her crush the glass in her hand.

"Cody is fine..I just..I don't know why he is the way he is.." he added. "Some people just are...it's their life and they think it's the right way to go.." she said. "But..I don't understand..him..why?"

"There's no way telling him which way is right, that's for him to decide." she said. "You're his doctor, right?" he asked. She nodded,"I'm only there to steer him on the path he wants to go in, just helping him make the first step."

"You know how stubborn he gets.." he said. "I know...I know all about Cody..I've even worn his blood on one too many occasions, and I've only known him for a day or two.." she said.

"His blood?" he asked. "Long story short, the officer he has trailing him, Officer Murdock, he beats Cody any chance he gets, and..I know Cody is strong, but he can't overpower Murdock, not in his depressed state..I want to help him..but he won't let me.." she said.

"Cody's always been like that." he said. "But..enough about him..let's talk about you.." he added. She crossed her arms and said,"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He smirked and she rolled her eyes,"_Jäku_." "HEY!" he yelled, and she stuck her tongue out.

"He was here...I know I wasn't just dreaming.." Cody said to himself, rocking back and forth in his bed.

"Cody?"

"I was in his arms...he swung me around..." he said.

"Cody?"

"It was so perfect...like old times.." he said.

"Cody?"

"Then he kissed me....without fear..without abandon...so perfect, my Guy.." he said.

"CODY TRAVERS, HELLO?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

Cody jumped up and locked eyes with Balrog, who stood in front of him, hands on hips. "What..what?" Cody asked. "I was just speaking with you, and you went into some kind of daze..and what's this about a man kissing you? I thought you were straight." Balrog said.

"Old friends..." Cody simply said. "That ninja guy?" Balrog asked. Cody smiled and nodded happily. "Well, I guess what happens in Metro City, stays in Metro City, huh?" Balrog asked. Cody raised his eyebrow and asked,"What's what supposed to mean? Are you implying Guy and I are more than just friends?"

"Well...you did say he kissed you." Balrog snickered. "Yeah, and?" Cody snapped. He was beginning to grow agitated, no one made fun of his friendship with Guy. They've been through so much together, and sometimes, Cody even wondered why Guy was still his friend, despite everything he put him through.

"Did I pinch a nerve or something?" Balrog asked. "I don't really appreciate the negative things you have to say about my friends." Cody snapped. "Fine, I apologize. I just didn't know of your friend's motives, I..I really thought he was gay and trying to lead you on or something." Balrog said.

Cody smiled and said,"Guy would never...but...but I do appreciate your concern. Now...you were saying something before I went into my trance?"

Guy raised his eyebrow at Doctor Tuonela while she walked to her liquor cabinet. "Want anything to drink while you mooch off me?" she asked. "Mooch? Do I look like a moocher to you?" he asked. She smirked and looked upon his state. "Well, when you have taken your shoes off and lay your dirty feet on my table, and lay on my couch, then I think I have reason to call you that."

"Touché, madam." he said, winking at her. "Madam? Do I look like I'm married? Jerk." she snapped. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind a little something. Do you have green tea?" he asked. "Coming right up." she said.

She began to boil up the tea, while she walked to her bedroom, silently cursing Guy's arrival, and looking for a robe less revealing to wear. Since she was single, she didn't have to worry about what she chose to wear to bed, so she wore her usual silky red robe, but with Guy here, and his traveling eyes, she had to find something a bit less..sexier.

"I could never get away from that penetrating stare, even now, watching his eyes wander all over me...he doesn't think I notice...or maybe he does and chooses not to speak. That bastard. Who gave him the right to come here...although I did drag him inside. But still...he had no right showing up..."

Guy noticed she was taking a bit long in her bedroom, so he decided to walk up to the oven and pour himself the tea. He poured it all into a large pitcher that he found in one of her cupboards and brought it to the living room table, grabbing two small cups.

Minutes later, Doctor Tuonela walked out of her bedroom, clad in a bulky cotton royal violet robe, covering her entire body. Guy raised his eyebrow and asked,"Cold?" She shook her head,"Trying to keep someone like you from ogling me."

"You're too kind." he said, sarcastically. She raised her eyebrow and watched as he poured her a cup of tea. "I didn't ask for any, but I thank you anyway." she said. "It's good for the soul." he said, pouring himself a cup. "Good for the soul...it's funny you say that, Hinato-san, you've always been about that. Kindness, absolution, and the likes." she said.

"You know how a Bushin ninja works, always trying to keep the balance of lives in check." he said. "What if it isn't your business what happens in someone else's life?" she asked. "Well...the same can be said about you, you are a psychologist, right? And you're trying to fix Cody's life, right? Well...who asked you to do so? Why would you even bother if you weren't asked by Mayor Haggar? Would you have known who Cody was? Would you have cared? It seems you and I are on the same boat." he said.

She nodded. "You're right. And I've been thinking, what gives me the right to poke myself into Cody's life..what gives me the right to tell him what's wrong and what's right in the path of life...I guess we are in the same boat, one way or another.."

"Cody will find his true path in life one day...but..I can't bare to watch him suffer...him and I were once so close..." he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Life. His parents had dumped on the streets of Metro City as a child, his older brother Kyle, returning from active duty with the US Marines, took him in and raised him for a bit, but not too long into that, Mad Gear came and one of its members killed Kyle." he replied.

She gasped. "Oh my god, I had no idea..." she said sadly.

Suddenly, images of her past ran through her mind again, and she quickly shook them away. "Cody was maybe about three...me and my grandmother took him in, she raised us like any good mother would, teaching us good morals, good values, and endless wisdom. Not only that, she would train us in the finest martial arts anyone could offer. After that, we returned to Japan after realizing that Metro City was too dangerous for my grandmother, leaving Cody alone, we had a few chance encounters here and there, vacations in Europe, in Asia, a few places, and of course we're still good friends, so there isn't any hard feelings.."

"Your grandmother sounds like a great woman." she said. He smiled and said,"She is. She's the best, I can't imagine my life without her." "Everyone needs that kind of person in their life.." she said. He reached out and touched her hand,"And you? Why is a beautiful woman like you unattached?"

"Why is a handsome man like you unattached?" she countered. "My last girlfriend died. After that, I quit the dating scene." he replied,"your turn." He said it with such calmness that it almost sounded like he didn't care for her anymore. "I haven't dated anyone since Rolento. And you know about our story, you were just a kid then, but you seemed to understand me pretty well." she replied.

"No one since?! The men in Metro City must be blind to not see you." he said. "I haven't really made myself accessable. Running all over Europe, living alone for god knows how long, I've grown to accept it.." she said. "But everyone needs someone.." he said. She shook her head,"Not everyone. Like I said, I've learned to deal with my insanity and being alone, no one wants a crazy girl like me...I'm too old, too crazy.."

"You're not old, and you're not...well..." he said. "Go on, say it, I'm a total wacko." she said. "Look at it this way, I'm single, you're single, we can work from there." he said.

She laughed and said,"So you're implying that I need a boyfriend?" "Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt." he said. "So this is how you pick up women, you stop by their houses at ungodly hours, kick off your nikes and prop your stinky feet on their tables, and drink all their green tea? You're a real romeo, my friend." she said.

He was taken aback by her stinging words and said,"Well...none of that was my intention...excuse me for feeling comfortable with you.." "Back in the day, we used to spill our most intimate secrets with each other, remember that? I still feel comfortable with you.." he added.

She looked at him sadly and said,"I'm sorry...and yes, I do remember. It's funny, when you first started developing, you ran to me and cried about getting your first erection. You wanted to know why your voice was changing, why you had hair on your body, remember all that? I tried not to laugh, I felt so bad...then I had to tell you about sex, that was scary. Maki, Master Zeku's daughter heard me, and flipped shit, remember?"

He laughed and said,"I remember. I never felt comfortable asking my grandmother those things, but you? Totally."

_'I'm almost curious to ask what you've learned_..' she thought to herself.

"Things were so crazy in that Bushin village anyway. You just made it more fun." he said. "Fun? I've done nothing but corrupt your mind!" she said with laughter. "Well, how else was I supposed to learn about jerking off?" he asked with laughter. "Oh god, I taught you that?!" she asked. He nodded. "One night, Maki caught me in my room and threatened to slice my hand off." he said with a laugh. Doctor Tuonela returned the laugh and said,"Oh boy, I really did corrupt you.."

"But it was fun." he said. His face grew serious again and he said,"With all honesty, I'm glad you taught me all that. It would be hard growing up and knowing nothing about the joys and pleasures of the human body. It's no wonder you're a fantastic doctor."

"Well..I don't know if I'm that great." she said shyly. He looked at the awards on her walls and said,"I don't know, I think you're pretty great. And those awards think so, too."

She blushed and said,"Alright, then if you think so, I am great." She got up from the table and grasped the tea pitcher, not even realizing that by bending over in front of Guy, she gave him a pretty decent view of her breasts. After grabbing the pitcher, she walked to her kitchen and dumped it in the sink. He watched her shapely form and got up from the table, walking to her.

When she turned around, she gasped and found herself face to face with Guy, with little room in between of them.

"Guy? What are you doing?" she asked, shock running down her veins.

He pressed her body gently against the wall and said,"Just showing my favorite woman a little Bushin appreciation..", tilting her head and pressing his lips against hers for a warm, tender kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Cody sat cross-legged under the water of the shower, watching the droplets splash onto the wall in front of him. "Miya didn't come visit me tonight...I wonder why...she must still be hurt...but still...she didn't come visit me...I miss her..."

His voice was almost like a robot as he stared at the wall with a droney stare. "Miya..you still love me, right...you still care...why didn't you come visit me?"

"You do realize she needs time to heal, right?" Balrog said, the mist of the hot shower keeping his nakedness hidden from Cody.

But he said nothing.

"Cody? Hey Cody, you still alive in there?" he asked.

Cody blinked and looked up at Balrog, who tossed a towel at him. "Miya ain't coming tonight, she still needs time to heal. Maybe she'll be back tomorrow night." he said.

"Tomorrow night...yes..I'll see my Selene then..." Cody said with a smile, wrapping his towel around his waist. "You ok? You've been in this daze of some sorts lately....it's not like you." he said. Cody sighed and shook the water out his hair,"I'm ok..just been thinking alot lately." "Well...if you're thinking, the prison does have a library if you want to do some reading, and an art center, I remember you saying you liked to draw and read.." Balrog said.

Cody's eyes lit up. "An art center? A library? Since when?!" he asked. "It's new, I guess it was built while you were still on the streets." Balrog said with a smile, looking at Cody's hopeful smile. "You look so damn cute when you smile like that." Balrog said, giving Cody a tiny jab in the cheek.

"I'd love to sit around and chat, but I've got some drawing to do!" Cody yelled, jumping up and down. While he jumped, the towel around his waist became undone, and he was completely nude. Balrog laughed and said,"Man, put that fucking towel back on, no one wants to see that white pasty ass of yours!"

Cody's face turned red and he shrieked, frantically tying the towel around him once more. "Oh and another thing, you might want to put your prison suit back on." Balrog added. Cody laughed and said,"Of course, how could I forget you, Stripes?"

"Stripes? You've nicknamed your uniform?" Balrog asked. Cody nodded,"I figured, what else am I going to call it?" Balrog laughed and said,"Of course. Well...we better get back to the cell before someone goes looking for us." "Murdock.." Cody muttered angrily.

Doctor Tuonela felt her knees buckling under her, and would have fallen to the floor had it not been for Guy's rock-hard body pressing against hers. His kiss was electrifying, something she hasn't felt in years. When his lips left hers, she stared at him in shock first, then anger.

"Guy Hinato, what the fuck?!" she yelled, slapping him once more. "What the hell gives you the right to kiss me like that?! You know what I've been through, are you trying to make it worse?!" she screamed.

"No..no...that wasn't my intention..I just..I just wanted to say thank you." he said. "By trying to fuck me?!" she yelled. "I wasn't trying to fuck you, I just thought I'd be a little appreciative of you." he said.

"That wasn't a very good way of showing it." she snapped angrily.

"I guess I should go..." he said. Her angry expression softened, and she tilted her head, still feeling Guy's taste on her lips. "Um...do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" she asked. He shook his head. "The last home I had was actually torn down to become some kind of condo...which is probably a liquor store now or something.."

"Then you'll stay here." she said. He gasped and said,"I couldn't. Not after all that." "You can either stay here and think about what you did, or sleep out in the streets, your choice, but I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to make it." she said, walking back into her room.

Guy listened for the door to close and sighed, removing his shirt, and laying on the couch. "Well...I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

Two footsteps made their way through the Metro City night, looking for a way into the town's Japantown district, where he knew his target lived. "I know they're here....I just know it.." he said with a smile, loading up his pistol. He observed the town and shook his head, smirking as he watched prostitutes running around and gangsters following them close behind.

Two men on the corner played dice and argued about whether or not the Baltimore Orioles were going to have a good season. Another man stood above them, hovering over them while drinking a 40.

"Hey! You over there! Blondie!" he yelled. The man turned around and locked eyes with a homeless man, pale skinned and grey, strung out hair, with a scruffy beard. "You...think...the Orioles gonna be any good this year?" he asked, downing his 40.

The man shook his head,"I don't care for petty games like baseball." The homeless man looked at him and said,"You don't care for the O's?! Get out of Baltimore, you loser!" He tried putting his hands on the man, but he said,"You don't want to do that.", attacking him with a greenish power, omitted by his body.

"What the...oh fuck! Run!!" the two men playing dice yelled, looking on as the homeless man desinegrated to nothing. As they began to run, the man watched and rolled his eyes. "Pity, you left your drinks." he said, grasping the 40's, and drinking them. He smiled and noticed a pack of cigarettes on the ground, picking them up and putting them in his pocket.

"And now, to my destination.."

Doctor Tuonela walked back to the living room, going into her liquor cabinet, looking for a bottle of vodka as Guy woke up and watched her bend over to pick it up. He watched her shapely form bend over and get back up, feeling aroused at the sight of her body in a near transparent nightgown. Thinking she noticed him, he quickly turned away, looking out at the night sky.

The outside sounds had since ceased, as did their previous encounter, but it did nothing calm her nerves. She sighed and opened the bottle, looking out at the night sky while she guzzled down.

"Miya, what on earth are you doing?" he asked, sitting up. She looked at his bare chest, gleaming in the moonlight and replied,"What's it to you? I'm just having a bit of vodka, is that a problem?" "Straight from the bottle? Are you sure that's healthy?" he asked. She sighed and said,"It's the only thing keeping me sane right now."

He got up from the couch and walked to her, gently pushing her back against the wall, and taking his hands into hers. "Guy..." she said. "You don't need that stuff to keep you sane...I'm here.." he said quietly. His Japanese accent flowed through his words eloquently, and it made her temperature rise steadily. "And what do you....intend on doing.." she asked.

He brought his lips to hers and said,"Please allow me to offer you some comfort...of the Bushin kind..." but before his lips could touch hers, she turned her face, and he kissed her cheek.

"Guy, stop it!" she yelled, shoving him away. "I told you...please...please don't do this to me.." she added. Guy could say nothing, turning away from her sadly. "You know how I feel about you." he said.

"Do I? Enlighten me." she snapped.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I had a crush on you, that soon evolved into love. I'd wait endless days, endless nights in that village, hoping you'd come back. I searched the world for you, and I would forever, until I'd find you again. And now I have, and you won't even give me a chance..." he said.

She looked at him wide-eyed.

"Goddamn it, I've loved you for so long...I.."

"Then why the hell did you even bother with Rena?!" she snapped,"not that I knew her all that well, but if you loved me, why did you even date her? What, was she just a back-up plan?"

"When you left, she was who I turned to....she was there when you couldn't be.." he replied.

"So she was just a quick fuck when you needed a replacement." she said.

He couldn't say anything.

"You really are something else..." she said, crossing her arms,"but I hate to disappoint you, you know I'm not really looking for love...I just can't...not after all that.."

"Rolento, right?" he asked. She nodded. "It's his fucking fault I can't have you!" he yelled. "It's not that.....Cody......he.." she said, but he interrupted,"it's his fault, too?"

"It's no one's fault, but Cody is my number one priority right now. I can't be selfish and have a relationship, not when he needs me..." she said. "Cody's always been independent, he.."

"He needs me. And I can't be selfish." she snapped.

"You're thirty-three years old, Miya, you can be whatever you want to be." he said. "I know how old I am! And I know where my responsibilities lie! I can't just go around fucking you when I have a job to do!" she yelled.

"I.." he was about to say, when she countered,"End of discussion. That's it, Guy, I'm not going to listen to anything else you have to say."

"But I.."

"Guy! I'm done! Finished!" she yelled. He looked at her sadly and said,"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much Cody meant to you...." She turned away, and he sat down on her couch, pulling the blanket over his head.

She thought she heard the sound of him sobbing, and she wiped a tear from her eye away. "I'm sorry, Guy, I really am. Maybe...maybe when this is all over, maybe we can be together. But right now, I've got to save Cody Travers, only he can save this city..."

Guy said nothing, but swayed between sleep and awake, while Doctor Tuonela looked at him sadly.

Quietly, she walked back to her room, and shut the door, falling to her bed, and allowing sleep to overcome her.

"It isn't fair...then again, so is life...nothing ever goes quite as we planned, and I always try to make the best of it...but how can I, when the only thing I ever wanted is so far away.."

Back in her room, Doctor Tuonela fought with herself, trying to sleep, and trying to not to give into Guy's charms. She still felt his warmth on her body, she still tasted his kiss on her lips, and it disgusted her, and aroused her.

"Goddamn it...it's times like this where I really wish I was truly alone, then I wouldn't have to deal with this.." she sighed, sitting up. She curled her legs to her body and lay her back on the bedpost, holding her head in her hands. "Is this some kind of punishment, what the hell could I have possibly done to deserve this? I saved Cody from Murdock, what more do I have to do?"

A man stood outside the apartment building of 1804 McHough street outside Japantown, looking at the windows. "Apartment 18, yes...right here.." he said. He raised his eyebrow and saw Guy's silhouette outside the window, gasping.

"...the fuck?! That's Guy Hinato, that Bushin ninja guy, what the hell is he doing at her apartment?!" he yelled, running into the building.

Guy sighed and held his arm up on the window, allowing the cool summer breeze to fly past his naked chest. "I really am a jerk. First I watch Miya in the bathtub, then I lead Rena on, then I try to force, well, I can't exactly say force, Miya into sex, great person I am.."

He stopped and turned around, thinking he heard footsteps. Angry footsteps, the kind that had the doctor written all over it. Quickly, he ran to her room and knocked on the door.

"Guy?" she asked.

"It's me." he said.

She growled and said,"What the hell do you want?!"

He looked away and said,"Look, I hate to be a dick, but you've got to open this door and let me in." "What the...what the hell is wrong with you?!" she snapped, sitting up straight. "I hear footsteps, someone is coming, and I've got to protect you." he said.

"Protect me?! What the hell makes you think I need your help?!" she snapped. "Goddamn stubborn woman! Listen to me! Someone is coming, and I care about you too much to let you get hurt!" he snapped.

She opened the door and slapped him once more, "Don't you call me stubborn!" Guy rolled his eyes and ran into the door, bringing her back to the bed, and hovering himself over her on all fours.

"GUY!!" she yelled. "Shhhh!" he yelled,"don't you hear that? Don't you hear those footsteps?"

The footsteps got louder, and fear began to strike her heart. "How do you know they're coming here?" she asked. "I don't. All I know is to be ready...ready to help you." he replied, looking deeply into her eyes. "You know I love you, even if you don't love me, I still need to protect my friend." he added, kissing her cheek.

"Guy..you're so..." she was about to say, when the sound of her door being kicked in silenced her.

She jumped up and he growled, hovering himself over her, while holding her in his arms angrily.

"It's quiet...too quiet. But I know they're here....come on out, Tuonela! I know you're in here!" the man yelled.

"Jesus Christ...Murdock?" she asked, but quickly shook her head,"no..it's someone else."

Guy's heart beat a mile a minute, and it was so loud, he was sure she heard it. Her body began to shake in fear, and Guy's rocking did nothing to quell it. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, holding her tightly. "Don't worry, babe, I won't let him hurt you.." he said quietly.

The man looked at the red and white Nikes on the floor and laughed, seeing the red ninja top on the floor as well. "So you two are lovers, are ya? That's fine and dandy, you two might wind up dying together!" he yelled, causing Doctor Tuonela to gasp quietly.

Silence filled the apartment, save for the footsteps, and Guy and Doctor Tuonela thought everything was ok, when suddenly, her bedroom door was kicked in, and the light turned on.

Doctor Tuonela jumped and screamed, Guy held her tighter than ever. The man laughed and said,"Well, well, well, look what I find, Miss Miya Tuonela in bed with Guy Hinato, how touching."

She looked over Guy's shoulder and gasped, looking at the tall, lean man with a muscular pysique, hidden behind a dirty white tanktop and grey track jacket. Two dog tags clashed off his pectorals, and he laughed, his blue eyes lighting up as he pointed a gun at them.

"Holy Odin...KT?!" she yelled.

"Kyle Travers?!" Guy yelled.

"Kyle....Travers?! Then he must be Cody's.."

"Big Brother." Kyle finished for her.

"But...but...you're dead!!" she yelled,"Cody said so himself! Guy said so!" "No thanks to you.." Kyle said.

"What?" Guy asked.

Doctor Tuonela looked away and remembered a time, a long time ago. Gun shots were firing, she held nothing but a mechanical expression, shooting alongside her allies. Next thing she knew, a man screamed, he fell to the ground, dying while a bullet penetrated his chest.

Beside him, a child, couldn't be any older than three or four, lay beside him, his long blonde hair in his eyes, crying his eyes out. He screamed his brother's name again and again, he was a child, but he wasn't stupid, he knew his brother was dying, and he knew he couldn't save him.

"Oh my god....." Doctor Tuonela said. She pushed Guy off her and looked at Kyle sadly. "He's right....I did kill you.." she said.

Tears fell from her eyes and before she could speak, Guy spoke. "Wait a second, I said someone in Mad Gear killed him...and...oh my god...Miya....you...you weren't..."

"Go on, go on and say it, I was a member of Mad Gear..." she said sadly.

"Once a member, always a member, right?!" Kyle yelled.

"But how the hell are you back? Did I not kill you?" she asked.

Guy said nothing, he only stared at the doctor in disbelief. "Miya, how could you?! How could you be a member of Mad Gear and not tell us?!" he yelled.

"I was a child then! I was so young and impressionable, I..."

"Sixteen years is old enough to know or not to kill a person in front of their three year old brother!" Kyle yelled.

Doctor Tuonela looked away and remembered seeing the little blonde boy beside Kyle's dying body. "Oh Cody....that was you!" she said. She embraced herself and said,"I tried to help you...after I shot you...I tried CPR, all that stuff, but it was too late. Not a day went by that I wasn't thinking about what I had done. I took two lives that day, yours, and the child inside little Cody....I hate myself every day for it...and I'm still trying to make it right.."

"You're a liar! You killed me without any remorse of the consequences! You didn't care if you ruined Cody's life!" he yelled. "You're probably wondering how I'm still alive, Father Bella brought me back to life, he gave me what you took away!" he added.

"Father Bella, that sanctimonious douche bag.." she snapped to herself.

"Kyle...what if I told you, that I could take you to Cody..." she said. "What? You know my brother? You keep your filthy Mad Gear paws off him!" Kyle yelled angrily. "I'm only a doctor, I'm trying to heal him!" she yelled. "After what you've done to me, in front of him, he's going to need alot more than some psychologist whore like you!" he yelled, tackling her.

"Kyle, stop!" Guy yelled.

He held the doctor against the wall, and she screamed, trying to get out of his grip. His fist tightened around her neck as he slammed her against the wall, while she screamed and begged for help.

Guy tried desperately to fight back, but he was hit with a greenish power, and hit the wall, passing out, with a splatter of blood on the wall.

Doctor Tuonela gasped and kicked, trying to get out his grip, while tears fell from her eyes. "Stop!!! Please stop!!" she yelled, digging her nails into his skin. While she cut through the skin, it did nothing to stop him. Green ooze dripped from the open wounds, instead of blood, causing her eyes to widen in fear.

"You killed me in front of someone who loved me, now you die in front of someone who loves you.." Kyle said coldly.

Before he could tighten his grip anymore, he was hit from behind by Guy, and he dropped her. She ran through his legs and ran into the living room, gasping for air. "Miya, babe, there's no time to waste, call the cops or something!" Guy yelled, standing in front of her.

"Out of the way, ninja, this is between me and her." Kyle said.

Guy wiped the blood that was trailing from the side of his head and said,"No. No one hurts my Miya and gets away with it."

"Guy...?" she asked. "Hurry!" he yelled. But before she could dial a number, Kyle smirked and stretched out his arms, slicing through Guy's flesh, and knocking him out of the way. Doctor Tuonela gasped and ran to his side, while a trail of blood made its way onto her wooden floor.

She held him in her arms while Kyle stomped to them. "Time to die, precious.." he said. She could only look away. With Guy nearly out cold, her only line of defense was gone.

"No...I have one more..one more chance. I was told never to use this power, but I haven't any choice!" she yelled, jumping in the air, and looking into his eyes. "I can heal you, Kyle..." she said, embracing herself and allowing her power to flow through her body.

Purple power flowed through her, and she yelled,"Illusion Spark!", shooting the power at Kyle, hitting him, and sending him through the walls, into her bedroom, where his body hit her bed, and knocked him out.

"Holy fuck.." Guy said, coughing as blood spilled out of his mouth. "Guy!" she yelled, turning to him. She held his body in her arms and allowed the power to flow to him, closing his wounds, and healing him.

"My god...this power...." he said. "I feel brand new.."

When she was finished, her eyes rolled back, and she fell to the floor, motionless. "Miya?" Guy asked, holding her tightly. He shook her, but it was to no avail, she lay there, motionless, not breathing, or anything.

Shock ran down his body, and tears fell from his eyes. "Miya, come on, baby, wake up!" he yelled.

"Soul power....that was soul power, wasn't it....you weren't supposed to use it...goddamn it, woman! You weren't supposed to use it!" he yelled, shaking her.

More tears fell from his eyes, while he screamed and begged for her to awake, but even through his cries, she still would not awaken.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Laughter filled Mahaffey's Pub in Metro City's Pier District, while Hugo, Rolento, and Poison drank shot after shot of hard whiskey.

"You know, last time we were here, you two just bolted out like it was nothing, and left me here, it wasn't very nice." Rolento said. Poison and Hugo shrugged and downed another shot. "Well...just don't let it happen again, I figured, we're a team, and we should look out for each other, right?" he added.

"Rolento, you've been so weird since that woman came back to town..." Poison said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Why the hell wouldn't I?" he asked,"she was the love of my life, I haven't seen her in so long, and I haven't forgotten about her..but...she hates me..."

Poison sighed and said,"You don't deserve that, you deserve a woman who really cares for you.."

"We've been through this before, dear, we.." Rolento was about to say, when a large tank stormed into the front of the bar, breaking the wall down, and creating a scene.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" everyone yelled.

The tank stopped, while everyone screamed and ran out of the bar. "Oops....I wasn't supposed to do that, was I..." the driver said, opening the door above his head.

A man poked his head out, clad in a seventeenth century samurai kabuto mask, sighing as he looked around at the carnage he made.

"Kick on see Mat Show!" the man yelled, jumping out and dusting off his red samurai battle armor.

"SODOM?!" Rolento and Poison yelled.

"Katana?!" Hugo yelled.

Sodom sighed and said,"It's Sodom...how many times must I say this?!"

Sodom jumped up and down, taking out his fans and breaking out into song, while the three shook their heads at him.

"What, did I say something wrong?" he asked, putting the fans away. "Ok, first, you disappear after god knows how long, then randomly show up, in a tank no less, and destroy our favorite bar!" Rolento yelled.

Poison walked to him and said,"Don't worry about Rolento, he's emotionally fragile right now." She kissed his metal cheek and said,"Welcome back." "Right, because a kiss from a tranny was all we needed, right?" Rolento said, rolling his eyes.

"What...did...you...say?!" Poison yelled, slapping Rolento's face. "Now, now, guys, don't fight, this isn't what Mad Gear is about, right?" Sodom said, holding the two from each other. "He's right, we can't be fighting each other..." Rolento said.

Sodom looked at him and said,"What's wrong, you really are upset, aren't you?" "I could be better, yes.." Rolento replied. "His ex-girlfriend is in town, and she hates him." Poison said. "Ex-girlfriend? You mean that little Swedish girl?" Sodom asked. Poison nodded. "Oh damn, I thought she had other priorities.." he said.

"You don't ever truly leave Metro City, you could leave, but you always wind up coming back." Hugo said. "This is true, so very true." Sodom said,"by the way, has anyone seen Guy Hinato lately? I've been looking all over Japan for him, but found nothing."

"That Bushin ninja snob?" Poison asked. Sodom nodded. "Come to think of it, I saw him leaving Metro City Jail yesterday, and I saw him walking towards Japantown.." she said.

"Japantown? He must have been going to Miya's apartment!" Rolento yelled. "Huh? They know each other?" Poison said. "Uh..possibly? I don't know. Weirder things have happened in this city." he said.

"Hey, I've got a full tank of gas in the tank, why don't we go pay those two a visit?!" Sodom yelled,"well...granted that they're together right now.." Rolento clenched his fists and said,"If that pretty boy ever gets his hands on her...."

"I don't know, Guy is pretty handsome, I can't see her not falling for his charms." Poison said with a snicker. "Shut up.." Rolento snapped, walking into the tank after Sodom. Hugo picked up Poison and brought her into the tank with him, while they drove off. "Hey man, listen, it's gonna be ok. We'll find your girl, and we'll take her back. Sounds good?" Sodom said, putting his hand on Rolento's shoulder.

For years, the two considered themselves blood brothers, best friends, who did everything together, who stuck by each other through everything. Sodom hated seeing his best friend in such pain, he knew that tonight, he may just be able to fix it.

"Hey, look over there, see, that's the ESPN building..." Sodom said, as they drove their tank near the Inner Harbor. "Yeah, and?" Rolento asked. Sodom smirked and pressed a button, shooting a missile into the building, and watching it explode. Rolento broke into a wide smile and laughed, pressing the button and shooting another missile into the building.

Finally, the building crumbled to nothing, injuring and killing dozens of inhabitants. The newly improved Mad Gear gang all slapped hands, and continued on their way, while police cars and ambulances raced to the scene.

"LONG LIVE MAD GEAR!!" they all yelled, driving through random streets and blowing up more buildings.

Cody jumped up and felt another shake, while Metro City Jail rattled again. He looked out at the tiny window and said,"Balrog, do you feel that?" "The shaking?" Balrog asked. Cody nodded. "What is it?"

"Mad Gear..." Cody simply said.

"You mean THE Mad Gear? The terrors of Metro City, and all of Maryland?" Balrog asked. "Yes, the very same." Cody said. He punched the bed and said,"And I'm stuck in a fucking cell when they're out there, terrorizing my city!"

Alarms went off in the prison while dozens of police ran through the halls and out of the building, looking to find Mad Gear.

Cody ran to the bars in the front of the cell and screamed, grasping them and shaking them, hoping to look for a way out. "MURDOCK!!! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I can take them on, I know I can! Just let me out!" he yelled.

But none of the cops bothered with him, they just simply ran past him. "I can help! I've fought Mad Gear before! Please let me out of here! I promise I'll come back!!!" he yelled, falling to his knees.

"Cody..." Balrog said. "There he goes again, trying to be a hero."

"I'm a hero, goddamn it, I can't just sit around and let these good cops ruin their lives against people I know I can stop myself!" Cody yelled, tears of frustration running down his blue eyes.

Balrog watched on sadly, and looked at Cody, who still screamed and begged for a cop to let him out, only to be ignored. "Poor kid....when is he going to realize that Metro City ain't worth it anymore..."

Guy looked down at the motionless Doctor Tuonela in his arms, wiping his tears away. She groaned in pain, and opened her eyes slowly, causing Guy to wear a wide smile on his face. "Miya! Oh Miya, you've finally awakened!" he yelled, grasping her and squeezing her tight. "Guy...what the...you're crying?!" she said.

"I thought you were dead." he said.

"Dead? Quit being so melodramatic..." she said.

"Hmph, not even near death can stop you from being a total cunt." he said with a laugh. "What?!" she yelled, reaching up and slapping him once more. "Damn, woman! I might as well wear your hand on my cheek for rest of my life, you keep slapping me like that!" he yelled.

"You deserve it, asshole." she snapped, getting out of his embrace.

"Will you two shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Kyle yelled, walking out of her bedroom. "Whoa.." he added, looking around at the apartment's set up. Tiny, but effective. It was a small, one room apartment with a couch, and a tv, with a keyboard and guitar stacked beside a large bookcase, filled to the tops with books.

At the left of the couch was the kitchen, again, tiny, with a refridgerator and an oven, with overhead cupboards holding tiny glasses and pots and pans, with dozens of brownie mixes inside.

"So uh....well, this is awkward..." he said, scratching his head.

And oh god, I have a splitting headache, and I don't remember anything...is this your apartment?" he added, with a cute smile.

She nodded. "You came in here overnight as a raving lunatic hell-bent on killing me because I killed you so many years ago. You were enhanced with some kind of green power, claiming that Father Bella brought you back from death, until I used this soul power to heal you."

"Soul....Soul Power? Huh? What is this supernatural shit? Brought back from death? What the hell is going on?" Kyle asked. She shrugged,"That's what I'd like to know."

He looked at the doctor, then at Guy. "So uh...are you two an item or something? Because I don't want to interrupt...nothing."

"Hmph." she simply said, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't be caught dead with this loser."

"Hey!" Guy yelled.

"Oh come on, just look at him, he's sexy, he's Japanese, he's a ninja, and he's probably got a big dick, how can you not like him?!" Kyle yelled.

"Big...dick?!" she yelled.

Guy blushed and turned away shyly.

"Ok, forget we said anything, uh...she's not my girlfriend, we're just hanging out tonight, that's all." Guy said. Kyle walked to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, raising his eyebrows. "Well, if you won't get with her, I'm going to have to."

Guy laughed and said,"Don't let Vanessa hear that!" "Who?!" Doctor Tuonela yelled.

"...My girlfriend." Kyle replied.

"BUSTED!" Guy yelled with a laugh.

Kyle sighed and sat on the couch, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and lighting up, until Doctor Tuonela screamed. "HEY! No smoking in my apartment!" she yelled. "Well, excuse me, Princess, I've only been dead for sixteen years, I haven't been able to smoke in forever!" he said.

"Fine." she sighed.

Kyle got up and walked to the window, while she sprayed a fragrance around the smoke stench. "Miya...you really had me worried." Guy said, wrapping his arms around her waist. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to use that power, but I had no other choice." she said.

Kyle looked at them and snickered. "Not dating, my ass, just look at those two, in each others arms, so close like that. Guy deserves it, anyway...he's a good kid." He gazed at the night sky, and dropped his cigarette down the window,"I wonder if Cody is still around here....god I miss him..."

"I know. And I've seen it before." Guy said. He brought his face close to hers and nuzzled her, kissing her lips quickly. "Guy.." she said. "I almost lost you. I don't want to almost lose you, Miya, I can't. Not when I care about you so much..." he said.

"I had no other choice, Guy, either I died, or you...or something worse...and wait, you've seen this power before?" she asked.

"Uh...while I was on a journey, looking for you, actually, I ran into this gypsy woman in Genoa, Italy. Come to think of it, she kind of looked like you, like an older version of you. She had purple hair, and huge tits, too." he replied.

"And she used that Soul Power." he added.

"Hmm...what was her name?" she asked.

"Fuck, I forget....Violet...no...it was a flower....uh....uh.." he said. "GUY!" she yelled. "Alright, I'm sorry, it was Rose. Yeah, her name was Rose." he said.

"Rose..." she said, looking away.

"Total MILF, if not GMILF." Guy said.

Doctor Tuonela gasped.

"So did you fuck her, or what?" Kyle asked. Guy smirked and said,"Well..what do you think?"

"Rose...Rose...oh my god! That's my mother!" Doctor Tuonela yelled.

"MOTHER?!!!?!" Guy and Kyle yelled.

"Yes, that Rose woman is my mother! And she's alive?! What the hell...I know I saw them...her and daddy...they were taken away by the communists...they survived? And she never came back for me?!" she yelled.

"Oh boy.." Guy said.

Doctor Tuonela gazed her raging eyes at Guy, who in turn, shrieked at her intense stare. "Uh...yes....I did sleep with her." he replied. She shoved him off her and yelled,"GUY!?!?! YOU SLEPT WITH MY MOTHER?!?!?"

Guy's stomach sank in fear at her extreme anger. "I...I..I didn't know she was your mother! How the hell was I supposed to know?!"

"You knew what I looked like! You knew what she looked like, couldn't you put two and two together, or were you just too stupid and only had pussy on your perverted mind?!" she yelled.

"Miya..I..I'm sorry!" he yelled.

"My mother, Guy, my fucking mother! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled. "I told you, I didn't know! I'm sorry!" he yelled, but he was soon met with yet another slap in the face.

"Goddamn, she is so pissed off!" Kyle yelled.

"And now you think you can get me into bed?! After fucking my mother?! You're a fucking pig, and I will never sleep with you!" she shouted, walking into her bedroom and slamming the door.

Kyle cracked up laughing, while Guy looked at the door sadly. "I seriously had no idea..." Guy said sadly,"I mean had I known...I wouldn't have done anything..."

"You really love her, don't you?" Kyle asked. Guy nodded sadly. "She'll never give me the time of day...too busy with Cody Tra-"

"...What about Cody?!" Kyle yelled.

Guy jumped up at the seriousness in Kyle's tone of voice, and looked into his questioning blue eyes. "Miya is Cody's doctor, he's in Metro City Jail serving a long sentence for aggressive fighting and attempted murder." Guy said sadly.

"What?! Agressive fighting? Attempted murder?!" Kyle yelled.

"It was my fault...I committed a crime, Cody took the blame, I begged him not to, but he said that he wasn't going to let me ruin my life behind bars....when he finished the sentence, he went back out to the streets to fight, then got arrested again, broke out of jail, wandered around starting trouble in an otherwise peaceful city, got arrested again, broke out, and got arrested again." Guy said.

Kyle growled and said,"Goddamn it, Cody. It's my fault, too, I wasn't around long enough to teach him right from wrong..."

"You were dead, it couldn't be helped." Guy said.

"Even while I was alive then, so many things I could have taught him. No one else say it but me, Cody was a kid genius, he read so much, even when he was two, I saw him reading newspapers and encyclopedias, at age one, he picked up Spanish from the neighbors, French and German from the TV, I tried my hardest to teach him common sense, teach him how to survive on the streets, and try to get him the best education I could find, I told him one day, he'd be the first Travers to get into college, but we didn't have the money..." Kyle said sadly.

"I found myself dealing drugs, got caught up in a few gangs, anything and everything to scrap up money to get him a college, then I met the Mad Gear gang. They said they'd help, we robbed banks, robbed from drug dealers, anything and everything, I was ranking in the money, I knew it would be enough to help Cody, but like all things, it fell apart...it was my fault...I was drunk...I put the moves on Miya...Rolento didn't like that. We fought, Miya tried to stop him, she pulled out a gun, panicked, and pulled the trigger..." he added.

"So she didn't mean it..." Guy said. Kyle shook his head. "The last thing I remember is seeing Cody cry, Miya was crying, too. She glared at Rolento so angrily, almost a mechanical stare, then ran to me in tears...she said she tried to help me....she did try...before I died...I saw her comforting Cody...she held him, he clung to her and cried his little eyes out,too..."

Doctor Tuonela stood behind the door to her bedroom and embraced herself as tears fell from her eyes. Unknown to both Guy and Kyle, she heard everything, and the story did nothing but bring back terrible memories.

"I tried to help...I've done nothing but cause so much pain...how the hell could I help Cody with this knowledge, when I'm the one who hurt him the most..." she said.

"I better go talk to Miya, see if she's ok." Guy said. "Dude, you saw the look on her face before, she was pissed!" Kyle said. "But...I'm worried about her. She can get a little emotional at times.." Guy said.

"Heh. A little? That woman is scarier than Armageddon when she's pissed, I do not want to be in there now." Kyle said. Guy rolled his eyes and walked to her door, knocking.

No answer.

He was about to knock again, when he heard sobs behind the door. "Miya?" he asked, opening it. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it. "Who's there?!" she yelled.

"It's me." Guy said, bending over and wrapping his arms around her. "Get your hands off me!" she yelled. "Miya, just listen to me...please." he said. "If you have some kind of problem, why don't you talk to my mother." she snapped,"now let me go."

"I'm not going to do that." he said calmly, holding her tight. He picked her up and lay her on the bed, standing over her on all fours. "Guy...jesus christ, what are you doing?!" she yelled. "I'm putting you to bed, is that a problem?" he asked. She sat up and curled under her sheets, while Guy lay on his side, beside her. "You heard all that, didn't you?" he asked. She nodded sadly.

"How can I help Cody, knowing full well that I was the one who hurt him the most?" she asked. "Well...Cody doesn't have to know. He doesn't remember the one who pulled the trigger...he.." he said.

"Cody does have to know. It's his brother for christ's sake!" she said. "So you're going to tell him?" Guy asked. "Yes. I next time I see him....after that, the sessions are over. Knowing full well what I did, I can't be the right person for him..." she said.

"So you're just going to give up?" he asked. "What else can I do?" she asked,"I killed his brother!" "But his brother is alive and well...you-"

"With sixteen years down the drain, how could he ever recuperate?" she asked. "With a good doctor like you." he replied. "That's bullshit, Hinato-san, I'm not a good doctor, those awards are nothing but lies, I'm just a murderer with a guilty conscience, I'm not a genius, I'm not a prodigy, just a murderer." she said.

"Miya....you're.." he was about to say, but she turned her back to him. Shyly, his eyes traced down her curves, and he felt guilty about the erection that woke up between his legs. "Oh damn it, I should have known better than to turn this way.." she sighed, laying flat on her back, and looking up at the ceiling.

_'Damn'_ he said to himself.

"Guy, if you're going to lay here in bed with me, you best be sleeping. And if you even THINK of putting your hands on me, I will leave you one inch from death, and skin you out to dry." she snapped.

"Oh fuck..." he said, gulping. "Yes ma'am."

"Uh..why one inch from death? Wouldn't it be easier to just go all the way?" he asked.

She giggled and said,"Leads to more suffering. You see, the way I look at death, it's more an escape than a punishment, but that depends on the course of action. Say I'm torturing...I don't know...you for example, and we have the whole shocking you, skinning you alive, dumping you into a tub of salt and vinegar, grabbing cold metal tongs and twisting and pinching your nipples while a small thing constantly hitting and kicking your balls, you'd be wishing for death, and that would be an escape, but.."

".....I think you've made your point, my dear." he said, shivering in fright.

"Uh...you wouldn't really do that to me, would you?"

She smirked and said,"Care to try your luck?"

Guy gulped again and said,"Goodnight, Miya."

Kyle sighed and removed his clothing, taking a seat on the soft red couch in the middle of the room. "Well...she didn't say I couldn't stay. And she did fall asleep.." he said, pulling the covers up. He began to fluff a pillow behind him, but stopped when he saw a folder behind it.

He raised his eyebrow and took it out, gasping at what he saw in it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Doctor Tuonela's eyes snapped open as she listened in on Guy's coughing and sneezing. She growled in disgust, and kicked his back, gathering his attention.

"Goddamn it, Hinato-san." she snapped. He sat up and looked down at her with regret,"Sorry, babe, I think my allergies are acting up." "Allergies?" she asked. He shrugged and said,"I guess I'm allergic to something in here, forgive me, I'll leave."

He left the room and noticed Kyle was still there, sitting on the couch, reading through a folder. When Kyle noticed the door close, he jumped up and hid the folder.

"What you got there?" Guy asked, walking up to him. "Huh? Nothing...oh....hey Guy." Kyle replied. "It's a folder, about Cody. You were right about him being her patient. Look at all this." he added, taking the folder out.

Guy read the papers with him and sighed,"Cody's a maniac, everyone knows that, and these papers confirm it...four arrests in two years, all for fighting...public and underage drunkenness, attempted murder....dear god...he's only eighteen years old!"

"He was a hero once, you know. Together, we fought Mad Gear, we finished them, or so we had hoped." he added. "Hmm? My brother? A hero?" Kyle asked. Guy nodded. Kyle wore a prideful smile and said,"I knew he had it in him."

"It's just a shame, how far one could fall from grace." Guy said sadly,"once a hero, now a miserable ruffian locked up in jail...."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Kyle asked. "I wondered the same thing when I visited him yesterday, he looked nothing like the criminal they've all described, he was so childlike, so sweet..." Guy said.

"Want to go visit him?" Doctor Tuonela asked, walking out of her bedroom. Guy and Kyle both jumped in surprise at her arrival. Kyle quickly put the folder away and replied,"That would be nice. I wonder how he'll react when he sees me. Does he even remember me?"

"He talks about you alot. He still misses you like crazy.." she said.

Tears began to form in Kyle's eyes. "Still? It's been so long...he was so young..."

She smiled and said,"You must have touched his heart in a way not many people have. We'll go see him soon, get some more rest."

"Sounds good." he said with a smile, laying back on her couch. "Miya, you still need company in there?" Guy asked. "I thought you were allergic to something in there, jerk." she replied. "BUSTED!" Kyle yelled. Guy rolled his eyes and said,"Fine."

She giggled and walked back into her room, locking the door behind her.

Cody squealed and jumped for joy when he walked into the art center, looking around in awe at all the equipment there. "It's not much, Mister Travers, but it's the least we could get with our funding." Officer White said with a smile. "Believe me, it's more than enough." Cody said.

The room was small, with a few desks and tables, filled with paint bottles and easels at the wall. Some cheap replicas of famous paintings adorned those tiny walls, and Officer White was impressed with Cody's ability to name them all. "You know, you're a smart kid, I don't know how you wound up here.." she said.

Cody shrugged and said,"I guess that's just how my luck goes." He sat down at a desk and she asked,"Want me to get you anything?" He shook his head,"I could never make a pretty lady like you do anything for me, that wouldn't be very nice."

"Well...aren't you quite the gentleman?" she said, crossing her arms. Cody smirked, and looked at her hand, raising his eyebrow at the absence of her infamous wedding ring. "Cammy, my dear, have you gotten divorced? I don't see a ring on that finger."

"Oh god no, I just broke the ring stopping a robbery downtown a few days ago. Keith said he'd get me a new one, why?" she asked. "Oh. I was going to say, Keith is an idiot for letting a pretty woman like you get away." he said.

"What do you want, Cody?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "What makes you think I want something?" he asked. "You usually get flirty with me whenever you want something, so just tell me what it is." she replied.

"Can't a guy show some appreciation for the female cops of this city?" he asked. Officer White rolled her eyes and said,"You're ridiculous sometimes, Travers, you really are. I'm giving you twenty minutes in here, knock yourself out."

"How can I draw or paint a picture in just twenty minutes?! You know it took Picasso hours, days to make his paintings! Come on, I'm gonna need more than that!" he whined.

"You can come back tomorrow, and the next day to finish, ok?" she asked. "Fine." Cody said. He walked around the tables and gathered different colors; red, green, blue, orange, purple, pink, and a large piece of paper, going back to his desk.

He painted a purple line and said,"Now...what to call you....I know....Sacred Three Arrows from Hell...."

"Hmmm?" Officer White asked,"sounds so morbid.."

He painted more purple lines to the paper, and added orange, mixing it in, to where a figure of a woman appeared. She had purple hair, with orange streaks, eyes were a mixture of violet and orange, and her figure was curvy in all the right places.

"You're going to be so perfect when I'm finished." he said with a smile, as he drew and painted to his hearts's content.

"Guys...is it ok if I go visit Cody...alone for now?" Doctor Tuonela asked, while Kyle and Guy sat at her kitchen eating bowls of cereal. "Alone? Is that safe?" Guy asked. "It'll be fine." she replied.

"Do what you want." Kyle said. He smiled and said,"But if someone comes after you, I hope you always know that we'll be here to help." She smiled and said,"Thank you."

"It's been twenty minutes, are you finished, Cody?" Officer White asked, going back into the art room. "No...but I guess I could finish tomorrow or so." Cody replied sadly. She walked up to him and put the handcuffs back on, walking him out of the room.

"Cammy, I don't need help walking out of here, I'm a healthy boy, I can.." he complained.

"First, it's Officer White. Second, it's my job to walk you out, and third, I may have seen Miss Tuonela wandering around here, so you better go back to your cell when she calls for you." she said.

"Miya's here?! YAY!!!" Cody yelled, jumping for joy. Officer White laughed and shook her head, wearing a silly smile.

Together they walked back to the cell, where they saw Balrog punching the air, and stepping from side to side, yelling in the air, being a mock commentator for a mock match. "Having fun there, Balrog?" she asked. "Heh, you know it, Ms. White. When are you off the clock?" he asked. "Soon." she replied.

"Got any plans with the hubby?" he asked. She raised her eyebrow and asked,"Now why would you care all of a sudden?" Balrog smirked and said,"Just making idle conversation. Anyway, I better let you go back to work, be safe, Ms. White."

"Thank you, Balrog." she said, walking away.

"That's one fine piece of ass." Balrog said, watching her leave. Cody laughed and said,"You got that right. She tells me she saw Miya walking around here."

"Ha. So your girlfriend finally shows up." Balrog said. "Girlfriend?!" Cody yelled, blushing. "Cody! Look! Your face is getting all red again!" Balrog yelled. Cody turned away and said,"No it isn't..I..."

"Cody's got a crush on his doctor!" Balrog yelled. "I do not!" Cody yelled, hiding his face. Balrog laughed and danced all over the cell,"Cody and Miya! Cody and Miya!"

"Christ, Balrog, grow up, will ya? Miya doesn't want a guy like me, and I'm just not good enough for her. You ever walk into her office? She has this photo of this hunky guy on her desk, I think his name was...damn, what was it again....Charlie Nash, he was a member of the US Air Force, although I don't see how they knew each other...oh well, now that's a man for her, not me." Cody said sadly.

"I mean just look at him, he's this hunky heroic man of justice, and I'm just a ruffian criminal behind a jail cell, I can't compete with that.." he added.

"Uh Cody....just letting you know, Charlie Nash has been dead for the past sixteen years.." Balrog said. "What? Dead? Then why...why does she still have a photo of him...wait...I still have a chance?! YES!" Cody yelled, jumping up and down on his bed.

"Told ya you were in love." Balrog said with a smile. Cody landed on his bottom and blushed again,"Well...you know what...maybe I am. Maybe I do love Miya...or at least I kind of think I do...it's a little too early to tell...but wow, is she amazing. She's like the perfect blend of a woman. Physically, she's a goddess, her hair color, her eye color, her body, flawless, doesn't even look her age, personality-wise, she can be a bit of a bitch, but she's just trying to toughen me up, but she's also so very comforting..."

For a second, he said nothing, and Balrog awaited him to finish his sentence.

"Goddamn it, Balrog, I'm in love." Cody said. "This wasn't even my intention, how could I just fall so quickly...I'm here serving a jail sentence, I'm crying over my lost love, and now this woman comes into my life and sweeps me off my feet..."

"Doctor Tuonela." Officer Murdock said, checking the doctor's medium sized bag. "Hello." she spat. "Bring me to Cody?" she asked. "I'll bring him to your office. Is that ok?" he asked. "Sure, thank you." she said, walking past him and to her office.

Before she left the front office, she turned to look back at him, and said,"Wow..that was unusually...civil...I wonder why..."

She walked through the halls and to her office, where she was surprised to find it intact. "For some reason...I thought the office would be destroyed...silly me, I don't even know why I'd think that.." she said, sitting at her desk. She looked at the picture of Charlie on her desk and held it close.

"You keep staring at me with that smug smirk on that pretty face. I see it in Cody as well. You two would have gotten along so great." she said sadly,"still....I miss you, Charlie, I really do."

"Murdock, dear, you are taking quite a while to bring my patient." she called into her walkie talkie. "Not my fault. Cody's in the bathroom, we'll be there soon." he said. "Ugh...thanks for that information." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you asked." he said. "Yes...I did." she sighed. "Travers! You done in there yet?!" she heard Murdock yell over the speaker. She rolled her eyes and turned it off, grabbing a book from her bag and reading it.

"Um...Officer...I just ran out of toilet paper, do you think you could get me some more?" Cody called from his stall. Officer Murdock sighed and said,"You're impossible. I'm an officer, not a babysitter."

Cody poked his head out and gave him a cute smile. "Preeeze?" he asked. "Goddamn it, not those eyes. Fine." Officer Murdock said. He left the room to go into the closet, while Cody laughed to himself. "Sucker."

Moments later, Officer Murdock walked back into the bathroom, and to Cody's stall, where Cody opened the door, and kicked Murdock's stomach, laughing as Murdock fell to his knees. "Cody...Cody...what the fuck?!" Murdock yelled, as Cody grasped the back of his head.

"Jackpot!" Cody yelled, plunging Murdock's face into the toilet, and flushing it. Murdock's face popped out of the toilet and struggled to breathe, when Cody fumed and forced it in again, flushing it again.

After a while, Murdock stopped struggling, and Cody laughed. "Sorry pops, but I've got a hot date tonight." he said, walking to the mirror. He washed his hands with lots of soap and water, and looked at his reflection. "Hmm...my stubble is getting a bit longer, shouldn't pose much of a problem...although if it gets any worse, I may have to shave."

"Cody...you bastard...you'll pay...for this!" Murdock yelled. Cody yelped and bolted out of the bathroom, and down the halls, where Murdock chased after him. When Cody turned the corner, he stuck out his butt and shook it, laughing,"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!"

He kept running and running, while Murdock chased after him, taking out his gun.

"Get back here, Travers!" he yelled.

Cody dove into a room, and dropped a dozen banana peels on the floor, hoping Murdock would trip over them. Murdock did, in fact trip, and slid down the hall, going face first into the wall, as Cody laughed and pointed at him. "Let's see you get out of that, Murdick!" he yelled.

"Bastard!" Murdock yelled, getting up. To Cody's surprise, Murdock got up quickly, and fired his gun at him, while chasing him. Cody yelped again, and dove out the window, rolling out to a basketball court, while other inmates looked at him curiously. "The hell is up with him?" one inmate asked. The others shrugged, and continued their game.

Murdock flew out of the window moments later, and stomped his foot as he lost sight of Cody. "Hey you! Spics! Have you seen a tall white boy running around here, semi-long blonde hair...real pretty?" he asked, growing frightened at the crowd that was now surrounding him.

"Get the pig! I don't like being called a fucking Spic!" the leader yelled, while instructing his men to beat up Murdock.

Cody sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead,"Finally. Gone away from that pig." He walked around the outside garden and smiled when he saw a violet colored gloxinia flower. "Why are those flowers here...I thought they only grew in Brazil. Either way, they're beautiful. Something Miya would love." he said, plucking it from the ground.

Doctor Tuonela sighed and looked out the window, watching the inmates playing basketball and other activities, while gazing at the beautiful daylight. "Cody, I guess I can't blame you for skipping on our meeting while the day's so beautiful...but still...I wish you'd show up.."

Slowly, Cody walked into the room, and quietly closed the door behind him. He noticed she had her back turned, and quietly walked to her, holding the flowers close to him. When he finally reached her, he smirked and said,"Sorry I'm late, babe, forgive me?"

She gasped and jumped up, spinning around, and locking angry eyes with Cody. "Goddamn it, Cody, don't sneak up on me like that!" she yelled. "Sorry." he said, with a hopeful smile. "Forgive me?" he asked, showing her the flowers.

"Violet gloxinia...not sure of the meaning, but they're damn pretty.." he added. 'Bullshit, you know what these flowers mean.....sweet Cody...' she said to herself.

"Thank you." she said with a smile, jumping to her toes and reaching in to kiss his cheek. "Wait." he said. He smiled and bended down, allowing him to be face level with her, and she kissed his cheek. "You're a very kind man, when you want to be." she said. She giggled and watched as his whole face turned red in a blush.

"Hey...let's go out and chat, instead of being in this office." he said, taking her hands into his. He remained on his knees, and smiled up at her. "How can I sneak you out of here?" she asked. He got back up and smirked, walking to her window and breaking the bars around it, leaving an opening. "Cody...you never cease to amaze me." she said, walking to the window. He got out the window and turned back to it, reaching in and gently bringing her outside with him.

"Hmm...it's very beautiful outside..." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. They walked behind the jail, and looked around, looking for guards. "I found this secluded area while I was running around, no guards, nothing, and it's overlooking a nice lake." he said with a smile. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed, feeling comfortable, as they walked down the grassy trail, to the secluded area a half-mile from the jail.

It was still within jail limits, but it was still beautiful. A small hill stood with a big tree, and flowers all over it. Behind the fenced in area, a small lake lay, surrounding the jail, covered with more trees beside it. It was so serene, and she sat on the hill, breathing in the warm summer air. The area was small, but they were both content with it.

"I would often come here to relax, and to think, meditate of some sorts." he said, sitting beside her. They stared into each others' eyes, and he went down low, causing her stomach to tickle. "Cody...what are you doing?" she asked. He lay his head on her stomach and said,"Just relaxing...is that ok? I can get up if you want."

She smiled and began stroking his hair,"No, it's fine." "Besides, I like holding you like this.." she added.

He nuzzled her stomach and moaned, feeling content in her warm embrace. "So, should we have our session out here?" she asked. "Sure." he replied. "Wait a second.." she said. She grasped his hands and dipped her pinky fingernail into the key to his handcuffs, taking them off him. He looked deeply into her eyes and said,"Thank you."

She turned away from his intense stare and smiled,"Those eyes....they're haunting..."

He smiled and said,"Sorry. I don't mean to scare you." "You haven't, it's just...those eyes...remind me of someone I once knew.." she said.

He raised his eyebrow and looked up at her, watching as her face went from smile to a quick frown. Gazing upon her forlorn state, he said,"Miya...something is troubling you."

"What? Troubling? I..I'm fine." she said. "No you aren't....talk to me, tell me what's up.." he said. She shook her head,"I told you, Cody, I'm fine, there's nothing bothering me.."

Who was she kidding, everything was bothering her, Guy's frequent advances, her confusion over her feelings for him, her mother's apparent betrayal, her subsequent ruining of Cody's life as a child, everything.

"Miya.." he said.

A tear dropped from her eye, and she turned herself away from him. Gently, he placed his hand under her chin, and forced her to face him. "You're crying, don't tell me it's nothing."

She looked away and said nothing. "Miya, _diga me, por favor_.." he said with a smile. "Ha, like speaking Spanish will get you anywhere..." she said,"but if you must know....there's so much going on right now....it's hard to keep my head on straight."

"Like what?" he asked. "Well....for one, Guy." she replied with a laugh. "What about him?" he asked. "He's been....very open with how he feels about me...and needless to say, I find it annoying, but funny, as well." she replied.

"WHAT?!" Cody yelled.

_'That son of a bitch! I just told him how I felt about her, and now he goes after her?!'_ he thought to himself.

"Well...uh....how do you feel about him?" he asked. She shrugged. "I'm not sure....but I'm also not really interested in a relationship right now...not when I have so much work to do with you.." "You can't mean that...you can't just throw away your happiness because of me..." he said.

"It's not that. Then Guy told me that my mother was possibly still alive...after all that's happened....and that she doesn't even know I exist...my mother is a seer, a fortune teller, don't you think she would know if I was still alive?" she said.

"Wait...Rose? Wasn't that her name?" he asked. Her eyes grew wide. "You knew her too?" He shook his head,"I heard of her...wait, she's the gypsy Guy was fucking..." Quickly, he shut his mouth when the doctor let out an annoyed groan.

"Oh Miya...I'm sorry, dear.." he said sadly. She looked away, and buried her face in her arms. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts....your mother, who you feared for, and loved for so long, winds up alive, and doesn't even acknowledge you...and worse, she's a slut..."

Cody wrapped his arms around her and lay her head on his shoulder. "I could find her for you." he said. "You could? But how? You're.." she asked. He smiled and said,"I could hack into Interpol. You know Chun Li is a double agent, right? She's with MDPD, and Interpol, so I can distract her, get on her computer and find her."

"How do we distract her?" she asked. Cody whistled, and looked up in the sky, infuriating Doctor Tuonela. "CODY!" she yelled. "Relax, babe, I'm thinking. Ok, we can tell her that Vega La Cerda is in town, she'll go after him, and I'll have the computer to myself. Cammy will help me...maybe." he said with a smile.

She laughed and said,"You truly are something else." He smiled and said,"There's the smile I was looking for. Tears don't suit you, my dear." He brought his face close to hers and said,"And besides, your pretty smile always lightens up my day..."

Her body began to grow warm and her smile grew wider. "You're so sweet.." she said, stroking his cheek. He ran his nose against hers and said,"As are you, my dear Selene." "Technically, it is still daytime, so I guess I'm plain old Miya until night." she said. "You mean wonderful Miya." he said with a smile.

He wore a bashful smile and blushed again, while they brought their lips closer and closer to each others. "And you mean wonderful amazing, but incredibly angry stubborn sweet Cody.." she said. He laughed and said,"That's me in a nutshell, but you forgot the street trash criminal..."

"Oh right, can't forget that." she said, her voice trembling in nervousness. He lay over her on all fours, and brought his lips closer and closer to her, just before they touched, they heard footsteps, and voices shouting. "FUCK!" Cody yelled, jumping away from her before someone saw them.

"Well, well, what do we have here, did Cody Travers sneak a lady into the prison?" the guard asked. "Actually, my name is Doctor Miya Tuonela, and I brought Cody out here for our daily session. I figured it was nice day, and being in a stuffy office would basically suck. And also, we chose here because Cody could actually think, and we could have a decent conversation without being interrupted by the other prisoners." Doctor Tuonela said, standing up.

"So you weren't...together or anything?" the second guard asked. "Heavens no, I would never, he's like my son...anyway, I best be going, the session's over, I'll see you tomorrow, Mister Travers." she replied, walking away.

Cody knew she had to act a little more professional not to blow their cover, but her words still left a sting in his heart. Maybe she told some kind of truth, maybe she wasn't interested in romance, maybe she wasn't interested in him.

Hours later, Cody lamented in his jail cell, after a scolding by Officers White and Xiang, and still reeling from Doctor Tuonela's words.

"What's wrong, Cammy and Chun Li couldn't have hurt you this much.." Balrog said, with a worried expression.

"It's not them.." Cody said, shaking his head. "That doctor broad?" Balrog asked. Cody nodded. Balrog sat beside Cody and said,"Tell me what's up, you know I hate seeing that sad look on your face."

"She doesn't love me." Cody said sadly. "What the hell do you mean, did she tell you that?" Balrog asked. Cody shook his head,"But she did say she wasn't interested in a relationship, and that...I was nothing but a child to her...I know we had to act a little more professional with the guards when we were caught outside at our session, but still...she didn't have to say it like that.."

Balrog looked at Cody sadly and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "I don't know much about love or any of that BS, but it seems you're pretty determined. Don't give up hope, you might just change her mind."

Cody gave a hopeful semi-smile and said,"You might be right. You might just be right."

* * *

Just some random knowledge: Gloxinia Flowers mean "Love at First Sight" :)

and "Diga me, por favor" is Spanish for "Talk to me, please", as we all know Cody is very fluent in Spanish :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Sometimes I wonder...where did I go wrong in life? I watched my brother die before my eyes, I fought a wild street gang, I saved my girlfriend, my city, I've done everything I possibly could, but here I am. A hero down my own luck, fuck, I'm no hero, just a poor ruffian on the streets, behind bars, you name it, I've probably been there."

"Hero. Vigilante. Criminal. Call me what you will, I've already heard it. But there are still some words I haven't heard before. Every punch I've thrown, every gangster, evil person I've thrown behind bars, everyone I've saved, and never a thank you. In fact, my thanks seems to be nothing but horizontal bars that stand before me. Come to think of it, I've never heard an _'I love you' _either. No parents to say it to me, my brother, yeah right, men don't confess their love to other men, Jessica, nah, I was just a fuck and a half, I knew she wanted it, but she didn't love me."

"So I said no. She looked at me like I was crazy. Every high school kid wants to fuck the head cheerleader, especially one as hot as Jessica Haggar. But she was mine, all mine. Until I found the real reason she'd ever be with a guy like me. She wanted to make her old boyfriend jealous, she also wanted quick sex, something I didn't just hand out like a freecard. I stuck by her because I loved her, maybe I was delusional. Part of me still loves her, even though she dropped me like a sack of shit on a hot summer day. Part of me still wishes I was with her, but the other part says no."

"And so I sit here, alone in a jail cell, contemplating on where the past eighteen years have gone. I never really had much of a family, Kyle taken from me when I was only three, Guy and his GMILF Nana Hinato taking me in soon after, and I really didn't stay with them long. Her taking me in was something like she felt sorry for me. I didn't ask to be felt sorry for, I just needed someone to take care of me. Mayor Haggar never really liked me, sure, he called me friend, and didn't mind that I dated his daughter, but deep down, I never thought he really liked me."

"I feel like I've been alone these past eighteen years. Guy seems to think he knows me so well, but it couldn't be any farther from the truth. We went our separate ways ages ago, it seems, even seeing him a few days earlier, he felt so far away. I haven't lived a long life, but it seems I've accomplished quite an impressive amount of things in these short eighteen years. I almost feel like this will become my final resting place, whenever this life chooses to end."

"I thought I'd be happy. I thought I accomplished it all. I saved a girl, saved a city, but I couldn't save myself. Ha. What a dead end irony..."

Cody sighed and turned over his painting, disregarding all the text he had just written, and began his painting again. For the past few days, this became his new hangout area, while the other convicts would go outside, workout, play basketball or football, he'd be inside drawing and painting whatever he could find.

Officer White told Cody that front office could use a new paint job, so he took up on her offer. Officer Xiang wanted her personal office painted, so she asked Cody for his time.

After a while, Cody became the offical prison artist, painting anything and everything he could get his hands on.

He laughed and lay on his bed, looking at his hands in wonder, and wondering how such hands could create something so beautiful as art.

"Ha. With so much riding on my fists, I know this can't be my final fight." he said with a smile. "You having fun playing Picasso?" Balrog asked. Cody smiled and said,"Of course I am. What else am I going to do here?"

"Well...you could work out with me. I need a sparring partner, plus jogging gets kind of boring when you're by yourself." Balrog said.

"Balrog, let me ask you a question. Why do you feel so compelled to be with me when you have all these other cellmates here?" Cody asked worriedly. Balrog smirked and said,"Well...for one, I like you. You haven't judged me on anything I've confessed to you, you look at me like I'm a normal person, you treat me like a normal person, too."

"And, I just like you, I know deep down, you're a good person who just got unlucky." he added with a smile.

Cody was touched by those words and said,"You know, it feels good to have a friend who's down on his luck with you."

"Come on, pretty boy, why don't we go out for some exercise, you look like you need it." Balrog said. "What, are you calling me fat?" Cody asked. While he spent more time in the art center, and eating a bit more than he used to, he watched as his physique got a bit bigger.

"No...but you are looking a bit too pale. And you're on your way to developing a gut, if you don't mind my honesty." Balrog said.

Cody sighed and rubbed his stomach, which was a bit bigger than usual. "I'm having a baby, you insensitive jerk!" he yelled, laughing. Balrog laughed and said,"Well, we can start with a few stretches here and there, make sure you don't pull anything." "You going to be my new personal trainer?" Cody asked.

Balrog laughed and kissed his muscles,"Like you had to ask."

Two knocks came to Mayor Haggar's door, and he sat up in his bed, worried. He grabbed the gun at his bedside and walked down the steps, while the knocks got louder.

Across from his room, Jessica walked out and asked,"Daddy? Who's there?" "It's nothing, honey, just go back to sleep." he instructed, and she fell to her knees, holding the door in fright.

Slowly, Mayor Haggar walked down the steps, grasping his pistol, while the knocks became more and more frequent. "Open up, Haggar, I know you're there!" the voice yelled.

Mayor Haggar stopped.

"What, you don't recognize my voice?! It's me, your old pal Rolento!" Rolento yelled from behind the door.

Mayor Haggar opened the door and pointed his gun and Rolento, causing a quick gasp from Rolento's lips. "What the hell do you want?!" Haggar yelled. "Speak nicely, and I'll talk." Rolento said with a smirk,"and I'd put that gun away before I start to get grenade happy."

"You wouldn't." Haggar said. Rolento's smirk grew wider and he said,"Care to watch me? You keep testing me, and I'll blow this place up, with your precious daughter inside."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Haggar yelled. "Relax, relax, don't get so butthurt." Rolento said, pushing past Haggar and walking into the house. He kicked off his military boots and sat on the couch, placing his sweaty feet on the table in front of him.

Haggar held his nose at the stench of Rolento's feet, causing him to smirk. "Do my feet offend you, dear Mayor?" "Rolento, what the hell do you want?" Haggar asked.

"What, can't old friends sit around and have a chit-chat?" Rolento asked. He got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two cups, walking to the freezer and grabbing ice, and walking to the liquor cabinet for some scotch.

"We've never been friends." Haggar snapped,"in fact, we've hated each other since god knows when, since Mad Gear started up, your band killed my wife so many years ago, then you tried to kill my Jessica!"

Rolento finished pouring the scotch into the cups, and handed one to Haggar, who looked at him as he drank. Rolento drank, too, and said,"I was not the one who killed your wife. And we weren't going to kill Jessica. Sure, Mad Gear likes to mess around and stuff, but we don't kill without a reason to do so."

"That's bullshit, how many innocent lives have been taken on the count of you guys?!" Haggar yelled. Rolento sighed and said,"Whatever, they're all merely pawns in our games. They get in our way, they pay the price. All I want is to create a military utopia full of world peace."

"That's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard you say. I-" Haggar said, before Rolento countered with,"I want Miya Tuonela back. And I'm not going to let anyone get in my way of having her. If you see Cody, which I know you do, tell him to back off, or he's going to get it."

"What...you mean Cody's doctor?" Haggar asked,"I didn't know she knew you...or dated you, as you claim." Rolento nodded and said,"She was the love of my life. Even after all these years, I still think about her. I still love her, and I will do so, until the day I die."

Haggar was leery of Rolento's words, he never saw him as a lover, he was a damn good liar, though, maybe he was lying about this.

"So many men tried to take her, you know, Charlie Nash, that foreign exchange USAF lieutenant, and now Guy Hinato, I hear, put the moves on her the other day, despite him being nothing but a child." Rolento said.

"A few days earlier, I saw Cody with the doctor, they were in this secluded area of the prison, all over each other, making out, and the likes." he added with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Haggar yelled,"Miya should know that a relationship with her patient is strictly against the rules!" "And I overheard Cody saying that he was in love with her, and that he slept with her already." Rolento said.

Jessica stood at the top of the stairs and listened in. "Cody...has a new girlfriend?" A female's laugh stopped her in her tracks, and she turned to find Poison standing behind her. "YOU! What the hell do you want?!" Jessica yelled.

"Your darling Cody does indeed have a new girlfriend. Don't you think you should try to hang on to your man?" Poison said. "My man.....but we broke up two years ago." Jessica said,"still...the nerve of him...."

"Still care for him? Or is it the fact that another woman sank her claws into him?" Poison asked with a smile. "Who is she?" Jessica asked, jealousy swimming through her veins.

"Her name is Miya Tuonela. She's Cody's doctor in Metro City Jail. And she's old, say, in her thirties." Poison replied with a smile.

Jessica fumed and said,"Some old doctor hag sank her claws into my Cody?! I'm going to have a word with that bitch."

Poison laughed and said,"Adieu, Miss Haggar. I hope everything works out in your favor." She jumped out the window and sat in a tree outside the large house, looking at her nails. "Well, now this gets Miya out of the way, I can have Rolento all to myself."

"Even more scandalous, Miya's fought with Officer Murdock, she hurt him pretty bad, scratches and clawed all over the place, plus she broke a few lamps over his head, nearly put him in a hospital." Rolento said with a smile, drinking another glass of scotch.

"But she said that Murdock hurt Cody, that he beats him every chance he gets." Haggar said, drinking his glass of scotch. "All lies. Officer Murdock is a very good cop, treats his inmates with nothing but respect." Rolento said.

Haggar sighed and said,"I just don't know who to believe. But if you say its true, Miss Tuonela putting her hands on a cop, that's a federal offense...why she hasn't been charged is beyond me."

"Don't charge her, don't touch her, don't do nothing to her, or I'll blow up this city faster than you can run upstairs to your precious daughter, you got that." Rolento threatened.

"I will have Miya back, even if I have to destroy Metro City." he added, walking out the door.

"Crazy shithead." Haggar said, locking the door behind him.

"That son of a bitch! How dare he forget about me and move on!" Jessica yelled, ripping up a picture of her and Cody at her Senior Prom two years ago. She tore the paper into a thousand pieces and threw it on the floor, watching the film rain to the plush pink carpet.

Tears fell from her eyes as she began throwing out dozens of teddy bears, tossing them out the window, while she screamed and cursed into the night.

"Jessica, Jessica, honey, is everything ok?" Haggar asked, running to her pink-filled room. Jessica wiped a tear away and shook her head,"No daddy.....it's not ok....how can Cody just move on, after everything we've been through?"

"You..you heard us?" Haggar asked. "How could I not have? You two were loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear." she replied sadly. "Don't tell me you still love Cody, you dumped him when he was arrested for the second time.." Haggar said.

"I don't...or I thought I didn't...but now..I just don't know.." she replied, wiping another tear away. Haggar sighed and rolled his eyes, holding her close to him. _'Women..'_ he said to himself. _'So feeble minded, so fickle sometimes'_

"You...said he was having a relationship with his doctor, right?" she asked. "That's what Rolento said, I don't know if I believe him or not." he replied. "Cody knows that's not allowed, and so does she. Plus, he's way too young for her anyway."

"Cody's always been into older women." she snapped. "And with that woman in her thirties, that's perfect for him."

"But still....they know better. Either way, I think I'm going to have a word with them." Haggar said, walking out of the room.

"When can I see my brother again?" Kyle asked Doctor Tuonela as they sat on her couch, watching TV. The door to the bathroom opened, and a dripping wet, naked Guy walked out, shaking the water out of his hair.

"Took you long eno-ahh!" she yelled, turning around and screaming at his nakedness. "Bastard, what the hell are you doing walking around my apartment nude like that?!" she yelled angrily.

"My clothes stink, and I haven't anything else to wear." he replied with a smirk. "That's a lie." she snapped. "No, seriously, my clothes really are dirty, and you don't have any towels left." he said.

She sighed and said,"Fine.", taking innocent glances at his physique. His tan skin reflected nicely against the off white walls of her apartment, and his muscles were just about the right size. As she eyed him, her eyes innocently dropped to his middle, where she was surprised that Guy was rather large in size, just as Kyle joked about.

"Miya. You're staring at me, you know. Don't you know it's not polite to stare?" Guy said. Doctor Tuonela blushed and turned her face, while Kyle laughed. Guy smirked and said,"Although I can see why....I am rather sexy. And I've got a huge dick."

"Pig." she said, throwing a pillow at him. "Then why were you staring?" he asked, sticking his tongue out. He turned around and shook his naked bottom at her, laughing and teasing her, while Kyle laughed harder. "Guy, you're such a dick." he said.

Guy finished teasing her and walked back into the doctor's room, where he was surprised to see that she lay out an outfit for him, it wasn't much, but it was enough. White boxer shorts and a grey t-shirt that fit him perfectly. "Hey, thanks!" he yelled, walking out of the room.

"So can we go?" Kyle asked. "Yeah, let me get my stuff. And Guy, could you do me a favor and watch over the apartment? You never know who might show up..." Doctor Tuonela said. She walked over to her bag laying on the floor, and bended over to pick it up, not even realizing both Kyle and Guy staring at her.

"Kyle, what the fuck?!" Guy whispered. "Dude, shut up, she's going to notice!" Kyle yelled. "Going to notice what?" Doctor Tuonela snapped, arms crossed. Both men pointed at each other and said,"He did it." "Bad." she said, slapping them both. "Ouch, you wench!" they yelled in unison, and she slapped them again.

"Lucky I'm not spanking you, Hinato." she said. "I think I've had enough of that when I was little. My ass is still hurting from you." Guy said. "We should go." she said, grabbing Kyle's arm. "I'll watch the place." Guy said. Doctor Tuonela smiled and said,"Thanks."

"Yo Travers! Get over here, you've got a visitor!" Officer Murdock yelled, at Cody's cell. Cody looked up from his philosophy book and asked,"Guy?" "No, you idiot, it's Mayor Haggar. The fuck you reading over there?" Murdock asked.

"A philosophy book, Plato's Republic..." Cody replied, putting the book down. Officer Murdock laughed and said,"Ha. You don't need none of that shit, since you're never going to be anything but a jail rat." Cody fumed and said,"I could do without your mockery today, I'm not in the mood."

"I don't fucking care what mood you're in, you're not going to talk back to me like that." Officer Murdock snapped. "Now get over here, Mayor Haggar's waiting."

Cody sighed and walked to the door, waiting for Murdock to open it. When he did, he slapped handcuffs on Cody's arms, and dragged him out of the cell. "Hey, I can walk on my own." Cody snapped. Murdock pushed him to the floor and stepped on his chest,"What did you say, punk?!"

Cody nearly heaved at the pain of the large foot on his chest and said,"Did I fucking stutter, or are you just deaf? I said I can walk on my own!"

Officer Murdock frowned at Cody and punched his face,"Someone ought to teach you some manners, punk, respect your elders!"

He tried punching at him again, but Cody ducked under it, and before he could attack back, he caught two other officers holding guns to his head. "Don't make anymore moves, Travers, we know what you're going to do." they said in unison.

Cody jumped in fright and said,"What the....who the hell are you...?" "Ok, let's go. The Mayor is waiting, and he doesn't have any time to bullshit." Officer Murdock said, gently nudging Cody as they walked to the visiting area.

When Cody saw Mayor Haggar, he jumped in shock at the Mayor's furious expression. Officer Murdock winked at the Mayor, and walked away, giving the two men their privacy. Slowly, Cody picked up the phone at the table, and sat down.

"Uh..nice..nice to see you, Haggar." Cody stuttered.

"Cody, what the hell is wrong with you? You know having a relationship with your doctor is strictly against the rules!" Haggar yelled.

"Huh?!" Cody yelled in shock. "Uh...who said I was having a relationship with Doctor Tuonela?"

Haggar looked at Cody and replied,"Rolento visited my house, and he said that he caught you two in some area of the prison sleeping together, now-"

"Rolento. You mean the same Rolento of Mad Gear, who kidnapped your daughter and nearly destroyed half the city? And you're believing him?" Cody said,"my god, you're clueless. I'm not having a relationship with Miss Tuonela."

"I just don't even know what to believe anymore, Cody, you were a hero once, and now you're a criminal, the very same scum you helped me defeat....." Haggar said sadly.

Cody pounded his fist on the metal board in front of him and yelled,"Don't compare me to Mad Gear! Don't compare me to a common criminal! I am still a hero!"

"And yet these prison walls became your home, Cody, what am I going to do with you?" Haggar said. "You can get me out of here. Mad Gear is running rampart through the city, you even invited one of them to your home, are you mad?! I can stop them, if you can get me out of here, I promise, I'll get rid of Mad Gear once and for all." Cody said.

Haggar shook his head and said,"No. You're going to serve your sentence in full. Do you think you're the only one who can stop Mad Gear? Don't be stupid, Cody, even with Guy's help, they just keep coming back."

"But I can't just sit here and let them destroy my city!" Cody yelled. "That's for us to handle." Haggar said. "Who's us, the incompetent police?! A few nights ago, Rolento and his army bombed the Inner Harbor, and who stopped them? No one!" Cody yelled.

"They had a tank, do you think you would have been able to stop it?" Haggar said. "I would have tried anything to do so..." Cody said,"you know how I feel about Metro City, despite the shithole it is, it's still my home, and I have to protect it..."

"I understand, Cody, but I'm not above the law, and you broke it, so now you have to pay the price....I'm sorry its come down to this, but there's nothing I can do." Haggar said, walking away.

"Haggar, wait! You're the mayor, you can do something!" Cody yelled.

While Haggar walked out the visiting room, he ran into Doctor Tuonela and Kyle in the main lobby, all of them hearing Cody's screaming.

"Oh Cody...." she sighed sadly. Haggar looked at Kyle and raised his eyebrow, then looked at the doctor, and back at Kyle. He noticed Kyle's dogtags around his neck and said,"Ah, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Nash, I've heard so much about you!"

"Uh...Nash? My last name is Travers." Kyle said. "Huh?" Haggar asked. Doctor Tuonela giggled and said,"You thought this was Charlie Nash?" Kyle held out his hand and said,"Nice to meet you, my name is Kyle Travers, Cody's big brother."

"WHAT!? You mean the dead big brother that he told me about a while ago? What the....how the hell....you're supposed to be dead!" Haggar yelled, his skin pale, and jaw dropped in fright.

"What's the matter, Mayor, you look like you've seen a ghost." Doctor Tuonela said with a laugh. "Uh...I'm out of here, just go talk to Cody or something...bye." Haggar said, walking out the door.

"How strange...what's his problem?" Kyle asked. "Nothing except the fact that you're supposed to be dead." Doctor Tuonela said with a giggle.

"Oh well. Time to meet Cody." Kyle said. "Wait....I should go in first, I don't know how he'll react to you, so I should ease him into it." she said.

"Be careful." Kyle said, watching as she walked out of the main lobby, and into the prison, where dozens of hungry inmates kept watch.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Guy jumped up in surprise when he heard his phone ringing from the other room. He scrambled out of the sofa, and ran into Doctor Tuonela's room, running to it.

"Even ninjas need their cell phones..." he muttered in annoyance.

Without looking at the name on the caller id, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Guy." the voice said, causing Guy to jump in surprise again.

"You." he was silent for a while, before the voice spoke again, in a heavy Italian accent.

"Surprised you, didn't I?" the voice said.

"Rose, what the hell? You've got a lot of nerve calling me." he snapped. She giggled and said,"You know, I missed you."

Guy frowned and said,"You could have at least called, or let me know how you were. I worried about you. You going on that crazy adventure, I could have helped."

Rose laughed and said,"And what would you have done, your silly ninja antics? Guy, your Bushin-Ryu whatever it's called will never be enough, you know." "I don't care. What the hell do you want anyway?" he asked.

"Is that anyway to talk to a woman? Come now, Guy Hinato, that's not very nice." she said. "But if you insist. I'd like to see you again, some time very soon." she added.

"I can't do that." Guy said.

"Not too long ago, you would have jumped at the chance. Do you have a new girlfriend? Or is it because I'm growing older?" Rose asked. "It's not that at all." Guy replied.

"Then what is it?" she asked, her voice growing more annoyed by the second.

"Your daughter." Guy replied.

Rose gasped, and she suddenly became very quiet. Finally, she sighed and said,"I..I don't have a daughter." "Yes you do." he said,"her name is Miya Tuonela. She claims to be your daughter, and by the looks of it, she has a pretty good case."

"M-Miya..?" Rose asked.

"But...my daughter, she was taken from me...she was so young, the commies, they took her....she survived?!" she added. "You're a seer, don't you think you would have seen it?" Guy asked.

"I never bothered to look.." she said.

"She's your daughter!!" Guy yelled, angry at her apparent insensitivity.

"I know...I know...I never looked because I was afraid of the answer. I mean what mother wants to hear that her daughter is dead?! I feared it for so long, I was so afraid, she was my only child, my baby! Do you know how much it hurt seeing her taken away?! I heard her cries, her screams, I wanted to do something, but I couldn't! Do you know how helpless I felt? How worthless I felt?! And for years, I wanted to, but I didn't let myself look out of fear, but I still had one hope left, that I'd see her again!" she cried.

"Your daughter is here in Metro City....if you want, you can see her. She misses you, you know. And I've been a jerk, trying to make her my girlfriend...I...just let me know when you're in town..." Guy said, hanging up the phone.

"Goddamn...." he added, walking out of the room.

Doctor Tuonela looked around the jail area, watching as dozens upon dozens of inmates screamed and howled at her. Screaming words in some languages she didn't understand, and some in English. Despicable things that nearly made her hurl her insides out.

She sighed and kept walking, not paying any attention, when she ran into Officer White.

"Miya, what are you doing back here? Does Murdock even know you're here?" she asked. The doctor shook her head,"Can you bring me to Cody real quick?"

"Sure." Officer White said, taking Doctor Tuonela's hand and bringing her to Cody's cell.

"One more, Travers, come on!" Balrog yelled, while Cody pushed himself up for his last crunch. When he was finished, he let out a loud exhale, and fell to the floor, breathing heavily, and wiping the sweat off his body. "Feeling any better?" he asked. "Much." Cody said,"I think I feel my six pack coming back."

"You keep this shit up, and you'll have a twenty-four soon!" Balrog said, laughing. Cody returned with a hearty-laugh, and the two slapped sweaty hands quickly.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Doctor Tuonela asked from outside the cell. Cody jumped up and immediately blushed in her presence, causing Balrog to laugh. "Nothing at all, just two men getting all naked and sweaty." he replied. "Balrog!" Cody yelled. "Oh come on, whitey, you're all sweaty and in your boxers anyway....you ought to put your clothes on, and look more presentable for your lady."

"My lady? Get out of here, douchebag." Cody said with a wink. "Now boys..." Officer White said, opening the door. "Balrog, come with me for a little bit, let's leave these two alone for now." she added. Balrog looked at her with knowing eyes, and walked out with her.

"Hmm..someone's worked up quite a sweat." Doctor Tuonela said, when they were alone. No other inmates from any other cell could see them, this time, they were all alone again.

"Gotta...work out sometime..." he said, wiping his shiny chest with a towel on the bed. Putting his prison suit back on, he sat on the bed, beside the doctor, and asked,"So...what brings you back here? I thought you usually had sessions in your office."

"Murdock doesn't know I'm here." she said.

"Uh oh. Meeting me in secret, huh?" he asked, moving closer to her. "I..guess you could...say that." she replied. "You look really tired, am I coming at a bad time?" she asked.

"Of course not." he said,"it's never a bad time when I'm with you."

He smiled, as did she. She felt her body growing warm while Cody embraced her for a hug. "Ewww....you're all sweaty." she giggled. "Working out with Balrog, apparently I've gotten a little fat." he said. She looked at him and pinched his stomach, laughing. "Hmm...maybe just a little, no big deal, you look like you're a hardworker, so you'll be fine."

He exhaled again, yawning, and falling back to his pillow at the edge of the bed. Doctor Tuonela took off her heels and crawled to him, joining him.

"Miss Tuonela, what is this? You don't look like the cuddling type." he said with a smile. She lay beside him and curled to his side, he wrapped his arm around her waist, she lay her head on his chest, her hand on his stomach, and cuddled closer to him.

"I thought..I was too sweaty and yucky for you..." he said. "Sometimes...I just need someone to cuddle with." she confessed. He squeezed her and said,"If you ever need a cuddle, I'm always here." "But you're behind bars, I can't just see you whenever I feel like." she said.

"Doesn't matter. No bars, no jail cell could ever keep me from you." he said, blushing with a shy smile.

"Oh Cody....that's very sweet of you to say." she said.

_'Goddamn me. I love this woman.'_ he said to himself.

His heart, his body, his mind ached to tell her, but he couldn't find himself to do so. He was afraid, shy, but most of all, afraid of scaring her away. He remembered she said she wasn't interested in a relationship, and from some of the prison gossip, he learned that her last boyfriend was dead, but that was almost twenty years ago, sixteen, at least.

She remembered she said that he was her top priority, and that a relationship with anyone else would hinder her work, but what if it was a relationship with him, he wondered, but then again, a relationship between them would be out of the question. He's the patient, she's the doctor, it's completely forbidden.

But he couldn't help it.

She was so wonderful in ways Cody couldn't comprehend, and he's always been the kind of guy who always gets what he wants.

"Miya...I..." he was about to finish his sentence, when he saw the doctor's eyes closed, her ample chest moving up and down, and her hair in her face, like a blanket.

"Oh Miya....you look so adorable when you sleep.." he said with a smile. He curled closer to her, and snuggled her, bringing the blanket over them, while he stroked her hair gently.

Kyle sighed and paced back and forth in the main office, when Officer White walked in. She jumped and asked,"Um...can I help you?" "Yeah, I came here with Doctor Tuonela, and she's been gone for a little while, I'm kind of worried." he replied.

She looked at his cigarette and said,"You know smoking isn't allowed in here." Kyle shrugged and said,"I haven't been yelled at yet." She smirked and said,"Ok, smart guy.", taking the cigarette out of his hand and throwing it to the floor, stepping on it to put it out.

"What the....oh come on, lady, that wasn't fair.." he said. "What's your name, by the way?" she asked. "So you can arrest me?" he asked. She shook her head,"You're kind of cute, in a smart-ass kind of way, kind of like Cody Travers..."

When she used that name, she noticed Kyle's eyes grow wide. "My name is Kyle Travers, I'm Cody's big brother." he said. She gasped and said,"Brother? But Cody said his brother-"

"Died when he was little? Yeah. I did. By some kind of Divine Intervention, I'm here once more." he said. "But how? That's impossible..." she asked. He shrugged and said,"Miya told me this Father Bella character was behind it."

"Father Bella?! Now it all makes sense..." she said.

"By the way, where is Miya, it's taking her a while, unless....did something happen to her?! Is she ok?!" he asked. "She's fine. She's with Cody now." she replied, looking at her watch,"and she's been there for a while....uh oh."

"What do you mean, uh oh?" he asked, eyes narrowing down at her.

"Your little brother has an innocent crush on her, or so it seems, and contact like...that, is forbidden between patient and doctor." she said. "Cody's a smart kid, if he knew that, he wouldn't go after her." he said,"but...then again, he's always been spoiled, and he always got whatever he wanted."

"Parents spoiled him?" she asked. He shook his head,"I did. There weren't any parents to raise him, fell into the streets, crackheads, I took him in and raised him until I died. During that time, I spoiled the kid, got him whatever he wanted, whatever he asked for, maybe that's a bad thing..."

"Well...he does walk around here with a tiny arrogant flair, he does act a little spoiled, but he is a good kid, for the most part." she said,"anyway, let me give Miss Tuonela a call, maybe they're having a session, or just chatting."

"Having...session...oh...my fault, I misheard you for a second there, sweetheart." he said. She rolled her eyes and took out her phone, dialing the doctor's number.

Cody looked down at his sleeping doctor and smiled, thinking about how cute she looked, and laughing at the tiny snores that left her tiny lips. He ached to kiss them, but was afraid of how she may react.

Suddenly, her phone rang, and her eyes snapped open. She gasped and jumped up, looking around and blinking in confusion.

"Where am I? Cody? What are you doing in my room?!" she yelled.

He laughed and said,"We aren't in your room, you're in my jail cell. You climbed into bed with me, and fell asleep." She held her hand to her head and said,"You're right. How long have I been out?"

"A few minutes." he replied.

"Why didn't you wake me? Do you know how wrong, how unprofessional this looks?!" she yelled.

"I didn't have the heart, you looked too cute." he said.

"Too...cute? Cody, I'm in my thirties, I'm too old to be cute." she said,"and besides, I'm your doctor, I shouldn't in bed with you!"

Cody looked away sadly and said,"So I guess that's all I am to you, just a patient?" She sighed and looked away.

"And once this is all over, once you think I'm healed, you're going to leave, and I'll mean nothing to you anymore?" he asked.

"Oh Cody....that's not what I mean.." she said. She touched his cheek gently and said,"I mean, we can't be seen like this, you'll get in so much trouble, and you mean more to me than that."

"Forget about me, what about you, you'll get fired, you-"

She shook her head and said,"That doesn't matter."

He smiled and blushed,"Have I ever told you how amazing you really are?"

She shook her head. "I'm not all that great, I'm just a psychologist. Save the praise for the real heroes of this city, like you."

_'Oh god, I love her!' _he thought to himself.

The phone rang again, but she ignored it and kicked her purse off the bed. "You look tired, maybe you should sleep again." he said. She yawned and tried to hide the dark circles under her eyes, but Cody saw right threw it. "You're right, but I can't..." she said.

"Is this about me being the patient again?" he asked. She laughed and said,"No, I can't sleep..." "Want me to sing you a lullaby?" he asked. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Cody, I'm thirty-three years old, I don't need a lullaby."

"Fine then, I would love nothing more than to watch you struggle to sleep." he said with a wise-ass smile. "What did you say?!" she snapped. "So stubborn, you won't even accept my help." he said with a laugh. "I am not stubborn! I just don't need or want your help." she said.

"Blah, blah, blah." he said, sticking his tongue out. "CODY!" she yelled. "I win." he said with a smirk.

"You....WHAT?! You don't win, you don't win nothing!" she yelled.

"Did I hit a sensitive spot, m'lady?" he asked.

"Hmph." she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Why don't you just admit defeat?" he asked.

She laughed and said,"The day I admit defeat is the day you bury me in the ground."

"Such an adorable, stubborn lady, you really are something else." he said with a laugh. She turned and glared at him angrily, Cody gulped and nearly screamed in fright. "Why don't you come here, and I'll help you sleep, or something." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She didn't want to admit, but being in Cody's arms were comforting. They were warm, loving, protective, something she desperately needed.

He rocked her back and forth, and softly sung a Finnish song, in the form of a lullaby.

_"Kauan sitten kylän päässä syntyi kaksi poikaa, _  
_kaksi perillistä sodanjumalan karhuntaljoin verhotun. _  
_Jo kolmen iästä, sanovat, toisiansa alkoivat harjoittaa _  
_ja kun teräksensä yhteen kalahti, saattoi kuulla ukkosen. _

_Kauan sitten kylän päässä varttui kaksi poikaa, _  
_kaksiko vain typerystä kuolemaa pilkkaamaan? _  
_Ei yksikään haava vielä ollut tehnyt tehtäväänsä _  
_ja siksi kai sitä miekasta vihollisen täytyi anoa. _

_Aina kunnia houkuttaa nuorta kansaa _  
_(ryöstöretki merten taa) ja taistelu sitäkin enemmän. _  
_Varmaan turmaan rientävän tielle _  
_vain toinen hullu uskaltautuu."_

While he sang, Doctor Tuonela looked at him and said,"Cody, I'm Swedish, not Finnish."

She yawned, and he smiled, holding her tightly while he watched her eyes close gently. "My sweet Miya..." he said, looking down at her with eyes of love.

Officer White fumed and said,"Miya didn't answer her phone, I hope they're not.."

"Fucking?" Kyle asked. "KYLE!" Officer White said,"but you're right, I really hope they aren't having sex or anything like that....but what could they possibly be doing? I'm gonna go see them, be right back, actually, you know what, come with me, you two should meet."

"Miya did say she was coming back to get me." Kyle said. "That was a half-hour ago." he added. "Alright, let's go." she said, taking his hand and walking into the prison area.

"How can she trust me, to sleep in the same bed as me...does she not realize, I'm a murderer?" Cody asked, looking down at the doctor, who slept comfortably beside him. She moaned and turned over, nuzzling him while she curled closer to him.

"My darling...if only you knew....just how much I truly lo-whoa!" Cody yelled, jumping up when he noticed the door to his cell open. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he whispered himself, trying desperately to cover the doctor's body with a blanket.

"Relax, it's me." Officer White said. Cody sighed in relief when her long pigtail came to his view, and he said,"Thank god..."

"Ok, what's going on here, Miya was supposed to meet someone in the lobby, and she's here for god knows how long, she-"

"Shhh.." Cody said, putting his finger on his lips. "She's sleeping."

"Sleeping?!" Officer White said. Kyle laughed and said,"I guess she doesn't get much sleep with me and Guy being there...."

Cody looked up and said,"Guy?! He's living with her now?!"

Kyle looked at Cody and said,"Uh...he came over and just never left."

Cody said nothing, and stared at the man with confused eyes. He eyed him and looked up and down his body, eyes stopping at the dog tags around his neck.

"Who the hell are you?!" he yelled, jumping up.

Doctor Tuonela's eyes snapped open, and she gasped, looking at Officer White, who glared at her. Her eyes then went to Cody, who she noticed, was sending piercing glares into Kyle.

Kyle walked to her and said,"Nice to see you awake, my dear, I've been waiting for at least a half hour for you to come get me." "Sorry.." she said. Kyle smiled and gently grasped her arm, but as he did, Cody lept from the bed and shoved Kyle away.

"Keep your hands off her!" he yelled angrily.

Kyle hit the ground, and groaned in a sudden pain, hitting his shoulder on the cold floor, while Cody stood over him.

"Cody, stop!" Doctor Tuonela yelled.

Cody grabbed Kyle's dogtag and pulled it at him, gasping as he read the name on it.

"Kyle....Travers?! What the...?!" he yelled. He punched Kyle's face angrily and yelled,"Why are you wearing my brother's dogtag?!"

"CODY STOP IT!" Doctor Tuonela yelled, as Cody's fist bounced off Kyle's face. He grabbed Kyle by the collar of his jacket and tossed him at the wall. "I'm not going to ask again, who are you?! Why are you wearing my brother's dog tag?! Why did you put your hands on Miya?!"

"I...I'm your brother!" Kyle yelled, spitting up blood while his body thrashed against the wall.

"WHAT?! My brother's been dead for nearly sixteen years! You're a fucking liar!" Cody yelled, punching him again.

"CODY! STOP!" Doctor Tuonela yelled. She got up from the bed and grabbed Cody's arm, trying to stop his body from shaking in anger. "Calm down..." she said, holding him tight.

"Miya, get away from him!" Officer White yelled.

Angrily, and without thinking, Cody swiped the doctor off his arm, and swung his arm, backhanding her. She screamed as the back of his palm slapped her face, the impact feeling like being hit by a hammer.

Doctor Tuonela groaned in pain, and sat up, holding her bruising cheek, trying to stop the stinging pain. "He....he hit me...." she said sadly.

"Cody...I...I am your brother, listen to me!" Kyle yelled. "You are not my brother!" Cody yelled,"my brother died sixteen years ago! Mad Gear killed him! I saw it with my own eyes! I was only three, but I knew what was happening!"

Cody looked at his hand and said,"My god...I just hit Miya....what the hell is wrong with me..."

Glaring at Kyle, he yelled,"YOU! You made me hit her!" He tried to dash after Kyle again, but Officer White held her gun up. "Don't make any more moves, Cody!" she yelled.

"Don't shoot him!" Doctor Tuonela yelled.

"I don't want to! But if I have to, I will!" Officer White yelled.

Cody fumed and said,"That isn't my brother! What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull on me?! I know my brother is dead, how the hell can he be here? Unless he's a liar...." He turned to the doctor and said,"Miya...is he my brother? I know you'd never lie to me, right?"

Doctor Tuonela sighed and said,"Yes....yes, he is your brother."

"He is not my brother!" Cody yelled,"Miya...now you're in on this?! I bet you're the one who brought him here to begin with! How could you lie to me?! I thought I could trust you! You're the only one I trust in this fucking prison, and now you lie to me too?!"

"I'm not lying...I would never lie to you." she said.

"You're a fucking liar! I hate you! I never want to see you again! No more meetings, no more doctor bullshit! I don't want you in my fucking life anymore!" he yelled angrily.

"Cody!" Doctor Tuonela yelled. Tears fell from her eyes, but she turned her face away, she couldn't believe Cody would say such sweet things one second, and such hurtful the next.

"You don't mean any of that...you're just upset, right?" she said.

"I mean everything I say, and I always keep my word, unlike you." he snapped.

Doctor Tuonela felt her heart breaking, and she said,"So...so it's over then....alright, fine. If that's how you want it. Then... I don't care if you get healed or not! I don't care if you ever get out of this prison, you can rot here for all I give a shit!"

She got up from the floor and walked past him, taking Kyle's hand and following Officer White out of the cell.

"And stay out! I don't want to see any of you, ever again!" Cody yelled.

Cody clenched his fists angrily, body shaking in anger, and fumed while he listened in, and waited until he no longer heard the footsteps leaving the Maximum Security level.

He turned back to his bed, and lay in it, sighing as he still felt the doctor's warmth beside him. Just moments ago, they were laying in bed, talking and chatting about nothing, but it felt so comforting to have someone beside him.

Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered her warm orange eyes, looking at him with such hope, such care. "Goddamn it....I'm a fool...I'm an idiot....."

_"Miya...my darling Miya......forgive me."_

He screamed at the top of his lungs, punching the bed, kicking at the wall, kicking at the bed post, putting a large hole in it, tearing apart the wood of the post, screaming louder and louder.

When the bed post was destroyed, he screamed again, and jumped off the bed, kicking at it again, and flipping it over, punching and kicking at the walls, while other inmates in nearby cells overheard him.

Officer Murdock walked into the cell, and tackled Cody to the floor, trying desperately to calm him, but found himself unable to do so.

"Travers, what the fuck? What is wrong with you now?!" he yelled. "I AM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD!" Cody yelled, squirming out of Murdock's hold. He rolled on the floor, and pushed himself up, swinging at Murdock, but Murdock countered with a baton to Cody's face.

"Now calm down! What's wrong? I heard all the screaming, the cursing, and the destruction, what's wrong?!" he yelled.

"It's not any of your fucking business!" Cody yelled, spitting the blood out from his mouth. He swung at Murdock again, but the tears in his eyes were blinding him, so he missed, giving Murdock another opportunity to attack once more.

"Alright, Cody, time to go to sleep." he said, pulling out a needle. "NO, get that shit away from me!" Cody yelled. He punched and kicked, trying anything to get the officer away from him, but he found himself powerless to stop him, due to the pelothra of emotions flowing through his body.

Officer Murdock grabbed Cody's face with his hand and slammed him to the floor, sitting on his stomach while digging a needle into his wrist vein, smiling in delight while Cody slowly stopped squirming, and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Cody."

* * *

Lyrics aren't mine, obviously. The song Cody was singing is called Kylän Pääsä by the Finnish folk metal band Moonsorrow, it's a nice song, you should all check it out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Cody's eyes opened and he gasped, eyes growing wide as he jumped up, looking around at his familiar, yet unfamiliar setting.

The yellow walls surrounded him were padded, as was the floor underneath him. No windows, nothing, just a quiet, padded room.

He tried to stretch out his throbbing arms, but found himself unable to do so, gasping at the realization that he was tied up, wrapped up tightly in a straightjacket.

_"Goddamn, what have I gotten myself into....how did I wind up here..."_

Thoughts of the previous night raced through his mind like a blur, he didn't remember much, the effects of Officer Murdock's drug taking away most of the memories, but he remembered Officer White pointing a gun at him, a man who claimed to be his brother inside the cell, but worst of all, he thought he recalled that Doctor Tuonela was crying, or something similar to it.

_"She was crying, wasn't she....was it something I did? Something I said?"_

The door opened, and Cody looked up, into the eyes of Officer White, who wore a soft expression on her face. She walked to him and kneeled before him, taking out a knife and ripping off his straightjacket.

"Oh Cody.....what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked. "I don't even know..." he replied. When the jacket was off, he groaned and stretched out his arms, feeling most of the tension leave his body. Officer White, however, gasped and grabbed his arm, looking at his wrist in shock.

"Your arm, what happened?!" she yelled. Cody looked at it and said,"I don't...know...wait....Murdock....I think he used a needle on me." "A needle?!" Officer White exclaimed. "Jesus Christ, how many times did I tell him to stop being so cruel to our criminals....."

Cody held his hand to his head and said,"I think I'm ok though...still a little woozy...how did I wind up here anyway?" Officer White shrugged and said,"I wish I knew. Did you freak out or something? Fought with Murdock again?"

"Probably. Hey...you're close to Miya....maybe you can tell me why I seem to remember her crying last night." he said.

She gasped.

Last night, Cody threw a massive fit, after a man claiming to be his brother showed up, Doctor Tuonela was the one who brought him, she thought they should meet, she didn't know Cody would act out like that. When she tried to calm him down, he swung at her, hitting the side of her face with the back of his hand.

Officer White couldn't believe that Cody didn't remember it.

"Please tell me. I feel like a total jerk, and I want to make it up to her." he said.

Officer White frowned at Cody and said,"You won't be seeing her tonight, or ever again." "What?! Why?!" Cody yelled. "I can't believe you don't remember, you hit her! You yelled at her, told her you hated her, and that you never wanted to see her again, how can you care so much for a woman and then say all that?!" she yelled.

"I...said all that?! Worst of all...I hit her?! What are you talking about, I love her, I would never hurt her..." he said. "You backhanded her left cheek after she tried to stop you from hurting that guy." she replied.

"Oh my god....how...how could I do such a thing?!" he yelled. "I want to see her....I want to apologize...." he added.

"No." she snapped,"you won't be seeing Miss Tuonela anymore. Not if I have anything to do with it."

"You can't do that to me, Cammy, I love her!" he yelled. "If you loved her, you wouldn't have hit her!" she yelled. "I was on an adrenaline rush, and she snuck up on me, it's not like I walked to her and punched her, I don't hit women!" he yelled.

"That's a valid excuse!" she yelled. She tried to pick him up, but he growled and swiped his arm away. "I don't need your help." he snapped.

"Fine." she said, walking away from him. She walked to the door and turned back to him,"You're a maniac, I'll never let you go anywhere near Miya, ever again."

Before he could retort, she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Bitch, who does she think she is? She can't keep me away from the woman I love."

_'Yeah, the same woman you supposedly attacked.'_ his mind shouted at him.

"I...didn't attack her...she came up from behind...goddamn it, she tried to stop me....Cammy's right, I am a maniac..."

"I...could have killed..." he looked at his hands, now shaking in fright,"I...I could have killed that man...I could have hurt my Miya even worse....my god..what kind of monster am I?!"

He sighed and contemplated more of his thoughts, when Officer Zhang walked in the room. "Awake now....that's good. I was worried when Cammy said that Murdock gave you some kind of drug to knock you out." she said, walking to him.

He looked up into her eyes, and she said,"You wanna tell me what happened last night?"

"No." Cody replied sadly,"ask Cammy, she knows..."

"I already heard it from Cammy." she said. "Then why the hell did you ask?!" Cody yelled.

"I want to hear it from your own mouth." Officer Zhang said.

"You know the story, Miya snuck in here with that guy who claimed to be my brother, I got mad and attacked him, Miya tried to stop me, but I wound up hitting her. After that, I freaked out, got a shot by Murdock, and woke up here." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Cody..." she sighed sadly.

"Save your pity for someone else. I attacked the woman I love, I don't deserve your sympathy." he said,"I just ask that I can see her again, Cammy won't let me see her."

"I can't exactly blame her, you are a-"

"A maniac? A monster? A criminal? Loser? Go on, say it, I'm just a piece of shit jerk who's nothing in this city....." he said.

"Well..I was only going to say a convict. Anyway, that being said, let's get you out of here, this is no place for you." she said. She helped him up, and together, they walked out of the room.

"Miss Miya and I are supposed to have a meeting today, but I don't know if it'll happen....god, I want to see her so bad, I want to apologize, I want to apologize a million times..."

"All in good time, Cody, all in good time." she said, as she walked him back into his cell.

Doctor Tuonela frowned and looked at her face in the mirror. Her left cheek was black and blue, with a little purple mixed in, creating a large bruise on her face. She sighed and said,"Thank god I have long hair, so Guy won't see this..."

She looked at the flowers at the nightstand beside her bed and said,"Cody...I know you didn't mean that, right....you didn't mean those hurtful words...you didn't mean to hit me..."

A knock came to her door, and she jumped up, hiding her face in her hair. "Miya, it's me." Kyle said, walking in. She looked up at him sadly and said,"I..I'm sorry...I didn't know he was going to react that way.."

"No worries. I mean it was so long ago, he was three years old when I died, I can't really expect him to remember me..." he said. He sat on the bed beside her, and wrapped his arm around her,"You know, the bruise is becoming more evident..."

She sighed and said,"I know...I've been trying to hide it with makeup, but then again, I've never been a makeup person...and I hate wearing it...but I have to...I can't let Guy find out, he'll kill him."

"I want to go back to see him. Maybe I can convince him that I am his brother..." he said.

"Good luck with that, Cody is as stubborn as a jackass." she said. "And a royal brat. But I gotta try." he said.

Before she could speak again, they heard glass break in her living room, and Guy yell,"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Doctor Tuonela and Kyle jumped up and gasped, running out of the room to see Guy sitting on the couch, shaking in fright as a girl in a red ninja suit and long blonde hair tied in a pony tail held her stick over his face.

"You son of a bitch, you said you were coming to Metro City to find Cody Travers, not sleep over Miya Tuonela's house!" she yelled angrily.

"MAKI?! Jesus Christ....how the hell did you find me?!" he yelled.

"I've been chasing you all over the world, then I find you here of all places?!" she yelled.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Kyle asked. "No...at least I don't think so...that's Maki Genryusai, his girlfriend's sister, but by the looks of it, she was probably his girlfriend as well.." Doctor Tuonela replied.

"Sheesh, Guy really has a hard time keeping it in his pants, doesn't he?" he asked.

"You've evaded me for the last time!" Maki yelled. She ran to the doctor's keyboard and picked it up, holding it over her head, until the doctor took notice, and tackled her to the floor. The keyboard flew out of Maki's hands, and into the air, where Doctor Tuonela prayed that it didn't hit the floor.

"MAKI GENRYUSAI!!!!!!" she yelled.

Maki gulped in fear.

"How dare you enter my home like this?! And worst of all, you touch my keyboard?!" the doctor yelled angrily.

"But...but...I was only looking for Guy.."

"You better hope to your god that that keyboard doesn't hit the floor, if it breaks, it'll be your body hanging from the Metro City Bridge!" she yelled.

"Almost there!" Kyle yelled. Before the keyboard could hit the floor Kyle and Guy dove and caught it, breathing a sigh of relief at the thought of what could have happened if they didn't.

Doctor Tuonela glared at Maki and snapped,"What the hell do you want? Why are you here?"

"Guy. The fucking pig. He sleeps with my sister, then some Italian whore, then me, then back to the Italian whore, and then me again, and leaves, he's not going to leave me anymore when he's dead!" she yelled,"and I'm sure he's sleeping with you, too, right?"

"No." Doctor Tuonela said,"I'm not an idiot."

"So you're implying I am?" Maki asked.

"I think the answer is obvious. First off, he slept with your sister, then another woman, then you, then the other woman again, and you keep going back to him, what kind of idiot does that?" the doctor asked.

"I am not an idiot!" Maki yelled.

"Yes you are." Guy said.

"SHUT UP!" both Doctor Tuonela and Maki yelled.

"So.....Hinato-san, you got anymore pussy you're hiding from us?" Doctor Tuonela asked.

"Uh..." Guy replied, holding his hand over his head.

"IBUKI, ON THE SCENE!!!" a female voice yelled, diving through another window, and shattering that, too. Guy shrieked and hid his face as he looked upon the second female ninja who flew into the room.

"I had to ask..." Doctor Tuonela said, holding her hand over her face.

"I-Ibuki, what are you doing here?!" Guy yelled. "You left me in Japan all alone! You said after you found your friend you'd come back to me!" Ibuki yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Maki asked, looking at the younger ninja. "My name is Ibuki, Guy's number one girlfriend!" Ibuki said, taking off her mouthpiece and smiling.

"I'm Guy's number one girlfriend!" Maki yelled.

Ibuki gasped and said,"Guy! You've been fucking other women, too?! Behind my back?!"

Doctor Tuonela glared at Guy and looked at Ibuki, stating, "Guy, she's like fifteen, what the hell?!" "Actually, I'm twenty-five." Ibuki replied. Doctor Tuonela raised her eyebrow.

"And you're what, seventeen or something?" Ibuki asked.

"Thirty-three, actually." the doctor replied.

"WHAT?! Get the fuck out, you're in your thirties?! Goddamn you look good, girl!" Ibuki yelled.

"Can't argue with that." Guy said.

"SHUT UP, GUY!" Maki, Doctor Tuonela, and Ibuki yelled.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, he dated both of you?" the doctor asked.

"No..I slept with Maki on a few occasions, but I've never touched Ibuki, she's like some kind of obsessed stalker fan girl." Guy said.

"I AM NOT!" Ibuki yelled.

"I think Guy has a point here." Doctor Tuonela said.

"Before this gets too out of hand, I want both of you out." she added, looking at Maki and Ibuki. "But..." Maki said. "OUT!" the doctor yelled.

Both Maki and Ibuki yelped and ran out of the apartment, while Guy slumped to the couch.

"Fuck me...this is ridiculous...." he sighed. Doctor Tuonela frowned and stomped to him, slapping his face with her open palm. "Guy Hinato, you fucking slut! Now you went and dragged your baggage into my home!" she yelled.

"I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he said,"I just didn't know that would come back and haunt me.."

"Well, what the hell do you expect?!" she yelled,"you fuck a dozen women and you expect them to just leave you alone after that?!"

He pressed his hand to his cheek and said,"You didn't have to hit me like that..." She just rolled her eyes. He looked at her, and suddenly, his face turned to concern. "Speaking of which.....Miya, your cheek....it's all bruised up, what happened?"

She gasped. Perhaps she didn't do that great of a job hiding it.

"It's nothing....I just fell down the steps is all." she replied.

"That's bullshit. I was here all day and night, if you fell, I would have heard it. You were at that prison...did someone hurt you?" he asked.

She looked away.

"Miya!" Guy yelled.

"No, I said I fell down the stairs." she said.

"You're lying. I know you two went to see Cody. Oh my god...he didn't....Miya, did Cody hit you?" he asked. Kyle looked on sadly.

"Miya, answer me, did Cody hit you?" he asked.

"No." Kyle said,"we were at the prison when she fell down the steps going to Cody's cell. I guess she just tripped over something, or her foot twisted, I'm not sure. But she's fine, just a little banged up, no big deal."

"Well...that's good, that she's not that hurt, right?" Guy said, walking to her. He moved her hair to get a better look at it, but as his hand moved towards her cheek, she flinched and pulled back.

"It hurts...I don't want you touching it." she said. "You say it such malice, I'm sorry to have bothered you." he said sweetly. He took another look at the bruise and sighed, leaving her to get his shoes at the edge of the wall near the broken windows.

_'That bruise doesn't look like one you get from falling down the steps. Miya would have had to have fallen on her face, and I'm sure Kyle or Cody would have gotten to her before she did.'_ he said to himself, bending over at his red nikes.

He looked at the black heels beside his shoes and looked at the heel. _'No damage. If a woman in heels is going to fall, the heel would break, right?'_

_'Goddamn it...Cody did hit her....that bastard....if I ever get my hands on him'_

Doctor Tuonela walked away and back to her bedroom for more sleep, when Guy walked to Kyle. "She's lying, you're lying. Her heels are fine, if she fell, they would be broken, and that bruise on her face doesn't look like she fell, Cody hit her, didn't he?" he said.

"I'm telling you, he did not hit her, where would you get a silly idea like that from?" Kyle asked,"he's her patient, he's not even supposed to put his hands on her at all, to imagine him hitting her is ridiculous."

"When I look at you, I see a tiny black eye, I look at her and see a bruised cheek, now are you going to say that you both fell on your faces?" Guy asked, crossing his arms.

_'Fuck...'_ Kyle thought to himself.

"Alright. You caught us. Cody was insane, a rambling mad man, he didn't believe that I was his brother, so he attacked me. Miya tried to stop him, but he was running on an adrenaline rush, and swung at her. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't, and his palm slapped her cheek....he didn't mean it, honestly." Kyle said.

"Jesus Christ....I knew it...Cody's always been so out of control...." Guy said. He turned to the door of the doctor's bedroom and walked to it, slowly opening it and walking in her dark room.

"So I guess you know the truth....no more hiding it from you. Although I don't think I did a very good job anyway." Doctor Tuonela said. She sat up on the bed, back against the bedpost, holding her knees to her, and hugging them, while tears fell from her eyes.

"You should have just told me..." he said, sitting beside her. "And what would that have done? You would have gone to him and attacked him..." she said.

"Of course I would! No one hurts you and gets away with it, I don't care if he is my best friend...." he said,"and I can't believe you'd vouch for him like that, he hurt you, and you're still covering for him?!"

"Why wouldn't I? He didn't mean it. It was my fault, I came up from behind, of course he was going to swing....I know he didn't mean it. Cody would never hurt me on purpose..he just wouldn't..." she said.

"He wouldn't?! Miya, we're dealing with a known convict, a mad man, he's insane, he hurt you once, he'll do it again! Why the hell do you think he's in jail?! Assault, battery, attempted murder?! If that's not enough evidence to prove that he's dangerous, then I don't know what is!" he yelled.

"Then why do you remain friends with him? You say such bad things, yet he's your best friend.." she said.

"Then I suppose it's time to end this union..." he said sadly.

"Guy...you wouldn't.." she said.

"I know deep down, Cody is a good person, but I just don't know what happened to him....I can't sit around and let you get hurt again." he said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him into an embrace.

"I know I've been a bad guy, getting caught up with so many women, but when it comes down to it, it's you that I care about the most. I hate seeing you in so much pain, and I hate seeing you suffer..." he said, holding her tightly.

She lay her head on his shoulder while he rocked her back and forth, sighing in content at the warmth of his arms.

"But Cody is a good kid, I can show you...I know he hurt me, but it was an accident...if I see him again, he'll-"

"You're not going to see him again." Guy said sternly.

"What?! You can't stop me from seeing him, you can't stop me from seeing anyone." she snapped. "The hell I can't. Do you want me to just sit around and let you get hurt again? Cody just slapped you and you're bruised, maybe next time you won't get so lucky, and he'll punch you, then what, next thing we know, you're in the hospital with a broken face." he said.

"Your ignorance is astounding, Hinato-san. I never stopped you from sleeping around, so you can't stop me from seeing Cody." she snapped. She left his embrace and got up to leave the room, but Guy got up and grabbed her arm, forcing her back down to the bed.

She screamed in fright at the forcefulness of Guy's action, and he wore a dark expression in his usually soft eyes. "You are not going to see Cody Travers ever again. Do I make myself clear?" he said coldly.

"No...I said you're not going to stop me from doing anything I want to." she said. He held himself over her, holding his knees at her sides, and holding her wrists down while she screamed.

"Guy...stop it, you're hurting me!" she yelled.

"Tell me you won't see him, and I'll let you go.." he said.

"This is so out of character for you...what the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled,"please let me go!"

Doctor Tuonela panicked, behind held under Guy not only hurt and scared her, but it began to bring back painful memories. 'Goddamn it, where's Kyle?' she said to herself.

Kyle lay on the couch, watching the tv, volume all the way up on a MMA match, completely concentrated on the program. He didn't even notice anything was going on in her bedroom.

Guy sighed and let go of her arms, looking down at her sadly. "Oh Miya....I'm sorry..." he said sadly. He took her hand into his and began kissing it, desperately. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he kept repeating, but the doctor would have none of it.

She swiped her hand away and said,"You're a goddamn hypocrite! You say how terrible it is that Cody hurt me, when you're holding me down on the bed like you're about to rape me!"

"Miya....I would...I would never try to rape you...." he said, appalled by her choice of words.

"It sure felt like it..." she said. He tried to pull her towards him, but she jumped back and growled at him. "Leave me alone." she snapped.

"Miya..please....I-"

"I said, leave me alone!" she yelled louder.

"Fine..." he said, leaving her bedroom. He closed the door and walked back into the living room, where Kyle sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. Guy noticed the loud volume on the TV, and sighed in relief, knowing that Kyle didn't hear any of the noise in the bedroom.

"You were in there for a while, everything ok?" Kyle asked. Guy jumped up in surprise.

"Yeah....yeah, everything's fine." Guy replied,"it just took her a while to go to sleep, and I tried everything to get her to sleep."

"I'm gonna go see Cody, I'll be back soon." he added. "Alright, see you around." Kyle said. Guy put his shoes on, and walked out the door, sighing about what had just transpired.

"Kyle.....go follow Guy. I don't trust him with Cody, I think he's going to hurt him." Doctor Tuonela said, poking her head out the door of her bedroom. "I can't just leave you here..." Kyle said, sitting up. "I'll be fine. Go protect your brother." she said with a smile.

"He doesn't know I'm his brother...." he said sadly. "Then maybe you can prove it to him. Hurry, I know Guy is fast, go catch up to him." she said.

"Ok. You be safe, too." he said. He ran out the door, while the doctor watched on, holding her still-throbbing wrists to herself. She decided to lay down on her couch, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels, while yawning.

Cody lay back on the bench outside the gym area, breathing in the warm summer air, and browsing through a book he recently checked out at the prison library. He looked behind him and watched Balrog play basketball with some other inmates, but keeping a close eye on Cody.

He felt lucky to have a friend like him, despite their many differences, they were more alike than they initially thought, and Cody liked having Balrog understand him, understand his situation.

"Keeping your eye on that vanilla wonder over there?" an inmate asked Balrog while he jumped around and dribbled the basketball at his feet. "Maybe." Balrog replied,"why, what do you want with him?"

"Nothing. I just think he's cute. Definitely one of the cutest boys in here. I wonder what he tastes like..." the inmate said. Balrog stopped dribbling and looked at him. "Antwon, what the fuck did you just say?!"

"I...I didn't say a thing, Balrog." the inmate said. Balrog looked at him and said,"If you so even look at Cody, I'm going to break your face in, you got that?!"

"Y-yes, sir." he said.

Cody turned the page to his book and laughed, hearing Balrog's threat. "It's good to have friends in high places."

"What you reading there, white boy?"

Cody didn't notice the question, and he kept his face in the book, reading the last paragraph before making it to the next page.

"Don't ignore me, punk ass white boy, I said, what the fuck you reading?" an inmate asked Cody, knocking the book out of his hand. "Ain't nobody come out here to read, what the fuck you think this is, University of Maryland?!"

Cody looked up angrily and said,"I wasn't finished reading that."

Balrog looked up from his game, and gasped, looking at Cody who was surrounded by a gang of angry black men. "Yo what the fuck....Cody, look out!" he yelled, but before he could get to him, the same inmate, Antwon, wrapped his handcuffs around Balrog's neck, and began choking him.

He wasn't too far from Cody, and as he screamed, Cody heard it and tried to run to the fence. "Hey! Someone help Balrog!" he yelled. Dozens of officers ran to them and tried to pull Antwon off Balrog, while Cody found himself surrounded.

"Ain't nobody gonna help you now, pretty boy." the gangleader said. "Like I need it. I hate to break it to you, but I'm at an advantage. I'm used to fighting eight people at once." Cody said.

"Punk ass bitch!" he said. "And like I said, I don't like being interrupted when I'm reading!" Cody yelled, slugging the leader in the face. When he fell to the ground, the other inmates in the gang all jumped at Cody, but he smirked, and used his Criminal Upper, fending them all off.

With all the men on the ground, Cody left to pick up his book, when the leader ran to Cody and punched his face. "Motherfucker, don't nobody knocks me out!" he yelled, punching him again. With Cody dizzied, the other men in his gang jumped at him, all delivering swift punches and kicks at him.

Guy and Kyle walked into the main office when Officer White walked to them. "Well..hello, hello, Cammy." Kyle said, kissing her hand. She swiped it away and slapped him. "You're a jerk." she said, crossing her arms. She blushed and said,"But you're cute, so I'll let it pass."

Both men looked at each other in confusion and laughed. "You're not wearing your ring, Madam, is there something I should know?" Kyle asked. Officer White sighed and said,"Keith and I....it's over. There's no reconciling, no nothing....I left him..."

"So you're single again?!" he yelled in excitement.

"Kyle!" Guy yelled, elbowing him.

"Shut up, Guy, you're the king of pussy, don't tell me I can't talk to a woman." Kyle said with a laugh.

"Yes...yes, I am. Well, pending divorce of course." she said. Kyle took her hand and said,"Then....would it be out of question to ask you on a date?"

She smiled and said,"Maybe. Maybe I'll cons-"

Before she could finish her sentence, her walkie talkie went off, informing her of a fight/riot in the basketball court area. "This is Officer White, I'm coming, right away!" she called into the walkie-talkie. "I'm sorry, I can't stay..." she said, looking at Kyle. "Let me come with you." he said. "Alright." she said, running to the basketball court, with Kyle and Guy in tow.

Cody took another swift blow to the face and screamed in pain, while his head throbbed and blood ran down his flesh. "Goddamn it..." he said, as everything began to grow dizzy and blurry. Everything around him spun, he vomited a little, spitting blood on his assailants, while trying to fight back. He felt his body growing heavy, but he still fought, doing everything he could do to protect himself.

"Yo..what the fuck? What the fuck are they doing to my brother?!" Kyle yelled when three of them made it to the basketball area. He saw the gang pummel his brother, and dove over the fence, past the barbwire, and throwing himself at the gang.

"Kyle! What are you doing?!" Officer White yelled.

"If I'm going to prove that I'm Cody's brother, I need to help him." Kyle said. The gang stopped attacking Cody, as they were all on the ground, and he turned to his little brother.

"Cody..." he said sadly, looking upon his state; his hair was colored red from the blood, as was his face, bloodied and beaten, bruised cheeks, black eyes, busted lips and nose, with blood spitting out of his mouth.

Cody groaned in pain and tried to smile, spitting up blood and looked into Kyle's eyes. "What the...it's you again! What do you want?!" he yelled, realizing it was Kyle who held him, and not Guy or Balrog.

"I'm here to help you....I'm here to help my baby brother." Kyle replied. "You're not my brother!" Cody yelled, coughing up blood once more. Kyle groaned angrily and let go of Cody, helping him up. As he wobbled, Kyle stood beside him and helped him stand. "Get you hands off me, I can fight on my own...." Cody said, his words slurring as he wobbled on his feet.

The gang reassembled itself and surrounded the two men, while they got into their fighting positions.

Officer White and Guy ran to the basketball court, and tried to calm everyone down, she, holding her gun at the inmates, while Guy swung at anyone who tried to swing at her. "Now you guys are going to calm down....I don't want to have to shoot anyone..." she said.

Officer Murdock ran into the scene, dropping tear gas on the court, without knowing that everything was already in control. A thick cloud ran through the court, obscuring everyone's view, when he and dozens other police came, tackling everyone and handcuffing them.

"Hey hey! Let me go! I'm with Officer White!" Guy yelled as an officer tackled and handcuffed him. The smoke cleared out, and the officer picked Guy up, hauling him away until Officer White stopped him. "Let him go, he's with me..." she said.

The rookie officer gasped and said,"So sorry, Officer.", taking off Guy's handcuffs and running off. Guy looked at her and asked,"Rookie?" She nodded. "I figured. You ok?" he asked. "I'm fine. Now where is Kyle?" she asked. "Over....there?!" Guy yelled, when he saw Kyle and Cody surrounded by the gang.

"Oh my god....Kyle!" she yelled, running towards them.

One inmate swung at the wobbly Cody, but Kyle grabbed his arm and threw him away. The other inmates swung at Cody, but again, Kyle stopped them. He stood in front of his brother, taking the brunt of the attacks, and managing to fend them off.

Cody looked on in awe of Kyle's selflessness, and his fighting skills, feeling his body growing warm in appreciation.

'I can see the Travers blood flowing through him as he fights...he fights just like him...fights like me...like how he taught me....my god....he is my brother! But how...how is he alive?!' Cody thought to himself.

One by one, the inmates fell, while the officers handcuffed them and dragged them away. The officers looked at Kyle, but didn't say anything, he wondered why.

Tired, Cody fell to his knees, while Kyle turned and held him tight. "You...you are my brother...." Cody said with a bloody smile. "I told you, you silly shit." Kyle said, fake jabbing him in the cheek. "I..I'm a stubborn jackass...didn't Miya tell you?" Cody said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see it for myself." Kyle said, his heart growing fearful and worried about his injured little brother. "I..I'm sorry..I'm sorry I didn't believe you....I'm sorry I attacked you last night.." Cody said.

Kyle smiled and said,"It's ok, it's ok....as long as I have you know..." He held Cody tighter and said,"My sweet brother...."

Cody coughed and turned his face to spit up more blood, as Kyle looked on worriedly. He wiped off his face and asked,"Are you...going to be ok?" Cody smiled and said,"I'll be fine. I just underestimated them, I let my emotions get to me again."

Officer White and Guy ran to them and she sighed in relief, knowing they were ok. She looked at Kyle's newly formed black eyes and laughed to herself. "What's with that smirk, pretty lady?" he asked. "With a fight like that, I'm surprised all you have is a black eye. I must say, it's a good look for you." she said.

Cody laughed and said,"Look at you, getting all the attention from Miss Cammy." "Offer still stands, my lady." Kyle said. "Then I accept. After all, how can I say no to those raccoon eyes?" she said with a laugh.

She handed him her number and said,"I'll give you my address later, come pick me up at eight or so, I'm done my shift at seven, but I need an hour to get ready."

"An hour? You don't need an hour to look pretty, you're pretty already." he said. She blushed and said,"That isn't what I mean. I mean, Keith's gotta be out of the house. Like he's ever home....but tonight, he is, for a little bit."

"Ok. But on a more serious note, can you help my brother?" Kyle asked. "Sure." she replied. She began walking to him, but Guy stopped her. "Allow me." he said, taking on his arms. Kyle took the other, and the three walked out of the basketball court area, and towards the nurse, so tend to their injuries.

Doctor Tuonela lay on her couch, asleep, had fallen asleep due to the comfortableness of the plush. The remote left from her hand and to the floor, falling face-first, turning the volume all the way up.

Rolento stood outside her apartment window and watched her sleep. His eyes moved down her body, looking in awe at her body showing from her sheer nightgown. "So beautiful.." he said.

"So beautiful indeed....."


	19. Chapter 19

Before we get into anything, this chapter deals with stereotypes, so if you're offended.....sorry, but I'm not going to change anything written here. **

* * *

******

Chapter Nineteen

Cody groaned in intense pain as Kyle and Guy led him down to the soft, comfortable bed in the prison nurse's office.

"No...no..I don't want to be here!" Cody yelled, jumping up and looking around at the room.

Millions of thoughts raced through his mind, he remembered the last time he was here, after being attacked by Officer Murdock in the shower. His pale flesh still wore those scars, still wore every last scathing cut, his heart still beat in fear, as the memories ran through his mind.

"Cody, calm down, we just need to take care of you, you'll be out of here soon.." Guy promised. Inside, he was upset about Cody's inclusion in the infirmary, he wanted to yell at him, to scream at him, beat him into a pulp after learning that he put his hands on Doctor Tuonela, but in Cody's condition, he was in no condition to fight.

"Last time I was here....oh god...the memories....I've never been so scared in my life..." Cody said, embracing himself, but even that hurt him. Kyle looked on with concern. "What's been happening in this prison? You've got convicts beating up on my brother, and he's scared about something that happened in the infirmary?!"

Officer White was taken aback by his words. "Why are you yelling at me?! I've been trying to stop this corruption, I've been trying to fix this prison, I can't watch your brother twenty-four seven, but I've been trying to help him the best I can, and I can't give him special treatment when there are millions of other convicts here."

"I wasn't yelling at you. I'm sorry if it sounded like it. I'm just worried about my brother...." Kyle said. He squeezed Cody's hand, and Cody squeezed it back. With his other hand, Kyle stroked Cody's hair back and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll get you out of here, I promise." he said.

"Kyle, can I speak with you...privately?" Officer White asked. He looked at her in surprise. "Uh...sure...Guy, stay with Cody?" he said. Guy nodded and grabbed a stool, sitting beside Cody.

Officer White and Kyle walked into a private room near the infirmary, and she closed the door, sighing while thinking of the right words to say. "Kyle..." she finally said,"I can't let you get Cody out of here. He's a convict, you know he needs to serve his sentence in full.."

"But I can't just sit back and watch him get hurt. I mean what kind of prison system is this? You've got other convicts running around at their own free will, beating up other convicts, and for some kind of odd reason, Cody is deathly afraid of a nurse's office. Don't tell me nothing happened here that must be triggering those thoughts...." he said.

"I'm trying, Kyle, I really am. I like your brother, but I can't give him special treatment, not with so many others here, it isn't fair to the prison system....I wish I could help, I wish I knew what was bothering him..." she said sadly. Kyle frowned and held his hand to her cheek. "You're doing a good job...it could be a whole lot worse, but you're managing well.."

She placed her hand on his hand and said,"I appreciate your kindness..." "If you don't mind my asking....what happened to your marriage....just a few days ago, you were happily married...." he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just look at it this way, he's gone, out of my life, I've kicked him out for good...I've tried to remain strong....but sometimes.." she said, as her voice began to crack,"I just need someone to hold me..."

"Cammy....I'm right here.." Kyle said, pulling her into an embrace. "Thank you..." she said, laying her head on his shoulder, while he held her tight and rocked her back and forth. He smiled and said,"You know...I've always been a fan of yours. A long time ago, I read a story of how you and your team went into communist Russia and saved a dozen children from some kind of detention camps. Being the leader, your face was plastered all over the television and newspapers. I thought you were the most prettiest girl I've ever seen. I used to have your picture in my wallet, and I'd hold it close to me whenever I needed the inspiration..."

Officer White felt her heart growing warm with happiness. She couldn't believe a man she barely knew could make her feel so happy, so complete.

"Oh Kyle....that's so sweet..." she said. "I'm still your biggest fan...sorry if that sounds so childish.." he said. She jumped to her toes and said,"It doesn't sound corny at all." Smiling, she planted a kiss on Kyle's lips, while he smiled and kissed her back.

They began to kiss again, but he stopped and said,"I should get back to Cody.." "Yes...you should." Officer White said. As they left the room, Kyle gasped as he heard Cody's scream from his bed.

"What the...Cody?!" he yelled, running back to Cody who looked on, completely terrified at the needle that the nurse beside him held in her hands. "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled.

"Cody, calm down, they need to put stitches on your face, you're a bleeding mess..." Guy said. "NO! I DON'T WANT THOSE NEEDLES ANYWHERE NEAR ME!!!!" Cody yelled.

Kyle busted the door down and yelled,"What are you doing to my brother?!" The nurse sighed and said,"Mister Travers needs stitches, I need to use the needle to numb the skin...I can't even get to it.."

"Oh Cody...." Kyle said with a laugh. "Do you find something funny about this?!" Cody yelled. "I just find it silly that you hate needles. It's a common fright, so it's ok." Kyle replied. "It's not just that.....you don't understand..." Cody said.

Kyle looked at him with concern and asked,"What's wrong....you can tell me anything..."

Cody looked at the nurse, then at Kyle, and motioned for him to come close to him. "Still understand Polish?" he asked. Kyle nodded. "As weird as it sounds, I still do..."

"_Funkcjonariusz został dając mi narkotyków..._" Cody whispered.

"_Co?!_" Kyle yelled.

"_Ja ca mi go zatrzymać. Bez względu na to jak twardy staram..._" Cody said sadly,"_Ja właśnie ca mi_...."

Guy raised his eyebrow and looked at Officer White in confusion. "It's Polish." she said, watching the two brothers talk. "I didn't know Cody was Polish, or he could speak it fluently..." Guy said. "Well...he is your best friend, you probably should have known that." she said.

"Goddamn it...." Kyle said angrily. "Now see what they're doing in this prison? They're turning my brother into a drug addict with all that shit they're putting in him!"

"Drugs? Are you sure?" Guy asked, showing concern. "I wouldn't put it past Murdock. Plus, Cody has complained to me about it..." Officer White said. "Then why haven't you done anything about it?!" Kyle yelled. "I've tried!" she yelled,"every complaint I've put in about Murdock goes unnoticed. It's like he has the whole prison system eating out of his hand, I just don't know what to do.."

"He's corrupt....he's sickening....and I can't get Cody away from him..." she sadly. Kyle looked back at Cody and said,"Ok, I'll hold your hand, you need this minor touch-up. You're cracked open, you need stitches..."

"Alright." Cody said, grasping Kyle's hand. "Unless...unless you don't mind cosmetic surgery without anesthesia." Kyle said with a wink. Cody grasped Kyle's hand tighter, and clenched himself in fear of the incoming needle.

"ROLENTO F. SCHULGERG!!!!"

Rolento sighed and dove off the tree, coming face to face with the voice that was calling him.

"Poison....what do you want?" he asked, annoyed. Poison crossed her arms and asked,"What the hell are you doing? "What does it look like I'm doing?" Rolento asked.

"It looks like you're preying upon Miss Tuonela." Poison said, with an annoyed tone. "So what if I am? She looks beautiful when she sleeps....and you know how I feel about her." Rolento said.

"She won't even give you a chance. Why can't you just accept that, and be with us? Come on. Do you want to spend the rest of your life chasing after a prissy goody-two-shoes, or do you want to have some fun?" she asked.

He crossed his arms in thought.

"We've got tanks..." she said in a teasing tone.

Rolento's eyes grew wide, and he said,"Well, count me in, wom...I mean man!" Poison gasped and slapped his face, while the two ran down the street.

"Cody....Cody....hey, it's ok to open your eyes now. Surgery's over..." Kyle said. Cody's eyes blinked, and grew wide, slowly coming back to consciousness.

"It's over?" Cody asked. Kyle nodded and asked,"How do you feel?" "A little drowsy. And I feel like someone punched me in the face." Cody replied. Kyle smiled and patted his head,"Glad to see you all better. I have to leave now, but I'll come by tomorrow."

"What? You can't leave..." Cody said sadly, reaching out and grabbing his arm. Officer White laughed and said,"Well look at this, last night he was a madman when it came to you, now he's like a little puppy...isn't that adorable..."

"Cody...I have to. But I promise to see you again later. Be careful, and take care of yourself." Kyle said, gently releasing his arm from Cody's hold. "Ok.....I'll see you tomorrow.." Cody said, giving Kyle his most adorable, hopeful smile.

"Goddamn it, Cody, not those eyes..." Kyle said, shielding his hand over his eyes so he could get Cody's look out of his way. "Manipulative brat...." he said with a laugh. "Guy, let's go..."

"Ok." Guy said. He followed Kyle out the door, where Officer White said she would walk them out. "I'll come pick you up at around eight or so. Right now, stay with Cody and make sure nothing bad happens to him?" Kyle said. "Will do." Officer White said, going to her toes and kissing his cheek.

She turned and watched the two leave, walking back into the room, where she saw Cody staring into space. "Cody...hey...hey Cody...you ok?" she asked, walking up to him. He said nothing, and continued his trance. She waved her hand in front of him, but it still did nothing. "Cody....hey hey!" she yelled, snapping her fingers.

"What the....holy crap, I'm sorry Cammy....I mean Officer White...." he said, blinking and pulling back his bangs in front of his face. "Cammy will do." she said with a smile. She held out her hand, and he took it, walking out of the bed, with her help.

"I better go back to my cell...." he said, sighing. "I'll walk with you, make sure everything is ok." she said. "Nah, nah, I'll be fine, I can make it on my own." he said. She crossed her arms and said,"I'm not supposed to let convicts walk around on their own, you know that."

"I hate to break it to you, pretty gal, but you're gonna have to catch me first!" he yelled, dashing out the infirmary before she could put his handcuffs back on.

"CODY! Oh goddamn it, I am so fucked!" she yelled, chasing after him.

"So, you've got a date tonight?" Doctor Tuonela asked Kyle as they sat on the couch in her tiny living room. Guy sat at her other side and flipped through the channels, taking tiny glances at the bruise on her cheek, sighing about not getting a chance to yell at Cody about it.

"I do." Kyle replied with a smile. She laughed,"Well aren't you lucky, you come back from the dead, you get your brother back, and you even got a girl." "When are you going to get a boyfriend? We could double date if you want." he said with a smile.

Guy's eyebrow rose.

"Nah....I don't have time for that...." she said, leaning back on the couch.

"You could always go with me..." Guy said. She laughed. "And become another notch on your bedpost? I don't think so." "Well...I mean at least....it couldn't hurt to be loved...." he said. "I appreciate your concern, Guy, but I don't want a relationship right now...I can't risk what happened to Charlie happen again." she said.

"Miya, that was like almost twenty years ago." he said. "Sixteen." she snapped. "Close enough, and you have people here who care for you..." he said, taking her hand. "Then find some other way to show it." she snapped, getting up from the couch.

Guy walked into the tiny kitchen and poured himself a glass of tea, while asking the doctor and Kyle if they wanted any. "Sure, that would be nice." she said. "I have to get ready for my date." Kyle said, walking into the bathroom for a shower.

"You know....you can be such an asshole sometimes." she said, when Guy took his seat beside her. "Oh thanks. Because I clearly needed the compliment." he said, rolling his eyes. "Then again....I'm not that far off from you..." she said. He looked at her and asked,"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Hinato-san..." she said,"I should have never gotten involved with Rolento to begin with..." "But would you have met Charlie if not for Rolento?" he asked. She shrugged and said,"Perhaps we could have met some other way....still....I was everything I never wanted to be. I didn't wake up one day and say that I wanted to be a seductive tramp with a murderous streak, I didn't want to separate a little boy from his brother....but it all just happened....I was so young, so impressionable....yet, it took so many deaths for me to realize the wrong I was doing....so many deaths I'm still accounted for..."

Guy took her hand into his and said,"But it changed you, and it made you a better person. You learned from your mistakes, and-"

"Have I?" she asked.

Guy said nothing.

"Sometimes I still feel the need to rip someone's face off..." she said.

"It's only a natural feeling." he said.

"That makes me feel so much better, you know." she said with a smile. "If you need...I guess I could be your personal punching bag, every once so often." he said.

Her eyes lit up.

"Miya....M-Miya, dear, I was only j-joking..." he said, gulping as she wound her her fist, getting ready to strike. She groaned and said,"Guy, you're such a party pooper...."

He was about to reply, when his phone rang. She raised her eyebrow while he walked out of the apartment to answer it. "Hiding even more women from me, Hinato-san?" she asked. "I swear to Odin, that man....if he hasn't caught anything yet, then....well...just remind me to keep my pants on whenever I'm within the same vicinity as him..."

"Cody, you're very bad." Officer White said, crossing her arms as she stood in front of him in his cell. Cody looked up at her and smirked, while Balrog stood behind her, mock thrusting his hips and making silly faces.

"So what are you going to do about it? Spank me?" he asked. He turned around and bent over, beginning to pull down his prison suit when Officer White gasped and pulled him by his hair. "I don't have time for your immaturity!" she yelled, putting him down,"and I'm sure as hell not spanking you. I'm not your mother, she should have taken care of that when you were little.."

Cody couldn't say anything, he just looked away sadly, causing the officer to tilt her head in confusion.

"I...I never had a mother...I thought you knew that." he said sadly.

"I didn't know..." Officer White said.

"I'm still waiting to see my mother..." Balrog said,"so many years wasted in here...no, not wasted...so many years healing...but I know no better healing comes when I see my mama again.."

"Balrog, I never thought of you as a mama's boy." Cody said. Balrog smiled and said,"You know any other black men who don't love their mama? Get out of here...every black man loves his mama..."

"Don't go bringing stereotypes into this." Officer White said. "Nah, it's a proven fact. I know that when I get out of jail, I'm gonna go home, my mama going to open that door and serve me a hot plate of mashed potatoes and fried chicken!" Balrog said happily.

"Now there's your stereotype." Cody said, giggling. "What the?! That ain't no..." Balrog sighed,"alright, so it's true.....at least I'm not a dirty, thieving, stupid Polack!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that's only a stereotype for Polish people! I take care of myself! I clean after myself, I shower often and I'm not a thief, nor am I stupid!" Cody yelled.

"Boys...calm down...calm down..." Officer White said,"there's no need for this nonsense."

Both Cody and Balrog looked at each other and smirked.

"Uh oh..." she said.

"At least we're not a dirty Brit with bad teeth she rotted away while eating fish and chips!" they both yelled.

Officer White gasped. Her eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped.

"You....you....you bastards!!" she yelled, running out of the cell in tears. Cody and Balrog slapped hands and laughed,"That got that broad out of here." "Although....that may have been rather too rude..." Cody said,"I guess I should apologize."

"You should. Polack." Balrog said. "Hmph. Nigger." Cody said. Both men looked at each other, and laughed, falling to the floor. "Words are only as bad as you make them, my friend." Balrog said,"naturally, I'd be offended, but since its you, I'm gonna let you get away with it."

"Why is that? Because you know I could kick your ass?" Cody asked. "No, no...it's because I like you." Balrog said. Cody smiled and said,"You know, another Polish stereotype is that they hate Blacks and Jews. Now I can't say if the Jews part is right or wrong, I have no experience, but the Black part, for the most part, seems wrong.."

"And what makes you think that?" Balrog asked.

Cody smiled and said,"I like you."

"Heh. I'll take it." Balrog said with a smile,"by the way, is your woman coming tonight?" Cody's smile evaporated. "She was told to stay away from me...and I her..." he said. "Why? Was this from last night where you tore the place apart? Cody, what made you go nuts like that, when I returned to the cell, it was a mess, the bed was flipped over, there was blood on the walls, the toilet was ripped out, they had to reconstruct the cell..." Balrog said.

"Nothing...nothing happened. I was just jumping to conclusions, I made a mess of everything..." Cody said. "Cody..." Balrog said, crossing his arms. "Alright..." he said,"Miya brought a man in here, telling me that he was my brother. Of course I didn't believe him...but stupid me, my brother died when I was three, how the hell should I know what he looks like?! None the less, I flipped out and attacked everyone...even her..."

Balrog gasped,"You...you hit Miya?" "Y-yes..." Cody said sadly,"I didn't mean to...she came up from behind me, I thought it was someone else, she tried to stop me, she tried to calm me down, and I backhanded her...I'm such an idiot.."

"You're not an idiot...it just happened...it was a mistake, and at least you've realized it. Cody, I'm sure she still cares for you, and maybe she still wants to see you...tell you what, you're an adult, Cammy isn't going to tell you who you can and can't see. I'll make up a plan that'll make you see her." Balrog said. "You'd do that for me?" Cody asked.

"Hey, I'm trying to get you laid, man, tell me, have you even kissed her yet?" Balrog asked. Cody shook his head,"I haven't even touched her, save for holding her hand."

"When I'm done with this, little Cody Travers ain't gonna be a virgin no more.." Balrog said with a laugh. Cody gulped while his eyes grew wide. "Uh...Balrog?!"

"Man, get that thought out of your head, Polack." Balrog said.

"Motherfucker.." Cody said.

Kyle walked out of the shower and buttoned up his white dress shirt, walking back into the living room, where he saw Doctor Tuonela and Guy sitting in front of the tv, drinking tea. "You two look bored." he said. "Eh, I'm about to study in a bit, waiting for you to leave." Doctor Tuonela said.

"Why do you have to wait for me to leave, you can study now." Kyle said. "But then you leave, and I have my head in a book, it's not nice to not say bye." she said,"by the way, who are you going out with? You've been rather secretive about it."

"Well...it is kind of a secret, I-"

"Kyle....I don't like secrets." she snapped.

Both Guy and Kyle looked at each other and said,"Uh oh."

"Alright....it's with Cammy White." Kyle said. Doctor Tuonela gasped. "Cammy?! But...she's married! Kyle, what the hell!? She's married!"

"She said it wasn't working out between her and her husband...that she couldn't stand his cheating anymore, or something.." he said.

"That bigoted woman! She's telling me that I can't see Cody, but it's fine for her, a married woman, to go on a date with his brother!" she yelled.

"I'm telling you you can't see Cody." Guy said, touching her arm. She growled and spun around, throwing Guy over her shoulder and into her wall, creating a dent in it.

"Miya! Calm down!" Kyle yelled.

"Uh oh....oops....sorry Guy.." she said.

"I...I'm gonna go now..." Kyle said, as fright ran down his body. He ran out the door, and took out his phone, dialing Officer White's number. "Yeah, I'm coming...Miya just threw Guy at her wall and I had to help calm her down...yeah, she's pretty upset.....anyway, I'm on my way now." she overheard Kyle say on his phone.

Guy groaned in pain as Doctor Tuonela sighed and walked up to him. She placed an ice pack on his head and held him in her arms. "I'm sorry..." she said. "Yeah...sorry...you're still that crazy, insane woman from years ago..." he said,"and God knows I don't have enough of that in my life..."

"Speaking of...is it ok if I go out? I need to make amends with Maki and Ibuki...once and for all." he said. "Not until you tell me the whole truth about them and you..." she said.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes." she snapped,"and my mother."

"My first girlfriend, you know, was Rena. She was sweet, kind, everything I could have ever asked for in a woman, well...everything except you. When you walked away from Japan, I was devastated, but she helped put my heart back together, she herself was upset over her boyfriend, I never knew his name, but he went by a nickname of Strider, dumping her, and sleeping with Maki." he said.

"Like you didn't do the same?" she asked.

"At least I waited until Rena was dead.." he said,"none the less, Rena and I begun dating. It was a relationship that lasted three years. We were happy, and totally in love. I came back to Metro City to introduce her to Cody, as I figured, any friends of mine should know each other. But what I didn't realize was that Mad Gear had reunited, like they do all the time, and we all got caught in it. I went on a mission with Cody to clean up the Pier District area, I thought Rena would be safe...but she wasn't...when Cody and I returned home, I found her dead...and I completely lost it..."

She watched on as a tear fell from his eye.

"Years later, I returned to Japan again, Maki and I started messing around, after she comforted me to the best of her abilities. I thought I could use sex as a source of comfort, a sense of calmness, but all it did was bring even more drama. I left, after realizing it was wrong, and went out looking for more injustices to fix, me being a ninja, I have to keep the balance of the world intact. That's when I met Rose. She was crazy, suicidal, she went to stop the psycho drive, stop psycho power from destroying the world, at the cost of her own life. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. Lo and behold, we begun sleeping together after I saved her life. She had taken a blow from the psycho drive, and I needed to get her some help before she died." he said.

"What's a psycho drive?" she asked.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with." he said,"it's a long story..."

"I realized Rose wasn't interested in a relationship, so I went back to Maki, who also wasn't interested in a relationship. I figured, hell, I could have both, so how about I take both? And went to sleeping with both of them. Now as far as Ibuki goes, she's just a girl with a schoolgirl's crush on me. I've never put my hands on her, and I'm not going to. She's not twenty-five, as she said she was, she's fourteen. It's disgusting to even think about her like that." he added.

"So she lied about her age?" the doctor asked. "All she wants is cock. Maybe a relationship, I don't know. Last year, she joined the fourth street fighter tournament just to look for cock. I didn't know she started following me and Cody around. Actually, don't bring Ibuki up if you ever do see Cody, not that I'm still letting you-" he said.

"Why? What did she do?" she asked.

"We were sleeping in a hotel, just me and him, yes, I am comfortable with Cody to sleep with him, Ibuki snuck into the room and started fondling Cody, until he called her Jessica and I snapped awake, catching her in the act." he replied.

"Oh boy...ok, I think I've heard enough of this ninja orgy stuff....if you want to go, I'd advise you go now before this gets way out of hand. The last thing I need is that Ibuki slut to come in here and try anything funny..." she said.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked,"all alone here?" "I'll be fine." she said. "Ok. Just be careful." he said, kissing her cheek, the non-bruised one. He lingered on more than he should have, and she gently pushed him away.

"Heh...sorry." he said, blushing. "Goodbye, Guy." she said. He handed her the ice pack, and walked out the door, whistling to himself. Doctor Tuonela put the ice pack back in her freezer and sighed,"Finally...the house to myself...again." She walked into her room and took off her bulky robe, took off her nightgown, and put on a pair of short jean shorts and a red tank top. "I'm going out...I need some fresh air...maybe...with Cammy and Guy distracted, I can go see Cody again..." she said with a smile.

Cody yawned and sat at the large table in front of the library as he read a new book, titled,"_Alexander the Great and His Accomplishes Throughout History_". "I wanna be him one day...a real hero...one who not only unified, but conquered...if I can do that to Metro City...I can save it again...then they'll call me Cody the Great, and write books about me!" he said with excitement.

Officer Xiang stood by and watched him, laughing as she heard him talking to himself. "Cody the Great?" she asked. "Yeah. Wouldn't it be awesome?" he asked. "I'm sure of it, kid." she said.

Suddenly, her walktie talkie went off, telling her that there was trouble within the prison. _'Inmate 2247 Mike Balrog causing a disruption in the cafeteria. A fight broke out, we need backup!'_ the voice yelled.

"I'll be right there." Officer Xiang said. She grabbed Cody's hand to drag him out of the library, but to her surprise, he broke free of her grasp, and ran the other direction, away from her. "Cody! Get back here! Damn it, I don't have time for this!" she yelled. "CODY!" she yelled again, but no answer came.

"Balrog...where would I be without you?" he asked. He kept running down the corridor when he ran past Doctor Tuonela's office. _"I wonder...with all the cops running around here...if I can hide here...no one will find me...it'll be great!_" he thought to himself, quickly walking in the door.

However, he was completely blindsided by the darkness of the room, interacting with the many candles lit in the room. "What the..." he asked. He looked up, and grew surprised when he saw Doctor Tuonela sitting crosslegged on the desk, eyes closed, and what looked like she was meditating.

"Look alive, Travers!" she suddenly yelled.

"What?!" he yelled.

The next thing he knew, a kunai was being thrown his way. He ducked under it, and rolled to the floor, while Doctor Tuonela laughed, and jumped off the desk.

"Miya! What the hell?!" he yelled,"crazy woman!" "That's Doctor Tuonela to you." she snapped,"and what's wrong with a little fun every once in a while?"

"You call throwing kunai's at people fun?!" he yelled. "Well...yeah. What's going on here..all these cops are running around like there's some kind of riot happening." she said. "Balrog is fighting some guy in the cafeteria...I guess they need all the backup they could use." he replied. She giggled. "That silly man."

He walked to her, and eyed her body, surprised that she was in casual clothing, not the usual skirt and blouse deal that she usually wore. "Cody...you know we aren't supposed to be seeing each other.." she said. He stood in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She flinched.

"I know...and I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...I didn't mean any of it.." he said. She placed her hands on his cheeks, and felt the cold, wet tears falling from them.

_'Dear Odin...he's crying..'_

"I forgive you...I was as guilty as you. As a psychologist, I should have known not to touch you when you're on an adrenaline rush...I should have known that your sympathetic system would go into action, and you wouldn't be able to stop yourself..." she said.

"My sympathetic...what?" he asked curiously,"what do you mean pathetic?!"

"No, Cody, not pathetic, sympathetic. It's part of the autonomic nervous system inside your body. You have two subdivisions of the ANS. The parasympathetic system sends fibers to your muscles, relaxing and regulating them, where as your sympathetic nervous system sends adrenaline down the body, flexing the muscles and other organs for a fight-or-flight notion." she said.

He was completely in awe of her knowledge. With the closeness between the two bodies, he felt his heart beating faster than its ever beaten before. He silently cursed himself for not wearing underwear, like he usually did under his prison suit, due to its tightness, but for her sake, now she could probably feel his erection pressing against her.

She ran her hands down his muscular chest to his heart, pressing her hand against it. "Your heart beats so fast...you are nervous?"

"Y-yes.." he replied, defeated.

"Why?" she asked,"surely this isn't the first time you've seen me. And this isn't the first time you've broken any rules...correct?"

"Something about this room...it feels so...so-"

"Intimate?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied,"you know, with the candles, the light and shading of the room, just you and me here.."

"Cody Travers, are you implying that we're doing something we shouldn't be doing?" she asked. "N-no...not at all." he said, his voice trembling at the thought of him alone with the doctor in such an intimate setting.

"You know...Cammy said I couldn't see you. Guy seconded that notion. But I've never really been one to follow the rules..." she said. "N..N-neither have..I." he said.

"As if that wasn't obvious." she said with a laugh.

"You've resorted to mocking me again?" he asked. She nuzzled his chin with her nose and whispered,"Never.."

He felt his pulse skyrocket as her breathy accent flowing through his ears. "You're seducing me...aren't you? Funny...I never saw you in this kind of way." he said.

"Who said I was seducing you? Silly boy...I'm just having a little fun." she said. "If you can call this fun...quit playing around, Miya, what do you want?" he asked in annoyance.

"You're boring me..." she said.

Cody looked at her in shock, he never noticed this side of the doctor before, he always saw her but nothing as professional and mature, not this playful seductress.

But never has she turned him on so much. He's never wanted her so badly than he does now.

With trembling hands, he held her hips and bended over, bringing his lips to hers. She brought her lips to his, and gently, they touched. He's never felt anything so amazing. His knees nearly collapsed at the taste.

She moaned in content as their lips moved slowly over each others. He added more force into the kiss, and slipped his tongue through her lips. She did the same, as he gently brought her down to the desk.

"Cody...wait.." she said, breathlessly. But he didn't listen. He brought his lips to her neck and began kissing her while his hands began to fumble with the button to her jean shorts. When it unfastened, he began kissing her neck harder, while he moved down to the zipper of her shorts.

"Cody...stop...wait.." she said. Finally, he stopped, and said,"I'm sorry...I went too far, didn't I?"

She said nothing.

"No...it's ok...it's ok..." she said, fixing the button to her jean shorts. "Miya...I'm sorry...I'm sorry.." he said, coming closer to her. But she flinched again.

He frowned, he thought it was going to end right then and there, with his sexual desire not fulfilled. He knew the doctor was a bit frightened, but he wasn't quite finished yet. And he knew he himself wouldn't be able to fulfill his desires.

_"I should be stronger than this...but it happened so quickly....I want him...but I'm so scared...._" she thought to herself.

"Miya..." he said, in a questioning notion, bringing his lips to hers again. "Please..." she answered, bringing her lips to his.

* * *

Ok, I know Cody is probably Irish, but for the sake of argument, I've made him Polish, the language is facinating, as is the culture. None the less, you'll see both Cody/Kyle interacting in that language, as they need a secret language to speak, so that no one in the prison can understand them.

What Cody was trying to say was that Officer Murdock is giving Cody drugs to calm him down, but perhaps, does he have another motive for it?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Night fell upon Metro City when Maki slowly walked into Matsuri Japanese Restaurant, having received a letter from Guy asking for her.

She was confused, and curious at the same time. What did Guy want? Did he want her back? Did he still care?

Her confusion was enhanced ten-fold when the younger ninja, Ibuki walked in through the same door, wearing what looked like her school-girl dress, prissy, and all.

Maki looked down at her appearance, while not ninja-like either, in a red tank top and black shirt, at least she thought she looked more presentable than Ibuki.

"Ugh...what is SHE doing here?" Maki said to herself, watching Ibuki skip through the seats, going to her destination.

Then it hit her.

They were both invited by Guy.

"That pig! He's a dead man when I get to him!" she yelled.

Maki slowly walked to Ibuki, grabbed her by her long hair and said,"Shouldn't you be home now? It's way past your bedtime, little girl."

Ibuki smiled and said,"I was invited by Guy. I'm assuming you were, too?" "Yes. Although I can't imagine what Guy would want with a little pipsqueak like you."

Suddenly, Ibuki's smile faded.

"Pipsqueak?" she yelled.

"I don't think I have to repeat myself." Maki stated confidently.

"Why you? You're dead, old lady!" Ibuki yelled.

"OLD LADY?" Maki screeched.

Guy looked up from his menu and sighed, hearing the commotion all the way from the other side of the room. Other than the two arguing ladies, the room was quiet and serene. The lights were dimmed, and candles were situated on every table. The warm red, white and yellow colors on the walls and carpet only enhanced the serene mood.

"Goddamn it..." he said, slamming his menu down to the table, and storming to the two women. He growled angrily and grabbed Ibuki and Maki by their hair, separating them.

"Maki Genryusai, Ibuki Inoue, calm down!" he snapped,"I thought, by bringing you two here, I could actually find some closure, and apologize to both, but it seems you two have alot of growing up to do..."

When he put the girls down, they both looked at him sadly. By now, everyone in the restaurant looked up from their food, and at the three.

"I brought you two here to apologize for the actions of my younger self. Maki, I should have never led you on, I should have never thought I could have both you and Rose, I am sorry. Ibuki, I am too old for you, and I should have never given you the notion that I was available to you." he added, walking out the door.

"Guy...wait." Ibuki said. Guy stopped and turned around,"Yes?"

"I...it was my fault...I was the one who chased you, thinking I could have you...I.." she said.

"Ibuki-chan, you're fourteen years old, spend more time training and honing your skills, instead of chasing boys, that's immature and childish..." he said.

"But I am still a child..." she said.

"Let's take this talk outside." he said. Maki and Ibuki followed him out the door, while everyone in the restaurant presumed their meals.

Outside the restaurant, Maki and Ibuki sat on opposite sides of the bench, arms crossed, and eying each other down. Guy crossed his arms and stood in front of them. "Like I said, I brought you women here hoping I could set things right with both of you. Yet all it seemed to do was make things worse..."

"Now, Ibuki, as we were saying-" he continued, before Maki interrupted him,"Why do you have to talk to that little skank first?"

"Quiet!" Guy snapped.

Maki nearly jumped out of her skirt.

"Ibuki, you have a lot of skill, alot of potential, but it sickens me to watch you waste it while you chase boys. You've gotten lazy, and your skills have deteriorated. If the ninja line is to keep going, you're going to be the one to keep it strong, and I can't see that happening with you acting this way..." he said.

Ibuki looked away, she knew Guy was right. While she's been going all over the world chasing boys, her skills have gotten worse. She was no longer as quick, as nimble as she once was. She was no longer good at hiding herself, everything just got worse, and it upset her.

"Then...then maybe I just need a good teacher!" she said with enthusiasm. She gave Guy her best puppy-eyed look and said,"Maybe you can be my teacher!"

"I cannot." Guy said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"With dealing with a psychotic bi-polar deteriorating hero, and protecting Miya Tuonela from Mad Gear, I don't have time for teaching." he said. "Why the hell do you need to protect her, she can take care of herself." Maki said.

Guy sighed and put his hands into his jeans pockets,"I know she's strong, I know she clearly doesn't need me, but she can also be very vulnerable..."

"Do you love her?" Maki asked.

He looked away.

"Guy Hinato, answer me. Do you love Miya Tuonela?" she asked, glaring at Guy.

"Yes...no...I...I don't know. Don't ask me a question like that." he said. "It's true, isn't it?" Ibuki asked,"you do love that woman."

"I...I...this is so childish!" Guy yelled.

Both Ibuki and Maki crossed their arms and glared at him.

"She means alot to me. I mean where I was so young, she was there to guide me around the ninja village, she was there when I needed to talk to someone, and well of course I love her. But as far as what you mean, I don't know..." he said.

"Then you should go date her." Maki said. Guy shook his head,"No. She's not interested in a relationship. She has too much on her shoulders, her ex boyfriend is still here trying to win her over, and she's trying to take care of Cody Travers, she says she doesn't have time for a boyfriend."

"So then why do you keep pursuing her?" Ibuki asked. Guy sighed,"At first, it was lust. Then, I realized that I really do care for her, like beyond a wanting her to be my girlfriend."

"I guess that's understandable." Ibuki said. "Ibuki, you need to return to Japan. Metro City is a dangerous place, way too dangerous for you..." he added. "But.." she said. "No. You're still so young, and Metro City isn't the place to begin training. Maki, escort her home, I can't let either of you get hurt." he said.

Maki rolled her eyes and said,"She can get home herself." "Maki! She's fourteen years old, she's a child, we can't let her go home alone!" he said. "No, really, I'll be fine." Ibuki said. "No. I can't let either of you two get hurt." he said. "I have kunais, I'm ok." she said.

Guy shook his head,"Like kunais can protect you from guns.." Ibuki jumped up,"G-guns?" "You didn't expect Metro City to be like Sesame Street, did you?" he asked. She gulped. "Well...I didn't expect it to be that bad..." she said. He sighed and said,"It's time for you ladies to go home." "Alright." Maki said. She and Ibuki looked at each other, and to Guy's surprise, Maki held out her hand.

Ibuki took it, and the two gently linked their fingers together. "You don't need Guy. When we return to Japan, I'll be your teacher." Maki said. Ibuki's eyes lit up. "You will? YAY!" "Besides. I'm better than Guy, one of these days I'll surpass him as the 40th successor of bushinryu." Maki said. Guy laughed as the two women ran away.

"So, you care to beat me, do you, Maki? One of these days, we shall see who is truly the best." he said, walking away from the restaurant.

Officer White wrapped her arm around Kyle's as the two stood in front of Kali's Court in Fells Point, not too far from the Inner Harbor. "Wow, I've never been here before." she said. "Neither have I. I'm just hoping it doesn't cost me an arm and a leg." he said. She giggled and said,"Well, if it does, then we'll just have to go elsewhere. You know cops don't make that much money."

"And neither do reincarnated dead men." he said with a smile. When they walked in, he took an extra glance at her flowing white dress, simple in design, but still beautiful. He felt so inferior in his white dress shirt and jeans, but he noticed that she didn't care about what he wore, she was just happy to be with him.

When the two walked in, everyone stopped to stare at them, shocked that Officer White would walk into a romantic restaurant with another man, knowing full well that she and her husband, Keith Wolfman, had one of the most well-known, longest standing marriages Metro City has ever seen. "Everyone's staring, Kyle..." she said, with an uneasy tone. "Don't let that bother you. Everyone's just jealous that I've got the most beautiful girl in here." he said with a wink.

"Awww, that's so sweet." she said, as he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. Before they could make it to their seats, they were stopped by an angry voice behind them. "Camila White..." the voice said. Officer White's eyes grew wide as she stopped. The voice laughed,"Fancy seeing you here. In a dress no less, my love."

She turned around and went eye to eye with her husband. "Keith! What are you doing here?" she yelled. "What are you?" he asked. She crossed her arms and said,"I asked you first!" A woman peeked out from Wolfman's shoulder, she had long blond hair, and wore a fancy black dress, tacky at best, with her obnoxiously large breasts popping out, and a homemade slit at the right leg, that poking out, too.

Officer White gasped. "So you bring this trash here?" she yelled. She glared at the woman known as Lita Luwanda, her and Wolfman's partner when they used to work with Delta Red. Age has gotten to Lita, but plastic surgery tried to do its part in perfecting her face, now she just looked like a plastic Barbie doll. "Trash?" Lita yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say trash? I mean husband-stealing whore!" Officer White yelled angrily.

"You'll pay for that you low-life bitch!" Lita yelled, swinging at her. "Hey! Not in here!" Kyle yelled, grabbing Officer White. Wolfman grabbed Lita, and eyed Kyle up and down. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped. "That's none of your business." Officer White snapped. Wolfman put Lita down and walked up to Kyle, being as intimating as he could be. "You get your filthy white-trash hands off my wife! And if ever catch you near her again, you're dead!" he snapped.

"Do your worst. What are you, military? I've dealt with bi polar psychopathic women, trannies, families of professional wrestlers, a cripple on a superpowered chair, and a former member of the Red Berets, you don't scare me one bit." Kyle said.

"Besides, it's not like you care about me anyway." Officer White said. "I just don't like seeing my wife with other men." Wolfman said. "And it's perfectly fine for you to parade with her?" she yelled, pointing at Lita. Wolfman couldn't say anything. Officer White turned to Kyle, put her hand through his, and stormed out of the restaurant. But before they walked out the door, she took off her wedding ring and threw it at him.

"And take your bloody ring back, our marriage is over!" she yelled, as the ring hit the floor. "Cammy, you can't do this to me!" Wolfman said. "I can do whatever I want, you're the one who ruined our marriage!" she yelled, walking away. Tears fell from her eyes, as Kyle ran to her side. He embraced her and said,"You don't need that bum. He's a jerk, and you're beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, crying more. Kyle stroked her long hair gently, and rocked her back and forth.

"Take me home...please." she said. "Ok." he said. He held her in his arms tightly, comforting her, as they took their leave, back to her house.

Rolento howled in laughter, as did Hugo as he, Hugo and Poison sat at the Ram's Head club, watching the bands playing. Tonight was Overkill's final night of the tour, and Mad Gear had a special present for them.

Quickly, Rolento finished his beer, his third of the night, while Hugo finished his. "Alright, so what's the plan?" Poison asked. "Like you had to ask." Rolento said with a wink. "Considering this is Overkill's final night of the tour, let's have them go out with a bang."

Both Hugo and Poison listened intently at the former Red Beret's drunken speech, and nodded with big smiles on their faces.

Sodom walked around the streets of Metro City, looking like a complete goofball in his 16th century samurai getup. No matter how much Rolento told him how ridiculous he looked, the japanophile kept wearing it. Despite being somewhat attractive, with long flowing blond hair and bright blue eyes, he chose to hide it behind the ugly, rusted old samurai gear.

He was told a man named Edmond Honda had a dojo around the Inner Harbor area, maybe he would find him. Honda was a man Sodom held in great regard, considering Honda's Japanese heritage. When they met, a few years ago, he had hoped he could convince Honda into joining Mad Gear, but it was no use. Honda searched the world to promote Sumo, while Sodom represented evil, something Honda would never want to be involved with.

Still, he had hope that he could change his mind.

He went past the musical venue called 'Sonar' and made his way towards the more seedier parts of Metro City, walking past many stripper joints and porn stores, something Sodom had no interest in. He was simply looking for E Honda.

"You. You. Over there in the samurai get up." a man called.

Sodom stopped.

He took out his daggers, ready for a fight, when he turned around, and looked down at the man calling him. He was a simple homeless man, no threat to him, so he put away the daggers. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Please...please kind sir, I have no money, no job, no home, please, if you have any spare change...in the kindness of your heart, can you spare me some change?" the man asked.

Sodom only looked at him and said,"He so bat choy!" The homeless man looked at him with a confused look and shook his head.

"Watsabi we we!" Sodom said again.

"What the..." the homeless man said, walking away from him. Sodom watched as the man left, and laughed. "Now...to find this Honda man.." he said, walking down the street.

Doctor Tuonela brought her lips to Cody's, and suddenly, before they touched, she turned her face. "No...Cody, I can't..." she said. "But..." he said. She put her finger on his lips and shook her head,"No, you're my patient...and you're still a child compared to me..."

"A child...yes...but this child knows how to love..." he said, looking deeply into her eyes. So intense that she had to turn away. However, his words made her gasp and turn back to him.

"L-love?" she exclaimed.

"Yes." he admitted,"I love you, Miya."

Her heartbeat sped up to a million, and she looked at him sadly. "No...no you can't love me..." she said. "And why not? You're everything I've ever imagined a woman could be...beautiful, intelligent, strong, god, no words can describe you, you're incredible..." he said.

Tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't believe Cody was confessing his love to her. "No...I can't..." she said,"I can't...we can't...I'm your doctor, no...it's so unprofessional.." she said.

"We can hide it from everyone." he said. She shook her head. She didn't want to tell him the real truth about why she didn't want to love him, she was just afraid something would happen to Cody.

He lay his hand on her cheek and said,"I love you, why can't you love me, too?" "It's so unprofessional...I could lose my job, and you're a child, I can't ruin you..." she said.

"Ruin? Look at me, I'm in jail, I couldn't be ruined anymore..." he said.

He looked at her sadly and said,"Miya...please say you love me..."

"I can't...I'm sorry.." she said.

A tear fell from Cody's eye, and he said,"I confess my love for you, and all I get is a slap in the face.." "Cody..." she said, but he turned away and walked out the door, following his officers back to his cell.

Doctor Tuonela ran out the door and watched him walk away sadly. "Cody...if only I could tell you the truth...but I don't want to lose you...like I lost Charlie..."

Cody slumped into his bed, while Balrog looked down at him sadly. Cody just kept his eyes on the ground, and tried not to cry. "Cody?" he asked, looking at him concerned. The usual chatterbox was silent, and sad, not his usual self, and it worried him greatly.

"Yo dude, you ok?" he asked again. Still, Cody was silent.

Balrog waved his hand over his face and sighed. "Cody...yo Cody, for the last time, are you alive in there?"

Finally, Cody spoke.

"She doesn't love me..." he said quietly. "Who doesn't love you?" Balrog asked. "Miya..." Cody said. Balrog shook his head and said,"That's not what I see...she looks like she cares about you alot, actually.." Cody shook his head, his long blonde bangs falling into his dark blue eyes. "No...I just confessed my love to her, and she said she couldn't love me, and that I couldn't love her.."

Balrog raised his eyebrow and said,"What does she have against you?" Cody shrugged,"She said I was just a child, and that she's my doctor, and I'm her patient.."

"Well...you are eighteen, and she's thirty-three, and the whole doctor/patient thing is true...BUT many politicians have affairs with their secretaries behind everyone's back, I can't see how you two can't sneak off and have an affair of your own." Balrog said.

"Easy for you to say...she wants nothing to do with me..." Cody said. "So go get some other pussy, you don't need someone who doesn't love you back." Balrog said.

"It's too late, man, I'm in love." Cody said.

Balrog looked at him sadly as he curled into his bed, and pulled the covers all the way up. He heard tiny sobs and sighed,"Cody, I know you ain't gonna let me see you cry,,,,but you should at least let me help you.."

Doctor Tuonela lay on her bed sadly, looking up at the ceiling above her, thinking about Cody's words. "Cody loves me...he loves me...all I ever wanted to hear.." she said. She couldn't admit it, but she loved Cody as well. She knew her career was holding her back, but she didn't care. It didn't stop Charlie from loving her, so she knew it shouldn't stop her from loving Cody.

There was something else hiding her feelings, something more sinister that she could never tell. Something she never wanted to revisit, something she was desperately trying to save Cody from.

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered those events, shivering as she imagined something bad happening to Cody. "No...my darling Cody..." she said, embracing herself.

"Goddamn it, I'm in love...I'm in love..." she said, holding her blanket close to her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Cold tears ran down Doctor Tuonela's face. She couldn't believe the emotions she was feeling, it was something she never wanted to experience again.

But she couldn't help it.

The look of desperation, of love in Cody Travers' big blue eyes, she couldn't turn away. He was like a child, a lonely puppy in a dark alley way at night, just looking for someone to love him.

And she fell for it.

She knew Cody was as manipulative as it gets, the result of being spoiled to death by his older brother, and despite his age of eighteen years, he still gets away with it. He always got what he wanted, no matter what it was. But she was better than that, Doctor Tuonela was taught never to give into anyone's demands, even if the man asking was a childlike multiple offense criminal like Cody Travers.

Again, she couldn't help it. His eyes told his story, maybe he didn't mean to be so bad, he's just addicted, addicted to fighting, a psychotic hero's dream of wanting to recapture his glory days, he knew he alone couldn't do it, and it killed him, drove him insane.

_'Could you help me?'_

_'Tear me open, can you reach me?'_

Cody's words spread through her mind, he was looking for help, a way out of his psychotic mess. And despite nearly ten years in psychology, Doctor Tuonela didn't know how to help him.

"Odin...help me...help me save Cody Travers..."

The moonlit night outside her window reflected off her naturally toned body, showing it off through her sheer blue nightgown, and she sighed, half wishing he was with her. She was lonely, she's been lonely for the past fifteen-sixteen years since Charlie Nash has been dead. She never had a lover since. Too scared, too scared of losing them.

But Cody wasn't scared. He heard stories, rumors that Doctor Tuonela had become celibate, uncaring, icy to the touch, but he wanted her, and he knew come hell through high water, he was going to have her.

Doctor Tuonela was frightened, and curious at the same time. Cody was a whole new breed of man, bipolar, like her, insane, aggressive, angry, but at the same time, caring, understanding, so childlike, so innocent.

Perhaps there's his bipolar-ness.

One second, madness into insanity, spiraling into depression, the next second, happy go lucky.

"Sounds just like me..." she said. She laughed,"No wonder he loves me...no wonder I love him...we're just alike..."

She looked back outside at the moon and said,"Cody...do you need me, as much as...I need you?"

Quiet sobs rang through prison cell 2487 in the Maximum Security level of Metro City Jail. Cody lay on his new bed, curled to himself, sheets over his head, and allowed the cold tears to flow down his face, and to the comfortable pillow.

Despite this harsh environment, the pillow was at least the comfort they could provide.

"She doesn't love me...she doesn't love me..." he said, repeating to himself, the shock of the realization killing him inside.

"I thought we had something special going on...I thought you cared, you're my doctor, yes, but I thought it went even beyond that...the way you looked at me, the way you lay your delicate hands on me...Jessica wouldn't even look at me or touch me like that...I thought you were my Selene, and I was your Endymion..."

Balrog sat up, against the wall and listened to Cody's rambling. "God, he's really hung up over this...he's a young kid, he shouldn't be stuck in a prison cell crying over some bitch, he should be out there having the time of his life..."

Suddenly, the crying stopped. Everything was quiet, until he heard Cody sleeping. Balrog laughed and shook his head,"This kid is crazy..." "Though, I worry about you, kid. As aggressive you may act, I know you're still a child. The last thing I want is for you to get into anything you can't easily escape..."

He sighed and said,"But I guess it's too late for that now, huh?"

Rolento, Poison and Hugo sat at the table on the second floor of the Rams Head Live when Overkill began their second song, Rotten To The Core. Rolento finished another beer, his sixth, and said,"Why don't we show them a little Metro City love?" "I'm game when you are." Poison said with a laugh, taking out a whip.

Hugo laughed and said,"Count me in."

Rolento got up from the table, but due to his drunkenness, he could barely stand. "Are you ok?" Hugo asked, he, wobbling himself, but this was due to his aloof height, not drunkenness. Rolento's eyes were red and bloodshot, but he said,"I..I'm fine."

"You're flagged already." Poison said. "Well, he did have six beers...and three shots of Jack." Hugo said. Poison rolled her eyes and said,"That drunk. And he's still hung up about that woman...it's been sixteen years, maybe even more. When is he going to realize she doesn't want him?"

"You know Rolento always goes after what he wants, and he doesn't stop until he has it." Hugo said. "But..." Poison groaned,"forget it, what he does is what he does. If he wants to suffer, we're not going with him."

"Elimination!" Rolento yelled, diving from the second floor, onto the main floor, in the middle of the circle pit. "Rolento!" both Hugo and Poison yelled. "Goddamn it, Mad Gear isn't going to survive with a alcoholic leader like him!" Poison yelled, taking Hugo's hand and running to the pit.

Dozens of bodies bumped and smashed against each other, running in a circular motion, while waving their arms in the air and singing along with the band. Rolento stood in the middle, taking the beating of the men thrashing against him, while he wobbled and struggled to stand.

"Perhaps I had too much to drink..." he said, watching as the men ran around in circles. Everything started to become blurry, he became dizzy, and nearly fell, had it not been for Hugo, who caught him.

"You ok, man?" he asked. "I'm...perfectly...f-fine." Rolento said with a smile, and thumbs up.

As Overkill were getting ready for their third song, Poison got on the stage, having taken out the two bouncers in front of the stage with her whip. Everyone in the crowd noticed her and whistled, cat calling her, and begging her to take her top off.

The band looked at her in confusion, the vocalist, getting into a defensive stance. She laughed and said,"Your silly martial arts can't beat me!"

Before the vocalist could attack, a mini explosion occurred above them, and two figures dressed in beige and green dove down from the ceiling, trapping the band in a net.

Poison looked on wide-eyed, and ran off the stage, thinking she was in trouble. Rolento laughed and yelled,"Hollywood and El Gado!" The two men known as Hollywood and El Gado, two of Rolento's allies, snapped their fingers, and another unknown man above them snapped a rope, and took Overkill towards him, and out of the building.

Knowing the band was in trouble, the crowd turned on Rolento and Hugo, attempting to attack. Poison ran to them, ready to defend, as did Hollywood and El Gado, ready to be of service to their long-time friend.

Poison snapped her whip and said,"Time to have some fun, eh?" "Indeed so, ma'am." Hollywood said, but quickly retracted his statement, holding his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. "Find something funny, Hollywood?" she snapped.

"Nothing." he said.

A large, bald man jumped at Rolento, but Rolento side stepped, and hit the man in the face with his twirling baton. He spun the baton eleven times, using his Patriot Circle attack, knocking the man out.

Hugo performed his Monster Lariat, taking out dozens of people, while Poison stood beside him, swinging her whip, taking out more people.

Amidst of the chaos, security tried to fight back, but they, too, we're taken out by the relentless attacks of Mad Gear. One security guard managed to call the police, begging for help, while he watched his teammates fall, one by one.

Alarms rang in the prison, and dozens of officers scrambled through the halls, getting themselves ready for an attack. Cody snapped awake, and shot up, sitting upright and watching as the police ran around.

"Something's happening, isn't it? It's Mad Gear...I know it is." he said, getting out of the bed. He ran to the door of his cell and yelled,"HEY! It's Mad Gear! Let me out of here, and I'll help you out!"

Officer Murdock walked to Cody's cell and said,"I can't let you do that. I can't let a prisoner run free, even if he means well." "But...I've taken them out before! I can stop them!" Cody yelled desperately. "No means no, Cody!" Murdock yelled.

Balrog looked up and watched as Cody argued with Murdock, looking on in confusion. "I can help you! I can stop them! Just let me have a crack at them, and I promise I'll come back here." Cody said. "Goddamn it, kid, you're just wasting my time!" Murdock yelled, taking out a needle and jabbing it into Cody's wrist.

"Yo, what the fuck are you doing to him?" Balrog yelled, running and diving at Cody, getting him away from the door. He ripped the needle out, while Cody began screaming in pain. "No more drugs! I don't want anymore of your d-drugs.." he said, as he began to fall asleep. Balrog cradled the young man in his arms and said,"What the hell did you do to him?"

"I put the kid to sleep. He's not getting in my way." was all Murdock could say, as he walked away silently. Balrog looked at the puncture wound in Cody's wrist, and looked at the needle on the floor, wondering what could be in it. He picked it up and said,"Maybe I should show this to Doctor Tuonela, she'll know what it is."

Loud police sirens ran past the doctor's neighborhood, and she ran out of her bed, and to the window, to see what was going on. "They're going towards the harbor." she said. "Has Rolento and Mad Gear struck again?"

Before she could get back in her bed, Guy and Kyle ran into her bedroom, full-speed, slamming the door open. "Miya! Thank god you're here!" Kyle yelled. Doctor Tuonela jumped, and covered her body with the big blanket on her bed. "What happened?" she asked,"I heard all these cops, and..."

"Mad Gear attacked the Overkill show at Rams Head." Guy replied. Doctor Tuonela gasped,"Overkill?" Guy nodded and said,"They kidnapped the band, attacked the bouncers, and took out the entire crowd."

"Oh my god..." she said. "For some reason, we thought you were there, you know, knowing you and your love for metal." Kyle said. "I'm not really into Overkill as much as I once was..." she said,"but I don't tolerate kidnapping anyone." "Neither do I." Guy said.

She looked at Guy and noticed a cut on his shirt, finding a deep scar across his tanned chest. "Guy, you're hurt." she said, frightened. "I'm fine. Kyle and I tried to stop them, but they had already fled. Poison got me pretty good with that whip, though." he said. "Poison...that bitch is still around..." she said,"you should clean that, it'll get infected."

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna try to save that band..." he said. "No, you need to rest, we'll get them later." she said. "Listen to the doctor, she knows what to do." Kyle said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You're right." Guy said, removing his shirt.

Doctor Tuonela gasped at the severity of the wound and said,"We gotta get this cleaned up, right away!" She walked to him and brought him to the bed, helping him lay down as she ran to get peroxide, alcohol, cotton swabs, and surgical wraps.

As she walked out of the room, she noticed a trail of blood following Kyle out of the room. "Kyle's bleeding, too?" she asked. All of a sudden, she heard a loud thud in the living room, and ran to it, seeing Kyle laying on the floor, in a pool of blood.

She gasped and ran to him, as he groaned in pain. "Kyle? Why are you bleeding? What happened?" she asked, ripping his shirt up.

"He got shot." Guy said, walking out of the bedroom. "Shot?" she yelled. "Goddamn it, Guy..." Kyle said,"you weren't supposed to tell her.."

"Not supposed to tell? Like I'm supposed to leave you here to die?" she yelled. "Die? Come on, it's not that bad." he said. "Not that bad? Do you have any idea how much blood you've lost?" she snapped,"Guy, help me, we're getting him to a hospital."

Guy ran back into the bedroom to get a shirt, when Kyle said,"No, I'm ok, honest." "You're not ok, and I'm not going to be responsible for your death again." she said. "Again? But you didn't pull the trigger this time." he said. "And I'm not leaving you here to die." she said. Guy emerged from the bedroom and ran to them, grabbing Kyle's left shoulder. Doctor Tuonela grabbed his other shoulder, and together, they all left her apartment, and walked to her car.

Officer Zhang walked through the halls of the Maximum Security area when she went past Cody's cell. She noticed Cody laying in a knocked-out state, being cradled in Balrog's arms, and asked,"What's wrong with him?" Balrog looked up and said,"Chun Li...thank god someone is here..."

She looked on in concern and asked,"What happened?" "Officer Murdock dug a needle into Cody earlier...Cody noticed all the cops scrambling and wanted to help, but Murdock came here and dug the needle in." Balrog said. Officer Zhang gasped,"Goddamn it, we told Murdock to stop giving that boy drugs.."

"I don't know what was in it, but I'm scared for him." he said. "Let me see the needle." she said, holding out her hand. Balrog walked to the front of the cell, near the door, and handed the needle to her. "Why is it green?" she asked, looking at the needle in her hand.

"I don't know...that's why I was hoping to bring it to Doctor Tuonela, maybe she'll know what it is." he said. "Next time she's here, I'll hand it over to her." she said, putting it into her pocket.

Cody groaned in pain at the bed, and snapped awake, blinking as he tried to register his setting. "I'm in the cell, aren't I?" he asked, holding his face in his palm. "Yes, yes you are." Balrog said, walking to him. Cody groaned again and said,"Last thing I remember, all the cops were running...and...and Murdock, he gave me drugs again, didn't he?"

Balrog looked away, should he tell Cody the truth?

"Balrog? Did he give me drugs?" Cody asked. "Y-yes.." Balrog replied. "What kind?" Cody asked. "I don't know...the needle was green, something inside it was green." Balrog replied.

Cody's eyes grew wide in fright. "Green?" he asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Balrog asked. "Glow..." Cody said, looking at himself. "Huh?" Balrog asked. "Glow...or glycolauric octanol...it was going around Metro City a few years back, a steroid...this maniac priest, Father Bella out in Little Italy...he supplied it to people, they became zombie like...I became zombie like..." Cody said.

"You?" Balrog asked.

"I just came back from surgery. My knee...I tore an ACL fighting Mad Gear, I was so desperate to get back into fighting shape that I began taking Glow...I thought it would help...but it only turned me into a monster..." Cody replied.

"I lost everything, my friends alienated me, Jessica left me. I had finished defeating Mad Gear, but I lost all control of myself after taking that wretched drug. Now it's back? It's coming back to destroy me all over again!" he added.

"You're a strong kid, you won't fall into addiction again..." Balrog said.

"Am I?" Cody asked,"am I strong enough to save myself? I can't even control myself, what's why I'm here...everyone's gone to live the high life...yet here I am, stuck behind this cell...I'm a hero, I should be out there saving the city, and yet, a hero fallen from grace...that's just how life goes..."

"I know you can do it, Cody, you're strong enough to become a hero again..." Balrog said, hoping to bring some comfort to his friend.

Cody couldn't say anything, he just lay back in his bed and sighed, picking up a rock and drawing on the wall, while Balrog looked on sadly.

Doctor Tuonela sat in the hospital's visiting room alone, while Kyle and Guy got taken care of. Kyle was a more severe case, so he was taken in first, for emergency surgery, to take out the bullet, and give him a blood transfusion, and Guy was taken in for stitches across his chest.

Both were taking long, longer than Doctor Tuonela expected.

She checked her phone and sighed, looking at the time. Along with being bored, she was also extremely worried about the two. She knew how severe Kyle's wound was, but what about Guy, how serious was his injury?

But little did she know about what was happening behind the scenes.

During Kyle's surgery, Poison ran into the hospital room, swinging her whip around, and knocking out the doctors, just as they pulled out the bullet from his bleeding shoulder. "Oh, did poor Kyle get hurt...what a shame for such a cutie like you to be damaged..." she said, touching his cheek.

Kyle was on anesthesia, knocked out and had no idea what was going on. Poison laughed as she began dismantling Kyle's blood supply, ready to put in a drug, when Guy ran into the room, stopping her.

Poison cracked her whip and laughed, looking into Guy's angry brown eyes. "Well, you must want more!" she said. "I don't usually fight ladies, but then again, you're not much of a lady, are you?" Guy said.

"What...did...you...say?" she snapped. She charged at him and said,"Scum!" Guy ducked under her heel as she yelled,"You'll be licking the bottom of my heel when I'm done with you!"

As Poison attacked, she accidentally kicked one of the machines hooked up to Kyle's body. 'We can't fight here...it's too dangerous.' Guy said to himself. "Oopsie. Did I break something?" she asked, bringing her hands to her mouth. Guy tackled Poison, and dove out of the room, with Poison in tow.

Poison chased Guy, but was soon met with two boots to the face, as Officer White yelled,"Cannon Drill!" flinging herself at Poison. Guy looked on in shock as Officer White stood up, wearing a variation of her old Delta Red uniform, with a green tank top, and baggy camo fatigues, along with her usual red gauntlets and red beret.

"Officer White?" Guy asked. "Cammy.." she said, correcting him,"and I'm not going to let this tranny hurt my boyfriend!" "Boyfriend? Oh my, what did I miss?" Guy said.

"Tranny?" Poison yelled angrily, charging at Officer White. But she was soon met with a boot to the face. Dizzied, Poison was then struck with a 'Cannon Spike', being struck in the chest by Officer White's boot, and forced through the ceiling.

Poison attempted a comeback, and flung her whip at Officer White, hitting her in the face, reopening the infamous scar on her left cheek. Officer White screamed in pain as blood fell from her face. Poison then attacked her with a heel to the chest, sending her into crashing into a wall.

While the two fought, Guy ran into Kyle's room, fixing everything that was damaged, and standing by, just in case of another attack.

Poison whipped Officer White again, sending more pain down her body, and as she screamed, Poison laughed. "Cry for me, officer!" she yelled,"cry me a river!"

Doctor Tuonela looked up from her magazine when she suddenly felt a bad vibe around the hospital. "Something is seriously wrong..." she said, putting the magazine down. Against the wishes of the doctors and nurses, she ran through the hospital doors, and down the hall, where she saw Officer White fly into another wall.

"Cammy!" she yelled.

She looked in front of her, where Poison stood, laughing as she cracked her whip.

"Poison!" Doctor Tuonela said. Poison gasped and looked at the doctor, wide-eyed. "Roxy..." she said. Doctor Tuonela looked away,"Don't ever call me that...ever again!"

"R-roxy?" Officer White said.

"So this is what you became...a doctor...as if we weren't good enough for you?" Poison asked. "That's not true at all. I just got sick of living the life of a criminal..." Doctor Tuonela said. "To become a prim and proper doctor, who's fucking her patient, real nice." Poison said, crossing her arms.

"What?" Officer White said,"she...and Cody?"

"I'm not sleeping with Cody." Doctor Tuonela said. "Rejoin Mad Gear, and I won't kill you." Poison said. Doctor Tuonela looked at her and shook her head. "Never. I'll never be on your side again."

"Miya...Miya was with Mad Gear? She was Roxy?" Officer White said, looking at Doctor Tuonela in shock. "Then you've left me with no choice." Poison said. Doctor Tuonela smirked and said,"I'm supposed to be afraid of you?"

Poison looked at the doctor's attire of a black tank top and jeans, laughing,"That remains to be seen, my dear." "You know, Roxy...I don't want to fight you. I don't see why we have to do this. You could make it so much easier and rejoin us. It'll be like old times, me and you, robbing banks, shooting cops, kidnapping children from rich families..."

Doctor Tuonela couldn't stand listening to Poison's words, she couldn't believe she was ever part of a team so vile.

"I'm not the same person I was all those years ago..." she said. "Well, that's obvious. You go from a career criminal to a doctor who sleeps with her young patients, well done." Poison said.

She snapped her whip at the doctor, but she quickly side-stepped, getting out of its way. Officer White got up and stood beside Doctor Tuonela, the two women standing back to back in fighting stances against Poison.

"So this is how it goes, Doctor...we used to be best friends, you used to be my twin...and now...this..." she said.

"She's just trying to break you.." Officer White said. "I'm not easily broken, not anymore." Doctor Tuonela said.

"Strong words, Roxy!" Poison said,"let's see how easily you break under my whip!" She snapped the whip again, but Rolento dove in front of the two women, catching the whip with his stick.

"Rolento?" Poison yelled angrily. Rolento glared at her and said,"How many times have I told you to leave Miya alone!"

Doctor Tuonela looked at Rolento with wide-eyes, while he protectively stood in front of her.

"So the hero comes to save the woman he loves, who doesn't even love him back!" Poison said, laughing. "She does love me!" Rolento yelled. The doctor could only watch on sadly, as the man she once loved stood in front of her, willing to protect her.

"What is he talking about?" Officer White asked. "Cammy...get out of here. I'll handle this myself." Doctor Tuonela said. "But..." Officer White said. The doctor looked away and said,"Everything you knew about me...and yet, I hid all this from you. I'm not the clean, good person you thought I was. I was just like them, murderous scum, I always ran from the truth, ran from the fact that I was one of them..."

"But you're not anymore." Officer White said.

"And that's supposed to be a form of comfort? I've killed, Cammy, I've killed before. I used to rob banks, kidnap children, I've stolen, I've killed, how can you think there's any shed of good left in me?" the doctor said.

"Just leave. Let me deal with my past on my own." she added.

"I'm not going to just leave you..." the officer said. "No, just get out! Last thing I want to do is to be responsible for any more innocent blood being shed!" the doctor yelled.

"You better do what the doctor says..." Poison said.

Officer White looked into Doctor Tuonela's sad orange eyes, and turned, running away. The doctor watched on sadly as the twin blonde pigtails ran down the hall, and out of harm's way.

"You can't run away from your past, Roxy." Poison said. Doctor Tuonela looked at her and said,"Who said I was running? If I'm going to cleanse myself, I need to embrace it." "Embrace? So you're coming back to us?" Poison asked.

The doctor said nothing.

_'If I can infiltrate them, I can stop them. Rolento trusts me. Poison doesn't. She'll be on me like a hornet. And Cody, I can't just leave him behind...'_ she said to herself.

Rolento looked at her for an answer, but the doctor gave none.

"Then I suppose I will bid you two adieu, let you two figure out things for yourselves. But remember, no hanky-panky." Poison said, giggling. She blew both Rolento and the doctor a kiss, before running out the window, laughing.

In the corridor, Rolento and Doctor Tuonela stood, eying each other down, while Officer White hid in the corner, watching. "What do you want?" she asked, glaring at him. He put his stick away and walked to Doctor Tuonela, and she began putting up her defense, even getting into a fighting stance.

"Miya, relax, I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

In one corner, Officer White stood, grasping the gun at her side. At the doorway of Kyle's room, Guy stood, waiting.

"And I'm supposed to believe you. I'm still wearing the scars you gave me years ago..." Doctor Tuonela said. "And I've apologized for my sins." he said, looking at her sincerity. "Like that fixes anything. Like that'll take away all the pain you've caused, like that'll bring Charlie Nash back!" she yelled.

"I loved you! You walked out of my life, I had to have you back, I couldn't go on!" he yelled. "So you had to destroy me?" she yelled. "If I couldn't have you, no one could." he said.

"Miya and Rolento...former lovers?" Officer White asked, watching them.

Guy nearly felt sick to his stomach, though he had a skewed outlook on love, he knew love wasn't like what they were describing. If Rolento had truly loved the doctor, he wouldn't hurt her, like he did.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Guy watching, breathing a sigh of relief that she had backup, just in case.

Doctor Tuonela shook her head and said,"That's not love, Rolento. Love isn't about killing people, it's not about murder or destruction." "I still love you." he said. "I don't. I can't love you anymore, you're a monster." she said.

"I am not a monster!" he yelled, his loud voice booming so loud it sent shivers down her spine. "You loved me once, Miya, why can't you love me again?" he yelled. He drank out of his metallic flask and yelled,"I've sworn to love you forever, you promised me we'd be together forever!"

He began making steps towards her, and she backed up cautiously.

"We promised! We said as soon as Mad Gear was on top of the world, we'd get married, do you remember? I gave you that emerald ring, our promise ring, that as soon as Metro City was ours, as soon as the world was ours, we'd be married, we'd start a family together, we'd be happy forever!" he yelled.

Doctor Tuonela looked away sadly, as tears fell to her heart.

"Remember, you were pregnant, we were going to escape to Sweden, raise it over there...it was perfect, until that Charlie Nash man walked into our lives and ruined everything." Rolento said.

"Charlie? What did he do so wrong..." Officer White asked.

She heard plenty of stories about him, about his heroism, how he single handedly took down Shadaloo, and even from the doctor about how much of a wonderful man he was, how could he have ruined something so precious as love?

"I was looking to start over. After I killed Kyle, I wanted to just lay down and die, you told me to be stronger, but how could I? How could I just move on?" the doctor yelled.

Officer White gasped. "She...She killed Kyle?" "But...he's in that room, how in god's name..."

"Then I found out I was pregnant. I wanted an abortion, you were becoming that monster I hate today, I wanted out, Charlie helped me, he helped me get the abortion, and we fled Metro City...we went as far as we could...but you chased us, we came back, hoping to outsmart you, but you found us anyway." Doctor Tuonela said.

"So you did abort our child. Heh, I always wondered why I haven't seen him. I thought at first, Charlie had taken the child as his own, and now I find this, you're just a monster as I am." Rolento said.

"I am not like you!" she yelled.

"Killing innocent lives, first Kyle Travers, then our innocent child!" Rolento yelled,"you're just as guilty!"

She could only look away as tears fell from her eyes.

"Admit it, you're a murderer!" he yelled.

"You killed Charlie and robbed me of everything I ever had! You killed the man I loved! You hurt me! You ruined my life!" she yelled.

Rolento smashed his flask at the wall and yelled,"Don't you talk about that incident again! I did it for your own safety, Charlie didn't love you, he only wanted to exploit you! He wanted to hurt you-"

"As much as you've hurt me?" she yelled.

Angrily, he screamed and charged at her, causing her to scream in terror.

Like lightning, Guy ran out of the doorway of Kyle's hospital room, and tackled Rolento, stopping him from harming the doctor. She looked on in fright, and gasped, watching Guy tangle with Rolento.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Guy yelled, driving his fist into Rolento's face. The two fought, while Officer White ran away. Doctor Tuonela sat in the corner, watching on in fright, as Rolento shot a knife out, missing Guy, but just barely missing her.

"Odin..." she said, cringing at the sight of the knife. Enraged, Guy slammed his fist into Rolento's face, just missing breaking his orbital bone underneath his eye. Rolento retaliated with a fist of his own, driving it into Guy's face, nearly breaking the jaw bone.

In the middle of the fight, Guy heard footsteps running towards them, and left from Rolento, grabbing Doctor Tuonela and storming into Kyle's room, running out the window.

Rolento jumped out another window and stood on the roof, laughing as he watched the two run down the street, away from the hospital.

"She'll come back to me. One of these days, she'll realize just how much she misses me." he said, diving off the roof, and running home.

"Where are we going?" Doctor Tuonela asked Guy as she lay in his arms, while the two ran from the hospital. "As far as we can get from Rolento...the police were coming, last thing I want to do is be reunited in jail with Cody, and leave you alone to where he can get you." Guy replied, as the two entered a tiny park nearby her house.

The two stopped to catch their breath, and she wiped her forehead from the sweltering heat. Guy leaned against a tree and said,"That man...he sure packs a punch..." She kneeled down to him and lay her soft hand on his jaw, feeling for any fractures or breaks in the bone.

"How are you feeling? You ok?" she asked.

He exhaled and nodded,"I'll be fine. As long as you're ok." "Bet you didn't expect any of that, huh?" he asked. She shook her head,"That threw me back many years..."

"Hey. It doesn't matter what you were back then, all that matters is who you are now. You've changed, you're a better person now. You don't need those losers, you've got me and Kyle, and to a lesser extent, Cody." he said with a smile. He placed his hand under her chin and stroked it gently,"Smile once in a while, dear, you'll look a whole lot cuter."

"Guy, I told you, I'm too old-"

"Too old for what? That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Did I ever tell you the story of Old Man Gen?" he asked.

"Old Man Gen? The only old man story that I know of is _Väinämöinen_." she said with a smile. He laughed and said,"I think you told me that one a long time ago, when I was about twelve years old. In our ninja village, I couldn't sleep. I had a huge exam in the morning, I was so nervous, I thought I wouldn't be able to pass, but you came in and told me that story, how _Väinämöinen_ could create kantele, he could speak with animals, he created the world, he was a hero, like I could become."

She laughed and said,"And you slept like a little baby that night, I watched over you like a hawk, making sure no one came in the house to bother you. Anytime anyone came close, I'd attack them. You woke up in the morning and passed the test with flying colors."

"I couldn't have done it without you." he said with a smile. She shook her head,"Oh come on, I'm not that great." He put his hand through hers and said,"Yes you are. You taught me how to believe in myself, that there was nothing I couldn't do in life. I owe everything to you."

A tear fell from her eyes at Guy's words, and she said,"But how, with everything I once was, everything I've done in my life, I somehow made you better?"

"Like I said. You're amazing." he said with a smile,"now, would you like to hear the story of Old Man Gen?"

She laughed and said,"Sure. I mean, what is this, storytime in Metro City?"

He laughed and said,"Could be. Why don't we spend the night here? It's a nice night out, and no one's going to bother us. We're both ninjas, so we can survive out in the wilderness." "Well, I'm not as much a ninja as you..." she said. "But it's enough, believe me."

He lay against the tree, she lay in his arms, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, she, laying her hand on his chest to be more comfortable, as the moon shined down on them.

"While I was on my journey, I ran into Old Man Gen. An interesting character, he had to have been about eighty or so, maybe even older, I had no idea. He was the owner of Genhauten Restaurant in downtown Hong Kong, but in reality, he was an assassin."

She gasped.

"You sure know how to pick your friends..." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Friends? Oh god no, he wanted me dead. On his own journey, he realized he had been stricken with leukemia, and didn't have much time left to live. So he searched the world looking for fighters, refusing to let the disease kill him. We met, and he said that I only stood in his way of some kind of death match, I didn't know what he was talking about, so I tried to walk away, but he attacked me, nearly killed me had it not been for him doubling over in pain and nearly choking on his own blood.." he said.

"Oh damn..." she said.

"He fought so passionately, moved to eloquently, like I was fighting someone my own age...it was terrifying." he said,"basically, what I'm trying to say, Miya, is that you're not too old for anything. You can still be cute in my eyes."

"So you tell some long-ass story just to tell me I'm cute. You asshole." she said.

He laughed and said,"Well, you sure have a way with words." She said nothing, and only gazed at the stars above them.

"I should tell Cody the truth." she said after a long silence.

"The truth?" he asked.

"Everything. Of who I was, what I did, how I killed Kyle. After that, our sessions are over. There's nothing left I have to offer, I just can't face him anymore, knowing full well that I helped cause his pain." she replied sadly.

"But you've been nothing but good to him." he said.

"Guy, I'm in love. I love Cody...and loving him means telling him the truth, even if it means I have to let him go..." she said.

"You're right. You've been nothing but honest to me, I think you need to tell Cody everything...I'm sure he'll understand." he said. She shook her head,"Will he? Will he understand that the woman he's supposed to be trusting is a liar, a deceiver, a murderer?"

"If he cares for you, he will understand." Guy said.

Doctor Tuonela said nothing, and lay her head on Guy's shoulder, allowing sleep to place a warm blanket over her body. Guy looked down at her and sighed, wishing he could take away all her sadness, all her own pain. But he knew she had to fight it herself, fight the pain of her own.

"Miya, if you only knew how amazing you truly are.." he said, before sleep over came him.

Cody's big blue eyes snapped open, and he sat up on his bed, clutching his fast-beating heart as sweat fell from his face.

"Jesus..." he said to himself, staring at the bars ahead of him.

He just had a dream-or was it a nightmare-it felt so real. He was running in a dark alley, rain was falling, he heard heels behind him, and a female's scream.

After that, he woke up.

"Don't tell me...is Miya in trouble? Am I in trouble? Goddamn it, where's that psychic lady that Guy knew..." he said to himself, holding his palm to his head. He leaned on the bed post and said,"No worries, right? Just a dream. Everyone is fine, everyone is safe."

He lay back down and exhaled gently, bringing the bed sheets closer to his body, as he tried to sleep once more.

Hours later, Cody awoke to the sound of Balrog leaving the cell with a supervised officer, watching as the two walked down the hall. He held out his hand and said,"Wait! Balrog, wait for me..."

The officer shook his head and said,"I can't have two walking around, is there somewhere you want to go, Mister Travers?" Cody thought for a second, and then heard his taut stomach grumbling. He blushed and said,"Well...maybe a bite to eat couldn't hurt."

The officer smiled and said,"Ok. I'll call another officer for you. You know, Cody, I've seen you around here a few times, and each time I see you, you've been nothing but polite and courteous, it almost makes me wonder what you're doing in a prison like this."

_'You have no idea...'_ Cody thought to himself.

He took out a radio and said,"Yes, I need an officer here, Inmate 88, Cody Travers requests a trip to the cafeteria."

Another voice on the line said something Cody couldn't quite comprehend, but he hoped Officer Murdock wasn't on the other line.

"Yes, thank you very much." the officer said, putting away his walkie talkie,"ok, so he should be coming soon, we'll wait here with you, until he comes. In the meanwhile, I'd put my jumpsuit on if I were you."

Cody looked down at his toned body, just wearing a pair of boxers, laughing at his own silliness. "Uh sure...just to me a favor, can you turn around?" he asked. "Turn around?" Balrog asked. "Balrog, everyone knows I don't wear my boxers under my prison suit." Cody said with a laugh, hiding in the corner.

"Freebaaaallllinnnn'!" Balrog said with a laugh. "Damn straight. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to wear boxers under this thing? It's tight as hell...only problem is, though." Cody said, dropping his boxers down his legs,"is that everytime I see Miya, it's like an automatic boner."

"And that's a problem? That woman is smoking hot." Balrog said. "Tell me about it...I mean, she's not the kind of woman you want to have an obvious boner in front of." Cody said,putting on his prison suit,"she's like a sophisticated kind of woman, not a quick fuck, believe me. You wanna take this woman out on a nice, romantic date, then, you wanna go some place nice, lay her down by the fire, and", thrusting his hips, he said,"bam, fuck her brains out."

Balrog laughed and said,"Look at you, talking about getting laid, you're still a little virgin." Cody rolled his eyes and said,"I may be a virgin, but I think I know how to please her. Did I mention, last time I saw her, we hooked up."

Balrog's eyes grew wide,"You did?" Cody nodded and said,"It was awesome. She's a fantastic kisser..." He began to blush, and Balrog asked,"How far did you two get?" "I was about to take her shorts off, but she got scared..." Cody replied.

"Scared?" Balrog asked, raising his eyebrow. Cody shrugged and said,"I have no idea...she tensed up alot when I put my hands anywhere near her hips." Balrog looked into Cody's eyes and said,"I don't know what to tell you...but look, this woman doesn't do that messing around stuff, she's above that. If you're going to mess around with her, go all the way, and if you do go all the way, always remember to wear a condom."

"A condom? What do I need that for?" Cody asked. "Cody! Don't be stupid. You could get her pregnant, or worse..." Balrog said. "Are you implying she's not clean?" Cody asked. "No. I'm just saying, it's always best to be better safe than sorry. Last thing she needs is to get knocked up, and her raising the kid alone while daddy dearest is locked up." Balrog replied.

"You're right, that's all she needs..." Cody said.

Balrog's chaperon officer's walkie-talkie went off, and the voice said,"Cody's doctor is here." Balrog laughed as Cody's pale face turned a blushing red at the very mention of Doctor Tuonela. "She's here." he said. "But, I'm still hungry. Do you think, me and her can have lunch together?" Cody asked.

"We'll see what she says." the officer said.

Officer Murdock turned to Doctor Tuonela and asked,"Cody requests that you join him for lunch." "I suppose that couldn't hurt. What do they have?" she asked. He shrugged and said,"I don't eat this shit, so I don't know." He took out his walkie-talkie and said,"She'll meet Cody in the cafeteria..."

The other officer said something that the doctor couldn't quite comprehend, but probably didn't need to, she was just worried about how to spill the truth to Cody. She didn't want it publicly, like in the cafeteria, but she figured she'd humor him a bit, hang around with him, until they can go back to her office, and spill the truth.

As the two walked, he turned to her and said,"I don't know what you see in Cody. He's just a ruffian, a criminal, a-"

"A sweet, gentle soul trapped in the narrow confinements of his own personal hell." the doctor countered. "Sweet, gentle soul, my ass. You don't even know what he's really like." he said.

"I've been with him long enough to know." she snapped.

She remembered the times she had with Cody, the cute little gestures he'd pull when she wasn't looking, like random hugs, cuddles, and leaving flowers on her desk, singing songs to her, even if he wasn't in the right state of mind, but it was still sweet.

"I've seen him give you flowers. I've seen you two cuddling." he said, turning to her,"you two better not be doing what I think you're doing."

She gasped.

_'He saw us?'_ she thought to herself.

"Officer...do you think that...that I'd even allow myself to have an affair with my young patient? What kind of doctor do you think I am?" she snapped. "Cody seems quite smitten with you. But I guess it's just that Nightingale Effect, or whatever it's called." he said, rolling his eyes.

"He just needs someone to love, that's all." she said. "Yeah, like you?" he asked. "No. Remember my little story, I'm going to live alone forever? Yeah, that one." she snapped.

The two walked down the hall, and he said,"I don't see why you have to live alone. Just because you lost that Charlie Nash guy years ago, doesn't mean you can just give up on love." She walked past the art gallery, and stopped at a particular painting, the woman in the painting looked just like her, and the man beside her looked just like Cody.

"My god..." she said.

The two figures stood close to one another, holding hands by their sides, her hair blowing in the wind, their faces close to one another, noses touching, almost ready to kiss. Her background was sunlight, and his background was moonlight.

"Miya? Oh, you're looking at _Sunlight Moonlight_. That's Cody's painting. I guess he got bored one day. It's really good, so we decided to post it here. Damn shame, that kid's got major artistic talent, but he chooses this kind of life." Officer Murdock said.

She eyed the painting and said,"It's me and Cody...he must really love me..."

"I told you he likes you. Those people are the spitting images of you and him. Strange, huh. Anyway, don't touch Cody and you'll be fine." he said, walking away. She followed Murdock, but kept turning to the painting, eying it again and again.

When the two finally reached the cafeteria, Cody and Balrog sat across from each other, Balrog eating, and Cody clutching his stomach in hunger.

"I don't see why you're not eating." Balrog said. "Waiting for Miya. I can't just sit here and eat in front of her." Cody said. Officer Murdock and Doctor Tuonela found Cody and Balrog's bench, and walked to them. Cody looked up at Murdock and got into a defensive stance, as Balrog glared at him.

"Here's your date. See you." Murdock said, walking away. The three looked at Murdock as he walked away, twirling his nightstick. "That was weird." she said, sitting beside Balrog. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but she pulled it away, and chopped his chest, pushing him off the bench.

Balrog lay on the floor, laughing, as did Cody and the doctor. "Goddamn, I'm not messing with this woman no more!" he yelled, as she helped him up. "Anyway. I should leave you two alone." he added, causing Cody to blush. He held his hands to his hips, covering himself, and hoping the doctor wouldn't see his erection through his tight prison suit.

"So, you wanted to see me." he asked. "Get something to eat, no sense talking on an empty stomach." she said sternly, like a mother would. He rose up and asked,"You want anything?" She shook her head,"Guy and I already had a big breakfast, thank you though."

As Cody left to get in line for his food, a random prisoner walked to her, and tried to say something. She looked at the corner of her eye, and saw him, spinning to him, and throwing him over her shoulder. Everyone was surprised at her strength, the man was huge, maybe six foot seven, and the doctor was only four foot nine.

"Momentum." she pointed out,"depends on how fast he's coming at you, his speed and velocity is then countered by its target, and punished." Other inmates clapped and cheered for her tiny physics lesson, while the other inmate's gang of friends walked to the crowd.

"Hey! You're the little _chicka_ who messed with our boy!" one man said to her. He had a thick Mexican accent, black hair slicked back, and tattoos all over his body, specifically on his neck.

"We don't take kindly to that, _mamacita._" another man said, bringing his fists to his palm.

"And I'm supposed to be scared? I've fought former Marines, I've fought against the Red Army, nothing scares me anymore." she said, nerfing her image, in reality, she was terrified of these men. Terrified if Cody should turn around and see what was happening.

"Red Army? You're nothing but a little girl, why are you even in this prison?" the first man asked, walking to her.

Cody looked back at the table to where he left the doctor, when he saw her surrounded by the four inmates. "What the..." he said. He fumed and ran to them, yelling,"Stay away from her!"

Doctor Tuonela gasped as she saw Cody running full-speed at the men surrounding her, and ducked as he punched each of them, one by one. He stood protectively in front of her and said,"No one hurts my Selene and gets away with it!"

Before the men could regroup, Cody grabbed the doctor's hand, and they fled the cafeteria, before the police could come. When they ran out of the cafeteria, they turned a corner, and walked into a storage closet, hoping to escape the madness outside.

Cody locked the door and exhaled, looking at the closeness of himself to the doctor. She felt his breath on her chest and sighed, feeling herself wanting him. To his embarrassment, his erection poked through his tight prison suit, and touched against her leg.

"Cody..." she said with a laugh. He groaned and said,"I'm sorry, I-" She giggled and said,"It's ok. It's only a natural feeling." "Natural?" he asked. "You're trapped in a tight closet with a woman, a man's natural instinct is to be aroused." she said.

"Goddamn, you're a genius." he said.

"They teach you that in middle school." she said with a laugh,"six grade sex-ed." "Oh." he said with a laugh. She tried to laugh again, but Cody slammed his hand on her mouth, when they heard footsteps outside the door.

The footsteps left, and he removed his hand, while she gasped for air. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" he asked. "Yes...I'm fine." she said. Despite the darkness, the two looked at each other, and she said,"I feel like we're in that painting now. How close we are...it's scary."

"What painting?" he asked.

"Don't be stupid, Cody, I'm talking about _Sunlight Moonlight_. What was the big idea? That woman is obviously influenced on me, and the man is influenced on you...what are you implying?" she snapped.

He couldn't say anything, he just looked away.

"I...it was just a thought that came to my mind one day. Any similarities are coincidental." he stammered.

_'Bullshit.'_ she said to herself.

"Let's get to my office, let's just talk." she said, walking out of the closet. He walked out with her and together, the two walked to her office, sighing a breath of relief when they noticed the ruckus was over.

The two made it to her office, and she walked in, sitting on the desk, while Cody took the long seat beside her desk. "The generic psychiatrist's chair." he said with a laugh. "Everyone has one." she said with a laugh.

"Miya...that look on your face, it's there again." he said, watching as her smile turned into a frown. "Huh? Oh, that's nothing." she said,"I just don't smile all the time." "Not even for me? I know I can't keep my smile away when I'm with you." he said.

She looked away and said,"You're so sweet...this prison isn't a place for you..." "I can't control myself, I have a terrible temper, I guess this is where I really do belong." he said. "No." she said,"you should be out exploring the world. Cody, you're brilliant, you have no idea how smart you really are, how talented, it's a shame to let it all go to waste here."

"Do you really think so?" he asked. She nodded.

He rose up from the couch, and stood before her, leaning in for a kiss, before she stopped him.

"Cody...I should tell you...after today, our sessions are over." she said softly.

But he didn't hear her. "Did you say something?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. "Listen. There are things you still don't know about me. And I think it's time I came clean about them." she added.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not the wonderful person you think I am." she replied. She looked away and said,"Years ago, I used to go by the code name 'Roxy', I used to run around with Mad Gear..."

His jaw nearly dropped.

"Y-you...Mad Gear?" he exclaimed. She nodded sadly.

"I had no where to go, I was just rescued from a military camp in Russia, I couldn't go back home, not when the Red Army was after me. Cammy White saved me, and took me to England, but she couldn't stay with me. After a while, I ran into trouble when the Red Army found me there, but this time, a man named Rolento F. Schugerg, a former Red Beret rescued me and brought me here to Metro City, where he raised me." she added.

"R-rolento?" Cody said.

"We fell in love. I had no where to go, so I joined Mad Gear with him. I was impressionable, I just wanted someone to love and care about me, like my father did. Somewhere down the road, Rolento and I fell in love." she said.

"So you became one of them?" he asked.

"Yes. I robbed banks, started riots, kidnapped young children of prominent business men, and other important people of Maryland, Poison and I were like twins, we did everything together, we...ugh, it sickens me to even think about the horrible things I've done." she replied.

"And you kept all this from me? Why?" he asked.

"I thought you would hate me. That you wouldn't be able to trust me anymore. But I realize, all I was doing was keeping the truth hidden, and if I'm going to be your doctor, there shouldn't be any more secrets between us." she replied.

"My own doctor...a former member of Mad Gear..." he said.

"Cody...I have one last thing to confess." she said.

His ears perked up, and he looked at her intensely.

"One night, I met Kyle. Sixteen years ago. He tried to steer me in the right direction, much like Guy's been doing with you. Rolento didn't like it. Over the course of our four year relationship, he began to grow jealous of any man who dared come near me, save for our other Mad Gear friends." she said.

"Are you saying Rolento killed him? I seem to vaguely remember an orange haired woman holding a gun near him." he said.

"Let me finish. Rolento attacked Kyle one night. I heard the fight, and went outside to stop it. Rolento had stabbed him a few times, Kyle managed to stab him as well as break his jawbone and nose. Rolento tried to pull out a gun, but Kyle kicked it out of his hands."

Her heart began beating faster and faster.

"I grabbed the gun, I pointed it at them, hoping to catch Rolento in the leg to stop him. But my hands shook, I was so afraid, I was afraid I'd miss..." she said.

His eyes grew wide.

"I shot him, Cody. I shot Kyle. By mistake, all I heard was the gun go off, and Kyle screamed. Next thing I know he was screaming and groaning in pain, a little child, you, came running out, screaming and crying, I tried to apologize, but Rolento grabbed me and ran away." she confessed, tears falling from her eyes.

He gasped and said,"You...you were the one! You were the orange haired one who killed my brother!"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled,"for years I've wanted to say that! I regretted it ever since that day, I tried to leave Mad Gear, but I couldn't! Rolento would have killed me!" She looked away sadly and said,"Maybe that would have been better. But instead, I chose to live with it. To die would be running away from my responsibility...for sixteen long years, I've lived with this burden..."

She looked at him and said,"I don't blame you if you hate me...I just wanted you to know."

_"All my pain, all my insanity...it's been caused by...you. How strange that the very woman I love is the same woman who's made me into the monster I am today..." _he said to himself.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and said,"And somehow, Kyle still lives today...is there something I missed?"

"We don't know..." she said.

"Cody...after tonight, I can't be your doctor anymore." she said.

His eyes grew wide.

"What are you talking about?" he asked,"you can't just leave me here..."

"After what I've done to you? I'm the one who created you! I'm the one who turned you into this monster...I killed your brother, I drove you to insanity, how in god's name could I ever heal you?" she said.

"Kyle is alive, that's all that matters." he said.

He knew he couldn't be mad at her. Upset, yes, she was the one who killed his beloved brother, but he knew she was only a impressionable child. She knew she was responsible, and faced her burden alone, and for that, he admired her. He didn't care what she was then, all he cared about was who she was now.

"But-" she said.

"Miya...it doesn't matter who you were then, all that matters is who you are now. You've held your part of the deal, you've taken responsibility, and you've turned yourself into an amazing doctor." he said.

She shook her head,"I can't...not with the realization of everything I've done to you...I'm sorry."

She walked past him and to the window, ready to leave.

"Miya, don't do this. I still need you." he said.

"You don't need me anymore. You don't need this filthy murderer." she said, shaking her head. "No...I need you, more than you'll ever know." he said.

She walked out the window and said,"Goodbye, Cody.", diving into the moonlight night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Cody stared at the window for what seemed like an eternity, his doctor's last words to him circling in his mind.

"She left me...I can't believe she left me." he said.

When Mayor Haggar first told Cody that he was getting a psychiatrist, he fought back, screaming about how he didn't need a quack, but now, he needed his doctor, in ways he never knew.

"I need a, I mean...my doctor." he said, clenching his fists as the tears fell from his eyes.

He turned around and saw the picture of Charlie on her desk and screamed,"Was I not good enough, not handsome enough, not smart enough for you?" He picked up the picture and yelled,"So I'm not a psychiatrist, I don't have a degree in psychology, I wasn't a soldier for the Air Force, so I'm not good enough for you?"

More tears fell from his eyes, blinding his vision, and he tossed the photo at the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

"Shit...Miya's going to kill me...what do I care for...this life is already ruined. All of society's turned their backs on me. Haggar, Jessica, the 'hood, even Guy doesn't visit me, last time I saw him, he looked mad at me, Kyle's too busy with some new broad, he never told me her name, and now Miya left me...what have I got left?"

He screamed again, angrily punching her desk again and again, eventually flipping it over, and punching it again. As the large desk flipped over, it hit a nearby bookcase, knocking over all her psychology books.

As the books fell, he was about to knock over the bookcase when a piece of paper flew out of one of the books.

Paying no attention to it, he knocked over the bookcase, causing the whole room to shake. He punched through the walls, screaming, kicking over the water cooler, punching windows, creating so much damage, he had no idea.

Officer Murdock, followed by a half dozen guards, walked to the office, having heard Cody's screaming. "Doctor Tuonela better not be in there, and he better not be hurting her." he said.

"But I thought-" a rookie officer said, taking the gun out his holster.

"She is to be kept alive." Murdock said, as if he was reading out of a contract.

Cody fell to his knees, pounding the floor when he saw the piece of paper underneath a book about studies of relationships, it looked like it was in the doctor's handwriting, and he ran to it.

But before he could read it, the door flew open, and Murdock walked in, gun in the air, with his backup. "Travers, get away from the doctor, now!" he yelled.

"She...she's not here." Cody said.

"My god..." Murdock said, looking at the mess in the office. The walls were punched in, dozens of holes in the plaster, blood was on the walls, and his knuckles. Book cases were on the floor, books scattered everywhere, her large desk, flipped over, the wood punched into, the chairs, thrown at a broken window, and her large couch, thrown at the wall, creating a huge hole.

"Cody...what happened here?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing!" Cody yelled angrily. "Don't nothing me, boy, where is the doctor?" Murdock yelled. "So now you care about her all of a sudden, I seem to recall a time when you wanted to kill her!" Cody yelled.

Angrily, Murdock pistol-whipped Cody, hitting his face with the end of his pistol, causing Cody to scream as blood poured out of his nose.

In shock, Cody brought his face to his nose, gasping at the blood that poured out onto his hand, and coloring his prison suit red.

"You bastard!" he yelled, swinging at him. His fist caught Murdock's face, nearly breaking his cheek, and he cringed in pain.

"You need an attitude adjustment, you little brat." Murdock said, readying his gun. "So you're going to shoot me? You gotta catch me first." Cody said, delivering a sliding kick to his shins.

Murdock fell to the floor, clutching his shin in pain, while Cody attacked again with a criminal upper, sending a tornado flurry of punches at him.

"Little brat!" Murdock yelled. He grasped Cody's leg, and brought him to the floor, punching his face, causing more blood to squirt out from his nose, and now his mouth. He grabbed Cody by his face and got up, slamming him into a wall,"Now, you're gonna be a good boy, and you're going to tell me where Miya is. Then I'll let you go back to your cell."

Cody looked at Murdock wide-eyed. Though he had just been dumped by her, there's no way he would rat her out to this pig.

"You'll have to kill me first. I'll never tell you where she is." he said, spitting up blood. "Kill you? Well, I have no problem with that. You're nothing to me anyway, and you're nothing to the prison system, just a statistic." Murdock said.

"No...I am somebody! I'm a hero, goddamn it! And if I need to die to protect her, then so be it...I'll protect her, I'll protect the city from scum like you to my last breath." Cody snapped, exhaling deeply.

"You must really want to die, kid." Murdock said.

Cody snapped his head up and looked into Murdock's eyes, hauntingly. "Then do it. Kill me. I'll be out of your way forever."

Murdock said nothing, holding his gun in his hand, the hand shaking, while sweat fell from his face.

"You don't have the balls to do it." Cody said, laughing.

"Shut up, punk!" Murdock yelled. Angrily, he pulled the trigger, the bullet just missing Cody, as he yelped, groaning as he heard a sharp ringing in his ear.

_'Shit, that was close.'_ he said to himself.

"That was just a taste of what you'll get if you ever mock me again." Murdock said. "I ain't scared of you." Cody said. Murdock pointed his gun at Cody again, when he heard his men screaming and fainting.

"What the..."

Soon, he was knocked away from Cody, the gun in his hand flying away. "Shit, that thing is loaded!" Cody yelled as the gun hit the floor. Soon, he was covered by something he didn't know, and the bullet hit the wall, near them.

Murdock hit the floor, and looked around to see who had just walked into the office.

Cody looked up and gasped as he saw Kyle standing over him, angrily glaring at Murdock. "I was right, you are trying to kill my brother!" he yelled. "Kyle Travers? You...you're supposed to be dead!" Murdock yelled.

"I saw it with my own two eyes, Roxy...she shot you, you died...how in god's name?" he yelled. "It doesn't matter how I'm still here, I'm not going to let you kill my little brother." Kyle snapped.

"Then you will both die, say goodbye, Travers brothers!" Murdock yelled, laughing.

He took out another gun and laughed, about to shoot the two, when the gun was flung out of his hands by another gunshot.

"What the hell? Who dares disrupt me?" he yelled, growling in anger as Officers White and Xiang walked in, holding their guns up. "This had better be quick, Kyle and I have another date tonight." Officer White said. "And I have a date with Vega tonight." Officer Xiang said.

"If it isn't the two sluts..." Murdock said with a laugh.

Kyle held Cody up, as the four glared at him, ready to attack.

"I wouldn't attack if I were any of you." he said, laughing. "And if we do?" Officer White asked. "Cody gets it. He doesn't even realize...while we fought, I planted a device in him, and I've got the button. Attack me once more, and he dies." Murdock said.

Cody gasped and looked down at his ankle, lifting the pants leg to see the device strapped to his skin.

"Oh my god..." he said.

"Now, everyone be good, and leave Cody and I alone. I'll take him back to my cell, you ladies enjoy your dates, Kyle, go back to whatever gravestone you came from." Murdock said.

"I'm not leaving until I see that my brother is safe." Kyle snapped. "I can assure you, he will be safe. Now, take your ladies, and get out." Murdock said. Kyle walked to Officers White and Xiang, and took one more glance at Cody.

"I'll be fine." he mouthed to him. Kyle nodded and said,"Alright. But if I find out that you've been hurt..."

"Kyle, let's go." Officer White said, grabbing his arm gently. The two grasped hands and Cody laughed,"So that's his girlfriend, huh? She said I couldn't see her, but now she dates my brother...and...hey isn't she married? What the hell?"

"Any last words before I blow you up?" Murdock asked. Cody laughed and said,"You can't blow me up...not with this stuff. You bluffed, and somehow those guys believed you."

"Bluffed? There's chemicals in that that can kill!" Murdock yelled.

"Not with Clorox bleach, and vinegar." Cody said with a laugh,"I mean unless you're trying to kill me by way of fumes, but I can't really see you doing much damage with this."

"You bastard!" Murdock yelled.

He leaped at Cody, but Cody answered with a swift kick to the face, giving the officer a black eye, as his foot bounced off his eye socket. "Asshole, spoiled little punk!" he yelled, but Cody just laughed.

He knew he was getting under Murdock's skin, and he loved every second of it.

Murdock got up and swung at Cody, but he deflected the punch, and punched his stomach, yawning. Angrily, Murdock swung at him again, but Cody blocked the punch, and retaliated again.

"You're boring the crap outta me..." he said, yawning.

He grasped Murdock's fist, and brought him to the floor, while he screamed in a sharp pain. "You...you're a little bitch...I'll see to it..that you rot in hell..." he said. Cody shrugged and said,"Who said I wasn't already there?"

"Believe me, it's not a good place be in...but I guess I get used to it. Eventually." he added, turning his back and walking away.

"For a genius, you do make poor choices..." Murdock said, groaning as he sat up on his knees.

"Huh?" Cody asked,turning around.

As soon as he turned around, he was met with a nightstick to the face, knocking him out, while blood poured out of his nose and his mouth. Murdock laughed and held Cody in his arms, carrying him into the mental ward area of the prison.

As night fell upon Metro City, Guy stood atop the Metro City Aquarium, overlooking the city below. He crossed his arms and sighed, as the cops foiled another robbery at a nearby seven-eleven.

"Too long have I watched this city go down in ruin. Cody and I...we once saved this place, but find that our actions were only futile..." he said.

"Can truer words be spoken?" a female's voice said from behind him.

Or was it in front?

Above?

"I've tried in futility as well...to stop evil from taking over this world..." she said.

Guy's eyes grew wide in fright, he had no idea who was speaking, or where her voice was coming from.

"You look scared, Guy. Come on, this isn't the first time we've met, and surely, we're quite familiar with each other, are we not?" she said.

"Rose?" Guy yelled.

Rose giggled, and appeared in front of him, looking as beautiful as ever, with her long dark blue hair cascading down her shoulders, her long red-violet overcoat situated on her body, over her pitch-black catsuit.

Her yellow scarf accented the rest of the outfit, dancing around her curves, as Guy looked her up and down.

"So nice to see you." he said, with sarcasm.

"I'm so happy I could jump off a bridge..." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I came here to see an old friend. Is that asking too much?" she asked. He sighed. "No.." Rose looked into his eyes and said,"I know you're upset with me. I did kind of just get up and leave without saying goodbye, but I had to. I have to fight evil, and I was not about to let you stop me."

"You know how dangerous it was...I could have helped." he said. She shook her head,"Only I posses the power needed to save the world."

"But-" he said. "Leave it." she said.

She overlooked the city and said,"So you say my daughter lives here?" "Yes...her name is..." he replied. "I know what her name is." she snapped,"it's not like I left her when she was just born." "That's not what I meant..." he said.

"So you had no idea..." he added,"you're a seer, yet, you refused to even acknowledge the fact that she was still alive?" "Guy, you don't understand. Listen, here's the whole story...I was very young when I had Miya. My husband, Mikael Bison...he was a prominent business man and politician in Gothenburg,Sweden. He was much older than me, but I loved him no less. Around the time she was six or seven, Russia held a revolt against Sweden, apparently, they have bad blood, something...my husband held an open rebellion against them. We were kidnapped, he was killed, Miya was taken to some kind of camp, I managed to escape, I thought she had died..." she said.

"She thought you were dead as well." he said.

"I refused to look because I was afraid to see if she had died or not...no mother wants to know their child is dead...parents should never outlive their children..." she said.

"Can I see her?" she asked. "She's the splitting image of you...only tinier." he said. She smiled and said,"I always told her she looked like her father more than me." "She acted like him, too. The last year of his life, he discovered this thing called psycho power. Found this psycho drive thing in Brazil and brought it back to Sweden. Every once in a while, him and Miya would check it out, study it, even. It caused a huge strain in our relationship. It changed him, it changed her, even. Finally, Russia found out about it, Bison did his little rebellion, but Russia really only wanted the psycho drive for ultimate power. A man named Seth of the Russian partnered S.I.N. was the one who killed Bison and kidnapped our daughter. When she was taken...Bison lost it. He lost the will to live...they were so close, it wasn't fair." she replied.

Guy looked on sadly, as a tear ran down her eye.

"I haven't seen her since...until now, I didn't even know she was alive..." she added.

_'Should I tell her about Miya's past as Roxy? Should I mention Mad Gear at all...no...no, that's not a good idea...I'll leave it to her to say it.'_ Guy thought to himself.

"Can I see her?" Rose asked. Guy shook his head. Rose raised her eyebrow and said,"Why can't I see my daughter?" "Miya doesn't want to see anyone now." Guy said, remembering that when the doctor walked into the apartment, she slammed her bedroom door and yelled that she didn't want to be bothered, not by anyone.

"Not even her own mother?" she asked. "Miya has no idea you're even in town." he replied. "Then all the more time to see her." she said. Guy shook his head again,"No...maybe some other time, she's really not in the mood. Lately, she's been working with a prisoner in Metro City Jail, Cody Travers, his name is, she's a psychiatrist, psychologist, whatever, and she's supposed to be helping him, but he's been driving her insane. Just leave her alone..."

"I see what you mean...I guess things really are troubling her.." she said. "She won't let me in, she won't tell me what's wrong. The only thing she said was that she was in love with her patient." he said. "She loves him?" she asked. Guy nodded. "Doctor's aren't supposed to love their patients...I'm sure she's well aware, I'm sure that's what's bothering her." she said. "Does Cody love her, too?" she asked. "I believe so." Guy replied.

"As long as she's not alone with her feelings...like I've left you." she said, looking into his dark brown eyes. "It's a little too late for that, Rose." he said. "I still feel guilty, I left you, you loved me...I loved you..." she said.

"Don't...don't start this BS." he said, crossing his arms. "You don't understand, I loved you, I really did, I still do...but I had to leave, you'd follow me." she said. "And just let you kill yourself?" he asked. "It was my choice." she said simply.

"Guy, I'm willing to start over, if you are. If not, then I should be saying goodbye." she added. He sighed. He really did love Rose, but he was hurt by her so long ago, he wasn't sure if he could deal with it again.

"No response? Then goodbye, Guy." she said, disappearing.

His eyes grew wide, and he ran towards her, with his arm out, shouting her name, hoping she would return to him. "Rose! Come back!" he yelled. He rolled his eyes and shook his head,sighing,"Like mother, like daughter, you're both nuts."

"Goddamn it, now I have the urge to go looking for you. Rose, this is the last time, the last time you'll ever enslave my mind. When...no, if I ever find you again, I'm taking you out myself. It's over between us..." he said, diving off the roof, and into the night.

"So Cody is in position, is he?" a shadowy figure asked Officer Murdock as he sat at his desk, smoking a cigar. He was flanked by two bikini-clad women as he looked at the bag of money on his desk.

"I tossed him in the mental ward. He's all yours." Murdock said with a laugh. "Good. I knew it was a good idea to work with you." the figure said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just leave me with my money." Murdock said, salivating at the money in the bag in front of him.

The figure laughed, and zoomed away quickly, as Poison stood behind the door, hoping to not be spotted.

"Mental ward, huh?" she said. "That man won't get to Cody before I do. I'm getting him outta here, then we can...we can be together." she said with a laugh.

Tossing her heels off, she ran in the other direction, away from the room, looking at her poorly drawn map, looking for the mental ward. As she ran, she was stopped by an officer, who eyed her scantily clad body up and down, waiting for a taste of her.

Poison laughed and got her whip ready, ready to attack.

"You're not going to get in my way of what I want." she said confidently. "We can't have pretty women running around our prisons. I should take you in." the officer said, with a confident smile.

She jumped and flipped, striking him with her large, manly foot.

"If you can catch me, first." she said, running away.

She was stopped by another officer, but she swept her whip, hitting his feet, knocking him over, then stepping on his large body to maneuver over him. "Metro City should have their cops on a strict diet, you're all too fat to catch me!" she yelled, running down the hall.

Cody groaned and opened his eyes to the all-too-familiar yellow padding of the prison mental ward. "Here again? Should I really be surprised?" he said to himself, his voice echoing through the pads. "Perhaps I've grown accustomed to this place. But then again...I never get used to the jacket." he said, trying to stretch out his limbs.

His heart beat in fright as he felt the jacket around his body, and he began to grow itchy beneath its surface, the itch bothering him to no end.

He held his head down, and screamed, kicking his feet, hoping someone could hear him, and rescue him. Moments earlier, Kyle was in Doctor Tuonela's office, saving his life, but he noticed that his shoulder and arm was wrapped up, indicating some kind of surgery, or injury, he didn't know, but he was worried, what if Kyle was given drugs, like he has?

Dazed, Cody looked around his surroundings, and groaned, half-awake, half sleepy, the effects of the drug still bothering him. "This is worse than anything I've ever felt before..." he said, his body, falling to the floor.

"H-Help me!" he yelled, as he felt the whole room spinning. He tried to rid himself of the feeling by thinking of something else, but the pain was too much to bear. "Someone help me!" he yelled.

"Keep quiet, will ya, someone's going to catch us!" a female's voice said, walking into the room.

"Cammy? Chun Li?" he asked, watching as the figure walked up to him.

He looked up and noticed a bulge in the figure's booty shorts and gasped, eyes wide. "Poison?" he yelled. "Hmmm...you don't look happy to see me.." she said. "You're with Mad Gear, why should I be happy?" he snapped. "I'm saving your life, I'm getting you out of here, the least you could do is be thankful." she said, taking out her whip. "Now hold still, I'm getting you out of that jacket." she added.

"With that?" he yelled, eyes wide. "Relax, I won't miss." she said with a confident smile. "O-ok..." he said, shakily. He stood still, and closed his eyes, praying she wouldn't miss. She snapped her whip, and it hit the straitjacket, ripping apart. Cody exhaled happily, and stretched out his limbs.

He smiled a warm smile at her, and she nearly melted. "Thanks." he said, stretching out his limbs again, showing off his muscular physique, that she couldn't keep her eyes off of.

_'He's gorgeous..'_ she said to herself.

Poison always had a crush on Cody, almost for as long as she's known him, she watched Cody grow from that innocent toddler holding his brother's dead body in his arms, to the strong hero he was now. And he always knew how to keep her heart fluttering. Despite also loving Rolento, well, she loved them both, but held stronger feelings for Cody.

"Why did you help me, Poison? You're with Mad Gear, I'm the one who stopped the gang before..." he said, looking at her in confusion.

Just the way Cody said her name made her nearly melt.

"I...I have my reasons." she said.

"Maybe...you could tell me those reasons. I'm not easy to trust...not anymore...I want to know what I'm getting myself into." he said. She looked into his dark blue eyes and said,"Maybe I wanted to help because...because maybe I...I...I love you, that's why."

He looked at her wide-eyed and said,"You what?"

"Ever since I first saw you walking through the streets of Metro City, more grown up than the last time I saw you, with that wild hair, those dark blue eyes, that muscular physique, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you..." she admitted.

She sighed, knowing full well that Cody wasn't going to return her feelings, maybe the rumors about him and his doctor were true, maybe he really was dating Doctor Tuonela.

"Cody...I need to know...are you dating your doctor?" she asked. "No." he replied quickly, giving Poison a flicker of hope. "She left me last night, told me shouldn't be my doctor anymore..." he added.

"That bitch...doesn't she know that you're deeply troubled?" she asked, walking to him, and brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. He moved his face away from her and said,"If you're trying to seduce me, it's not going to work."

"I know you're still with Mad Gear, saving me isn't going to change that." he added. "Cody...I've had a change of heart, I don't want to be evil anymore. Maybe you can help me get help myself." she said. "You're a liar. I'm not going to help anyone when I can't even help myself. Poison, you may love me, and I appreciate that, but I'm sorry...my heart still aches for Miya." he said.

She looked away and said,"She doesn't love you, Cody.." "Maybe I can change her mind." he said with a hopeful smile. She fumed and took out her whip, growling at Cody. "Then maybe I'll just have to make you love me! That wench is not going to take another man from me!"

"Another man?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rolento. He still loves her, he's still obsessed with her. Despite the fact that he nearly killed her, he still loves and cares for her..." she said, rolling her eyes. "Nearly killed her?" he asked. She laughed,"You mean Miya didn't tell you whole story?"

"No." he said,"all she said was that her boyfriend Charlie Nash was killed...and that she hasn't had a boyfriend since."

"Miya was pregnant with Rolento's child. She had just killed Kyle Travers, and she wanted to escape him, escape Mad Gear. That's when she met Charlie Nash. She made a plea deal, she turned herself in, went to jail for the murder, but she pleaded insanity, and they took her into the mental ward. Charlie was her psychiatrist, like her with you. She and Charlie began a relationship, he helped her get an abortion by sneaking her back home to Sweden." she said.

Cody looked at her with surprise.

"Rolento found them, and they came back to Metro City. By this point, Charlie was in huge trouble, lost his doctor license, and got kicked out of the Air Force for transporting a criminal overseas. But he didn't care, he loved her. None the less, one night, they were out on a date, Rolento and I followed them. He got really drunk, I tried to stop him from drinking so much, but he couldn't stop. He was also on drugs, meth, to stop the pain of seeing the woman he loved with another man. Rolento was also upset about the fact that she had an abortion, he took drugs and drank to numb the pain." she said.

"Anyone would, I guess, if they were that upset about losing a child..." he said,"I don't know what I'd do if was in that position."

"I tried to stop him, but he was gone, too far away for me to find...next thing I heard that Charlie was dead, and Miya was brutally raped and nearly dead herself. Rolento...he did it, I know he did...that's why it pains me to see him still lusting after her...I know he's going to hurt her again..." she said.

"And...and yet you love him.." he said.

"I can't stop my feelings...I know what kind of sick man he is...but I..." she said.

"He hurt my Miya..." he said, clenching his fists in anger, clenching so hard he felt blood trickling down his fists. "He hurt my Miya!" he yelled. "I'll kill him with my own bare hands..." he swore.

"Cody, wait!" she yelled, as he stormed out of the room.

Angrily, Cody fumed, imagining what had happened between Rolento and the doctor that night, she never mentioned it to him, he understood why.

And now, he finally understood why she constantly pushed him away.

"She doesn't want the same thing to happen to me...maybe...maybe she does care! I have to see her! I have to be there for her, he's going to go after her again!" he said, running through the halls, and back to his cell.

Poison looked away sadly and said,"Was I right to say all that? It wasn't my business...but...he loves her, he deserves to know..."

"He loves her, and not me..."

Cody snuck back to his cell, and called for Balrog. Balrog's eyes opened, and he walked to the door, kneeling as he saw Cody doing the same. "There you are, you fucking polack...I was worried about you!" he said. Cody smiled and said,"Fuck you, blackie."

"How did you escape from there?" Balrog asked. "An old...acquaintance helped me." Cody replied, choosing his words carefully. Suddenly, his eyes turned serious, and he grasped the bars in front of him. "Listen. I'm busting out. I can't stay here anymore. Miya's in trouble. Rolento is going to kill her if I don't get to her first." Cody said.

"In trouble? What happened?" Balrog asked. "He knows about the rumors about us. Listen, he's the one who killed Charlie Nash, he found out that they were together behind his back, he found out that she aborted their child, so he killed Charlie, and nearly killed her. He'll kill anyone within five meters of her, and if he nearly killed her once, he'll do it again." Cody said.

Balrog looked at Cody wide eyed and said,"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" "I'm in love, Balrog, I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I swore that I'd protect her, even if it kills me." Cody said.

"But she has Guy and Kyle..." Balrog said. "They don't love her like I do. I have to go, and I'm not coming back, not ever. We're leaving Metro City. I know I always said this place was my home, but I can't stay. She's not safe, I'm not safe." Cody said. "Where will you go?" Balrog asked.

"I don't know. We'll find somewhere." Cody said. Balrog reached out of the cell and grasped Cody's hand. "Don't get hurt. You know I love ya. You're my vanilla brother. I'll be praying for ya." Cody squeezed his hand and said,"And you're my chocolate brother. Hey. Why don't you come with me?"  
Balrog laughed and said,"Nigga, I'm about to be free soon. I'm not going to ruin anything by busting out early. When I do get out, I'll come visit you and your girlfriend. Good luck, man."

"Thanks. I know I can always count on you." Cody said. "Like I said, you my brother, we gotta look out for each other." Balrog said.

It nearly brought Cody to tears having to leave Balrog, but he had no choice, he had to save the doctor, and protect the city from potential evil.

Balrog watched on sadly as Cody released his hand from his, and ran down the hall, away from the Maximum Security area. "Good luck, man." he said.

Angrily, Cody punched out a dozen guards out to subdue him, screaming as he used his criminal upper attack, knocking out more guards.

"Get him!" a dozen other guards and officers yelled, chasing after him from the back. From the front, a dozen more, Cody soon found himself surrounded, and he looked on in panic as they approached him with handcuffs, tasers, and nightsticks.

_'Shit!'_ he thought to himself, eyes growing wide in a near-fear.

"Fuck this shit, I can't just sit around and let white boy have all the fun!" Balrog yelled, punching through the bars in his cell. He created a hole at the bars, and ran through it, while dozens of alarms rang in the Maximum Security level.

He ran out of the level, and out the door, where he saw Cody surrounded by guards, all around him.

"Cody, you dumbass." he said with a laugh.

"Balrog?" Cody said, ears perking up at the sound of his voice.

"At your service, white boy!" Balrog yelled, knocking out the guards in front of him. One by one the guards fell, and Cody smirked.

"Now it's a party!" he yelled, cracking his knuckles. He punched a few other guards around him, while Balrog charged and ran at the guards around him, knocking them all down like dominoes.

A guard pulled out a taser and shot it at Cody, but Balrog grabbed him and knocked him down, so he wouldn't get hit. "That was close..." Cody said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He began to feel his heart pumping more and more, the adrenaline running faster and faster through his body as he fought.

This was where he felt most alive, in the ring, in the street, in prison, it didn't matter, as long as he had a good fight.

"Having fun?" Balrog asked, looking at the Cheshire cat-like grin on Cody's face as he leveled his fist into another guard. Cody laughed and said,"Of course." Balrog laughed and said,"Look at you, whitey, like a kid in a candy store."

"Or a kid at Christmas." Cody said with a wink, kicking another guard away,"or a nigga at a fried chicken convention."

Balrog stopped and looked at Cody.

"What you say?" he said.

"You heard me." Cody said.

"Well...it could be worse. It could be a polack at a jewelry store." Balrog said. "You son of a bitch." Cody said. "Funny how we can still say racist stereotypes at a moment like this." Balrog said.

Suddenly, the two burst out laughing, as more guards felt the fists of the two men.

Balrog came a bit closer to Cody and said,"Think you can make your escape? I'll hold these last few men off. Go get your woman." "I can't just leave you." Cody said. "Nah, man, I'll catch up." Balrog said. Cody smirked and said,"I'll be sure to grab a bucket of fried chicken for you outside."

"Fried...motherfucker...naw, man, I want the real fried chicken." Balrog said,punching out a guard,"I mean the kind my mother makes. Fuck that KFC shit." He punched out another guard and said,"Now you just made me hungry. Bastard."

"You love me." Cody said.

Balrog groaned and began laughing, and shaking his head. "I do, kid, I do." "Of course you do." Cody said with a smile. "Now get out of here. Go find your woman, and be careful." Balrog said. "Ok." Cody said, running away.

He felt terrible for leaving Balrog, but he had no other choice, Doctor Tuonela was in trouble, he could feel it inside his heart, he knew he had to save her, to be her hero, at least one shot of redemption...

"Hang on, babe, I'm coming." he said, punching through a wall on the lower level. The bricks collapsed, falling to the floor, as the lights of the outside street lights illuminated his face.

"Metro City...here I come." he said, running into the night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Gun shots fired into the night, all she could hear were screams. The scream sounded so familiar. She ran to the source of the scream, and gasped._

_Her eyes grew wide as she felt her heart collapsing._

_There she found Cody, laying on the street, laying in a pool of his own blood._

_"Cody!" she screamed, running to him. She suddenly saw her vision blurred by the dam of tears leaving her eyes as she saw him, either dead, or pretty close to it._

_She kneeled down to him, grasping him, and holding him tightly. She gasped again, his body was ice cold to the touch, indicating that he was, indeed, dead._

_Above them, she heard laughter, and Rolento's all-too-familiar voice yelled,"If I can't have you, no one can!"_

_All the doctor could do was scream. She screamed Cody's name again and again, crying hysterically, as she held him close to her._

_"This was all my fault, if only I had pushed you away!" she yelled. She kissed his frozen lips and suddenly, his body faded away._

"Cody!" Doctor Tuonela yelled, snapping awake in her bed, as lightning cracked outside her window, illuminating her bedroom. She held her hand to her fast beating heart and wiped the sweat from her forehead, exhaling as she watched her chest move up and down.

"Holy Odin..." she said, falling back down to her pillows. She exhaled again, panting for air, as she tried to rid the images of the dead Cody out of her mind. "No...no, I can't deal with this...I can't let Rolento take Cody away...not like he took my Charlie...I won't be responsible for anymore deaths..." she said.

Rain fell upon Metro City, as did high winds, thunder, and lightning. It was the worst storm in ages, nearly the worst storm in recent history, the high winds knocking down powerlines, street lights, and street signs.

Cody stumbled through the wind, and grasped a stop sign, even that being lifted off the cement by the high winds. Each rain drop that fell on him felt like a golfball, the hail, making it even worse.

"Goddamn, who pissed off one of Miya's fairy-tale pagan gods today, sheesh!" he yelled, turning the corner to the Mount Vernon section of downtown Metro City.

He knew he was getting closer and closer to his apartment, and he couldn't wait to get there. Couldn't wait to get out of his prison garb, or to a warm, comforting bed. He walked past the Mount Vernon hotel and laughed, remembering a time when he and Guy had a wild party there, everything ended up broken, and the two were forever banned from there.

Even further, he walked, up to Mulberry Street, past the hostel where they had another wild party. He seemed to remember a young French man, didn't remember his name, managed to snag a dozen women into the room, thanks to his charm, and almost participated in a wild orgy, had he not been too grossed out.

"I always wondered what it would be like to live in this area. It's so nice, compared to the other streets." he said.

A street vendor walked past him, selling what Cody always lovingly called, Metro City Street Meat.

"Hey!" he yelled, walking to him.

The vendor looked at Cody's prison garb and held out a gun, yelling,"Don't you dare rob me!" Cody held up his hands and said,"I'm not going to rob you. I'm just hungry, that's all. How much is your meat?"

The vendor raised an eyebrow at the young boy and said,"T-three dollars..." "Hmm..." Cody said, seeing that he had no money on him,"you're gonna have to do better than that."

"You see...I'm poor. I just got out of jail, but I am quite the hungry child...my family said they would come meet me, but I haven't seen them yet...I miss my mommy.." he added with a sad pout.

He blinked his pretty blue eyes and kept the same pout, causing the vendor to groan and say,"Alright kid, here, just take the meat, hope your family will come find you..."

And with that, the vendor walked away, while Cody watched him turn the corner.

"Sucker." he said, laughing as he ate his meat.

"Impressive." a female's voice said from the corner. She stood under a bus stop and crossed her arms, looking at him. "Poison?" he said to himself, turning around, only to find a svelte woman with short blond hair, pale, sickly skin, and muscles.

_'She looks familiar...damn familiar..'_ he said as the woman began to approach him.

"I could use a man like you. You're cute, and manipulative. You sure know how to get your way..." she said, using her seductive tone to get his attention. "It's a terrible night out, what are you doing?" Cody asked.

She put her hands on his pectoral muscles and said,"I need help...you see, my brother went missing...and I need to look for him." He looked at her and tried to push her away, the stench of day-old gin and rum, along with cigarettes grossing him out.

"Not only that, I need money...how about you and I go some place nice. Fifty dollars a pop." she added, smiling, showing off her golden teeth.

_'A prostitute...all I need..'_ he said to himself.

He began pushing her away and said,"I can't help you. I don't need your...services...my heart belongs to another woman."

As he began walking away, the woman pulled a gun on him and said,"If I can't have you, then I'll just die. Cody, don't you remember me? We went to high school together, we graduated together, and I've always loved you! You never gave me a chance, it was always that stupid Jessica Haggar with you!"

Cody's eyes grew wide with realization, now he remembered who she was.

"Lucia?" he yelled.

She smiled and said,"Glad you finally recognize me..." "You became a prostitute? Seriously? That's the best you could do?" Cody yelled, annoyed at her. "Like you became anything better..." she said, looking at his prison garb.

"Cody...I don't have anything else...I couldn't amount to anything...not in this city." she added. "Put the gun down, Lucia...put it down. I'm not going to hurt you." he said, trying to calm the woman down. Tears fell from her eyes and she said,"I couldn't be anything else! No one amounts to anything in this city! We're all just statistics, casualties to these pathetic streets! There's no escape, we just become another one!"

He looked at her with wide eyes as she suddenly pulled the gun to herself.

"Lucia! Don't do it! You can still become something! You can get out of this, you can be somebody!" he yelled.

"I have nothing left!" she yelled, the rain falling stronger on both of them. "Don't you have that brother you mentioned earlier?" he asked. She shook her head,"That was a decoy to get your attention..."

"You're still so young, you can still make something of yourself, it's not too late!" he yelled. "No. I've reached the end, I'd rather die than become another statistic!" she yelled. "But you'll be one if you kill yourself..." he said.

He shook his head, he knew the woman wasn't going to listen, and he wasn't about to lose his meal over this.

"Cody?" she asked, as he turned and began walking away.

He took a bite of his meat and sighed, though he and Lucia were never particularly close, he remembered her helping him out a few times in school, whenever he needed someone to talk with, she was there, he was there for her a few times, too.

And he wasn't about to let her kill herself.

He turned back to the woman, but by this point, all he heard was a loud gunshot, and his eyes grew wide in fear, knowing full well what it was.

"Lucia?" he yelled, running to her.

She let out a tiny groan while her body crumpled to the wet street, blood pouring out of her body. He nearly felt himself growing sick as he saw her face ripped apart, flesh and blood laying on the streets, as she had just shot her own face off.

He held his hand to his mouth in an attempt to stop the vomit from leaving as he looked upon her facial disfigurement, the smoke from the bullet burning her flesh.

"Fucking disgusting..." he said, running away.

Lightning flashed into Doctor Tuonela's room, and she shot up, sitting up, awake after another nightmare.

She held her hand to her head and looked down, exhaling sharply, catching her breath at the sudden action. "Holy shit...why can't I stop thinking about this? Why do I keep seeing him dead..." she said to herself.

Another bolt of lightning flashed into the room, and she gasped, jumping up when she thought she saw a figure hiding in the shadows outside her window.

"I...I can't sleep...where are Guy and Kyle? Those bastards..." she said, leaving the bed. She began to walk into her living room where she heard the heavy rain fall, and the heavy winds take a few window blinds with them.

"My god...it's never stormed this bad in Metro City..." she said, going to her liquor cabinet. Guy's words rang in her head, where he said that she didn't need any alcohol to feel better, but she didn't care. He wasn't here, he couldn't stop her.

She took out a bottle of scotch, Charlie's favorite, and drank some, imagining she still tasted him on the bottle's rim.

"Still feels like you...still tastes like you.." she said, sniffing the bottle, and drinking more.

Cody breathed a sigh of relief when he finally made it back to his apartment. An unseasonable storm was running through the city, taking all casualties, the rain making his prison suit stick to him like a second skin, weighing him down.

He shivered, feeling the cool of the water soak him, as he tried to get the grotesque image of Lucia's dead, disfigured body out of his mind.

"Home free...yet, still so much I have to do."

He removed the prison suit, allowing it to fall from his naked body, and walked into his bedroom, right next to his living room. "How much I've missed this place." he said, laying on his soft, comfortable bed.

Looking at the pillows above him, he began to imagine if his doctor were laying between the sheets with him. His heart fluttered at the thought, and he blushed, imagining the things they would be doing.

"That reminds me, I should go see her. The rain is so bad, the storm is so bad, but that's not going to stop me. I know she's pushed me away, but...I've got to convince her that I'll always be here for her, I gotta make her know that I'll love and protect her forever..."

He got up from the bed and examined his naked body in the mirror in front of him, when he saw a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt beside them. He threw on a pair of red boxers and threw on those jeans and that white t-shirt, running out the window.

"Miya, wait for me, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Doctor Tuonela groaned in pain and held her stomach, looking up at the ceiling, sighing.

"Of course. That scotch was a bad idea. When I was younger, it used to be vodka. Now looking for other means of temporary relief...I turn to you...Johnnie Walker...bastard." she groaned.

A loud drum of thunder erupted and a large flash of lightning came, causing her to jump, reminding her of how much she hated storms.

Cody ran through the streets of Metro City, the rain pounding on him like dozens of bullets, but he didn't care, he knew he needed to get to the doctor before anyone else did.

The rain pounded against his taut, toned figure, turning his tight white shirt see through, and Poison watched on from a tree, salivating at the sight.

"Where is he going?" she said, when the realization dawned on her. "Of course...he's going to Roxy's...or should I say, Miya." she said in a mocking voice. "That bitch, what does she have that I don't? A degree? Good looks? I'm way more sexier than that prim and proper bitch!" she added, following him.

Like a ninja, she dove from tree to tree, not letting herself get caught as she followed the same trail Cody went, to the doctor's apartment outside of town.

When Cody reached her apartment complex, he breathed a sigh of relief, not feeling any evil vibes around the building. "She's safe...I think." he said. Slowly, he walked into the building, and up to the elevator, taking him to the eighteenth floor.

Doctor Tuonela lay on her couch, having gathered enough strength to put on a silky blue robe over her skimpy red lace nightgown, should Guy or Kyle walk in. She wanted to at least look decent in front of them, especially Guy, who she knew could be as perverted as ever.

By now, the storm was decreasing, the thunder wasn't booming as much, and the lightning seemed to cease, at least for the time being.

She sighed, finally, she could return to her room, and not worry anymore.

Suddenly, she was startled by the sound of knocks at her door. Her eyes grew wide, and she gasped, the knocking, coming again.

_'Who...who is it...it's not Guy or Kyle, they would just walk in, they have the keys..'_ she said to herself, walking lightly to a gun she kept in her storage closet.

The knocks came again, and she slowly tiptoed to the door.

"Miya?" the voice behind the door said.

The tone sounded so...familiar.

She quickly opened the door, and pointed her gun at the man behind the door, gasping when she realized it was Cody.

"Cody?" she yelled in shock.

He looked at her with sad eyes and shook the wet out of his hair. "Jesus Christ, Cody, what are you doing here? How did you get out of jail?" she yelled, throwing the gun to the side.

"That's not important. I just needed to know you were safe.." he said. "I'm fine." she snapped, crossing her arms,"you need to go, Cody, you need to leave." "Why?" he asked,"do you have any idea what I went through to get here?"

"That's none of my concern. I can't keep you here." she said. "Why not?" he asked. She looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? I can't keep a convict here!" she yelled. "Why do you constantly push me away? Is it because of Rolento?" he asked, standing at her doorway.

She looked at him with wide-eyes.

"Miya...just let me in..." he said. "No." she snapped, ready to close the door. His fist stopped the door from closing, and he fell to his knees. She gasped. "Miya, I beg of you, just let me in...please!" he yelled. "I can't.." she said, looking away,"Cody, what do you want from me?"

"I love you, Miya. I can't live without you anymore! When you left me, it was the worst night of my life. At first, I didn't want a doctor, but now, I've realized just how much I needed you!" he said.

"Just give me one night, one night only, and I'll be out of your life forever." he added.

She looked away and sighed, trying to get the images of the dying Cody out of her mind.

"No." she said. "I can't give you what you want, Cody. I can't be the person you expect me to be...I have nothing to offer."

"It's because of Rolento, isn't it?" he asked.

"Rolento?" she asked. "I know about him and you. I know everything. You guys dated, you were going to get married, start a family. He killed Charlie, he nearly killed you, didn't he?" he asked. Tears fell from her eyes and she shook her head.

"Get out!" she yelled, slamming the door.

Again, he stopped the door from closing, and stepped into the apartment, as she fell to her knees, crying. He locked her door, and walked to her. Bending over to her, he embraced her, until she gave him and angry, icy glare. "Get away from me!" she yelled, pushing him away. "What the hell gave you the right to walk here?" she yelled.

He could say nothing, and only walked to her again, treading another attack.

"Just go away. He'll kill you..." she said, embracing herself.

Cody looked on as she said,"Rolento and I were deeply in love...but soon, he changed. His main goal in life changed. He wanted more than just highway robberies, he wanted to kill, to kill Mayor Haggar, take over the city, kill anyone who stood in his way. I disagreed with his methods, but each time I tried to argue with him, he'd hit me. I learned I was pregnant after I came up with the plea deal after killing Kyle.."

"That was where I met Charlie Nash, or should I say, Doctor Charlie Nash. I told him my predicament, and that I couldn't handle the baby. I wanted an abortion, he took me to Sweden to get it done. But at that cost, he lost his license and was kicked out of the Air Force for helping me. He didn't regret it...Charlie and I fell in love. I left Rolento for Charlie, soon enough, Rolento found out. One night, we were out on a date. We came back here, we didn't know Rolento was following us."

"The night was so magical, that night, I realized I was truly in love with Charlie. Not just a school-girl's crush as I initially felt for him. I was truly, madly in love with Charlie. He loved me as much. That night, we agreed to get married. We decided to move to his former home country of Australia, get married and eventually start a family. But Rolento decided otherwise. As Charlie and I made love, Rolento broke into the apartment, high on meth, drunk after a dozen shots, whiskey bottles and gin left behind, he broke into the bedroom, grasped Charlie, threw him off me, and shot him execution-style against my closet door."

"Jesus Christ.." Cody said.

"Rolento thought Charlie was dead. He was so angry, he hit me in the face with his baton. Charlie tried to attack, he shot Rolento in the leg, but Rolento retaliated and shot Charlie in the spine, paralyzing him. Then he beat him into submission, you could see all the blood splattering on the walls...you could hear the bones splitting and crunching underneath Rolento's attacks. You could hear Charlie screaming from anywhere...I was in tears, I thought Charlie was dead. Rolento came back to me, he backhanded me...ripped his clothing off, and he..."

Before the doctor could finish, she began to cry again, as Cody held her tightly.

_'Next thing I heard was that Charlie Nash was dead, and Miya was brutally raped and nearly dead herself.'_

Poison's words rang through his head, and he grasped the doctor, holding her tightly as the tears fell down her eyes.

"He...hurt me so badly...he raped me...he kept going, there was blood everywhere, but he wouldn't stop...like a knife penetrating me...he kept kissing me, telling me he loved me, but how do you hurt someone like that if you love them?"

"Charlie tried to stop him, but he couldn't move...he screamed for help...but Rolento finally killed him by putting a bullet through his head...I was screaming and crying so much...physical pain, mental pain. I was being raped by the man I used to love, I watched the man I love die a slow, painful death..."

"Miya...I'll never let him come back and hurt you.." Cody said, lifting her chin to face his sincere blue eyes.

"No...if Charlie couldn't stop him, what makes you think you can." she said. "And what does Charlie have that I don't? So he was an army man, he should have been able to stop him. I'm a street punk, but I can take him." he said.

"You don't understand! He'll kill you!" she said. "Then I'll just have to deal with it. I love you, Miya. Nothing is going to stop me from doing so, not even a psychopathic former Red Beret." he said, kissing her.

She nearly melted under his kiss and moaned as the kiss took her breath away.

She got up, and looked into his eyes as he held her tightly, pressing her against the nearest wall.

"Alright. I'll give you one night. After that, you do whatever you want." she said. "I'll take it." he said, kissing her again. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his thick blonde hair gently. His hand lifted her leg, and he trailed down the flesh, lifting her robe's skirt slowly.

"Such soft, beautiful flesh...I've ached so long to touch you..." he said quietly, leaving her lips to bend over and kiss her leg.

"Cody..." she breathed, as his lips tickled her. "Yes?" he asked, looking up from her leg. "Take me to the bedroom..." she said, lifting his face with her finger. He smiled and blushed,"Yes, ma'am."

She left from her position against the wall, and he came behind her, kissing her neck gently, as he removed the robe from her body. His jaw nearly dropped as he looked upon the woman in her skimpy red lace nightgown. The fabric was tight around her toned body, accenting all her remarkable curves, her large breasts were barely contained in the tight bodice, and her skirt just barely covered her toned bottom, as he firmly grasped it, while kissing behind her neck.

She moaned as his lips tasted her, his hands touched her gently, and said,"We better get there before we can't..." "Your couch is right here..." he whispered in her ear. "But the bed is so much more comfortable..." she said. "Then let's go." he said, turning her around. He picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed, and stumbled into her bedroom.

When the two reached her bedroom, they fell to her bed, and kissed again. As his hands began to roam up and down her legs, he could tell she was tensing up in fright. "You ok?" he asked. She exhaled and said,"I'm fine...it's just, it's been years since I've been in this position...I'm a little scared."

"If it helps you any, I'm a virgin." he said.

She gasped,"Cody Travers! You didn't say that before! Goddamn it, I can't do this, I can't just go take your virginity!" "I'm pretty sure I told you the night we first met. Remember? You asked me why I was single, and I told you that I didn't think I had a big enough penis to satisfy my ex?" he said.

"Ohhhh yeah...now I remember...well then, um..." she said.

He smiled and said,"Don't worry, babe, I don't need it anymore. And I couldn't think of losing it to anyone better than you."

They kissed again and again, as his hands again traveled down her legs. "For a shortie, you sure have gorgeous legs." he said. "Shortie?" she snapped. He brought his lips to hers and said,"But I like that. You're perfect." "Perfect?" she asked.

He nodded.

"You're perfect." he said, bringing his lips to her neck. "May I?" he asked. "Yes." she replied, and he began kissing her neck gently. As he kissed her neck, his hands found the straps to her tiny nightie and began to pull them down. His lips trailed from her neck and to her shoulders, where he began to pull down the bodice, nearly exposing her breasts.

"So perfect..." he said, pulling down the rest of her bodice, and staring at her large breasts.

"My god, you're so beautiful..." he sad, kissing her again as he took her breasts into his hands and squeezed. She moaned as she felt his hands touch her gently. He began to remove the rest of the nightie when she stopped him. "Wait." she said, getting up. She sat up on her knees and grasped the hem of his tight white shirt, removing it from his skin.

"Talk about beautiful.." she said, eying his body, his tight pectorals, his washboard abs. Her hands quickly made it to the button of his jeans, and unbuttoned him, before he stopped her.

"You first, love." he said. "Alright." she said, lifting her nightgown over her head and tossing it to the floor. She stood in front of Cody, topless, wearing nothing but a red lace thong, and he nearly fainted at the sight.

He could feel the flesh beneath his tight jeans begging to be let free, as his eyes wandered down her body, trying to imagine what she would look like beneath those panties. "Cody..." she moaned, sitting on his lap, and kissing him. His hands moved up and down her naked back, and he kissed her back, bringing her down to the pillows as he moved his lips towards her breasts.

He lay over her on all fours, and she reached up, quickly pulling down the zipper on his jeans, and he quickly kicked them off. They kissed again as he pressed his near-naked body to hers, and she moaned, feeling his erection touch her.

As they kissed, his tongue gently slipped through her lips as she grasped the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down. He stopped kissing her to remove them, and she gasped, looking upon his naked body.

"You're beautiful..." she said.

He blushed, and quickly, his lips made a play for her breasts, she leaned back and stroked his hair gently, while his tongue flicked a hardened nipple quickly.

He reached out to kiss her again, but he giggled and stopped.

"Don't tease me, Cody..." she said.

He turned serious and reached down to her right breast, taking the aching nipple into his mouth, while his hand reached between her legs, stroking her through the fabric of her panties.

She leaned back and moaned, stroking his hair as his lips and fingers pleasured her. He switched to the left nipple, while he began stroking her faster.

"Cody..." she moaned, feeling the pleasure run through her body.

He stopped, and she let out a cry. "Don't stop.." she said. "One second." he said, grasping the straps to her thong. Slowly, he began to slide her panties down her legs, and she helped kick them off, leaving her as naked as he.

He looked at her naked body, and his jaw dropped. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen...ever..." he said, and she giggled. "You're sweet." she said. "Now...where was I?" he said.

His lips moved to her breasts again, bringing them together in his hands as he quickly switched from one nipple to the other, pleasuring both, as she leaned back and moaned. He stopped and dropped one breast, continuing his work on one, as his hand slowly moved between her legs, stroking her slowly.

"Cody..." she moaned again, as he moved to the next awaiting nipple. Gently, his fingers stroked her middle, already growing wet. He smirked and said,"It appears someone is wet..." "Jerk." she said with a laugh.

"So I'm doing a good job..." he said. Gently, his fingers stroked her, and her legs slightly opened, giving him access to her. But still, he kept stroking her inside, teasing her, while he moved back to the first breast.

"Cody...Cody...take me..." she moaned, opening her legs further. Finally, he slipped a finger inside her, as she gasped, grasping his shoulders. He kissed her lips gently as he slipped a second finger inside her, and she moaned into his kiss, nearly biting his tongue.

As he fingered her, their kisses became more and more fierce, she nearly bit his tongue as his fingers dipped further and further inside her. He pushed them in and out of her, as she moaned, moving her hips in conjuration with his fingers.

"Oh Cody..." she moaned, feeling his fingers tease her again. She felt the tingles in her body, and felt her body shivering as she wet his fingers.

"So good..." she moaned again, nibbling on his chin, biting the tiny hairs on his flesh. He moaned and lifted his face, making it easier for her to nibble on him. She moaned again as his fingers danced inside her one more time, before taking them out.

"Wonderful..." he said, looking at the wetness on his index and middle fingers. He looked into her eyes and gently, spread her legs apart, moving down lower and lower, until he reached the area he was previously playing with.

"Cody...!" she yelled, grasping his hair as he began moving his lips between her legs. "Oh...Cody..." she moaned, kicking her legs out while his tongue tantalized her. Her body thrashed beneath him, and she felt him smile, as his tongue flicked her clit gently.

Growing more courageous, he opened her legs a bit more, and began licking her faster and faster, while she moaned and thrashed beneath him.

"You like this?" he asked. "Oh yes...oh god yes..." she moaned, as he went back down on her. He stopped licking her, then came up to kiss her belly, then went down lower, making a trail from her belly, back to her clit, taking it into his mouth, and licking her again.

"Oh Cody...Cody..." she moaned as his tongue and lips tasted her again and again.

Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, and she moaned, feeling him between her legs, driving her crazy with passion. She felt her vaginal muscles beginning to contract, he felt it too, and he awaited her oncoming orgasm.

She grasped his hair and pulled, ripping some of the blonde follicles out of his scalp as she screamed in Swedish, orgasaming into his mouth. He moaned and swallowed the remains of their passion, and came back up, looking into her eyes lovingly.

"Wow..." he said.

She lay on the bed, and fought to catch her breath, still feeling the wet tingles between her legs, and smiled.

"Wow is right...I didn't realize you could orgasm like that getting eaten out...mmmm...well...it has been a while..." she said with a laugh.

"I liked it..." he said, kissing her lips. She kissed him back, and stroked his hair gently. When they stopped kissing, she reached into the drawer on the nightstand beside them and took out a condom. "You might need one of these." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." he said, ripping the package. He applied the condom to himself and stood over her on all fours. He could barely wait, his throbbing penis couldn't wait to be inside her, and she looked into his eyes, waiting for him.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." he said. She smiled and nodded,"Ok."

He looked into her eyes as she opened her legs slowly, and gave him all the access he needed. She gasped, and grasped his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as he pushed his penis inside her tightness.

"Fuck...goddamn, you're tight..." he said.

"Well, it's been sixteen years since I've had any cock." she snapped. "Baby...I didn't mean to offend you...I'm sorry." he said, kissing her cheek. "Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?" he asked. "A little..." she confessed.

"I'm sorry." he said, kissing her lips.

Gently, he pushed himself inside her further, moving slowly, trying to get her used to the feeling. He stopped and she said,"Don't stop..." "I'm hurting you." he said, noticing as she was grimacing and groaning in pain.

"No, no, it's ok...I want to...I want to feel you inside me..." she said.

"Alright." he said with a smile, kissing her as he pushed further into her. "Cody..." she moaned, grasping his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his naked body, as he pushed further and further.

She moaned again as she was finally getting used to the feeling. "Oh Cody..." she moaned, as he pushed himself in and out of her, thrusting against her as the bed began to shake beneath them.

He grasped her hips as she moaned again and again, feeling him thrusting inside her. "Oh god...Cody...don't stop..." she moaned, as he thrust himself inside her again and again. He moaned and felt his body tingling between his legs. 'No...no, Cody, don't. Let her feel you a little more.' he said to himself, knowing well that his climax was soon coming.

She leaned back and moaned, grasping his ass tighter as he moaned, thrusting again.

"Dear god..." she moaned. He moaned as well, rolling his eyes back in pleasure as he felt the passionate waves trail through his body.

"Amazing..." he moaned,"I didn't know sex could feel this good..."

She opened her legs more, as Cody switched the pace, moving slower inside her, pounding her, thrusting her, as she began yelling in Swedish. He laughed and said,"Babe, if I had any idea what you're saying...it's driving me crazy..." he moaned, fucking her faster.

"Cody...oh Cody..." she moaned, feeling him fuck her faster, her body thrashing beneath him, hitting against the bedpost. "Oh crap, sorry, babe." he said, as he watched her head bounce off the bedpost. "It's ok." she said with a smile. The bed shook as their bodies quivered, growing sweaty as they clung to each other in a desperate passion.

She felt her vaginal muscles contracting, he felt his penis muscles contracting, and the two awaited the end.

"Well...here's the end, baby..." he said with a smile. She couldn't say anything, she just looked at the ceiling with a happy smile, and awaited.

He unleashed one final thrust when she grasped his shoulders stronger than she ever has, nearly drawing blood. He grasped her hips tightly, nearly drawing blood when he felt their climax come.

"Cody! Cody!" she screamed, feeling her body climax. "Oh my god!" he screamed, grasping her as he felt his body shiver, then climax. Their sex finished, Cody lay on Doctor Tuonela's stomach, struggling to catch his breath. She struggled to catch her breath, as he gently pulled out of her, laying beside her. "T-that was a-amazing..." he said, pulling off the wet condom from himself.

"Where should I put this?" he asked. "J-just put that in the trashcan beside you..." she replied, holding her hand to her heart. He tossed the condom away and turned to her, the bed sheets sticking to their still-tingling bodies. He kissed her tenderly, and nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Hold me..." she said, pleading. He smiled and took the woman into his arms, holding her tenderly, while the events of their sex flashed through his mind.

_'My god...if that wasn't the most incredible moment of my life...I don't know what is...'_

They kissed again, and he laughed to himself, realizing the doctor had fallen asleep. "I love you, _malenka..._" he said, kissing her forehead tenderly. He watched as the doctor curled to him, watching her sleep, and seeing how adorable she looked. He figured she hasn't been getting much sleep, so this was perfect for her.

"I have to leave. By now, I'm sure Murdock knows I left...he'll check here, I'm almost sure of it..."

But as he looked down at Doctor Tuonela again, he felt a sadness in his heart. After their wild display of passion, could he really just leave her? He loved her, yes, and he would come back to her, but he couldn't find it in his heart to get up and leave.

Not only that, but he was also physically exhausted.

He lay back on the pillows, arms wrapped around his doctor's splendid naked waist and curled to her.

"I guess I could just...doze off for a bit..." he said, falling asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

An hour had passed, when Cody's blue eyes opened. At first, he had no idea of his surroundings, and looked around the dark room, treading that he had been caught, and thrown back into his cell.

But as he looked down, he saw his sleeping beauty beside him, wearing nothing but a calming smile, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"My darling _malenka.._" he said, smiling. "I hate to do this, but I have to leave...it pains me to do so, but...it'll be ok." he added, leaving the bed slowly, being careful not to awaken her.

He walked over to each article of clothing, tossed somewhere in the room, laughing when he noticed his shirt by the door, his jeans by the window, his shoes by the bed, but grew serious when he couldn't find his boxers.

"Shit, where are they?" he asked, scrambling around the room for them. He held his shirt and jeans to his naked body, as he looked around.

Suddenly, Doctor Tuonela moaned and rose from her sleep. She raised her eyebrow at Cody who was pacing back and forth, worriedly.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. "Miya? Oh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.." he said. "It's alright. What's wrong?" she asked. "I can't find my boxers." he said. "Uh oh. I do seem to recall us just simply tossing the clothing like a rag doll.." she said with a giggle.

"Miya, this is serious, I need my clothing. I mean it's not like I can't not wear it, what I'm worried about is if Murdock ever comes in looking for me, and finds them here, then what? We're fucked!" he said.

She gasped and rose out of the bed, helping him look. But as she bent over, he felt his desire for her rising again, and he dropped his clothes to the floor, walking to her. She turned around, and suddenly was face to face with him. "I guess I shouldn't have bent over, huh?" she asked with a smile. "With an ass like that, it's no wonder I call you beautiful." he said with a smile.

They began to kiss again, but he grew serious again, and they continued the search for his boxers.

"Fuck it. I'll just come back for them...Miya, if you do find them, hide them, please. I don't want you to get in trouble." he said, putting his clothes back on. She watched on as his jeans rose past his hips, and he zipper and buttoned them, slipping on his white t-shirt. He bended over to put his sneakers back on, and walked to the window, where she stood.

"You're..leaving?" she asked.

He held his hands to her cheeks and said,"Yes. I'm sorry, _malenka_, but I have to." She leaned into his hands and pouted. "I don't want you to go..."

He couldn't believe what she was saying, was she in love with him, or what?

She kissed his hand and said,"Please don't go..."

He kissed her lips tenderly and said,"I don't want to. But I know Murdock is going to look for me, and this is the first place he's going to check. Do you really want that man coming in here, and seeing us laying in bed, totally naked?"

"Hmm..now that I think about it, you do have a point." she said, kissing him back. "I promise...I'll be back soon." he said.

They kissed again, and his lips lingered on hers, while she let out a tiny sob.

She watched as he jumped on her window sill, and jumped out her window, running into the night. A tear fell from her eye, as she watched him run down the street, and away from her view.

"My darling Cody..." she said, holding her hand to her heart,"come back...I love you.."

She sighed, and lay back on her bed, wearing her smile, as images of their previous events flashed through her mind. "Oh Cody..." she moaned, trailing her hand down her body, imagining it was his. She grasped her breasts and toyed with her nipples as she imagined seeing his blue eyes looking down at her.

"Hmm...you may not have had the biggest cock in the world, as you previously mentioned..." she said, trailing her hands down, between her legs,"but you sure knew how to use it...every time I think about it, I want you more and more...you can come back, come back and fuck me anytime you want..."

"Quite an impressive display, if I must say..."

Doctor Tuonela jumped and gasped, taking her hands away from herself. She grasped the red silky sheets, and held it over her, covering herself up.

"I knew it. I knew it all along, that you and Cody Travers were having an affair."

The doctor looked around her room, growing frightened as the voice came closer, but she still couldn't put a face to it.

"You should have just admitted it. I know he's a good lay. Tell me, Roxy. How was it, how did it feel to fuck Cody?"

"Poison?" the doctor yelled.

Poison laughed as she flung herself into the doctor's room.

"The one and only." she said, flicking back her pink hair. "So, Miya, or should I say, Doctor Tuonela, did you enjoy having sex with your young patient?" she asked.

"What...what are you talking about? I did nothing of the sort with him." Doctor Tuonela said. "Liar!" Poison yelled. She walked to the doctor, and turned over her digital camera, showing her the screen.

The doctor's eyes grew wide as she heard all the panting, and the moaning, watching as her and Cody's bodies moved in passionate waves against each other.

"You...you taped us?" she yelled.

Poison laughed and said,"Unless you want this video to spread all over Metro City, then you're going to do me a favor. You're going to kill the four Metro City heroes, Haggar, Guy, Kyle, and your beloved Cody."

"Kill them? I...I can't. I'm not that same person I used to be, Poison, you know that." the doctor said. "Then prepare to lose your job, I'll put out this video into distribution. I'm sure you wouldn't mind. It was very sexy, I had to change my panties, you could make a career out of porn, you know." Poison said, leaning on the doctor.

The doctor gasped as she felt the bulge in Poison's booty shorts grow bigger.

"You're gorgeous. And your moves were flawless...I like the way you scream when you cum...it's loud and noisy...just the way it should be." Poison said. "What the fuck...Poison, just go away." the doctor said.

Suddenly, Poison grabbed the doctor, and pressed her lips to hers. "Come on, Roxy, fuck me! Just like you always wanted to!" she yelled, driving her tongue down her throat. As the doctor tried to push her away, Poison grasped her toned bottom, and dipped her fingers inside, poking and fingering her.

"Stop it!" the doctor yelled, ripping Poison from her. She tried to grab the camera and break it, but Poison grabbed her whip and whipped her naked stomach, laughing as it created a cut on her flesh.

Poison then jumped on Doctor Tuonela, and opened her shorts, pulling her penis out, and forcing the doctor to touch it.

"See. It's nice, isn't it? Better than Cody's tiny dick!" she yelled, moaning as she forced the doctor's hand to jerk her off.

Angrily, the doctor tried to push Poison away, but couldn't, suddenly, she forced her fingers inside the doctor, and forcefully fingered her. "Stop it!" the doctor yelled.

"Come on, Miya, I know you like it!" she yelled, pushing her fingers in and out of her. She felt the wetness around her fingers and laughed,"See, you're already growing wet, you do like it!"

"Get your hands off me!" Doctor Tuonela yelled.

Outside the door to her apartment, Guy and Kyle heard the doctor screaming, and broke the door down, running in.

"Come on, Tuonela, I wanna make you scream!" Poison said, licking the doctor's face. She reached up, and dug her nails into Poison's face, slashing the skin, when she suddenly tried to force her penis inside her.

Before she could do so, Guy kicked the bedroom door down and threw himself at Poison, punching her. Doctor Tuonela grabbed the bedsheets and held them to her naked body, shivering and shaking in fright. Kyle ran into the room, and jumped on the bed, holding the doctor tightly as Guy faced off with Poison.

"Whoops." she said with a giggle, stuffing her penis inside her shorts,"I guess it's time to leave. Bye Miya. Remember our plan, my dear."

"Hey wait!" Guy yelled, but it was too late, Poison had already left.

Guy turned around to Doctor Tuonela and asked,"Alright...what was going on here?" The doctor said nothing, and looked away, curling to herself.

"Miya..." he said,"you weren't...doing anything with Poison, were you? Or.." he said.

Again, she said nothing.

"Hey, whose boxers are these?" Kyle asked, grasping a pair of reddish-maroon boxers by the bedsheets. Doctor Tuonela gasped,'They're Cody's...he said he was looking for them.'

He laughed and said,"Well, well, it seems someone had some action tonight, and...hey, there are blond hairs here...looks like they've been torn out."

"Cody?" Guy suddenly said,"Miya, did Cody somehow break out of jail and see you here?"

"Guy, that's ridiculous, Cody is still in that jail, he's not going to come here and sleep with Miya, when he knows damn well he can't have her." Kyle said. Guy rolled his eyes and said,"When has Cody not gotten what he wants? Everyone knows how he feels about Miya..."

"It's true." the doctor finally said,"Cody broke out of jail and came here..."

"What?" they both said.

"He came here...we had sex...he left..." she said.

Both men looked at her in disbelief. "Miya, you slept with him? You know you're not supposed to! You're his doc-"

"Guy, don't tell me what I can and can't do! I'm thirty-three years old, I can do what I want!" she yelled. "But, but...you're his doctor, it's completely immoral!" he yelled.

"Guy, let it go. Cody and Miya are in love, just leave them be." Kyle said.

_'So I go and save the city, I defend the world from evil, he's a convict in jail, and she chooses him?'_

"So I take these are Cody's boxers?" Kyle asked. She nodded. He laughed and said,"Well uh...was he...", he looked at the trashcan beside the bed and looked at the condom wrapper in it,"ok, so he did use protection...that's good."

"I wouldn't let him fuck me without it...though why I had condoms here doesn't make sense, really, before this, it's been fifteen-sixteen years since I've been laid...none the less...guys, we've got an even bigger problem." she said.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Poison caught us. She watched Cody and I making love, and video taped it." she replied. Both Guy and Kyle gasped,"Fuck!" "She said that if I don't go by what she asks, she'll distribute the video..." she said.

"We can't let that happen...we can't let anyone see it..." Guy said,"so that's what Poison was doing here...right?"

"She began to grow angry and tried to rape me when I told her I'd never do what she wants..." the doctor said,"thanks for getting rid of her.

Guy gave her back her panties and nightgown, raising his eyebrow at their skimpiness. "Seems you knew Cody was coming? So you wore something like this?" he asked. "No...I didn't know. But I figured since I was alone, I could wear something sexier. Now tell me, where were you two?" she asked.

"At the restaurant with Cammy, the storm was so bad we had to stay." Kyle said. "Mount Vernon hotel room. Your mom was there, with some other people, so she told me I could stay until the storm died down." Guy replied.

"Mom?" the doctor yelled. Guy nodded. "Oh and those panties are soaked, might I recommend-"

"Why would you even touch my panties? Pervert..." she said. "No, I'm just handing you your clothing..." he said. "I can dress myself, dear." she said. Kyle laughed and watched the two bicker.

"Both of you, out, I want to get dressed..." she added.

"Ok, but we're watching you tonight, in case something happens. We should go to Poison's, wherever she is, and break her camera...I just hope she hasn't done something serious..." Kyle said.

When the two left, she breathed a sigh of relief and tried to recollect herself, putting on a new pair of panties, and boxer shorts, with a red tank top, curling back into her bed.

Kyle and Guy sat on the couch and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels. Guy noticed a gun thrown to the side, a skimpy dark blue silky robe on the floor, and a bottle of scotch on the table.

"Cody must have gotten her drunk...what kind of game was he playing here..." he said. "Hey, watch it. Cody would never drug a woman into sex." Kyle snapped. "Well, he's hurt her once, what makes you think he won't do it again?" Guy said. "He loves her, why can't you accept it? Besides, I thought you were into Miya's mother." Kyle said.

Guy smirked and said,"Well...I've always wanted both. But seriously, her mother is a total headache, so is she..."

"Like mother, like daughter..." Kyle said.

"And don't forget Ibuki and Maki, and whatever other girls you have lined up. Besides, as I said, Cody loves her. He's your friend, so why can't you be happy for him?" he added.

"She deserves better than a convict. He needs to get his life back in order before he can have a full relationship..." Guy said. "My brother may be a convict, he fucked up, that's how life is sometimes, everyone makes mistakes, but he's not a bad person, he's incredibly smart, and talented, he's not just some lowlife street trash ruffian!" Kyle snapped.

"You don't even know him...he may be your brother, but you have no idea...you haven't been around all his life, I have...I've watched Cody grow, I've watched him turn from a hero to a criminal, I've watched his dark descent into madness...I tried to help him, but he wouldn't have it...he's so deep down, no one can reach him.." Guy said.

"He isn't perfect. Not by any means, but who is? You surely aren't. Neither am I. But that doesn't make us bad people. Cody is just troubled, he needs Miya to heal him..." Kyle said.

Before Guy could speak again, they heard some knocks at the door, along with a police car outside the apartment building.

"Shit...it's Cody's officer friend..." Kyle said.

Jessica Haggar lay in her comfortable bed with her large teddy bears around her, sleeping comfortably when Poison knocked on her window. Jessica snapped awake, and grew fearful when she saw the pink-haired woman there.

"Poison!" she whispered, opening the window,"what are you doing here? I told you to stop coming here!"

"I've got some juicy news. And it's something your father should see, too." Poison said with a laugh. Jessica looked at the scratches on Poison's face and asked,"What happened, did you get into a fight?"

"Cody's new girlfriend...she's a tough one alright." Poison said.

Jessica's heart sank.

"Cody's new...girlfriend? Who is she?" she yelled.

"His doctor, Miya Tuonela." Poison replied. "I don't believe you...I don't believe you! Cody wouldn't. He can't get a girlfriend! He's only in love with me! He did so much for me, and-"

"And you broke his heart." Poison snapped.

"Well.. I...I couldn't.." Jessica said.

"Couldn't date a convict?" Poison yelled. She was beginning to grow angry, she loved Cody, and couldn't believe Jessica could just drop him like a sack of shit.

"What do you care for?" Jessica asked,"it's not like you care for him, do you?"

"Of course not. But that's still messed up...none the less, do me a favor, and show this to daddy while you're here.." Poison said, turning on her camera. She got into the bed beside Jessica and brought the camera to her.

"A movie? Why would I be interested in-"

Suddenly, she gasped when she saw both Cody and Doctor Tuonela in bed. She heard all the loud screaming, the moaning, the panting, the bed squeaks and all.

"Oh my god...Cody..." she said sadly, as tears fell from her eyes. "How could he do this? She's his doctor! That old whore! What does she want with my Cody?" she yelled, getting ready to toss the camera.

"Hey! Don't toss my camera! I need this!" Poison snapped.

"Just put it away...I-I can't stand to watch anymore." Jessica said sadly. She grabbed her teddy bear beside her bed and cried some more, while Poison slipped out the window.

Mayor Haggar, having heard the screaming, ran into the room, and ran to his crying daughter's side.

"Jessica, what's wrong, honey?" he asked, taking the smaller blond girl into his arms. "D-daddy...one of the Mad Gear women came here...she...she saw Cody and his doctor together..." Jessica stuttered through her tears.

"Cody and his doctor?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I guess Cody is out of jail or whatever, he wasn't in his prison clothes...in fact, he wasn't wearing anything, he-"

"Wasn't wearing anything? And he was with his doctor?" he asked.

"She wasn't wearing anything either...they were...they were..." she said.

Mayor Haggar's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" he yelled,"they were sleeping together? I thought I told them that that wasn't allowed! One, how did Cody get out of jail? And how did he know where she lives? Goddamn it! I knew they were doing something behind my back!"

He clenched his fists and said,"When I get my hands on them, I'll..I'll..."

Jessica curled to her father and said,"How could they hurt me like this..." "But...I thought you didn't care for Cody anymore." he said. She looked away and said,"I just...I can't believe he moved on..that's all...to that old woman, I mean..."

Mayor Haggar sighed and left the room,"We have bigger things to worry about. Mad Gear is running rampart, a doctor that's sleeping with her young patient is the last thing on my mind...still...she took an oath when she got her license, an oath she broke...there will be severe penalties, I can tell you that..."

Doctor Tuonela awoke to the beaming of red and blue lights illuminating her bedroom.

She gasped.

"Why are the police here..." she gasped again,"Murdock! He's looking for Cody! Cody was right...of course, it was obvious anyway, that he would come here..."

Guy and Kyle looked at the door and said nothing, trying to show that there was no one home, but the volume of the TV gave it away.

"Doctor...I know you're in there! It's Officer Murdock, let me in!" Officer Murdock yelled. "He's looking for Cody, isn't he?" Guy whispered. Kyle nodded. "Why would he look here? Did he know about those two?" Guy asked.

"She's his doctor, when patients need comfort, they often turn to their doctors for it." Kyle said.

"If you can call it 'comfort'." Guy said.

Kyle punched him.

He sighed and said,"Fine. We'll open the door, we won't let him in. We'll just tell him that we don't know where Cody is. Hopefully Miya got rid of the evidence."

"Alright." Guy said, as the two walked to the door.

They opened the door, and Officer Murdock looked at them angrily. "Guy. Kyle." he said. "Greetings." both men said,"what brings you here?"

"Don't play dumb, I'm looking for Cody Travers. I'm assuming, since he was oh-so-close to Doctor Tuonela, I figured he would be here, hiding from the law." Murdock said with a sarcastic giggle.

"Cody isn't here." Guy said,"he never came here. I don't know where he is." "Then you don't mind if I look around do you?" he asked. "Do you have a permit?" Kyle asked. "Don't need one, I'm a cop, I can do what I want." Murdock said.

"The hell you can, you're not getting in here." Kyle said angrily. "Don't you raise your voice at me, punk!" Murdock yelled, swinging his baton. He took out two needles and stabbed them into Kyle and Guy, knocking them out as he stormed into the room.

Doctor Tuonela sat up on her bedpost, clutching the bedsheets, and trying to get comfortable in Cody's boxer shorts. Suddenly, her door busted open, and she gasped, jumping into the air.

"Murdock? Who gave you permission to come into my apartment!" she yelled. "Guy and Kyle." he replied. "Bullshit! What did you do to them?" she yelled.

She ran out of the room and gasped when she saw Guy and Kyle laying on the floor, knocked out. Murdock looked at her maroon colored boxers and said,"Those look awfully big on you, ma'am. Actually, now that I think about it, I think I've seen them before. Yeah, those are Cody's boxers, aren't they?"

She gasped. Quickly, think of something!

"They're not Cody's. I don't know what gave you that idea." she said. "They look like his. I wonder why they don't fit you...he was here! You slept with him! ANSWER ME!" he yelled, trying his damnest to be intimidating.

But she didn't waver. She wouldn't.

"Cody Travers was not in my home. Why would he be? You're supposed to be his parole officer, you should have been keeping a better eye on him!" she yelled. "Don't tell me how to do my job!" he yelled. "Then keep a better eye on your convicts! For all I know, Cody is running rampart through town! And what did you do to Guy and Kyle? They're not responding! You hurt them!" she yelled angrily, ready to strike.

Before she could speak again, Officer Murdock walked back into her room. "Hey! What are you doing! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled. "Ah ha! I knew Cody was here!" he yelled,"I ought to arrest you for holding a criminal here!"

"Prove your evidence, if you claim he was here." she snapped.

"So confident...and feisty." he said,"it appears age hasn't slowed you down one bit." "What's that supposed to mean!" she snapped. "You were one mean and nasty bitch back then, seems time hasn't changed a thing." he said with a laugh,"it's no wonder you hung around with Mad Gear..."

"You bastard.." she sneered angrily.

"How dare you speak of me that way!" he yelled, swiping at her. She dodged his backhand, and crossed her arms. "Alright. Tell me, why is this condom wrapper here on the floor?" he asked.

Shit.

"And this used condom in the trashcan? Cody was here! And you fucked him, didn't you?" he yelled.

"Of course not. Do you take me for a fool? I'm not supposed to be with him, why would I fuck him?" she asked. "You're attracted to him, aren't you?" he asked. "No." she said.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled. "I'm not!" she yelled. "Then who's is this?" he yelled. "I don't know, maybe Kyle or Guy brought a woman here, why would I know?" she asked. "It is your bedroom, is it not?" he asked. "It's the only one here." she replied. "And the others sleep on the couch?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Like I said, maybe Kyle or Guy brought a girl here, I don't know. I was at the prison with Cody, then I guess he left..." she said. Murdock looked closer at the bed and said,"The hairs here are blonde.."

Shit.

"Uh...that bastard...Kyle brought Cammy here, didn't he...and my bed of all places!" she growled,"wait till I get my hands on them!"

"You're a terrible actress, you know. Don't quit your day job.." he said with a laugh. "Asshole." she spat angrily. "Don't you mock me!" he yelled, swinging his nightstick at her. She blocked it, and swiped it out of his hands, watching as it hit her wall.

He launched himself at her angrily, and she rolled out of the room, sitting up catlike against him. "So you want to fight, do you?" he asked with a laugh. "I'm defending myself and my home..." she said sternly. "Then be prepared for an ass-kicking...my dear." he said.

She stood up against him and he took out his handcuffs from his back pocket. "I should arrest you for holding a prisoner here...but I have no evidence, do I? I could just bring you to the prison, but you're feisty, and I would have to stop you..." he said.

"You wouldn't put your hands on me, you filthy, disgusting man." she snapped. "Watch me." he said, leaping at her. She jumped up and away from him, landing on her couch. Mudock's large body caused the apartment to shake, and knocked all the framed photos on the wall, to the floor, breaking them.

Angrily, she stood up to Murdock, and stood in a defensive stance.

"You must really want to fight..." he said. "You want to take me in...I'm not going without a fight." she said angrily. "This was the Miya I missed seeing. The little brat who ran with Mad Gear, not the prim and proper doctor..." he said, licking his lips. It was enough to almost make her hurl.

"Pig." she snapped.

He took out his gun, and pointed it at her. She gasped. He laughed and pulled the trigger, but Miya ducked under the bullet and ran at the larger cop, sweeping his legs from under him. He fell to the floor and she grabbed her house phone, ready to call the police.

She managed to get through, to the Metro City Police Department, but as she was speaking, the line went dead. Officer Murdock grabbed his pistol and shot the wire dead.

"Shit..." she muttered, throwing the phone to the floor. He ran at her again, but she dove through his legs, standing defensively in front of the fallen Kyle and Guy.

Two officers looked at the computer and managed to ID the call. "It's coming from Doctor Tuonela's apartment...it's not the first time he's been there, right?"

"Right..." the first officer said.

"Then we should go help her." the second officer said.

"You two won't be doing any of that..." a frail voice said. He pulled the trigger on his weapon, and shot the two men, killing them.

"Murdock will bring Miss Tuonela here, then we'll work from there..."


End file.
